Konoha Babylon: Stars Double Crossed
by PenumbraChey
Summary: Team 10 goes off to Suna on a mission that will change their lives. This is primarily Ino's star crossed or is it double-crossed? love story. Kanku/Ino or Chou/Ino. Two missions & Three birthdays.
1. Mission Start

A/N: Welcome to Ino's love story. Brace yourself it's not going to be an easy path. There **will **be references to events in my other Konoha Babylon stories, so if I refer to something that has not appeared in the gospel according to Kishimoto-sama you can be sure it's in one of my other stories. Truth is that I've had this particular story in the works for about a year now…but I had hoped to get my other story to a specific juncture, but somehow it didn't quite get to where I wanted them to. And with Kishimoto's own story picking up pace again I wanted to get this out here…

Yes, there have been some changes in Sunagakure…I'll try to cover a little of that at the end of this chapter. Promise.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns the rights to his creations, Naruto and the rest of the characters that appear in his manga

* * *

Mission start

Ino looked at the walls of Sunagakure looming in the distance. It made her think of some sort of insect hive...or an inverted piece of pottery. It didn't seem to be the most inviting looking place. Why did they decide that early August was the right time for this journey? There was so little shade other than the hats and gear they had brought with them. Even the winds of this land offered no relief. _And then the nights are almost too cold; What's up with that?_ _I hate this mission already,_ she thought, _Shikamaru belongs on this kind of mission, definitely not me…or Chouji._

She glanced back briefly at her companion. Beneath his shade hat, sweat was plastering his brown hair to his face. But he trudged steadily along in the lighter clothing this journey required. She could tell it was fairly draining for a man of his stocky build. _He's working harder than any of us to avoid heat stroke. Hell, I'm surprised he hasn't burst into flames yet. _

Ino had decided that this year was determined to be the most frustrating one of her life. First, the Hokage had set up her 'Speed Dating' scenario back in May. The only thing of note that came out of putting twenty-five women together with the same number of men was one couple of any note. The worst part of that was that Ino had gotten caught meddling. Most of her dates were spent secretly chaperoning and helping Satou Chisa, the library research specialist, get through four dates Ino had set her up with on a whim. So, other than making a new friend, she personally had gotten no real satisfaction out of the whole affair. To top it off, Chisa was part of that noteworthy success story: she had been dating Hyuuga Neji since mid-June.

Then there was the whole affair of Sasuke's return. That was her worst nightmare come true…

--Flashback--

Ino was coming back from running deliveries for the flower shop on an early July morning. As she wandered through the streets, she heard a commotion coming from the direction of the main gates. Suddenly, she saw a fair number of jonin heading that way along the main street from the direction of the Hokage's residence. _What's going on?_ she wondered, _There's no general alarm, so we're not under attack. Maybe I'll check this out._

A moment later, she emerged onto the main street. She saw Kotetsu heading for the gates and went to ask him what was going on.

"Sasuke's back," was all he said.

So she fell in along side him to see for herself. Her excitement grew with each step. _He's back…maybe my efforts weren't in vain._ Smiling, she thought, _This is it…yes, he's come back to me._

There were the gates. A huge crowd was already gathered, _Where is he? I've got to see._ She started to look for a rooftop vantage point since the assembly was so large.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm, "You don't want to see this, Ino." She turned to find Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" she noticed his grip hadn't loosened. "Is he hurt?"

"No. Just wait here with me." He looked just a little shaken, "The Hokage and Hinata will be here soon."

"Did something happen to Naruto then?"

"You could say that."

Chouji came running up to them, "I just heard. Is he really back?"

"Yeah, I was just about to leave after the guard duty change when they walked up." Shika frowned, "I just had to get a little further away, so I could take it in."

"Take what in?" Chouji had already pulled out a snack for the wait, and was talking as he chewed.

They watched as Tsunade and Shizune arrived. The two of them paused on the periphery of the crowd, looked back and waited.

"You'll have to see it to believe it," Shika muttered as he looked over and saw Hinata, with the assistance of her sister Hanabi, bringing her two little boys. Hinata was held Shigeki, the younger of Naruto's sons, "Oh man, I wouldn't want to be Hinata today." As they joined the Hokage, the crowd parted to let them through.

"What's wrong?" Ino was really getting curious now.

"Give it a minute. I'm sure they'll make an announcement."

The three of them waited, observing as the crowd around them grew. Then finally they watched as a wooden stage rose up from the ground in front of the gates.

"I'll bet Yamato's responsible for that," Ino commented.

The Hokage walked up onto the stage followed by Shizune. Sasuke was followed by Naruto who in turn was followed by Hinata. Hanabi brought up the rear.

"May I have all your attention?" Tsunade's voice carried with practiced clarity. "I know everyone is gathered here because you've heard that Sasuke has come back. Of course, you can see that this is true: here he is," she gestured.

"There is a reason that I want to make this an immediate very public welcome. I do not want any misinformation about what has just occurred here today." The Hokage put her hands on her hips and surveyed the masses with a stern expression. "Those of you who witnessed Sasuke's return first hand may have noticed something unusual. There is a bond between him and Naruto. Stronger than teammates, stronger than brothers…Hinata wants me to inform you that she was well aware of this possibly when she let Naruto continue his search for Sasuke."

A general murmur arose from the crowd. Ino felt faint as she turned to Shikamaru, "They aren't saying that he's …"

"Sasuke had his arm around Naruto in a very intimate way," Shikamaru muttered,

"and Naruto seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit." He had a palm resting against his head like he had developed a bad headache.

"Attention, please!" Tsunade quickly silenced the mutterings. "Naruto, would you please come forward and explain to the crowd exactly what's going on?"

The blond shinobi came forward. The orange jacket he wore hung open, showing the black tank he wore underneath, "I want you all to know…I…I…"

The Hokage placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Hinata, then to the other side to look at Sasuke, "I love them both and want them both to stay with me-ttebayo."

Hinata walked forward, Sasuke walked parallel to her. "I am willing to accept whatever arrangement makes my husband happy." She blushed for a moment, "Sasuke is more than welcome in our house."

The crowd started to murmur among themselves, but quickly quieted down when the newly returned Uchiha took a step forward.

It was Sasuke's turn to speak. "I thank Hinata for her acceptance and welcome." Then he turned to look at Naruto, "I thank Naruto for being the balm that's healing the wounds on my soul. I will never doubt the depth of his dedication again."

Ino turned to Shikamaru, "Do you think Hinata's one of those yaoi fangirls, and she'll be peeking at them when they think they're alone?"

"A what?" Both Chouji and Shikamaru looked at her. They obviously hadn't heard the term before.

"Never mind, forget I said that," Ino had made the quip trying to make herself feel better. What she really wanted to do was run home and cry her eyes out. Her thoughts screamed, _How can he do this to me? All the time I spent trying to develop skills I thought he wouldn't be able to resist. And now I find all I would have needed to do was grow a penis._ Her mind couldn't handle this right now.

"Ino…Ino…INO!!" Shikamaru's voice cut through.

Ino found herself looking at Chouji as he waved a hand back and forth in front of her face.

"You were laughing in a really creepy way a moment ago," Chouji said softly. "You okay?"

"As okay as a girl can feel after losing the guy she's been waiting for to another man," she muttered.

--End of Flashback--

When they were given this assignment, Tsunade had told all three members of Team 10 to consider this as more than an escort mission. It was to be a major experience in diplomacy and negotiation for all of them. _Yeah, right, like Chouji or I will really get into that. At least Shika will be in his element; diplomacy is definitely a strategy game. The Hokage probably just said that to try and make us feel more useful, especially since we're going to be here for about three weeks._ Ino waited for them to catch up to her. She was starting to think it was about time she got out of her anti-social mood and interacted with everyone again.

She looked back at Shikamaru as he walked with Mitokado Homura, who was the elder they had been asked to accompany on this mission. It actually amazed her that the old man had decided to walk all this way. Sure, it had taken them a week instead of the usual ninja three to Suna, but it was still an impressive demonstration of his resolve. Although Ino wondered what remarkable piece of misinformation Tsunade-sama had planted to get him to go on this trip and get out of her hair for over a month.

Chouji was talking with Kumosakai Kosugi who was also assigned solely for his diplomatic skills. The man was noticeably shorter than Ino and was about eight years older than they were, but his career as a shinobi had been cut short about six months before Tsunade's return to Konoha, when his vision had been severely damaged. The thick glasses he wore barely gave him the ability to read, let alone see much else around him. However, his cheerful disposition and sense of humor more than made up for his shortcomings. Ino preferred to talk with him most evenings over the far too serious Homura.

* * *

In short order, they had arrived at the gates of Suna. They were greeted by one familiar face: Temari, but she acted in a very reserved manner. She introduced Homura and Kosugi to Kei, the man who had been selected specifically to be their guide for their time in Suna. He was in his early thirties and seemed to be very formal in his demeanor and about the job assigned to him.

As soon as Homura and Kosugi left with their 'host', Temari relaxed and began talking more freely around them, "So, you three are stuck with me …and Kankurou." She looked from one of them to the next, lingering over Shikamaru just a little longer than the other two, "Let's get you settled in."

She turned to lead them into the main complex, the Kazekage's place. "We still reside in rooms here, but there are also some guest rooms interspersed for use by honored visitors," they followed her up couple flights of stairs. "Your other representatives will be staying at the far end of the same floor near where Kei resides, so he is readily accessible to them. He is one of Pokaru-sama's favored assistant." There was something about her tone that seemed slightly uncomfortable.

Ino did a mental flinch: Pokaru was the sixth Kazekage. Of course Temari would be ill at ease talking about the man who had taken Gaara's place in this post almost two years ago. _I wonder if she'll let us know what happened. _News of the events leading to Gaara's disappearance was virtually non-existent in Konoha. One of the reasons they'd heard at all was the friendship Naruto had with Gaara. He was pretty depressed because of it. _Oh well, at least he's got Sasuke to distract him now,_ she frowned as they walked along the corridor. _Dammit Naruto, you already have a wife in Hinata; you didn't need to steal my Sasuke too._

"Yo, Ino!" Shikamaru's voice made her jump. "Oh, were you deep in thought? I'm so sorry to intrude," his voice dripped in sarcasm. "Temari just said that this is your room." He looked at her.

"I didn't mean to; it just sort of happened. One thought just ran into another and I kind of got lost in it." Ino tried not to look as embarrassed as she felt. She turned to Temari, "Thank you. So what else do I need to know?"

Temari laughed, "For now, what all you need to know besides these rooms are three things: One, regular meals will be provided in a room we'd already passed at the beginning of this corridor, breakfast and dinner, before and after the daily meeting sessions. Lunch will usually be served during breaks in the negotiations. Two, tonight there will be a reception for all our guests with Pokaru-sama, you can spend the next couple of hours getting settled in and getting ready. Either Kankurou or I will get you when it's time.

"And three, just for you Ino, please be cautious around this Kazekage. He has an eye for the ladies, and you're the new girl, so he will probably come up to you early and try to strike up a conversation. Keep one of the other Konoha people with you at all times tonight." She gave Ino a very serious look, "I'm not making this up."

Ino looked to Shikamaru then Chouji. They both nodded; the message was taken. They would stick together tonight.

"The man has many other remarkable talents that earned him the job after Gaara disappeared. This is his only major problem…of course, most of the Suna council turns a blind eye to it. I'm currently the one of two women they seem to have any respect for, you'll meet the other tonight." Temari shook her head, "Even Gaara had a hard time fighting against the biases of the 'Men's Club' they seem to be. At least we have more female jonin than we've had ever before because of my brother." She paused and looked down the hall for a moment like she was trying to break away from something, "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be dredging up all this old history on your first day like this. Go on, get comfortable, and I'll see you all in about three hours." She waved and walked down the hall.

Shikamaru watched her go, and then turned to Ino and Chouji, "Are you ready for this? I know this isn't your kind of mission but the Hokage sent us so we've got to make the best of it. Homura and Kosugi are going to take the lead in most of this but if you have an idea don't be afraid to express it. Who knows what can happen in an environment like this?" He looked down the hall again, "Let's make the best of our last free hours."

"Right," Chouji smiled.

"I guess," Ino said. "So, do you think I should dress a little on the conservative side because of what Temari told me?"

"Just be yourself tonight," Shikamaru said. "Whatever happens, we'll be there if you need us."

* * *

Though it had the same drab earthy colored walls as the rest of the building, the room was comfortable for Ino. It was about half the size of her room at home, but that was okay because most of that was taken up with her dressers and closet overflow. Here she would only be using a limited wardrobe, if she needed anything more she'd just have to find it here.

She decided it was time to get the road dust off. _I need a shower so badly…then maybe a little nap._

* * *

Ino decided to wear the more conventional of the two dresses that she brought that could travel well; an old favorite in very dark plum. _It's funny how I always turn to this dress when I want to look nice but downplay my sex appeal. It's kind of like an old friend I visit once a year._ She also played it cautiously with her hair, looping it back and pinning it into as soft series of twists, leaving nothing but her bangs free. She looked at herself in the mirror, feeling satisfied with her style. _Feminine but not promising anything more._

A tap came at the door. She opened it to find Shikamaru, Chouji and the immediately recognized painted face of Kankurou waiting in the hall for her. They were all conservative in their clothing as well. Kankurou and Chouji were both wearing black, Shikamaru was in olive. She looked Kankurou over one more time, "I hate to say this but I think you look even weirder without the cat ears." Seeing the spiky brown hair above his paint instead of the hat disturbed her in some way. They just didn't seem to go together.

He glared at her, his left eye narrowing like it was reflexive, "That was a tactless way to greet someone you're going to have to put up with for the next few weeks," he replied then added, "or do you pride yourself on being a bitch?"

"Well, this is a great moment in diplomacy we've started with," Shikamaru interrupted. "If you don't mind, Ino, Kankurou does have a job to do. It may not be an ideal situation, but can we just settle in peacefully?"

Kankurou looked at Shikamaru, then back at Ino, "If you will please, follow me then."

Ino walked in the back and talked quietly to Chouji, "I bet Shikamaru's disappointed Temari wasn't the one who got us."

"What do you mean?"

"Com'on, you've got to know what I mean." Ino looked at him, "You're his best friend; doesn't he talk about girls to you?"

Chouji looked upward with a slight blush crossing his face, "Actually, I think I bring up that topic to him more than he does to me."

"But he never brings her up around you?"

"Well he has…but then he always changes the subject abruptly."

"Must like to keep his tormented soul private…if you know what I mean," Ino nudged Chouji lightly with her elbow.

_I understand better than you know. _He just smiled and nodded when Ino looked at him.

* * *

After wandering through a series of corridors and stairwells, they arrived. They had returned to the first floor of the building and were guided to a large chamber. It was set up for a party: tables to sit at, servers carrying around trays of hors d'oeuvres and drinks.

Shikamaru turned to Chouji, "I know you're excited about the prospect of trying the local cuisine, but show just a little restraint tonight."

"Oh please do," Ino put a hand on his arm, "You wouldn't want to do anything to embarrass me our first evening here."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. _Just like you, Ino, to make it sound like it's all about you._

"Sure Ino, I'll try," was the almost shy sounding reply from the swirl cheeked chuunin.

"What are they, a couple or something?" Kankurou muttered to Shikamaru quietly.

"Nah, Ino just acts like she's the leader of our team. Her bossing of Chouji may seem just a little sugar coated now, but just you wait. I think she doesn't want to raise her voice tonight." He met the puppet master's eyes, "However, her real idea of being in charge is being loud and egocentric."

A smirk crossed Kankurou's lips as he glanced at something behind them.

"About time you got here." The other three turned to see Temari walking up to them, her annoyance clearly written on her face. She wore a simple black dress with a square cut neckline with minimal additional ornamentation. A stylized pendant of Sunagakure's sand glass hung around her throat, "I was worried you were going to make me look bad, by keeping the Kazekage waiting."

Kankurou offered a slight shrug to Shikamaru.

"Ino, there's someone I want you to meet." Temari reached out to take her hand, "I should have just enough time to introduce you before Pokaru-sama makes his entrance." She wove across the room to where a surprisingly elegant woman in her mid-sixties stood talking to a couple of the guardsmen.

Ino realized that this must be the woman Temari had told her about earlier. The outfit she wore was an eclectic mix of traditional and modern. What looked to have been a steely- blue kimono had been shortened to knee length. It was belted with gold chains that seemed to loop three times around her slender waist, the ends decorated with bird shaped charms. Beneath it she wore satiny pants of a navy blue. She held herself with refined posture and her silvery-white hair was more beautiful in its sheen than that of any other elderly lady Ino had ever seen. It was twisted into an elaborate knot held in place with hair sticks that dangled fine chains and ornaments that matched the charms on her belt. _I hope, if I live so long, I can age as gracefully and feel so comfortable about expressing myself in my wardrobe._

"Kazue-san," Temari bowed her head slightly as the woman turned to look at them, "sorry to interrupt, but there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"You dare to disturb me when I'm busy flirting?" she gestured flamboyantly with her right hand.

The two guards laughed. Then one of them added, "You forgot to flourish your fan, my lady."

"You've been hanging around me too long, Osamu; you're starting to think to have the right to cue me," she snapped the fan she held in her left hand open, then laughed in a melodic way, as she waved them off. She returned her gaze to Temari, "Now, what did you need of me my dear?"

"I wanted you meet the one female member of the Konohagakure contingent. Yamanaka Ino, this is Kazue-san."

Ino offered her hand and Kazue shook it firmly. "I am honored to meet you," the blonde kunoichi smiled.

The older woman smiled warmly, "Now, Temari, tell her why what she just did could have been a dangerous thing."

"In her younger days, she was known as 'Kazue of the Iron Grip'," Temari smiled.

"My dear, I still have those skills, I just don't get much opportunity to demonstrate it anymore." She dropped her voice to a quieter tone, "Had you been one of 'you know who's' annoying toadies, you might need to get some bone fractures taken care of right now." Her gaze took a moment to study Ino, "Then again, you're a pretty girl; he just might just send one of them to fetch you. I hope you have some good friends in your contingent who'll keep an eye on you." She lightly tapped her fan on Ino's shoulder.

Temari added, "See, I told you I was serious when I warned you about…"

A voice announced, "His Excellency, Pokaru, Rokudaime Sunagakure."

All heads looked in the direction the voice came from to see a man clad all in white standing at the top of the five steps that lead down from an entrance other than the one they had come in through. He had black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck into a short spiky tail and wore a neatly trimmed beard. His age, by Ino's estimate, he was around forty years old. Although not unattractive for his age, the warnings she'd been given made her watch him carefully.

He looked over the crowd. You could tell that as his gaze passed he identified each new face. "I would like to extend greetings to all of our honored guests from Konohagakure." His voice carried with ease and confidence, "I will do everything within my power to make your stay a pleasant one." His gaze settled on Ino as he said the last part, "Please get to know the members of our council tonight in this social gathering, for tomorrow it all turns into work." He walked down the steps toward his assistant Kei, who was standing with Homura and Kosugi.

"Look out," Kazue's voice whispered in Ino's ear, "he's already spotted you. Of course, official business has to appear to come first, but it won't be too long before he works his way over." She moved to look Ino in the eyes, then took hold of her left hand, "You wouldn't happen to have a boyfriend in your contingent would you?"

"No, but the two over there with Kankurou are her long time teammates," Temari gestured, "and I've given them a head's up about Pokaru-sama as well. Maybe we'd be better off going over to where they are."

"You two are getting me nervous," Ino glance from one of them to the other. Then she started to head back toward Shikamaru and Chouji, but she didn't let go of Kazue's hand. Temari followed.

As they got closer, Kazue muttered, "Just as well you aren't involved with them, neither of them suit you."

"No judging books by covers;" Temari spoke up before Ino could, "Shikamaru has a brilliant mind," she gestured to indicate which one she spoke of, "and Chouji's one of the most loyal and caring people I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

"Why, thank you Temari," Ino smiled. It was reassuring to hear someone else defend them for a change. _Of course she would point out Shikamaru first. _

Her teammates saw them coming and made it over to them with Kankurou accompanying. In fact, he threw out the first greeting, "Sorry, Kazue, I'm not letting you have your way with me so don't even bother asking."

"You wound me," the silver haired woman flipped opened her fan and hid her face behind it letting out a melodramatic sob, "my heart shall never heal."

"Yeah, yeah, and your lines will never change," the painted face of the puppet master frowned, but there was a hint of humor in his eyes.

Kazue lowered the fan, "I've used that line on you before then? I _must _be getting old, I'm repeating myself."

"Anyways," Temari cut in, "we just figured we'd bring Ino over here now, before Pokaru-sama finishes with your elder statesmen. It was pretty obvious to us at least, that he's already spotted Ino."

"She'd be far better off in a large group," Kazue added.

"Oh yes, you'd know since you pride yourself on being such a parody of him," Kankurou added.

"You have a thing or two in common with him as well." Her eyes narrowed as she said it. Then she resumed her more carefree attitude, "Don't you take my attentions seriously?" She whacked the side of his shoulder with her fan, "See if I help you during the council sessions. I'll find someone who appreciates my special treatment." She flourished a wave as she walked away.

Chouji asked, "Who was that?" as he and Shikamaru watched the woman leave.

"Probably the most dangerous woman you'll meet during your stay here." Kankurou glared as he watched her go.

"Kazue isn't that bad; she just loves attention," Temari added. "You'll see her business side when the sessions start. She can be brutal when driving a point home."

"She's also pretty brutal with that fan of hers." The painted jonin rubbed at shoulder that had been struck, "That's a metal frame and she handles it like it is purely decorative."

Ino blinked. _So, she was playing nice with me. I didn't feel a thing when she tapped me on the shoulder._

"She's not your average little old lady, huh?" Shikamaru smiled, "This place keeps getting more interesting."

Temari cleared her throat, "High powered individual on his way over here," she said softly.

They all turned to face in the direction she was facing. About fifteen feet away the crowd was parting to allow the Kazekage to pass. A shorter man with straight, shoulder length, mud brown hair walked along side him. "That's Haijun, his assistant… just wait, he probably won't even bother to introduce him…and I won't do the honors publicly, I don't like him," Temari informed them.

"Temari, Kankurou, how are you both this evening?" Pokaru had a dazzling smile that contrasted with his tan complexion. He reached out to take their hands as they bowed their heads to acknowledge him.

_He could give Maito Gai some serious competition in the blinding grin department, _was Ino's first thought.

In what seemed to be very controlled moment he held his gaze on the two jonin and said, "Would you please do me the honor of introducing me to our guests?"

Kankurou took the lead here, "Pokaru-sama, I would first like to introduce Nara Shikamaru." He gestured toward the black hair shinobi.

Shikamaru stepped forward and took the Kazekage's hand in a firm grasp. "I'm looking forward to working with your people." Yet somehow his expression somehow couldn't escape its normal bored looking nature. He stepped back alongside his companions.

"Next is Akimichi Chouji," The puppet master continued with the introductions.

Chouji followed his friend's example and offered a firm handshake. "I hope to get the chance to see some of your village while I'm here."

The Kazekage nodded politely.

Ino leaned to whisper to Temari, "I'm surprised he didn't come right out and say that he's only here for the chow."

Chouji stepped back as well. Ino made ready for her introduction.

"And this is Yamanaka Ino."

She was just about to take her step forward, when the Kazekage stepped up to her and took her hand.

"A charming flower from Konohagakure comes to the desert," His green-eyes took her in.

Ino felt like he was invading her personal space even though he'd done nothing out of line. "Thank you for your kind greeting," she managed to get out, her mind had gone almost completely blank, any words she'd previously considered saying were lost.

He gently raised her hand to his lips and lightly kissed it.

A shiver ran through her when his lips brushed her flesh. _What is this man? Was that some kind of ninjutsu he just used on me? Dangerous, to say the least, I have to talk to Temari about this later._

"I look forward to seeing what you and your contingent can do," He released the hand and smiled at her again, keeping his eyes locked on hers a little long than one would consider prudent. "If I can do anything at all for you, please don't hesitate to let me know." A warm sparkle filled his eyes.

It was not something anyone but Ino could see from the way they stood. There was a subtle flick of his tongue as he finished the sentence, _Oh yeah, I'm gonna have to watch myself all right. _

A moment later the Kazekage excused himself and began to talk to other people at the party.

* * *

As the soiree wound down, Ino was talking to Kosugi and Chouji. Although none of them had any complaints about sake and wine that had been served, they were discussing beer of all things: it was Kosugi's passion the way Chouji's was food. He had heard of some of the local brews, "I don't know how easy it's going to be to get away," he smiled, "but you can bet I'm going find a way to go out and hit the town."

"Especially to get away from Homura," Ino muttered, "you're his right hand for this mission."

"I knew the job was dangerous when I took it." He laughed as a grin crossed his bespectacled face, "I'll be just fine."

"Yamanaka Ino?" A strangely pitched voice came from behind her.

She turned to find Haijun standing behind her.

"The Kazekage was wondering if you could spare him a minute of your time," he extended a hand to help her out of her seat.

_So it begins. _She looked over at Chouji; he gave her the slightest of nods, _No point in getting Kosugi wrapped up in all of this. _She rose up without taking the offered hand and followed the man over to Pokaru's table.

Again, he flashed his pearly whites at the sight of her. "Please, have a seat," he gestured, his moves were graceful, but there was an underlying control that made Ino wonder what his specialties were.

_If I hadn't been warned about him, I'd probably have fallen for this. For a man his age he's not that hard to look at, kind of like my dad's attractive…yeah, maybe that thought will help._

"Would you be interested in having dinner with me tomorrow night? We could go over the discussions of the first day. I won't be able to attend for the whole day due to my other responsibilities." He looked so sincere as he said it, "I would like to get the Konoha perspective on things and I could explain ours."

Ino blinked, "If you want our viewpoint you should really talk with Mitokado-san, he's much more knowledgeable than I am." _Try as you may, I'm not going to budge…_

"Of course he is," A smooth smile crossed the Kazekage's lips, "but I'd much rather have a fresh angle."

_And a few curves I'll bet. _"I really shouldn't you know, my boyfriend can be a bit jealous. He's quite prone to misunderstandings as far as I'm concerned," she told the lie with comfortable ease. _If he persists, I can always ask Chouji if he'll play along. We pretend we're a couple all the time for Character Assassinations, and I can't mess up Shika's chance at Temari. _

She watched as he glanced over to the table where she had come from. As luck would have it Chouji happened to look over to where she was at the same moment, _Perfect timing. _

Pokaru's posture stiffened slightly. A moment later he said, "I'll do my best to make sure there are no misunderstandings. Everything I do is for greater harmony between our two villages."

_I'm not some innocent little girl. A line like that is not going to wrap me around your little finger…or whatever body part you have in mind. _"Well, that's very reassuring, but I must maintain that I'm really not the one to talk to on this. If you'll just excuse me, I should be getting back to my fellow representatives," she started to rise from the chair.

His arm reached out to gently pull her back, "You're the one whose views I want to hear. Ask any of my assistants, they'll tell you, I have very good instincts about these things…"

"Ooops."

Suddenly Ino was the recipient of a drink spilled across her lap. As she leapt up to start wiping at the mess, she saw Temari with Kankurou. The female jonin looked like she had barely grabbed her brother in time to keep him from falling.

"Sorry," she apologized, "someone has had one too many of his favorite drink."

"I half-nawt." The puppet master muttered.

Temari grabbed at a chair pulled it over with her free hand and pushed her brother down into it. "Here, let me take you back to your room so you can clean up," she turned to look at the Kazekage. "That is, with your permission, Rokudaime-sama."

"Go ahead," he said, "goodnight." There was a hint of disappointment in his tone.

As Temari took Ino's arm and led her toward the door. Kankurou's slurred voice came from behind them, "T'mari, wait fer mee." He moved to lurch out of his chair only to fall to his knees.

As they made it to the door Chouji had also joined them, "What happened?"

"Outside," Temari whispered.

Ino smiled she realized now what was going on. _And Chouji just played perfectly into the role I've assigned him._

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ino had changed out of her wet dress and met up with her associates in the room that was going to be their meal place.

The others were already there, even Shikamaru. As Ino stepped in, Kankurou made a remark, "So babe, did I make you all wet?" He smirked; the paint on his face was slightly smudged.

"So you weren't drunk," Ino said as she sat down, "then why the hell did you drop your drink on me?"

"Do you know how dangerous that man is?" the puppet master replied, "I figured if I gave him a show of some of your clothes clinging to your body, he'd at least get some satisfaction out of your abrupt exit."

"Bastard," she muttered. _Bet you didn't mind that yourself. _She folded her arms across her chest almost defensively. "I'm beginning think you're more dangerous than he is."

"Relax Ino, we got you away from him," Temari said. "At least you got an indication of what you're in for with him."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Ino looked at Chouji, "I kind of told the Kazekage a little white lie. I said I had a slightly jealous boyfriend; you think you can handle that?"

The swirls on his cheeks brightened with his blush. "Sure, I can do that. I'll make a point of sitting with you at the meetings and escorting you at night." _Public time close together, I like this mission already, _he nodded contently.

It was Shikamaru who finally decided to ask the question that had been on the minds of the Konoha ninja all day. "So, if you don't mind my asking, what happened to Gaara?"

There was a moment of silence at the table as the siblings looked at one another. Kankurou gestured for his sister to talk.

Temari's teal eyes showed her sorrow as she spoke, "My brother left three brief messages. In the Kazekage's office, the note read, 'I'm sorry. Do not look for me. You will not find me.' His note to me read, 'Trust me. Believe in your heart.' His note for Kankurou read, 'Believe in me. Trust your inner strength.' We figured he deliberately kept them cryptic so there would be something to reassure us about his decision to disappear yet leave no clue as to where he went."

"We both agree that whatever Gaara did was very deliberate. It apparently resulted from the appearance of a group of fanatics that started up just after Chiyo-baasama made her sacrifice," Kankurou continued. "This cult claimed that Gaara had come back to bring Sunagakure and the rest of the Land of the Wind to greater glory. Needless to say, this was going to be a big problem if it was allowed to flourish. The Daimyo certainly would not have liked it if this cult had spread.

"So, for three years we had a small internal war building against these people. It was always quite a scene when they'd gather for Gaara's public appearances, you never knew what they would say or do next to prove their 'devotion' to him. One girl crawled through the crowds and started kissing his feet." He looked disgusted and his right eye twitched for a moment, "That gave my brother the creeps and then two months later he was gone.

"I believe that my brother left to keep these fanatics disjointed. If he had stayed, they might have started to bring in outsiders. That would have been detrimental to Suna as well as causing unnecessary stress between the Daimyo and the Kazekage. He loved this place too much to let it fall for such strange reasons."

Temari spoke again, "I, on the other hand, believe that Gaara left for more personal reasons. Around the time of his disappearance, Matsuri, a shinobi that used to be Gaara's student, also vanished while she was running a message between two of our outposts. I like to think that the two of them have eloped and are leading a happy, peaceful life somewhere far from here. I had suspected that he had an attachment to her, and they ran away to protect her from the cultists."

"Or maybe they got her because they, like you, thought there was something going on when there wasn't. She was his student, after all. That meant she did have access to him in ways that most others did not." Kankurou shook his head, "There's no way that Gaara would have picked a woman over his duty to Suna. They're not worth the trouble."

"Ouch, that's pretty harsh," Ino looked at him. She realized she shouldn't have said it but somehow it just slipped out.

Kankurou glared at her.

* * *

A/N: I have always found Gaara to be a 'problem child', that is a character I feel uncomfortable writing about. When I found out about the fervor that his people felt during his abduction by Akatsuki, and his rescue and resurrection…well it was only logical to take that fanaticism to the next level.

OC Kosugi is inspired by my supervisor especially the glasses, the love of beer and the fact that he has a sense of humor- although I'm not sure I'll demonstrate that much…

The name of the sixth Kazekage, Pokaru, came about as a joke between ladyviolathornhaven and me. We asked what character from anywhere would be the most unlikely to achieve the title of Kazekage. Although we live in the USA, we are in an area that's close to Toronto, Canada, and, somehow, if you sound out his name, it sounds like one of Canada children's TV characters LVT & I watched over a decade ago. I have no idea if the show even exists anymore…hmmm.


	2. Early Session Frustration

A/N: I've decided that maybe I'll try something new on this story and give little shout outs at the start of reach chapter. Thank you to shannny2k and sad little monkey for taking time to review.

I've observed that of all the Naruto characters Kankurou seems to have this eye twitch thing going on…well, more than anyone else at any rate...so yes I'm going to use it. If you find it annoying feel free to write me a review and let me know, but also tell me some else you do/don't like about what I'm doing, okay.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama is out there writing wondrous tales with the characters he created for Naruto. I, on the other hand, just wonder how these tales pop into my head.

* * *

Early Session Frustrations

--Ino was walking through the streets of Konohagakure during a festival. As a little girl, she had believed if you had a date that you spent the whole evening walking around with that person would be your true love. She was twenty years old now and, though she had mostly dismissed that idea, some part of her still wanted to believe it.

She wore a yukata that was practically a walking advertisement for her parents' shop. The material was strewn with images of many varieties of flowers in all their loveliness. _Of course, I'm the prettiest flower of them all,_ she smiled to herself.

Somehow she couldn't catch up to any of her friends as she walked around. She'd see Sakura in the distance with Lee but, no matter how swiftly she moved, they'd be gone by the time she got to their previous location. She'd spot Shikamaru and Chouji at some food stand and would find herself tangled in crowds and spun around in another direction. _I'm a kunoichi; how is this happening to me?_

Her frustration was mounting, _It's like I'm alone in a crowd. There's got to be someone here I can talk to._ Ahead, she caught sight of Naruto with a dark haired girl. _Did Hinata decide to cut her hair?_ She was rapidly working her way toward them. _Oh good, Ichiraku Ramen is just ahead, I'm sure they'll stop there._ She grinned, _Finally someone to talk to._

Sure enough they had taken seats in front of the familiar counter and Ayame was already placing bowls before them. _Is it just the light or does Hinata's hair seem darker? Maybe it's the contrast of the pale blue violet of the yukata to her hair._

"Hi," Ino came up along side them.

Two heads turned to face her. One was exactly what she expected to see, bright blue eyes and a broad grin framed by whisker marks. The other face was not Hinata… Ino studied the hair: black with blue highlights, the eyes dark as well. A conceited smile curled the corner of the lips and Ino felt a chill wave through her innards. _It's Sasuke pretending to be a girl.--_

Ino sat up in her bed with a gasp. _What a wretched dream. _But what she really didn't want to admit to herself was the uneasy truth that Sasuke made a prettier girl than herself in the dream. _It's bad enough that I didn't get him in real life; I don't need my dreams to rub it in. _She flopped back down onto the mattress and tried to fall back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Chouji woke up with a sense of genuine excitement. He had not been looking forward to this assignment and all its meetings and discussions, but last night had changed that. Even if it was just pretend, he was going to be Ino's boyfriend.

_Sure we've kind of played this game before on our specialty missions, but that was only for short term. This is for an ongoing audience. Dress neat, smile and who knows…_

* * *

Ino was the last to arrive at the breakfast gathering. "Sorry, I was just trying to get myself together." She wore something similar to her usual mission outfit, only no bare midriff. She had also put leggings under her skirt, "I figured I should cover up a little more than usual."

"That's not exactly what I'd call covered up," Kankurou muttered, his eyes narrowed as they studied her. "You just don't get it; you're already on his list."

"I'll keep close by. He won't have an opportunity to get her alone," Chouji said firmly.

"That's not the point," the puppet master growled. "She's not helping out with her wardrobe choices. He's not the only guy who'll be looking her over either."

"I don't know whether to feel complimented or insulted." The blonde kunoichi looked at him.

Kankurou said nothing, but his face wore mild distain.

Ino didn't like the way this was going. She felt like this was a challenge she had to overcome, "So what if you distracted him with something new?" She suddenly turned to Shikamaru, "Can you do that thing like Naruto does? You know, 'poof' you're a pretty girl."

"That has got to be the dumbest idea you've ever had Ino." Her black haired teammate rolled his eyes.

"For more reasons than one," Temari said, "one of his specialties is…"

"Don't bother to explain it. It has to be seen in action." Kankurou frowned, but then slowly it slid up to a smirk, "If you will excuse me I have some matters to attend to." He rose from his seat and left the chamber.

* * *

An hour later Temari led them to the central meeting room. "Welcome to your other home away from home." The room was large and the same dull sandy color as most of the building. The seating was double tiered in groups of three with long narrow tables in front of each section of seats.

Ino took one look and promptly found where Homura and Kosugi were already seated. She turned to Shikamaru, "You should probably sit in the front rank with them. You'll be of far more use to them than either of us."

Chouji leaned forward to add in a whisper, "Besides that, I should be next to Ino in case the Kazekage's lurking about."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll here for the first part of the day," Shikamaru muttered. Then his attention was caught by a movement at the entrance.

They all turned to look as Baki came in accompanied by an attractive woman around their own age. She had reddish brown hair about shoulder length; her grey eyes brightly looked about the room. A moment later Kankurou filed into the room, very obviously checking her out.

"Who is she?" Ino asked Temari.

"No idea," the flaxen haired jonin answered as she moved toward her former sensei.

Baki witnessed her approach and gestured to them and the puppet master as well. "Temari, Kankurou, and honored guests from Konohagakure," he bowed his head in acknowledgement, "this is my niece, Akira."

The girl bowed her head and smiled.

"She's always wanted to see a bit more of the politics that run this place." His expression was hard to read with the half veil he wore over his face. "I figured that the first day of these sessions might be a good introduction."

"I'd be more than happy to sit with her and answer any questions she might have," Kankurou smiled in an uncharacteristically friendly manner.

"I could do that just as easily," Temari interrupted. Her features seemed to show disapproval of her brother's interest in the woman.

"Well anyways, maybe we all better just get seated," Shikamaru said, gesturing toward where the Konoha contingent was to be set up. "If you'll excuse us."

Ino and Chouji followed him and set up as they'd previously discussed.

"Maybe I won't have to worry about the Kazekage today," Ino said softly to Chouji. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"Wha...?" He seemed surprised by the question.

"Do you think Akira's pretty?"

"Maybe," he replied, "but she's not my type."

"Oh, you have a 'type', do you?" Ino sounded amused as she watched the goings on across the room. Although Kankurou had claimed the chair next to the girl, there were three other's among the Suna contingent who were talking to her while they waited for things to begin. Did someone say something that made her blush? Ino didn't know whether to be relieved or jealous due to the attentions the newcomer was receiving.

"Hey Ino, here he comes," Chouji's finger did the slightest flick to indicate the doorway.

Pokaru entered, followed by Haijun just a step behind. He took in the room and froze looking to where Akira sat next to Kankurou…and two others stood still talking at her.

"Oooh look, already distracted." Ino smiled in a satisfied way. _Safe._

"Kankurou, what is the meaning of this?" The Kazekage folded his arms across his chest like he was about to scold a naughty child. Then he snapped his fingers…

The face of the puppet master grimaced as if he'd been slapped on the head. Suddenly, where Akira had been, sat on puppet that bore some similarity to Karasu but was not his old puppet, "Sorry, my liege," his head bowed low with the apology. The two men who had trying so hard to impress her looked shocked, like they had no idea what they had been hitting on. "I had a rare moment where I thought a prank was the right thing to release the tension we are all feeling today."

"You're a jonin; you should be respectful at these meetings. Though it not your usual style, I must say the expression on Hideo's face was worth the disappointment I feel." A slight smile graced his lips, then his face shadowed over, "Now get that thing out of my sight."

Kankurou did the hand signs that would replace his puppet in its carrying scroll.

The man who must have been the one the Kazekage had referred to as Hideo slunk into a seat in the back of the Suna ranks.

"I want to know what that was really about," Chouji said softly as he leaned close to Ino's ear. He tried to smile as he spoke figuring that would look more like he was saying something of a more intimate nature if Pokaru happened to look their way.

Ino turned to face him. "You think there's more to it?"

He hesitated for a second. Her face was so close it had nearly brushed his as it turned. Then he responded, "Do you really think Kankurou's the kind of person who would allow himself to be seen in a bad light?"

"No, probably not."

"Then there's got to be something more," the swirl cheeked man said as he looked into his teammate's eyes, "and for some reason I am dying to know what it is."

"Well that will just have to wait until later." Ino gave him slight smile, "So, are you ready for this?" She glanced in the direction the Kazekage had gone.

"Probably more ready than you." Chouji couldn't resist doing it; he playfully tapped a finger to the tip of Ino's nose.

* * *

The first day went by as an annoying blur for Ino. It had been planned that she would try to do little things like take Chouji's hand if the Kazekage (or one of his toadies) came in to check up on the negotiations. Instead, she found herself grabbing his hand and squeezing it every time she wanted to scream. Self-control was a must for these sessions and she was fighting to keep hers; Let alone how the importance of the items they brought up completely eluded her.

* * *

At the end of the first day's session, Chouji studied his hand, _Are those bruises? _He walked along side Shikamaru. It was strange heading back to their temporary home in the main complex. _I haven't set foot outside all day. It just seems weird walking around in this warren. _They wandered up the stairs toward the floor they were staying on. More walls of a color between ecru and gray. _What a drab place this is. I hope the rest of the village isn't like this._

They finally arrived at their floor. Ino looked at the two of them. "I'm going to freshen up. See you in about 20."

"See you at dinner then." Shikamaru responded in a matter of fact tone. He, at least, had successfully argued one of Kosugi's ideas into general acceptance, and so had a better opinion of the mission so far than either of his companions.

Ino did a slight wave back to him and headed to her room. She slid through the door and ever so briefly contemplated just picking up her pillow and spending the whole time punching it. In the end, she decided it would be better just to take a shower and let the hot water melt the tension out of her shoulders and neck. _It would be nicer if I could find someone who'd be willing to work it out manually, but so far the only one who's showing interest is the Kazekage. After Temari and Kazue-san's warnings, I don't want to go there._ She dressed in a V-neck blue-violet tee and a pair of black capris, before heading back down the hall.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Kankurou smiled, but the paint on his face made it appear almost like some sort of demon's smile.

"Great, just what I need; a warm greeting from you to make a long day longer," Ino snapped back at him. _I can feel the tension trying to come right back._

"Come on," Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "we're supposed to be allies here."

"And personally, I'd like to leave the meeting back in the council chambers." Temari added, somehow her presence dominated the room. Was that her battle aura? "Can we just have a little peace during meals?"

"Fine," Ino cringed.

Kankurou said nothing but his right eye twitched.

"Well then, let's see what they gave us tonight." Temari lifted the lid off the first dish.

A moment later they were all partaking of their meal.

Finally, when it seemed like the meal was winding down. Chouji asked about the thing he'd been curious about all day: "Kankurou, why did you pull that stunt this morning?"

The expression on the painted face showed a hint of amusement. "You mean to say you didn't believe the explanation I gave the Kazekage."

"I certainly didn't," Temari spoke out, "but I was going to ask you about it later."

"I wanted to drive the point home about how dangerous Pokaru-sama is." He looked at Ino. "The easiest way was to demonstrate how effortlessly he uses his skills. Did you notice?"

"I caught that he saw immediately that you were using an illusion to cover your puppet," Ino said. She had noticed that this show was apparently put on for her, so she'd better tell him what she'd gotten from it.

"Was that all?" the puppet master sneered.

"He saw through it when nobody else did." Shikamaru corrected Ino, "I certainly didn't, it implies that you perform illusions on a level well above all the others who were in that room, and that your chakra signature is disguised as well. When you manipulated Akira, no one noticed anything unnatural about her either."

"Is that all?" Kankurou regarded him the way he had just regarded Ino.

There was a momentary silence at the table. Temari had a look on her face that seemed to show approval of what her brother had done. "Shall I explain…" she started to say.

But Chouji decided that it was time to add his observation to the mix, "Besides seeing through the illusion when nobody else did, he dismissed it with a mere snap of his fingers." He raised his eyes to meet Kankurou's. "That was the reason you looked like it hurt you, not because you were disappointed that you'd been caught, but because his act off dispelling the illusion caused a backlash of some sort."

Temari smiled and offered applause. "Pokaru-sama sees through any illusion with no effort at all. He can see chakra patterns with equal ease, and can also track by them. When confronted by anything that is an illusion or genjitsu, he is not taken in by them, but still perceives their presence. He can then dismiss them with ease."

Kankurou turned to Ino again, "So keep that in mind: if he's looking for you, he will find you." His eyes narrowed, "Dangerous."

"My brother says that out of experience," Temari regarded him with a slightly superior attitude, "although you saw him snap his fingers, his other hand did a gesture we refer to as the cut, it severs the opponent's hold on the chakra that maintains the jutsu. As long as the chakra extends beyond the attacker's body. He can also use a variant of it to sever other attacks that require an ongoing chakra manipulation. Needless to say Kankurou doesn't stand a chance against Pokaru-sama if he uses his puppets."

"Thanks for sharing." Kankurou glared at her.

"That's what big sisters are all about."

* * *

After dinner Chouji walked with Ino back to her room. "Are you okay with the situation of the Kazekage?"

"I didn't have any plans on trying to disguise myself to avoid him." She glanced up at him; _It's so sweet how he worries…_ "And so far he hasn't sent anyone to come looking for me tonight."

"Yeah, I suppose. So what do you think we should do if he drops in on the session tomorrow?"

"Same thing we did today. Improvise," she smiled.

"About that." Chouji took a breath, _How do I say this?_ He started to reach his hands out.

She looked at them as they began to enfold her own. "Chouji," she gasped in surprise, "omigod, did I do this to you? I'm so sorry." She saw the bruises on his hands where her fingers had dug into him when she had been frustrated. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" Her aquamarine eyes met his. They showed concern and just a hint of annoyance than he'd held something back from her.

"I…I…well, you know." He laughed uncomfortably, anything that he had contemplated saying flew right out of his head.

She gently summoned her healing energies to work through the powerful hands she held. She watched as the bruising faded, then she stroked her left hand across them gently. "Not perfect, but at least I don't think anyone will notice." She smiled up at him again.

"Thank you." He said softly and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. _Oh well, half an attempt is better than none. _"Goodnight Ino."

"Goodnight Chouji," she replied and slipped into her room.

* * *

The next two days proved to be easily as frustrating as the first but not for the same reasons. The Kazekage had not shown up again. Instead, somehow she found herself losing it very fast, in particular at Kankurou. The man had a way of making demands that sounded very much like a threat…and she had no doubt that he had the ammo to back those threats up. They very quickly found themselves in drawn out arguments in the middle of the session.

* * *

During the lunch break, Ino decided she needed to take a walk. After allowing Chouji to get what she considered a reasonable repast, she grabbed the utensils from his hand and slid her own hand in their place. "Com'on, we've got about fifteen minutes left. I need to clear my head," she said softly in his ear, "and I can't do it surrounded by the people I've been hissing at." She tugged lightly and he got to his feet with a bemused expression.

As soon as they were out of the room he chuckled lightly, "Can't go anywhere without your bodyguard?"

"You know how it is, I can't risk it."

They walked further down the corridor. "So," he looked at her, seeing the tension in her movement, "you're really uncomfortable with this."

"Hanging out with you?" She pivoted to face him, her back toward the wall, "Never, Chouji."

Her movements suddenly seemed natural again, flowing, almost flirtatious. _When she decides to put on a show she's flawless. _He sighed, "You know what I'm talking about: These sessions."

As he watched, her eyes flicked quickly sideways, before he could check what had caught her attention her eyes locked onto his, she whispered something with a smile. Just as quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a kiss. The first moment was shock, the second was joy as she pressed against him. His arms slid easily around her and accepted what had been offered to him. Then suddenly his mind registered what she had whispered… "Haijun."

A moment later she ended the long kiss, but punctuated it with another quick one. "Sorry," she whispered with a grin, "that was the fastest solution I could come up with to avoid having him come over." Her arms returned to her side.

"Um, more than happy to help out?" _Why did that come out like a question? _Chouji berated himself. He took her hand, "Maybe we should head back now."

"You know what?" she gazed up at him with her brilliant colored eyes, "We need to come up with some non-verbal signals so I don't have to surprise you like that again…or risk being overheard."

"Yeah, that might just help," he replied. _Between the suddenness of the kiss and how long she kept it going, I was starting to get a little excited…until I realized what was going on. Talk about a bucket of cold water…_

* * *

That evening's dinner seemed to carry on the tension of the day. "If you didn't act like you owned this place, maybe I could relax a little," Ino scowled at Kankurou.

"So I have a distinct set of interests I want to defend. I don't see why you take it as a personal affront," the painted face exaggerated his annoyance.

Shikamaru sighed, "Relax, this is our down time."

Temari enter the chamber, "You two at it again? Settle down right now or I'll kick both your asses."

Kankurou opened his mouth like he was about to say something to his sister, but she cut him right off, "Don't even think about it. You know I can take you any day of the week."

And she turned to Ino, "Nothing from you either; I want a peaceful meal."

After that, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Temari had a peaceful conversation about the maintenance of their weapons.

* * *

After dinner Temari asked Ino if she'd walk with her. The Suna jonin lead the Konoha med-nin through some of the back stairways and out to the streets.

Ino's curiosity had been piqued, "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular." The older blonde smiled, "I just figured you needed to get away from our little group. Just for an hour or so."

The younger woman took in her surroundings as they wandered around, "Why does everything in this place resemble sand?"

Temari was silent for a moment, and then chucked, "Well, we are hidden in the sand aren't we? What did you expect?"

They walked along through the transition time into twilight. They stopped in front of a small café. "Would you like some tea? This is one of my favorite places, and as good a place as any to talk…"

Less than five minutes later, they were sitting in a quite corner. "I wish I could apologize for my brother's behavior but I really can't. He's always had a stubborn streak," she picked up her cylindrical cup and sipped from it.

Ino had just sipped from her jasmine tea. Though it was very good and its fragrance refreshing, she wasn't sure what had made her companion bring up the puppet master.

"It's not your job to apologize for him," she replied, then after a moment she revised the thought. "I suppose that would be like me apologizing for Chouji eating three times as much as anyone else at the table. You're saying he is what he is and there's not much either of us can do about it."

The flaxen-haired jonin regarded her over her cup. Then a smirk crooked the left side of her lips, "But that hasn't stopped you from trying, has it."

Ino suddenly felt defensive, "Hey, at least I can say it's a physical requirement for Chouji's jutsu."

"I don't see him getting into any fights here," Temari replied, "unless Pokaru has been trying harder than I've seen evidence of." Her eyes met Ino's.

"No, thankfully what you've seen is pretty much it."

"So far," Temari muttered. "Well, here's hoping it stays this way." The Suna jonin raised her cup like she was offering a toast.

"I'm with you on that." The pony-tailed blonde matched her gesture.

* * *

A/N: This is probably going to be the typical chapter length from now on. The first one had a lot of establishing to do. Oh Yeah, and the love story...(stories?)

begin for real next time.


	3. So This is Your Room

A/N: Thank You to both shannny2k & shelvesinthecloset for taking time to review. And so it **really** begins….

Disclaimer: Thank you too Kishimoto-sama for Naruto. I'd thank you even more if you'd give me part of the rights… No…can I pout now?

* * *

So This is Your Room

Ino was restless; she'd survived another day of the sessions. It was after ten o'clock on her fourth night in Suna. _I need a distraction; days here positively suck. _ _If I'm gonna be here for almost three weeks more, maybe I should find a spot that feels more like home._ She pulled a robe over the short lavender nightshirt she was wearing and wandered out into the corridor. _I think I remember sighting a balcony somewhere back this way._

Soon, she found the place she was looking for. It was relatively small and not exactly off the beaten path. _That's nice; perfect, in fact. _A wicked smile crossed her lips,_ Maybe some handsome guardsman will wander this way and I can check out what this village really has to offer._ _Just don't let that old letch Pokaru have a liking for this spot._

She sat down on one of the benches and took in the night. It really was remarkable; the clarity of the starry sky surpassed any view she'd ever had in Konoha. A moment later she had pulled her brush out of her robe and started to work on her long pale hair. It proved to be surprisingly relaxing for her after another stressful day. _It's so beautiful, I could easily get lost out there._

"What are _you_ doing here?" a voice came as a soft exasperated sigh.

It sounded almost familiar; Ino had detected the slight distain in it. She turned, with a deliberate flip of her hair, _It never hurts to toss out a little sex appeal,_ only to find herself facing a brown haired man in dark red pajama type pants wearing a open black robe and nothing under it. _Nice body,_ she thought to herself, _maybe I was right to hope for a mystery man to appear._

"Do I know you?" she looked at him in a more scrutinizing way. She didn't seem to detect any illusions, _No one ever said if the Kazekage was as good at creating them as dispelling them._

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "I'll let you figure it out," he said softly. He sat on the bench opposite from her.

Ino thought his voice seemed less familiar this time and she knew he had never heard that laugh before. They sat quietly for a while; Ino went back to brushing her hair out.

"So, what do you think of this spot?" he finally broke the silence. He came across to her, moving her hair so he could sit angled behind her on the bench. "I come here to think," his voice was barely a whisper in her ear, "it's usually quiet, and tonight the stars are spectacular." He reached his arm around her to lean her back against his chest while he pointed upward.

"I was thinking that when you interrupted me earlier" she turned to study him more, something about his eyes…but what. Yet somehow she kept looking over his body. _I so want to go there,_ she thought, _but who is he?_

"So, did I meet you during my first few days here?" Ino decided to ask.

"No, you first saw me years ago." He obviously was enjoying this; there was just a hint of a smile on his lips.

"So you've met me in the past…" she paused, "well, obviously you didn't impress me since I can't recall you."

That did it; when she said she wasn't impressed she saw that his left eye squinted. And it all became clear. "Kankurou. Well, this really is a surprise." She gave him her best coquettish smile. "You're right, maybe I was wrong about that first impression thing. You'll have to forgive me but you look so different without the paint on." _ And without a shirt. _She watched as his expression softened. _I can't tell him my first impression was that he was a bully. My second impression was even harsher, but now I'm not sure. He's much better looking without the paint. Then again, that may be because I'm just looking for some action. _ "By the way, if this is your balcony, you should get you name engraved somewhere." She smiled again at him then went back to brushing her hair.

"Since you've been here a few days now, what do you think of Sunagakure?"

The tone he was using was very different from the way he spoke during the meetings. _It's almost like he cares about what I think…here at least. _She dwelled on the thought for a moment before answering, "Overall it's intriguing; the difference between it and Konoha, but it seems to be lacking easy access to something I like to have." Ino tried to act shy, looking at her hair as she continued to fuss with it.

"I'm sure it can be arranged for you," he was puzzled. "Couldn't you have asked Temari, or someone else sooner? What do you require?"

"Companionship," she leaned toward him, "of an intimate kind." She moved her left index finger down his chest.

He snatched her left hand and looked around beyond the balcony. "Not here," he whispered hoarsely, "come with me."

_Lucky!!_ Ino thought as he led her off.

* * *

"So this is your room?" Ino took in the puppets hanging from the beige colored walls. "I have the feeling that you don't get a lot of girls coming back for second visits." She sat on the bed. The rest of the décor was uninspired as well: simple monochromatic bed sheets, dresser and desk a sandy colored wood that almost blended into the walls. _I guess he's all about functionality._

"Why would you think I want return visitors?" Kankurou stood and looked her over as she leaned back.

She could tell he was taking in the sight her legs and pale flesh with interest. Very deliberately, she arched to point at one of the puppets. "Any of these customized to get your kink on?"

"Whaaat?" his left eye did that squinty twitch thing.

_Gotcha_. Ino smiled. "You know," she elaborated, "instead of poisoned blades popping out, you have a surprise for your lady friends, like dildos or some other sex toy."

He looked positively grey and his twitch was working overtime, this time on the right eye, "Why, do you think I should?"

"Not really, I'm pretty open to new experiences but I'd think that would freak even me. However, if you decide to readjust them, I can guarantee you'll never have any repeat performers. Hell, I suspect once word gets out, girls will go out of their way to avoid you, no matter what you're packing." She gave him an intense look, glancing briefly toward his groin then back to his face.

"You're a twisted bitch," he said, a slight leer crossing his face. "So, do you still wanna play?"

"I haven't decided yet," she lay there looking at him, her mouth a sensuous curve. "Gimmie a preview."

He smirked then pulled down his pants.

"Not bad," letting approval fill her tone, it wasn't the most she'd ever been offered but 'not bad' summed it up very well.

* * *

Temari awoke with a start as the load blast of music started: _Sex Type Thing__. _Crap, Kankurou had a girl in his room and was waking up everyone by announcing it at midnight. _Although, what kind of girl he thinks would think of that song as a turn on… _She threw her robe on, ran over to his door and banged on it with all her strength, "Dammit Kankurou, we've got guests in this wing, show a little respect."

The volume dropped a bit and the door cracked open, "I haven't found out if she's a screamer yet."

"You're disgusting," she hissed at her brother.

"And you're the oldest virgin in the village," he sneered.

Did she hear a female snort of laughter from inside there? Temari looked down the hall; did she detect someone ducking back into of one of the guest rooms? _If it was Shikamaru,_ her heart was filled with dread. _Please don't let Kankurou have said that loud enough for him to hear. That would be that worst…_ The music suddenly went off.

"Well you're in luck," Kankurou smirked, "I think she just let us know she's not too noisy."

"Fine, just keep the music down." Temari met her brother's gaze one last time, "Have a good night, but not _too_ good, we _do_ have work to do tomorrow."

* * *

Much later Ino lay atop Kankurou and contemplated him, "You really know how to work it. I'm impressed."

"You're not bad yourself," he replied as he slid his hand along her hip, taking in the feel of her soft curves.

She lifted herself off him. "That's where you're wrong," she leaned over then licked her finger and drew a circle around his navel, she then blew on the wet area, "I'm a very bad girl." She took up her robe, pulled it on and walked out the door.

* * *

The next morning all five of them: Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari & Kankurou, were gathered around a table together for breakfast. "So what was with that music last night?" Ino asked. She noticed Kankurou's eye twitched, and he already had all his paint on this morning. _Gotcha again…this could be fun._

"My brother sometimes likes to play his music a little loud. He doesn't always seem to keep the same hours as the rest of humanity," Temari talked through her teeth.

"I could say a few things about your humanity," Kankurou growled back.

"This isn't what we're here for," Shikamaru interrupted.

"Sorry," Temari glanced at him.

Kankurou merely grunted his distain.

* * *

The five of them started to wind down the day as they had begun it; gathered around a table at the main complex for a meal. After a day of listening to talks with the Suna village council, Ino began to wonder why she had even come on this mission; she had nothing constructive to add to it. The only thing she was learning was that Kankurou was stubborn as a brick about things; every bit the bully she thought he was. She had to bite her tongue, to avoid getting in any drawn out arguments with him, holding back was not her forte.

_Why did I do that?_ she asked herself, _Was it because my arguments with him might have become a more personal, subjective nature because of last night?_

He was watching at her; not continually, mind you. Just the occasionally flicker of his eyes to her, then a quick smile almost to himself while he looked away again.

"You seemed unusually quiet today, Ino." Chouji commented, "Usually you're out there giving your opinion on everything."

"I'm thinking my opinions aren't right for this environment," she frowned, "I don't even think I belong here."

"So, you want everyone in there to keep the opinion they already have of you being pretty window dressing?" Kankurou smirked at her.

"Better than being a smug bastard who thinks he can push people around, because some of his family held the title of Kazekage." She glared at him, saw the flinch, and knew the barb had hit its mark.

Kankurou put his fists on the table as he rose up. Temari put her hand on his shoulder. "Sit down." She then turned to Ino, "That was uncalled for. I think my brother was trying to encourage you and you took it the wrong way."

"No I wasn't," he snapped. Then he sat down again in a very defensive posture.

* * *

In spite of herself she found herself drawn to the balcony again that evening. Yes, last night had been a lot more fun than she'd had in a while…but really. What did she know about Kankurou?

She settled right in, brushing out her tresses again, and thinking of several things. First was the fact that she was here in Suna at all, it bothered her. Maybe she was just part of the escort and shouldn't have any expectations of contributing anything of value. Second was Shikamaru. She'd suspected for quite a while that he was hung up on Temari. What was wrong with him, would it be so hard to tell her…

"Invading my balcony again I see." Kankurou came up behind her. His tone left no doubt as to what was on his mind, "Did you come back for seconds?"

"Maybe." She continued to brush her hair without looking at him. He sat down beside her. "I have a question for you," she said softly. "When you called you sister the oldest virgin in Suna…?"

He cut her off before she could finish, "What kind of question is that?"

"Hear me out. I mean as far as you know she hasn't… so I'm wondering, either she's not into that the idea at all or she's waiting on someone in particular." She finally turned to look at him; the paint was off his face, good. "Because I think someone we know is hung up on her, but hasn't gotten the nerve up to tell her."

The light went on, "Shikamaru."

"Exactly," she smiled, "so, do you think it's possible?"

He actually seemed thoughtful for a moment, versus his usual reactive personality, "Very possible."

"Now, do we want to do anything about it?" she leaned toward him.

"Like what, there isn't going to be much of an opportunity for them to..." he thought about it for a second realizing anything was possible considering last night.

"We can start with small things, forcing them to sit as close together as possible, making them hand off items to each other, silly little things like that." She became more animated as she plotted and seemed fairly pleased with her idea, "Maybe, these fleeting contacts will make them want something more lingering."

"And while we're on the subject of contact," he took the brush from her hand, "I've go some lingering I'd like to do." _I am not going to let you spend that energy just talking._

"Yes," she said simply, and they were on their way to his room.

* * *

"I have another question for you," Ino smiled as she slid her hands under his robe to stroke his side.

"I hope it's nothing like the last one."

"Maybe a little." She bent to run her tongue lightly down from the base of his neck to stop to kiss the middle of his chest. "Since you have such a nice body, why do you insist on wearing outfits that look like kiddie pajamas when you're out on missions?"

He chuckled, "You want all my secrets right away, don't you?" He entwined her in his arms, hands sliding gently against her. "I've got a much better secret to share with you."

* * *

About two hours later they decided to take a real breather. This was turning into some sort of contest, seeing who could continue to do something, anything to keep the other going, without allowing them a chance to take control of things for too long.

"I can't believe you," she lay on her side looking at him, "you're as stubborn as I am about getting what you want."

"I guess I developed that trait growing up around Gaara." He looked her over, thinking as to where he was going to strike next when then continued their 'assault' on each other. "You had to lay claim to what you wanted fast, and try not to let go unless you life was at stake."

"I hate to do this to you but I think I might actually want to get some real sleep tonight." She looked at him, trying to read his expression. "See you tomorrow?"

He grabbed her wrist before she could even think of leaving.

She regarded him with an amused expression, a hint of smile playing across her lips. "Is this what you mean by laying claim?"

"Maybe," he hadn't let go of her yet.

"It's not that I don't want to stay," Ino brought her face toward her captive arm then rubbed her lips lightly along his fingers, "I just think if we're both worn out tomorrow, someone's gonna start to figure things out." She opened her lips slightly, tongue sneaking out to lick his fingers for just a moment, "I'm not ready for that yet, we've got time to play, tomorrow or the next day…or whenever…I'll be here for a while."

"Very well," he released her wrist with a slow grace, loosening one of his digits at a time. She nibbled at his fingers a moment longer, then moved to leave. He watched as she slid silently through his doorway. Then he lay back on his bed thinking, _I guess she's right, I'm exhausted_._ My competitive side definitely got the better of me tonight._

* * *

The next day ran pretty much the same as the one before: Ino felt essentially worthless. However, when their group gathered for dinner again, she set the alternate plan into action. She made sure Shikamaru and Temari were seated side by side, then decided to test her theory: she tripped and pushed Temari in such a way that she was bumped into Shika. Ino watched carefully and was rewarded by a seeing a blush cross Temari's face as her eyes met Shikamaru's and stayed there in a locked gaze just a little too long. _I knew it,_ she smiled, _now if we can just figure out the right way to get these two alone._

* * *

Ino decided to test her luck. Kankurou had come out on the balcony at approximately the same time both nights. It was her turn to arrive after him, and find out what he normally did while out there. Before she wandered out, she did something she hadn't gotten a chance to do until much later at night, braid her hair. It made life so much easier having a few less tangles to brush out in the mornings. She then waited almost a half an hour after his normal arrival time and found him lying on the bench staring at the night sky. "So you're kind of like Shikamaru," she stood there looking down on him, "except he has a thing about clouds instead of stars."

"Yeah, I kind of remember that," Kankurou replied, lightly tugging on her braid. "So what's this, a symbol that you're into bondage tonight?" His smirk spoke volumes as he let go.

"Actually, this is what I normally do at night after brushing my hair." She flipped it back over her shoulder while looking at him as she gave him a smile of her own "It saves me a little time in the morning. Somehow, I've been a little distracted and don't get to it right away."

"Are you distracted tonight?" he still was on his back.

"Not just yet." She walked over to the other bench and set herself into a similar position to his, "Maybe I'll try stargazing for a while."

"It's more relaxing than distracting."

"Maybe that's what I need tonight," she replied softly.

They spent the next ten minutes or so lying on their backs staring upward. "So are we just going to keep doing this all night?" Kankurou asked.

"Is there something wrong with this?" she replied, "I thought that this is what you come out here for."

"It hasn't been quite the same lately."

"Distracted?" she teased, still regarding the night sky.

His silence made her wary. She looked over at him, he was staring at her. It was intense and almost scary. She sighed, _Is this his real face? Do I even like this man?_

"I think I'm going to turn in." she said cautiously, watching his expression. Was there just a flicker of disappointment, _Don't read too much into it. _She got up and started to walk toward the entryway.

"I saw their reactions…"

"Hmmm?" she paused

"My sister and Shikamaru, I guess you were right."

"Then maybe we'll discuss this…tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" There was definite disappointment in his voice.

"I've got a busy day tomorrow; they're letting me loose to wander about Suna. I don't have to sit in on the negotiations for a day…lucky me." She smiled then blew him a kiss. "Didn't you hear?" She left the balcony.

"Thanks a lot, you twisted bitch," he growled.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Sex Type Thing by Stone Temple Pilots, definitely not my idea of romance. Don't get me wrong, I like the song… but it annoys my Beta. Especially when I crank it in my car.

Hey, if you like my story…want to criticize my story…or just want a shout-out you can drop me a review. I'm mostly harmless.


	4. Not That Kind of Thing

A/N: And so it begins…Part 2?

Thanks go out to shelvesinthecloset, carriemehome, and xo-rainbows for reviews : ). Okay this chapter is probably a little shorter than usual, but I wanted it separate from the previous one. It has too much of a different feel.

Disclaimer: The Manga characters from Naruto belong to Kishimoto-sama. I do not own any of them, but a girl can dream… I just hope my OC's can hold their own.

* * *

Not That Kind of Thing

Ino was almost ready to take full advantage of her free day. All she had to do was meet up with everyone else for breakfast as usual. She'd put on a pair of lilac capris and a white gauze shirt with flowers in various shades of purple printed on it. On her feet was a comfortable, but still cute, pair of sandals. _Who says something can't be fashionable and practical at the same time? _Her hair was pulled it in her usual ponytail. _Looking good,_ she smiled as she checked her reflection one last time, then stepped into the hall.

"Good morning, Ino!" Chouji's greeting seemed particularly enthusiastic today. He, too, was dressed more casually than he had been. A pair of Bermuda shorts in olive drab was matched up with and golden yellow tank over which he wore a shirt in forest camouflage.

"Hey," she smiled, studying his outfit. "You trying to go somewhere in stealth mode? If so, you picked the wrong camo."

He shook his head, "Guess what, they decided to cut me loose today too." _Okay, so I really worked hard at getting permission to do it so I could keep an eye on you._ He tried to smile as naturally as he could back, "So do you want to hang out for the day?"

"Sure, as long as no one calls it a date."

"Um, I thought that was the whole idea of us hanging out together." He almost blushed but got it under control, "You know, what you told the Kazekage."

"I guess you're right," she looked up at him. "It's probably best if we stick together anyway."

They joined rest of the crew and over breakfast let them know where they were off to for the day.

"Glad to see they recognize who's actually useful around here," Kankurou sneered behind his paint as he narrowed an eye at Ino in particular.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, you smug bastard." She glared back.

"At least I have an opinion, you twisted bitch," he growled back. "I think you just talk because you like the sound of your own voice."

"Cool it, you two," Temari stepped in. "I get so sick of your growling."

Ino bristled, then turned her back to him. "Come on Chouji, I want to go someplace where they know how to treat a visitor with respect." She took her friend's arm as they walked from the room.

* * *

They hit the marketplace first. Ino wanted to see what they had that was not available in Konoha. She dragged Chouji into shop after shop.

"How many more of these things do you want to look at?" he groaned after she found a place that had pretty hair clips and other ornamentation.

"Well, I was told I'm only 'pretty window dressing' so why not enhance that with a native flavor," she winked at him.

"What, just so you and Kankurou can snipe at each other some more?"

She blushed for a moment. _Has Chouji found something out? No, he's only commenting on what he's observed at mealtimes I'm sure of it. Shika is the observant one, not that he'd always comment on it._ "I thought you were more worried about you-know-who." She muttered as she paid for the hair clip and they were on their way again.

"No, why would I possibly worry about him, out here in his own village." Chouji said as he took her hand, "So what are we still looking for?"

"It's one of those 'I'll know it when I find it' feelings," she smiled up at him batting her eyelashes for show. "Just one more store and then we'll go to lunch, okay."

"But only one and don't get lost in it," he chided her. "I know you too well."

After another fifteen minutes of wandering, they found a place that had a violet dress in the window. "Omigod, Chouji, I gotta try that on." It looked like it was very form fitting and it was adorned with edging in silver and turquoise.

"Are you kidding? If 'he' were to see you in that, all bets are off." Chouji's eyes widened as he took it in. _Yeah, but admit it, you want to see her in that thing._

"But this is it." She put on a sweet little pout, "The item I've been looking for." She dragged him into the shop without a moment of hesitation. It turned out that it was in her size, so it was on to the dressing room.

Chouji felt more than a little self-conscious as he stood around in a dress shop waiting for his teammate. After what seemed far longer than the few minutes it actually took, she emerged, "So how do I look?" She struck a pose against the doorframe. The neckline was deep without being scandalous.

"Wow." _Can I just have you stand like that in front of me all day?_

"How about the back?" she spun playfully, head turned so she could see him over her shoulder.

"Uuhhmm." He couldn't quite get words to form, but there was definitely a smile.

"I'll take that as a positive," she giggled. "Be back in a few." She disappeared back into her changing room.

"Awww, I was hoping you were gonna leave it on," Chouji sulked for a moment.

"What, and waste it on just you? Don't you think it's a little too much for a shopping trip anyways?" she laughed, "No, I want to save this for towards the end of our stay. There's sure to be some sort of farewell party. I want the maximum number of people to see me in this." _And I don't care if Pokaru stands there the whole time with his tongue hanging out…and Haijun has to mop up his drool._

* * *

The dress cost a little more than Ino hoped it would, but that was okay. It meant she wasn't planning on buying much for lunch anyways. Chouji, on the other hand, was obsessed with trying as much of the local cuisine as possible in one day.

"Hey Ino, I think you should try a piece this."

_Chouji actually offered to share something; this is kind of a surprise._

"It's got a really unusual flavor." He had that contented expression that showed both in the curve of his mouth and the way his eyes closed and arched. It was the most complete takeover of a face by a smile that Ino had ever seen. "I'm convinced they must use spices in ways we never think of."

Ino took her utensils to pick up the indicated morsel. After she had surprised herself by devouring the offering, she commented, "You're right, I've never tasted anything quite like it. I can recognize some of the underlying flavors but others…"

He nodded in agreement as he continued with his meal.

Even more amazing was he did this several more times throughout the meal. Each time when he ran across something truly different from the foods they normally had in Konoha, he would present a piece to Ino to share the experience with him.

After a while, it had become a little more than she could handle. "That's okay, if I have anything else, I'll get sick," Ino shook her head refusing the latest tidbit. _Not only that I won't fit my dress anymore. _"But thanks for offering."

After Chouji had his fill, they decided to see if there were any real sights to see in Suna.

* * *

They somehow ended walking around town and found Suna's medical center. "Hey," Ino's eyes lit up, "Sakura said they have a medicinal greenhouse around here. You know, when she was on that mission to rescue Gaara and she saved Kankurou's life. It might be good to stop by and see it."

"You homesick or something?" he teased, then wrapped his arms around her from behind as a lark. "Just can't stay away from cultivated plants." He followed it by picking her up and swinging her around.

A moment later, she was giggling like a schoolgirl in his arms, "Oh stop it, or my shopping bags are going to fly out of my hands."

"Liar," chuckled as he tossed her into the air and caught her again, this time facing him.

"Oh," was all she said as their faces ended up only inches apart, then she found herself being lowered slowly to the ground. She leaned against him for a moment, delighted by how giddy she felt. Then she realized something. "Um, Chouji," she whispered in his ear, "you lost my sandal." She turned slightly in his arms to show him her bare left foot.

"Don't move, just look around and see if..." he grinned, "never mind I found it."

The sandal in question had landed on the walkway just in front of the medical center's entrance. In the moment after he'd seen it, he'd used the Bubun Baika no Jutsu to reach out his right arm to snatch the fallen object for his teammate. He bent down gently to the ground before her. "For you." He bowed his head slightly and supported the sandal as she slid her foot back into it. Then he rose smoothly to stand before her.

They looked at each other for a moment. Then Chouji's left hand slid gently along her cheek to tilt her face to meet his. The touch of his lips to hers was gentle yet there was no hint of hesitation. It lasted for the briefest of time then he rested his forehead against hers so he could gaze into her eyes. She smiled sweetly. They remained like that…

Then the sound of a pair of hands clapping destroyed the moment. Two heads turned to stare in the direction that Ino's footwear had flown.

The Kazekage stood there, "That was a charming display," he turned his head to his assistant, "don't you think so, Haijun? A Konoha shinobi using his jutsu to fetch a sandal." He folded his arms lightly before his chest as he looked them over. "Yes, a splendid demonstration of a skill," his voice dropped into a softer tone, "and so richly rewarded."

Chouji tensed, _Thank you for not only spoiling the mood, but trying to make it into something cheap. _

Ino spoke up instead, "How dare you hit us with your double-speak! Giving compliments from one side of your lips while tossing veiled insults from the other." Her hands went to her hips. "Were you disappointed that we expressed our affection for one another?" a storm was brewing in her aquamarine eyes. "Or maybe you would have preferred us to do something inappropriate in a public place; is that what you meant by a rich reward?"

Pokaru's eyes widened for the briefest second, then he recovered himself. "I am sorry I intruded on a private moment. If you will excuse me." He turned in the direction Ino and Chouji had previously come from.

They watched as the Kazekage and his aide walked away. Then Ino turned to Chouji and gave him a quick kiss. "Hi," she said as she pulled her face back with an impish grin, "did you have as much fun as I did?"

Chouji threw his head back and laughed. "Where to next?"

* * *

The next stop turned into them trying get up onto the walls of Suna.

Ino smiled at the men at the gate station, "We were wondering if it would be possible to see the view from up on the ramparts."

The men at the gates regarded them with curiosity. The older of the two, a man so battle scarred he could match Ibiki for percentage of body damage, frowned, "Why would you want to go up there? All there is to see is desert, desert and more desert."

"As honored guests from Konoha we thought maybe…" she was trying not to act flirtatious.

"Actually it's a better place to go at night." A voice came from behind them.

There was a black haired man standing with casual ease observing the scene.

Chouji spoke first, "Kazunari, right?" This man had done some of the guard shifts at the station in the main complex. They'd met him the first evening in the blur of faces that was the welcoming party.

He nodded; his eyes were almost as dark as his hair. "But if you want to go for a look-see, I can take you up. That okay with you, Teruo?" he bowed his head to the scarred man.

"If that is what you wish," the older man replied, "just remember that they are your responsibility while you're up there."

Kazunari smiled then turned to offer his arm to Ino.

She started to put her hands out, then hesitated. Turning to Chouji, she wrapped her arm around his instead. _It's all about appearances. We have no idea who reports what to Pokaru. _She gazed up at him reassuringly.

Her teammate adjusted his posture accordingly to one of confidence. It could easily have been read as, 'Yeah, she's mine,' when the man with swirls on his face was actually a bundle of nerves inside.

They followed Kazunari up to the top of the walls into one of the watch shelters that seemed to be set up at fairly regular intervals across the top.

"Needless to say the sun is even more problematic up here than down below."

Ino could feel the difference in just a few moments. She had released her hold on Chouji's arm because where the two of them made contact seemed even warmer than just being exposed to Sunagakure's sun alone.

"Wow, Teruo was right when he said, 'desert, desert and more desert'," Ino muttered to her teammate.

"Yeah, kind of makes me long for the variety of the beige on beige interiors," Chouji replied softly.

* * *

In the early evening they came back all smiles, it had really proved to be great stress relief. Especially verbal cornering of the Kazekage, they'd spent the rest of the day chuckling about it. "Thank you for hanging out with me," Ino hugged Chouji as she got back to her room, "I don't think I would have had half as much fun without you."

"I bet you would have still spent as much, though." He laughed, "You have no self control when shopping."

"And you have none where food is concerned," she smirked. "So I guess we're even."

"Hey, at least I shared," he teased back.

"You'd look awful funny in my dress."

"You got me there."

"Later." She ducked into her room to stash her stuff.

* * *

When evening came around, Ino decided it was time to go back to the balcony. She lay down on a bench and waited. Tonight was a little cloudy, so the stargazing wasn't as satisfying.

"So, should I just leave now because you've turned into a tease, or are the games back on tonight?"

"I haven't done my hair yet, but maybe afterwards…" She stretched out and then pulled herself to a sitting position on the bench. As she reached into her pocket for the brush, Kankurou stopped her.

"Allow me," he said and pulled something from his own pocket. It appeared to be a wooden comb; he sat beside her and started to work through her hair with surprising dexterity and gentleness. But even more intriguing was the scent that lingered as he used it.

"What is that made of?" Ino asked him, "The scent is strangely familiar."

"Sandalwood. It may be recognizable to you for its use as incense."

"So where did you find out about this?" She was really enjoying his attentions, but unfortunately while he was doing the combing there was little she could do as far as additional contact.

"I remembered that my mother had a comb that smelled wonderful. It's one of my few memories of her." He kept on working down the length of her tresses. "We had a short work day ourselves and I got to thinking about your hair, so I went looking for one."

"That was thoughtful of you," she smiled. _So he thought about me today. That's good because I thought about him when I found that dress, I can't wait to see his reaction to it._

"Nice to see I'm appreciated." He finished with the combing, "Do you want anything else done with your hair? Not that I'm going to do it, mind you."

"Give me a minute," she turned around to face him and deftly began to braid her hair, "So you want to test your theory about my hair, from last night."

"Might be fun…so who's tying who." He looked her over.

"We could take turns," she finished with her braid and fastened it off. She moved toward the hall, he went to follow.

* * *

They had their fun with all their usual enthusiasm. When Kankurou took his turn with Ino, he decided it to spring something on her: "I'm not going to let you get out of the cords unless you promise me you'll stay here all night."

"Does that stay include sleep? Because if I have to entertain you all night, I might as well stay like this." she regarded him cautiously, "At least if I have rope burns around my wrists, somebody will know why I'm tired tomorrow. Other than that I'm fine with it as long as I get back to my room before everyone else gets up."

"No, you don't have to do anything else for me." He bent to kiss her, then worked his way down her throat, "Although I do have a few more things I want to do for you before I let you go."

* * *

And there he was in the pre-dawn hours looking at her as she lay curled in his arms. _I broke another of my own rules tonight; she's the first one to get to me like this. That's okay, in about two weeks she'll be heading back to Konoha. I suppose I can live with that._ He reflected briefly on how his previous women were either deliberate one night stands or paid performances. _A short term fling would be all right, wouldn't it? _

* * *

A/N: As I posted this chapter I decided to list it as a Chou/Ino Chapter…the majority of the chapter _is _about the two of them, after all. This is my official declaration: I will list the secondary character that the latest chapter is about but the main character will always be Ino. That does not necessarily mean that the second character is the main love interest…but who knows the winds of change and all that…


	5. Balcony Scene

A/N: Aww, what cute pet-names they've given each other. Maybe, I should have named this chapter The Adventures of Twisted Bitch and Smug Bastard. Nyah.

Thank you to shannny2k, shelvesinthecloset, overlordofnobodies & Sylence for taking time to review. It really means a lot to me. : )

From what I've read, the legal drinking age in Japan is 20…Therefore all of Team 10 is legal, okay.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama holds the rights to Naruto and it's characters. Sometimes I doubt I can hold a coherent conversation.

* * *

Balcony Scene

The next day was ready to repeat the old cycle. They spent it as a group, but for once Ino just decided to hang back and listen to things. She really tried to wrap her mind around the concepts that were being discussed. She also tried to think more about the dynamics of the group: how the Suna council viewed things versus how the Konoha emissaries, including Shikamaru, handled things.

In fact, it was almost fascinating to listen to Homura and Kosugi drive a point home… well, maybe that was the wrong way to describe it. When they offered their suggestions they did it so calmly, taking turns to reinforce each other's ideas so it became like the thought had been there all along and they were making you believe that it was something you had already accepted as fact. _I wasn't too keen on Homura before this, but I guess the Hokage knew what needed to be done when she sent him._

Shikamaru picked up the slack when this tactic didn't work using logic to bring things into perspective. He didn't act as often as the others, but, when he did, he rapidly backed his opponents into corners. _Yeah, he is so in his element here._

Then of course there was Kankurou: He always had strong opinions about everything. He took any disagreement as personal attacks and looked at people like he was taking names and would get his revenge later. He presented every idea with this same fervor, some very good ideas and some that, well….sounded like personal grievances.

Luckily there was one person in the group who seemed to be able to talk sense into him when necessary: Baki. The man seemed to know a lot about the way Kankurou thought and what was necessary to make him listen to what the others said. In a way, it was an eye opening experience. _I don't believe I could possibly be as calm about some of the issues discussed. No, that definitely isn't my personality type, and I sure as hell don't have a 'Baki' to talk me down. Shikamaru would only piss me off, Chouji would back down, and damned if I know what would happen if 'old man' Homura tried his luck. It's just as well that I decided to lay low today._

* * *

When the younger crowd was once again off to their section of the central complex, the conversation took a surprising turn. In the middle of their meal, Kankurou looked at Ino and asked her, "So what kind of special ability do you use to enhance your team's missions?"

"Do you mean regular missions or our specialty missions?" Ino eyed him suspiciously.

"You have a specialty mission?" Temari interrupted.

"Yeah, and it's actually highly profitable for Konoha," Chouji chimed in.

"But aren't those typically reserved for top echelon jonin." The teal-eyed woman's gaze went from one member of Team 10 to the next, "And don't they usually travel solo…you know…for optimum concealment."

"No, that's the beauty of this: it's fairly low risk, and for the most part a team effort." Shikamaru looked at Kankurou, "Better still, this was Ino's own idea. She came up with it to showcase her talents in an unexpected way."

Ino was happy that her partners were showing such support of her in the face of Kankurou's baiting.

"Okay, I'm intrigued," Temari said. "What do you call it?"

"Character assassinations," Ino spoke again, "a Yamanaka specialty." _In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the Hokage would be regretting her idea of sending us here if one of them came up while we're here. I know, I would rather off on one right now…_

"So what's the hook?" Kankurou stood up and rested his hands on the table, he looked like he was about to try to play the bully again.

"Hold that thought." Ino promptly moved her hands in a flurry of signs as she possessed him.

_What are you..?_ he started to think.

_Just suck this up, I'll make it worth your while later, I promise,_ her voice whispered in his head. In a strange way, it made her happy to discover that he was one of the ones she could talk to in this state.

Everyone watched as Ino, in her possession, made Kankurou grab at his groin in a lewd fashion while making him say, "There's one thing in this world I like to jerk around more than my puppets…can you guess what that is?"

Temari's eyes widened for the briefest second; then she blew her drink out her nose. Chouji howled with laughter. Shikamaru made ready to use his shadow possession so Ino could run out of the room, if her survival depended on it. He thought over and over: _Don't let him be someone who is aware while she's in there. Let him be one of the ones who ends up with a blank in his memory. His will is too strong for her to convince him he really wanted to do this._

Ino promptly released the puppet master.

For a moment, it looked like Shika's worst fears were about to be realized.

Kankurou growled, his left eye squinting. He just stood there, fists on the table shaking with a building rage. Then he seemed to regain control, "Damn you, I guess I had that coming for challenging a twisted bitch like you." He took a deep breath while still glaring at her.

As the black clad jonin hit mid-sentence, Chouji snorted again. Temari was still in shock that no bloodshed had been incurred.

"Although, that was a cheap way for you to feel me up," he teased as he sat down.

"Only way you'll get some, smug bastard," Ino turned her nose up at him.

A tense silence held between the two of them for a moment. When Shikamaru decided he'd had just enough of it. He commented, "Actually, we also refer to her new talent as 'Channeling Naruto'."

Temari's expression grayed, "Eewww…that actually makes sense to me."

* * *

"You really are a twisted little bitch," Kankurou laughed when they got to his room that night. "So, what do I get as a reward for putting up with public humiliation?"

"I wouldn't exactly call that public humiliation," Ino smiled in a strangely contented way, "I've created incidents like that in front of crowds in the hundreds. I think the worst of your ego bruising will come from your sister. Shikamaru and Chouji have seen far worse out of me." She threw aside her robe, "As to your reward, I will do anything you ask me to do tonight, without my usual competitive edge coming out."

"So you'll be **completely** submissive if I **desire**?" His voice was strangely breathy sounding as he asked the question.

"If that's your wish." She looked demurely at her hands.

"Let me think…what _**do**_I want?"

* * *

After Kankurou was feeling satisfied about tonight's game, he held Ino pinned beneath him. "Tell me, what inspired you to master the bedroom arts?" A teasing smirk crossed his face.

Ino maintained silence for a moment.

He started nuzzling her left ear and throat, "Com'on, you promised anything I want." He lifted his head to look at her remarkable aquamarine eyes.

Her forehead furrowed for a moment. She turned her head slightly, _Why do I almost feel ashamed? _She let out a gentle sigh, "I thought if I had irresistible skills, I could win the man I thought I wanted. All I'd have to do was seduce him for the first time and my talent would make him want to stay by my side forever."

"And?" he whispered in her ear as he slid down to rest along side her.

"I went through a lot of trial and error as I took lovers. Eventually, I lucked out and found someone who had surprising talents to help me on my quest. All this man asked in return was that I pose for his art." She turned to face him sliding her hand gently along the side of his face to his jaw, "I think you would have liked his gallery show. It was both erotic and exotic. I would never have thought of myself as a mermaid."

"Your eyes make me think of the sea." He took her wandering hand into his own and started to kiss her palm. "So pretty mermaid, tell me more about your adventures."

"Like what? I hope you don't want me to name names."

"Only if you want to…" he brushed his lips and tongue softly across the web between her thumb and index finger, "no, tell me. What happened with this man you wanted? Did you ever get your chance with him?"

"No." The expression that crossed her face was annoyance.

_Hmmm, a sore subject with her… I think I'll press my luck. _He slid his hand up to intertwine their fingers. "Tell me."

"I can't."

A light squeeze to the hand, "You can. I want to know."

"He prefers men." She tried to flop onto her back, the misery showing on her face, but the way Kankurou held her hand prevented her.

He pulled the blonde back toward himself, "I don't." He fought against her tension for only a moment then her mouth willingly sought his own. Then in near perfect synchronization they found ways to release the stress from every part of her body.

* * *

Ino was ecstatic when she woke just before dawn. _Maybe this is the real thing and I've found my soul mate. He's easily as wild and likes to experiment as much as I do. His stamina certainly matches my own. It doesn't matter that he has that squinty eye thing going every so often, it's kind of fun seeing what will set him off._

She let him sleep as she snuck back to her room. _I guess Sakura was right, that sometimes when you stop searching, what you want finds you._

* * *

That next week started in the same pattern. By day, they always seemed to find something to argue about, whether with their smaller group or with the fully assembled group during the meeting sessions. At night, they would rendezvous on the balcony for some quite time where stargazing and hair combing became some sort of strange foreplay.

Ino lay curled against him, sliding the index finger of her left hand lazily down his side. "I have the feeling neither your sister nor my teammate have taken the initiative to get together." Her finger lingered at a scar he had just above his hip. "Have you got any ideas how to help them?"

He took hold of her hand, and turned on his side to face her. "Why do you think they haven't?"

"You and I can keep a secret like this because we've had some previous experiences," Ino's voice purred. "Those two have been dancing around each other unable to make the first move. I know it's a strategy game unlike any Shika's ever experienced before; too much room for error, poor boy must be terrified." She giggled, "Besides, the way she blushed just from that one little bump, if they _do_ it, I bet she'll light up even brighter than that just by sitting in the same room with him."

Kankurou grinned, "You're probably right about that." Then he pulled her against himself, pressing her right ear against his chest. "And you wouldn't need to be this close to hear their hearts racing."

* * *

The next day was the first time in a while that the Pokaru-sama had come to a session. Ino felt his eyes studying her, _Damn, I was hoping Temari would be right and he'd have found a new distraction by now. _She leaned against Chouji out of self-defense and caught something else of the corner of her eye. For the slightest moment, Kankurou had looked over in her direction from across the room. And his right eye twitched. _He's annoyed again…does that mean he's jealous? _She was so focused on the situation with the Kazekage and Kankurou that she had failed to notice while she leaned against him Chouji had begun almost absent mindedly to stroke his hand against her hair.

* * *

As the lunch break was about to commence, Kosugi lagged behind Homura and stopped Shikamaru in the corridor and they waited for Chouji and Ino to catch up. "I have finally arranged for an escort for tonight so I can finally sample the beers of Suna. I was wondering if any of you would like to join me on this adventure." He seemed to display the kind of excitement a child shows when anticipating birthday presents. "I figure you'd be far more fun to hang out with than our 'great elder statesman'."

"You know, that may be just what we need tonight," Shikamaru said. "What do you say to a team outing tonight?"

"Hell yes," Chouji smiled, "it would be great to kick back and have some fun away from this place."

"How about you, Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

She looked at him with surprise. "Me?" She had almost immediately figured it would turn into an evening of male bonding over a few brews and was anticipating getting an earlier start with Kankurou than usual.

"Of course you, Ino; I did say team, didn't I?"

"I know I heard it." Chouji gave her an easygoing smile, "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Let me think about it." She tried not to give anything away in the way she looked at them. She had no enthusiasm for the idea but couldn't let them know that just yet. "I've been having a little trouble sleeping lately." _Oh yeah, that's an understatement. There's this lump in the mattress, well it isn't my mattress, and its more like it's on the mattress…_

she fought the urge to smile. "I'll let you know a little later."

"Well, at least we've got enough to make it seem like a mission," Kosugi chuckled. "I hope you'll decide to join us."

* * *

Unfortunately, while they were at lunch, Chouji started to worry. He looked at his blonde teammate. _If Ino doesn't go with us, who is going to keep the Kazekage away…especially if word gets out about this trip…maybe Temari. She seems to be capable of keeping her distance from him. Have to talk to her if Ino decides not to join us…can't disappoint Shikamaru since I already agreed to go._

* * *

"Last chance, Ino," Shikamaru said as he and Chouji made ready to walk down to the far side of the corridor to meet up with Kosugi and the local shinobi who'd agreed to be their guide.

She shook her head, "I think I'm going to turn in early." She looked over to where Temari and Kankurou were already waiting by the doorway to their meal niche. She then glanced back to her teammates, "Besides, I'm more of a sake girl than a beer drinker." A quick shrug and she turned away.

A hand landed lightly on her shoulder. "Be careful, you never know…" Chouji said softly.

"I'll be fine." Without turning, she lightly patted his hand with one of her own, "Now go have fun," and she walked over to join the two Suna jonin for dinner.

* * *

Temari grabbed Ino as soon as they had finished the meal, "Come with me."

"What," Ino looked at the blonde jonin, "are we going for tea again? If I wanted to go out, I would have gone with my teammates." _So much for that early start…_

They ended up go back and sitting around in the Suna woman's room. After a few awkward moments Temari confessed, "Chouji was worried about you. He asked me to keep an eye on you for a little while…you know, just in case."

"I think I'll be fine if I stay in our section of this floor. It wouldn't be proper for the Kazekage to be seen stalking around in the guest wing would it?" she regarded the other woman curiously. "What could possibly happen here?"

Temari chuckled, "You wouldn't believe…"

"What?"

"Let's just say I'm kind of grateful you don't get along with Kankurou."

"Oh?" Ino played along. _I just have to hear this…come on…spill._

"There are some who think that he's as much of a womanizer as Pokaru." She fidgeted, "Although I suspect some of his bad habits started from trying to shield Gaara from the fangirls. There were so many of them, especially after his revival by Chiyo-baa-sama. Anyways, I think Kankurou took advantage of the situation and some of the girls' naivety." She actually blushed for a moment. "Then even after Gaara disappeared there were more than a few who'd come after him because he was part of a lineage of Kazekages…you know, girls who are hoping that maybe someday…"

_What, that Gaara will come back and they'll be first in line because they slept with his brother? _Ino thought it, grateful she didn't verbalize it. Her mind shuddered; _At least I was honing skills with what I did. Then again…I don't know._ "Not the best choice in your opinion." She studied Temari's face. "So what about you, any suitors or lovers?"

Again Temari blushed, "Why do you ask?

"I don't know. I just figured you're the oldest, you must have…you know." _Yeah, let's see what I can get from a little girl talk._

"Well, there have been a few guys who've asked," the dark teal eyes turned to her, "but no; no one special…yet." She paused then smiled at Ino, "How about you?"

"Boyfriends, yes, lovers, yes and maybe I've even found something more…but I don't want to jinx it by naming names." Ino said it with a strange sense of excitement, _Of course, I'd probably be with him by now if you hadn't dragged me in here. _

"Oh," Temari smiled, "well good luck then."

"If you don't mind I really think I'd like to turn in a little early."

"Okay, but first let me see if the coast is clear." She got up to go to the door and peeked down the hall. Then turned back to Ino, "Go on, I'll watch just in case."

Ino got up and gleefully scurried back to her room. _I'll give it ten minutes, then off to the balcony._

* * *

Chouji was trying his best to enjoy the evening out. Mizuhito; the Suna jonin who was their 'native guide' tonight had brought them to a pleasant neighborhood bar. In fact, the man was getting along fairly well with Shikamaru; they'd been exchanging 'battle of wits' stories all evening. It was actually nice to see his friend having fun here.

When those two were lost in their latest tale Kosugi said softly, "You're worried about Ino for some reason."

The surprise was evident on his face as he turned to the short bespectacled man.

"Just because my sight was damaged doesn't mean I can't see." He took a swig from his glass, "So what's going on?"

Chouji looked over to the other two people at the table. _Still diverted. _He leaned closer to Kosugi and whispered. "Apparently someone powerful has taken an interest in her…if you know what I mean."

"And that's the only reason you're being her shield?"

Chouji blushed, then again maybe it was just the beer. _Just a shield, her pretend boyfriend,_ he tried to remind himself. "Of course, you know how teammates look out for each other." His disappointment was evident in his tone then he took a swallow from his glass.

"Do you know what the hardest mission I ever had was?" the other man smiled, "I'll give you a hint: it wasn't an assignment."

The brown haired shinobi studied him. A minute passed as both of them drank from their glasses, "I have absolutely no idea."

"Winning my wife over." He laughed, "I know it sounds crazy, but I think that was the biggest challenge I ever faced. She was my teammate's sister and about a year older than me, but she was the first grown woman I met that was that much shorter than me that she could wear heels and barely be eye level with me. So I went all out to find the way to her heart. Funny thing was that when I'd almost given up, I got this eye injury while on an assignment with her brother. In fact, I saved his life with the act that cost me most of my vision. Somehow his dedication to me afterward made her see me in a new light."

"And you're telling me this because…?" Chouji stared into his now empty glass.

"I think you know."

* * *

Kankurou was a little more aggressive than usual that evening. As he was spending a little too much time being almost territorial at, of all things Ino's birthmark (a small leaf shaped one in the inside of her left thigh) and she had decided she'd had enough of it. "I do **not** need a hickey there." She pulled herself away into a sitting position then drew her knees against her chest and finally wrapped her arms around them. "What has gotten into you tonight?"

His voice resonated deep in his throat, "Is it wrong for me to want you?" He raised himself up onto his hands and knees, moving toward her.

"Not like this." Her jewel-like eyes gazed upon him, "Did the Kazekage's presence at the meetings today bother you?"

"He'll never touch you." The puppet master rested an arm across her knees, "I won't allow it." There was intensity in his eyes that made Ino uncomfortable.

"Jealousy does not become you." She frowned, "Maybe this is an evening for talk instead of action."

His mouth set in a grim line.

"I think it's time you told me how you came into your skills. I've already told you mine."_ I want to see how accurate your sister's theory is._

"I don't know if this is the right time," he said in dark tone.

"Well, maybe if you relaxed a little." She slid over to one side of the bed. "Com'on, let me give you a massage."

He hesitated, but then after a moment lay on his back beside her.

"Very amusing," she said in a dark tone, "I was thinking of your back."

He rolled over with a sigh, "My way would have been more fun."

"Now, that's a good boy." Her voice was deliberately sugary in tone. She gently straddled his backside and started to manipulate his shoulders with a firm touch. It wasn't long before she could feel the change in the way his responded to her kneading. His breathing seemed to become more even, less like the sound of the snarling animal he'd been. Methodically, skilled hands moved along his back wordlessly for almost twenty minutes. Then when she thought he was pretty much worked over, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "So tell me how you became the amazingly skilled sex toy you are today."

"Sex toy?" He didn't sound amused.

"Well, I like playing with you." She kissed his ear, "Did I exaggerate?"

"You're a strange one," he chuckled, "let me free and I'll tell you what you want to know."

She moved off his back and sat on the bed beside him. He slowly lifted himself back up and sat along side her sliding an arm around her. The feather-light touch of his fingertips made an attempt to tease her. Though there was much to be said about the skilled hands of the puppet master, that was not what she wanted at the moment.

"Behave until I've heard enough of your story."

He let out a heavy sigh, "Very well, it all started because I developed an unhealthy obsession with a girl from outside of Suna. I started making plans to visit her and not take no for an answer. Somehow Gaara and Baki figured out what I was up to before I could act on my impulse. I suppose I should consider myself lucky that they did. It would have been an incident that could have caused a war."

He studied her eyes for a moment, _Please ask me to stop._ He narrowed his own, as her gaze drew him in again. A smile slowly broadened across her like she was asking him to continue…and so he did. "Baki's solution was a straight forward one: He took me out to a brothel for my eighteenth birthday."

"So you're saying that getting laid got you over this girl?" Ino had a curious expression on her face. _I'm dying to ask who she was…maybe a Daimyo's daughter…but I never told him it was Sasuke I was hung up on. And I don't want to._

"It got me distracted in a whole new way. I wandered back there about a week and a half later after collecting my pay for a mission. I had hoped to get the same woman but somehow ended up with a different one because my original choice was busy. That night, I learned that it was the act I enjoyed, not the partner. After that I decided to revel in my adventures and started to make discoveries about myself. I even asked a couple of the more experienced professionals for real advice on how to improve my technique, and what kind of things they actually enjoyed. Needless to say they were amused by the concept that a customer would be asking for guidance.

"Then I took my chances on some of the village girls who were lurking about just because I was 'someone important' or 'someone important's brother'. Unfortunately, I rapidly learned that most of them had expectations of something beyond an evening's entertainment. It was not the best of times. Soon I developed techniques for getting what I wanted then making them believe that it was their idea to not pursue me anymore."

"So, you honed your skills like I did. I guess I'll ask you the question you asked me." Ino looked at him an impish smile on her face, "Did you even get a chance to be with the girl who inspired you initially?"

"No," he replied.

"Do you even know what happened to her?"

"Last I had heard, she married and started a family." He looked at her curiously, "Maybe it's just as well; I doubt I would be having this kind of fun now if I had gotten to her." He drew her closer and began to nuzzle her neck. _Besides I definitely like long blond hair better than pink hair. Plus the curves are much nicer…and I still get a healer's touch. Just because Sakura saved my life didn't mean that there was a special bond there…Thank you, Baki, for showing me that, before I took it too far._

* * *

By the end of their second week together, she also readdressed something they had talked about early in their sessions together…

They had just finished with their usual fervor in his room. Ino had just completed stretching out before she settled into his arms. She said it softly, almost like she was scared of the reaction she'd get. "I just wanted to check if you were still using your medicinal contraceptive?"

The pause before he responded was too long, that was never a good sign. "Why are you asking?" his voice sounded almost brittle.

"I ran out of my supplies three days ago…and so far I can't find the supplies to make a new batch here." She braced herself, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner."

She heard him swear under his breath, for a moment she thought of echoing the sentiment. But before she could he said, "You'll have to forgive me, when you told me you had something you were using, I stopped using mine after the third time we were together. It kind of dulled the edge of things. I know, you're probably thinking that I'm just a typical selfish male. Maybe I am..."

"…the smug self-centered man I put up with during the day," she finished the thought for him. "I don't want to think of you as the painted you; I want the one without the makeup. However, I don't want you to feel obligated to me in any way. I'm just hoping a short lapse won't…"

"Then we'll just have to do our best not to worry about it." He frowned, but tried to be supportive, "I'll resume mine first thing tomorrow." He settled her head against his shoulder. "Please stay, there's nothing we can do about it now anyway."

* * *

The next evening they behaved in their normal way again. But this time Kankurou brought up another potentially painful subject. "So, six nights to go," he said softly in her ear after they had just settled down to sleep.

"What happens next?" Ino asked.

"Really don't know…I've broken a lot of rules I set for myself."

"You had rules?"

"You were supposed to be a one night stand."

"Yeah, so were you," she said softly, as she moved her hand gently along his side. "I wonder what made us do all this. Do you even think there's something beyond these few weeks for us?"

"I can't say, but I know I've enjoyed every moment so far." He bent toward her and kissed her hungrily.

* * *

Kankurou sat bolt upright with such force that Ino was almost flipped off the bed as she woke out of her sound sleep. In the semi-dark, she saw that he sat there wide-eyed and gasping.

"Are you all right?" Ino asked as she moved to be along side him again. "Kankurou?" she cautiously reached out and touched his arm.

His head snapped around to look at her, for a moment he seemed to calm down, then his eyes met hers, Ino could feel the shudder that ran through his body.

He turned his face away from her. "Get out of here," he growled.

She sat there for just a moment, "Kankurou, what…?"

"Now!" he cut her off. "Get out of here now. You heard me!" The intensity of his anger grew with each word.

She snatched her robe and quickly pulled it on. She paused at the door and started to look back.

"Leave, just leave!" He seethed furiously now.

She went through the door back into the hallway. _What just happened?_ Ino thought as she fled back too her room, hoping that Kankurou's explosion had not awakened anyone else.

* * *

A/N: Hey…it's almost a real cliffhanger…in more ways than one.

Oh well, I'm off camping for a while. My Beta's worked over Chapter 6 but I won't post until I'm back. My brain can't handle 2 sets of Author's Notes and Disclaimers so close together…at least not on the same story.


	6. Old Dreams and New Realities

A/N: The winds of change begin to blow, where will things go from here…

Thank you to shelvesinthecloset, Shubaltz Crazist, Sylence & Tomato-Vampire for taking time to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. However, I can almost fake drawing small parts of it. Like Yamanaka eyes…

* * *

Old Dreams and New Realities

--Kankurou was in a place he'd never seen before: a clearing in a forest. By the way the light angled through the leaves and branches it was about mid-day. He knew he was fighting for his life against a foe he couldn't quite see. Pain shocked his shoulder; for the slightest moment it felt like his left hand had gone numb. _Where are my puppets…?_ A shadow seemed to ripple toward him: vague, almost surreal, and surprisingly fast for its apparent size.

_I can fight without them. I've done it before, just to prove to Gaara I could. _He felt another impact rock his body, his legs gave out and he felt his knees hit the ground, hard. The pain made him gasp. _This can't be happening. _His head was in anguish, and he could see the dark sheen of blood as it dripped to the grass before him.

Suddenly, the voice of a woman cut through to him; she was screaming his name as if it was the end of the world. As he continued to crumple to the ground, he could just see a silhouette, pale as a ghost coming to his side. Her voice echoed the pain he was feeling. Through the fog that was overwhelming him, he saw her unreal eyes, they were like glass, strange and vacant. Tears streamed from them, the way he felt his life was flowing from his body--

He remembered how awoke feeling soaking wet, how he checked is body for blood, then thought it was the woman's tears, and finally came to the realization it was sweat.

Kankurou would occasionally have flashes recalling this dream he'd had just as he'd first hit puberty. Some part of him always thought of it as a prophecy though he'd never heard that visions were a trait attached to any of his family legacies. However, he decided that he never wanted to make anyone feel that depth of pain, he knew he couldn't change his familial ties, but he did have a say as to who he let into his life. His father could only force so many ties on him. It was because of this nightmare he had kept women at a distance from him. Yes, he enjoyed the time he physically spent with them, but as far as bonding with them in any way- no.

Foolishly he had started to let Ino in and now…to have the dream again and know: Her eyes, the way they had just been. Those were the eyes, she was the one…

_I have to push her away, better some pain now than the overwhelming grief I could cause her later. I was born to suffer; I cannot share my path with her. _He tried to calm himself, breathing slowly…evenly.

He lie on his back,_ Does this knowledge set me free in any way now that I know she's the one…?_ He stared at the dark ceiling until sleep reclaimed him.

* * *

The next morning Ino was still thinking over the events of last night. She was tired; she hadn't slept well at all. Kankurou had a feral quality that was so dangerous after he woke up from what she could only assume was a nightmare. She had to find out what had happened. However she knew she couldn't just walk up to him this morning and say, "What was so bad that you kicked me out of your room last night?" _That would certainly make a few jaws hit the table._

So she put her best foot forward, made herself look as attractive as possible. If nothing else, she could make him regret last night. She had been given another free day, so he'd only get to see her at breakfast, and then only in the evening if she wanted him too. _I'll give you pretty window dressing._ She put on a scoop necked top in pale blue-violet that had an embroidered pattern of white flowers twined in leafy green vine work. She matched it up to the shortest skirt she'd packed. _You're gonna miss out._

"Good morning, Ino." She ran into Shikamaru as soon as she stepped out into the hall. He was all seriousness this morning.

"Yo," she said half-heartedly, then promptly berated herself for it.

"You must be getting tired of this place," Shika said to her, "this really isn't your kind of mission. I can hear your lack of enthusiasm in that greeting you just gave me." They entered the central chamber and found the other three already there.

Kankurou didn't even bother to look up. Temari raised an eyebrow at seeing the two of them coming in together.

Chouji just greeted them between bites. _What is she wearing, isn't that a little risky with the Kazekage…?_

Ino tried not to look at Kankurou as she ate. "I'm just grateful that I'll get away from all this excitement again today."

"Too bad I can't go with you again," Chouji said. "It was fun wandering around last time."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

"Maybe I could see if…"

"Please spare me the insipid dialog," Kankurou growled under his breath. "Some of us have work to do."

Ino looked over at him; she couldn't read his expression at all. Then for just a moment she saw his left eye flutter in the slightest of twitches.

"See you all later." She turned and hurried out of the room.

* * *

She just wandered about the streets just taking in the day to day activities of Suna, she chose to do this even though the place was structured to have ways to get from one part to another without going outside. Late August here was hotter than it was in Konoha…not as humid maybe, but still hotter. However, she realized how much she missed having the sky above her. _No clouds though, Shika wouldn't be too happy._

Occasionally she'd run across a street performer and would stay, watch the show and toss a coin in a basket. She thought about the fact that until last night she had been starting think that Suna could end up becoming her new home. _Fool,_ she talked to herself, _he's never really given you a sign of any real commitment; if he had, we'd have gone public with this. Why did you even start to daydream?_ She continued to wander about, observing more of the people and places.

* * *

Somehow she ended up at the place Temari had taken her for tea. _As good a place as any to take a break. _She once again ordered the jasmine green tea and settled quietly at a small table. _I need to find out what is going on in his head. Why the sudden turn around? _She stared into the depths of her cup. _Have I seen enough of the pieces to fathom the puzzle that is Kankurou?_ A small sip then she set it down watching the ripples within.

"Is this seat taken?" A male voice, but it had a strange breathy quality she thought she had heard before.

Her eyes snapped up to see a narrow face framed with brown hair with grayish undertones. _Haijun. _She recovered from her shock and noticed he was alone. "I guess you can have that chair. I'm almost done anyway."

"Yamanaka-san, I wanted a moment of your time."

"Please, I don't want to talk to your master."

His head bowed slightly, "I bring no messages. In fact, today is my day off."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the aquamarine eyes studied him curiously.

"Exactly what it sounds like, I'm doing no work for the Kazekage today." He sipped from the tea cup he had brought to the table. "But I must say that though I work diligently for my master, it does not mean I agree with everything he does."

"And just what is it that he does that you don't agree with?" She met his gray eyes. _I can't believe it, I'm actually interested in what he has to say._

"I regret that he uses me to help him with his pursuits. He finds you intriguing, not just because you are new to Suna, but because you are attractive as well." He paused, "He does like beautiful women above all things. If they have a brain in their head does not matter to him, although I suspect he thinks clever women are dangerous." He took a long sip from the cylindrical cup. "Tell me, oh honored visitor, are you a clever woman?"

"I had thought that I might be…until I got into the meetings here." Ino sighed, "This is not the best of missions."

"So, then you don't agree with everything your Hokage assigns you to do either. But you serve because that is your lot."

"I suppose…"

"You have been lucky these past few days; his favorite plaything has recently come back from an assignment and he very jealously guards the time he spends debriefing her afterwards. However, that usually only lasts a few days." The gray eyes seemed a little weary, "Then, since you are not feeling clever enough to keep my master at bay, I hope your beau is around you to maintain guard. I may not be the only one he sends to you with messages." He finished his cup, stood up and left.

Ino watched him go. _At least it sounds like they've bought into Chouji's and my act._

* * *

In the mid-afternoon she found herself in front of their ninja training academy. It was at the time of day when some of the parents were picking up their younger children. It made her remember when her father or mother would come to get her after the school day was over. Then, somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered there was a slight possibility… _What'll I do?_ She felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment. _Damn, I've got to find out what happened. I've got to resolve things between me and Kankurou before I even start to worry about that._

* * *

She returned early and decided to see if she could catch a nap to make up for the sleep she'd lost. She also became resolute that if she couldn't find out what happened with Kankurou, she'd at least try to get Shikamaru and Temari together before this was all over. For that she'd need an accomplice, which meant she had to catch Chouji before dinner since she hadn't made any real progress with Kankurou's help, although he did mention a library on this floor…

She managed to find the library, and get her nap in; yet still have about forty minutes to waylay Chouji before dinner. _What the hell, why not use my room, if Kankurou happened to see us both come out of there maybe he'd be jealous. Two birds with one stone…and all that._

* * *

Chouji had just come off the stairs that lead back to the residence floor when Ino came up to him. He observed that she was looking around anxiously during her approach.

"Quick, come with me." she snatched his hand and led him down the hall.

He had no choice but to follow her. "What happened," he asked quietly, "did the Kazekage try something while you were out?" He noticed that she had stopped and was opening the door to her room. _What are we doing here?_

"In," was all she said as she glanced about quickly.

He moved into the room, his eyes took in the rumpled bedding.

"Sit down," Ino gestured at the one chair while she moved to sit on the bed. "I need to talk to you about something important."

_Please, I'm dying to know why this seems so urgent._ He sat across from her studying her for any obvious sign of a problem. "Very well," he nodded trying to sound calm, "what do you need me for?"

"I finally figured out how we can do it."

Chouji's heart thudded aggressively within the confine of his rib cage. _We can do it? What is she saying…We…what…?_

"We can set things up for Shikamaru and Temari to get together…" She grinned.

"Shikamaru…" He blinked "Oh yeah, I remember you want the two of them… Sure what do I need to do?"

And so that's what they did; it only took them twenty minutes to come up with a viable plan. Afterwards, Ino walked Chouji down the hall to see where the library was without actually getting too close to it.

* * *

That evening they couldn't enact their plan. It turned out that Temari had gotten a special request from Kazue to work out some details on one of the topics they had presented earlier in the day. Apparently she had hoped to invite Ino to go along, but since she wasn't anywhere to be found…or so she'd told Kankurou, she went off by herself.

* * *

When it was evening, she went out on the balcony and waited while brushing and braiding her hair. _Just when I start to feel spoiled because he likes to comb my hair. _She sighed, _Maybe if I just follow the rest of the usual routine. _She leaned back on her elbows and stared upward. _Another beautiful night, _she slid down to lie on her back. Then somehow she fell asleep.

She awoke cold and achy from lying on the bench. _Dammit, was he even out here tonight? If he was and saw me like this…Damn, damn and double damn._ She went back to her room, no point in even trying his tonight.

* * *

The next morning she could still feel in her body the mistake of falling asleep on the stone bench. She caught the smirk that crossed his lips as she entered the room still moving a little stiffly. _Oh yeah, he saw me out there last night._ She glared for just a moment at him, but broke it off quickly because it might give something away if she was caught doing it.

"You okay Ino?" Temari surprised her by showing concern.

Chouji promptly looked up from his breakfast.

"Yeah, I just discovered this little balcony last night and I lie back on one of the stone benches to look up at the sky. I must have been tried for I fell asleep out there in the night air…"

"I have something you could rub on where ever you're aching," Chouji offered.

"I'll bet you do," Kankurou said in a voice that dripped with sarcasm. "Why don't you just say, 'Oh Ino, just give me the opportunity to touch your body and I'll be your slave forever'."

"You smug bastard!" Ino spun and glared at him, "What the hell is eating you? It's bad enough you spend your time baiting me, but now you decide to pick new targets. Am I no longer a challenge for you?" _Maybe I should to try to possess him again and ask him what his game is under threat of making him do something nasty to his penis for real this time_.

"Kankurou," Temari stood up and got in his face as well, "you've been getting more spiteful as this whole thing has gone on. I'm going to request that you sit today's session out. Go find something else to entertain yourself today."

"Not your decision, sister," he growled back.

"Maybe not, but if you don't do so voluntarily, I'm going to go in first thing this morning and get them to bar you from now on." She raised a superior eyebrow at him, "You know they respect my opinions."

His eye twitch was working overtime on the right side. "All right you win," he sounded like he was fighting to control himself in case his sister might still carry out the threat. He got up from the table, "Maybe I'll see you later, maybe I won't."

* * *

Kankurou stormed through the streets of Sunagakure with a fierce scowl on his face. He caught sight of more than a few among the village's shinobi who would normally have greeted him. They recognized that expression and steered clear.

No, there was only one place for him to go: Akachouchin no Kyuuden (a/n: Palace of the Red Lanterns). _Maybe I'll see if Barahanataba is around, she was always good at soothing things over. _He recalled the time one of the local girls tried to convince him that he was her boyfriend after a one time encounter she initiated and he had to do something a little harsher than he would have liked to ditch her. _Bara had been just what I needed that time. Hell, she'd probably be amused to hear that I took inspiration for the disguise I used on my puppet from her._

He smiled at the familiar exterior. _I always get a kick out of the fact that they run a tavern out of the front half. I didn't realize there was more to this place until Baki brought me here to clear my head. _It amused him, sincehe had been here with Temari and Gaara for meals a couple of times before finding that out. They somehow managed to keep a couple of decent cooks on the payroll.

_This place is a lot like me: put up a façade to conceal the truth. _He stopped in his tracks. His initial thought had been just that it was an irony…but somehow the deeper truth hurt. _Is that all I am, just a lie I present to others? _Ino's face flashed through his mind, and her words echoed in his memory: 'I don't want to think of you as the painted you; I want the one without the makeup.'

_Damn, why now, just when I was starting to think that dream had no significance, why her? I got lost in those eyes night after night…I should have seen it sooner. _ _Then it wouldn't_ _be like this. The only other time I've felt this kind of ache as an adult was when Gaara left. And just like then I can't let my pain show…how could anyone possibly understand?_

He continued to look at the building that he had entered numerous times in his past. It was funny to think that as far as he knew Gaara never learned the truth about it. _And Temari certainly would never have needed to know. _He studied the collection of hanging flower baskets around the porch. _Sorry Bara, I can't see you. There's no point in going in. _He let out an uncomfortable growl in the back if his throat, _I can't do it; this isn't like that last time. I…wish it didn't have to be like this. I'm not trying to get rid of her because she's annoying; I __**have**__ to chase her off…for her own good._

He stared down the street sighting the walls. He decided he didn't have much choice,_ I'll just spend the rest of the day by the walls working out with the guard-duty crowd._

* * *

The shadows were starting to grow longer again when Kankurou allowed himself to think about the events that had sent him out into this day long exile. His sister had been right; he had been behaving in an unusually surly manner. It was very deliberately done to chase Ino away. He had been tempted to wake her last night when he saw her on that bench, but then he wouldn't have gotten the reaction from her this morning when she knew he'd left her out in the cold.

And then when Chouji made his offer, he had to come up with something to piss Ino off even more. _I have a feeling that I'm not totally off the mark with my comment about Chouji this morning. There is something other than loyalty there, I'm positive of it_._ I wouldn't be surprised if he'd hoped his 'pretend boyfriend' duties would land him the position for real. _He recognized the twinge of jealousy he felt when he'd seen the brawny shinobi stroke Ino's hair when Pokaru-sama had walked in during the sessions. _Don't dwell on possibilities… _He wound his way down off the walls.

_Oh well, it's been long enough. Should I see if I can be a little less obnoxious during the evening?_ He smiled to himself, _Hell no_.

* * *

Kankurou timed his entry to where it seemed like the four of them sounded like they were genuinely having fun. Then he just stormed in without saying a word and watched their expressions change. _Yes, that is my true power,_ he thought.

"So how are you this evening?" Temari asked him cautiously.

"My head is clearer," he eyed her warily "but that is not necessarily a good thing. There are things I need to do before tomorrow, please forgive me if I do not share the pleasure of your company this evening." He flicked a quick glance at Ino as he said this, and caught the fact that her eyes narrowed for just a moment. She'd gotten the message for now. He got up and left the room.

* * *

When Temari got up to leave, Ino followed her, "I heard you have a library somewhere on this floor. Could you show me where it is?"

"You are the last one from your group I would have expected those words from," Temari regarded her with slight amusement.

"What, you think I have no interest in books?" Ino replied, "Or do you think none of the books in this library will interest me?" _I think she'd be surprised to learn that one of my friends is the head librarian of Konoha's main library._

"Come with me; I'm sure you'll find something of interest."

Soon they reached the alcove where the library was hidden. Ino did a quick mental check; she might actually have enough time to find a curiosity or two. Especially since Kankurou made it clear that he was not going to be available tonight.

"The majority of the books on this side are Suna's histories. If you'd asked me sooner, I'd have pointed these out to you so you might have had a better idea why some of our elders take the stands they do." Temari was moving away toward the eastern wall. She reached out her hand to touch the books. "I spend a lot of my quiet time here. I enjoy doing research when I'm not out and about on missions." She turned to one of the other walls but continued to speak, "I also wander into the main library in the heart of Suna. They have the most amazing collection of maps. I study my terrain there and make additional notes on the standard maps that were issued."

Ino was just about to give up hoping of find something entertaining on the wall Temari had indicated. However, one of the books near to her finally caught her eye. It was titled: The Tempestuous Affairs of the Second Kazekage.  _All right, maybe gossip or smut_._ I wonder if anyone will write a book like this about Pokaru someday. _ Her eyes lit up and in a flash her hand snatched it off the shelf. She turned the title toward her chest and made sure the books spine wasn't going to be easy for Temari to see if she turned around.

Of course the flaxen haired woman turned almost as soon as Ino had the book.

"Is there anything I could direct you to?" she asked.

"Oh no, I think I found the kind of research I'm looking for tonight."

Temari tried to see what Ino had selected. So Ino decided to both distract and prime her, "Do you think Shikamaru would like this place?"

"Although he's smart, he doesn't necessarily seem the studious type," Temari was half smiling in spite of her self.

"That not really true, he tends to do most of our mission research. However, he does it more out of necessity, I'm usually busy at my parents' flower shop or doing medical research and Chouji tends to get distracted."

"Let me guess," Temari had a bemused expression, "it's because he can't eat in the library, so he has to take frequent breaks."

"Yeah, that's Chouji for you. But back to Shikamaru, once in a while something unexpected will catch his interest. Then he'll follow up on it until he's completely satisfied." Ino tried not to kick up the innuendo too much. She worked her way toward the door. "I'll leave you to enjoy your library, good night."

She tired not to smile as she stepped out into the hall and saw Chouji walking Shikamaru down the hall. _Right on time_.

"Ino with a huge book," Shika commented, "what's the occasion?"

"None, they just happen to have a nice little library in there." She looked him in the eye, "Hey, check it out, especially if you're bored. You might find something you like in there."

"That sounds like you." Chouji winked at Ino. "Go on, you need something to do, I'm no challenge at shogi. You know you could use some entertainment."

"Okay already," Shikamaru put his hand on the door and went inside.

Chouji and Ino waited five minutes no one came out.

"Stage one completed." Ino smiled, "Thank you for your assistance."

'You're very welcome." Chouji returned the smile.

* * *

Shikamaru saw her the second he stepped into the room and began to look about. For an instant he thought about turning right back around. But when the door clicked shut behind him, she raised her eyes over the book she was reading and saw him. That was the point of no turning back. He had tried to convince himself that it was just chance that kept throwing them together, that it didn't really mean anything. He admired her intelligence and the fact that she was older and gotten her jonin status so quickly gave her a different level of experience. The fact that she was so damned attractive didn't help it, only confused him more. She must have a guy she was seeing here; there's no way he'd stand a chance with her. Plus she was much older than him, why would she be interested?

He swallowed hard, "I didn't realize anyone was here," he suddenly realized how nervous he was, "Ino told me this was a library, so I thought I'd look it over." Suddenly in the back of his mind was an image of Ino and Chouji giving each other a high-five. _They set me up, I just know it. Ino is not that into books, certainly not the kind they'd have here._

"Shikamaru, are you all right?" Temari had just put down her tome and was staring at him, "You seem to spending a lot of time looking at the ceiling."

He actually tried not to blush; it was rather embarrassing to be put into this situation. He reflected on what had happened maybe it was time he took the chance and _really_ talked to her…truly alone. "Temari," there he'd said her name was that so hard, "I was wondering if you were seeing anyone?"

She merely raised an eyebrow.

"I mean you come from such an illustrious family background and you are beautiful," he looked down as he said the last part, _Don't blush, this is so troublesome. _"They must be clamoring for your attentions."

"They do," she replied as she took a step toward him.

He looked up, his nervousness felt like a flood he was fighting against.

"I turn them down," she smirked at him, "I've been waiting on someone to make the first move." She walked slowly toward him.

His mouth fell open, and then, because the words wouldn't come out, he pointed toward himself.

"Yes, you genius," she chuckled.

The sudden rush of excitement hit him as hard as his nervousness. For a second, he thought he was going to have the awkward experience of fainting in front of her, then suddenly he remembered that he could breathe, _Maybe I was safer not knowing._

She looked at him again, "So where do we go from here?" She gave him a smile, and reached out her hand for his. She pulled him toward herself.

He bought the clue and wrapped his free arm around her then kissed her. The warmth of her lips thrilled him in a way that almost overwhelmed him again. But this time he figured out that he'd need to breathe at some point. He reached his hands down her back to press her hips tighter to his own; he could feel the heat of her body through their clothes.

Temari's right hand tugged at his shirt and found its way beneath it, and rested against his abs. She brushed gently back and forth a few times like she was deciding where to go next. Then she started to tug his shirt off over his head, then she pulled her own wrap top part way open so she could press herself against him.

Shikamaru felt like he wasn't sure if he could handle this, it all was happening faster than he had ever pictured it in any fantasy he'd had…and then she slid down kissing his chest and working her way below as she went to her knees. This was so much more than he'd ever expected from her. Once again he found himself looking at the ceiling then he shut his eyes…

* * *

A while later when she had finished working him over, Temari allowed Shikamaru to join her on the rug. "Please let me try to do something for you," he was half begging her, "you were amazing."

She smiled and kissed him again then said, "Not just yet."

He was fully stripped down while she still wore clothing below the waist. He attempted to pull at the rest of her clothing. While she placed her hands firmly over his and said in a teasing voice, "Impatient boy, I just want to be close to you." She arched to press against his chest. He gave up his attempt on her remaining clothes and used his arms to pull her tighter.

"So," he whispered, "if you've been refusing all these suitors all these years, how did you learn to do what you just did?"

"You'd be surprised at the things you learn from the books in a library like this," she chuckled. "Of course it also helps, that I apparently have a fair amount of natural talent for applying that knowledge." She reached down, untying and sliding the rest of her clothes off. "No, not yet," she reached a hand out again to slow him down, "I told you before I just want to be close to you. So you'll just have to wait for anything more."

So Shikamaru played by her rules. They lay there on the rug in the library for a while, side by side as close as they could be without taking it any further. He wanted, oh how he wanted, he knew it had to be pretty obvious to her. Every kiss, every touch, "Temari, I…" He felt like this was some exquisite torture she was putting him through, yet some how he felt couldn't deny her request…no matter how badly he wanted to.

* * *

A/N: Posting next chapter soon, but not too soon, figure about a week again. But I don't have the same excuse I did last week.


	7. Farewell Sunagakure

A/N: Here's the moment of truth, will they, won't they?? Once again, thank you to shelvesinthecloset, Sylence & shannny2k for taking time to review.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama created the characters that populate his world in Naruto. I have no rights to any of them…I kind of borrow them sometimes, bend them around the edges, but somehow he always gets them back okay. -sigh of relief-

* * *

Farewell Sunagakure

The next morning, it was pretty obvious to Ino and Chouji that their mission had been a success. Temari was watching for Shikamaru's entrance that morning; she smiled a very different smile when he finally got there. Shika, on the other hand, looked a little worse for it, definitely over tired. This development was not lost on Kankurou either. He scowled with a slight flutter of his left eye, but thankfully he reserved comment.

And so the day wound into its usual set of meetings…

* * *

That evening Ino was very careful. She still needed to clear things up with Kankurou so she set herself up so she could see the entrance to the balcony with the absolute minimum chance of being seen. She was fearful of approaching his room without his permission, and so decided not even to try. Luckily for her, the arrangement worked. He wandered out warily, later than he ever had before. She in turn waited to be sure… Then she took her chance. As she stepped carefully through the archway, she could see he was sitting on his preferred bench.

"Tell me what happened the other night." She wasted no time with him.

"Ino, go away; this is my place, don't ruin it for me," his voice growled quiet and low in his throat as he watched her, caution plainly showing in his every movement.

"I'm going away in a few days," she tried not to sound like she was pleading with him, but it didn't work, "I think I deserve to know why it sounded like we had something special when we went to sleep that night, then you awoke from what I can only assume was a nightmare and I'm nothing to you."

"I don't need you around so you can watch me die."

"We're shinobi. Death is a part of our daily lives."

"Yes, but some of us have a tendency to die younger and more…dramatically." Kankurou glared at her, his teeth bared into a snarl. He released the tension in his jaw and continued, "And the path that takes us there is darker and more painful. Suna will kill me one day, it will not be a kind death, and I do not want you to be the one who weeps for me when I am destroyed."

"Why don't I have any say in my life?" Ino asked, unsure what else she could say.

"Because some of us have greater expectations heaped upon us. If I can get my sister out of this path of doom, I will, but one of us is trapped until the end of it." He looked at her a sad resignation creeping across his features. "Do not follow me, I am suffering personified."

"You're talking really weird, Kankurou." She regarded him in shock; he was definitely starting to make her nervous, "Is this some sort of test?" She almost cringed as she realized the pleading tone had crept into her voice again.

"The only thing being tested here is my patience." He stood up, "If you won't leave, then I will." He jumped onto the balcony's edge railing, then ran down the wall before she could react.

Resigned to the fact that: one, she had underestimated the jonin and two, she would get nothing more from him, Ino decided it was time to go to her room. _No, I won't dwell on his words…I can't. If he can't give me an answer I can understand, then he doesn't deserve to be in my thoughts. I'll just go back to the book I found in the library, it was entertaining. Although I wonder how much of it is fact and how much is fiction_. She tried hard to convince herself that this was what she really wanted…tonight.

* * *

Shikamaru had trouble falling asleep. He was thinking about last night, but he knew Temari had told him she would let him know when the time is right. _What a bother, now I have to wait for her. I'll never figure women out._

* * *

The next two days passed in a busy blur. The meeting sessions were merely a re-reading and finalizing of everything that had been agreed to previously. Ino was bored as usual, but put up with things because she got to see Kankurou across the way in the meetings. Shikamaru was distracted. One could tell by the way he watched Temari. But the brother and sister gave away nothing about what was going on in either of their lives.

Chouji was just being himself, being supportive of his friends when necessary, especially when the Kazekage sat in for part the last two days; otherwise he just waited and watched. Most of his observing focused on Shikamaru, and a part of him was very sympathetic. He fully understood what it was like to wait for the girl you wanted to give you a sign. _Especially when she's using you as a shield in public,_ he sighed as Ino leaned against him when Pokaru looked in their direction. He gently slid an arm around her and tried to smile down at her though he didn't feel like it at the moment.

* * *

The two nights, on the other hand, remained a mystery to Ino. She fretted over Kankurou's words of death and destruction and the cryptic way he had spoken. _Maybe there's something wrong other than what he was claiming. Maybe he's just terrified of the slightest possibility I might be pregnant and this was his way of getting me to think he's having a mental breakdown to avoid responsibility…or worse yet it could be for real. They do say insanity is hereditary and any man who would willingly do what their father did to Gaara…_ She shook her head forlornly._ Neither prospect is appealing, what do I do? Should I just walk away now…?_

* * *

Then the final full day in Suna was finally upon them. A formal celebration was planned to start in the late afternoon but would still end early enough that that Konoha contingent could get a reasonably early start for home the next morning. So, for the first part of the day, it was once again free time. Temari offered to take them to one of her favorite spots in Suna for a late breakfast. She seemed disappointed that her brother decided not to come along.

When they were seated it was in a booth, Shika took full advantage of the situation by sitting next to Temari. You could tell they were attempting to be subtle in their contact, most of the time their hands (His left and her right) were down between them. Once in a while one of them would have a little smile cross their face as they give a quick glance to the other.

_Oh yeah, they've got it bad,_ thought Ino as she watched their little game go on. "On my first free day here, I found a dress I'm thinking of wearing tonight. There aren't any specific dress codes or anything like that for tonight that I have to follow that would limit my options, are there?" she asked Temari.

Before Temari could answer, Chouji blurted out, "Please say there aren't."

They all looked at him.

"You look great in that dress." Then he suddenly looked embarrassed, a slight blush intensifying the color of the swirls on his cheeks, "I was hoping to get to see you in it again."

"Well, thank you." Ino smiled at him. _Obviously it must really work for me if he's been thinking about it. I wonder what effect it'll have on Kankurou._ She then picked up and sipped her tea to make sure she didn't smirk in a telltale manner.

"No, I don't think there's any limitation, unless it crosses the line of public decency,"

Temari finally replied to the initial question.

"No, everything that needs to be covered is covered," Ino said with a new sense of confidence. "It's just covered _really_ well."

"Oh, then Pokaru-sama is the only thing you'll have to worry about." Temari looked at her with a grim expression.

_I'll risk it,_ was Ino's only thought on that subject.

* * *

As they walked back to their rooms to get ready, Ino had promised Chouji that he would act as her escort to the Celebration party. After all, their ruse was that he was her boyfriend to keep Pokaru at bay. So it was no surprise that just as she was finishing her hair, she heard his light tap on the door. "Five minutes Chouji!" she called back to him, as she reached to do her final touch up on her makeup.

When she finally opened the door to him, he smiled and said, "Worth every minute of the wait." He offered her his arm.

She took it, returning his smile. As they walked down the hall together she regarded Chouji, he had put a little extra effort into his appearance today as well. His hair was smoothed out a little, the dark maroon shirt was not a bad contrast to her violet dress. She leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment then said softly, "You look nice today too."

"Since I am your escort, I figured I had to try a little harder," he replied, his tone exceptionally soft. "I can't go in there looking like I just got off a mission when I'm going to walk in with the most beautiful woman there on my arm."

There was something about his tone that surprised Ino. For a moment, she thought maybe it was a mistake to have allowed him to be her escort…_It almost sounded like he…no, he's always been part of the team so he's just supportive._ So she made light of it, "It's only because I decided to promote myself from 'pretty' window dressing to 'gorgeous' today." She smirked as she looked up at him.

"Whatever you say, Ino." He shook his head, his shaggy brown mane losing any hint of the grooming he had put into it. _All I know is that it makes me so happy just to be here with you._

* * *

The final reception was open to all of the same people the first night's reception had been, so there were a substantial number of people there already. When they made their entrance, Ino did her best not to look for Kankurou. Unfortunately he was straight ahead of them, war paint as usual, about twenty feet away as they came in. She caught his expression as he took her in, _Oh yeah, he wants…_ She immediately turned to look for Shikamaru, made a show of leading Chouji by the hand that way as soon as he was spotted. He was talking with Temari and Baki.

They came up along side the three of them to get their attention. Shikamaru looked Ino over and commented, "I guess Chouji was right, that dress really does look amazing on you."

Temari raised an eyebrow at him. The flaxen haired jonin was wearing a satiny dress in a dark teal color which was attractive as well, but not in the same league as Ino's. The one advantage she had was that she was already foremost in Shikamaru's thoughts, so it was only a moment before his attentions returned to her.

The party went along nicely, Ino circulated through the crowd with ease. She cautiously avoided Kankurou, without looking like she was avoiding him. _I'll deal with you later,_ she smiled to herself.

She turned around and found herself face to face with Pokaru, the Kazekage. "You look spectacular tonight," his green eyes were already admiring her cleavage, "I was wondering if you'd like to see the view from the roof." His eyes moved to meet hers, "I think you'll find it to be the best spot in all of Suna to see the sights from. It is your last chance." He beamed at her, showing his remarkably white teeth, "I believe it could be your best memory of this place."

"Gee, that sounds like fun, can I come along?" Chouji appeared by Ino's side and smiled at her. "I was coming here to get you; Kosugi wants to ask you about tomorrow's plans for our return trip. If you'd rather go up topside we can do that first and then catch him afterward." He said it so innocently…

Ino watched as Pokaru's expression changed to annoyance. "Go do what you need to do. Maybe you can lose a shoe along the way and he can show everyone how good he is at fetching them for you." He gestured dismissively at them and then he turned and walked towards some of his people who were nearby.

Chouji watched him warily, _Did he just compare me to a dog?_

Then Ino gently took his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered sweetly this ear.

As the evening went on, the compliments were only helping Ino's confidence, although the occasional attempts to get a better view of her cleavage by some of the less desirable men at the party was starting to get tiresome. Luckily, Chouji seemed to have a talent for appearing by her side to hand her a drink, or tell her that 'so and so' was asking for her. _I guess he really does have the best grasp of teamwork of any of us_.

She eventually bumped into Kankurou literally, about three-quarters of the way through things. She was walking along talking to Kazue, the older woman once again embracing jewel-tones by wearing a jade satin top with pants about two shades darker. He stepped sideways into their path with his back toward them. The silver haired woman stopped taking to her immediately grabbed his arm and turned him around, "Kankurou, this is a party, you've been too serious all evening. You should spend some time with pretty Ino here." The worst part was Kazue winked at him when she did this. His right eye twitched in reaction, it was almost comical. In spite of herself, Ino giggled.

"I really have other people I need to talk to." He tried to get away but since Kazue had his arm he couldn't help but look at Ino. "Please release me, Kazue-san." He was bordering on snarling, talking through his teeth.

"Let him go, please Kazue-san," Ino attempted to intervene, "Haven't you noticed he and I tend to get into arguments? I don't want to ruin this party with a bigger scene than the one you're already causing." She finally could see where this woman had gotten the nickname 'Kazue of the Iron Grip' that Temari had told her about. For just a second Ino wondered what she must have been like when she was younger.

"Oh my, you're right." The woman finally freed Kankurou. "I'm sorry about that," she turned toward where Kankurou had been but he had already disappeared. Since he was gone she turned her attention back to Ino. "My dear, you have to forgive me; sometime I get this urge to meddle in other people's lives." She leaned to whisper into Ino's ear, "He's one of our most powerful young jonin, so I thought he'd be a good catch for someone pretty like you." As Kazue pulled back, Chouji did his regular reappearance at Ino's side. The woman appraised him from head to toe for a second then shook her head, muttering, "Not good enough," and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Chouji asked.

"Kazue's just being an old busy body who should keep her thoughts to herself," Ino replied.

* * *

When things looked like they were starting to quiet down Temari whispered to Shikamaru, "Go now, say your good nights, I'll meet you in my room in about fifteen minutes." His feet had wings as he worked his way through the crowds. The dopey smile that drifted across his face as he told Ino and Chouji goodnight told them the whole story.

"Guess who's getting laid tonight," Ino whispered in a sing song voice to Chouji, as they watched Shikamaru make his final exit from the room.

* * *

Shikamaru cautiously entered her room after making sure there was no one to see him do so. He looked around; it seemed to be very orderly, with virtually none of the feminine details he would have expected. He looked at her bed, _Oh well, let's not be too presumptuous,_ and decided to sit down on the chair at her desk. Before he knew it, fifteen minutes had gone by, _I wonder if this is another one of her little ways of torturing me._ Yet another ten minutes went by; he was starting to get worried. He stood up, considering heading to the door. Just as his hand was about to touch it, at last the door opened and Temari walked in.

"Sorry about keeping you waiting, my brother suddenly felt compelled to talk to me just as I was about to leave. I can tell something's bothering him lately, but he won't come out and say what it is." She looked at him, "So I walked around with him for a while, hoping that he might open up about it since he initiated our conversation. Nothing, he suddenly had no words for me at all. Sometimes, I feel I don't know what to say to him either." She reached out her hands to take his as she sat down on the bed, "But enough about my brother…"

He didn't hesitate to move to sit beside her, "I was just starting to think something had happened to you. I'm glad you got here before I did something foolish like go looking for you." He drew her into his arms and kissed her.

She stopped it from going on too long. "I have a little confession to make. It was kind of selfish of me to make you wait until now." A delicate smile appeared on the rose glazed lips. "Tonight's my birthday; I decided that since it was so close, I would wait just so you give me a present I really want." She gazed at him longingly. "Hope you don't mind." She leaned to open the drawer on her nightstand and pulled something out, "Oh, and I also wanted to make sure we were prepared."

"No, I don't mind, not at all," he replied, although mentally he berated himself for not even thinking about safety first. Good thing she was thinking ahead. He put his arm around her and drew her against himself. She gently started to tug at his shirt.

* * *

Ino walked back towards her room with Chouji still acting as her escort. She didn't need to be waylaid by anyone before they made it back to their section of rooms.

"So, do you want to hang out and talk a little longer?" Chouji asked as they got to her room. _Please say yes…_

She tried to act tired stretching her arms and yawning, "Nah, I think I'm ready to turn in. See you tomorrow." She put a hand on the door and started to open it looking up at him.

He had an expression on his face that could only be described as enraptured.

_Damn, I forgot the effect this dress seems to have._ She cleared her throat, "Chouji, thank you for being my escort. Goodnight."

He snapped out of his momentary daze, "Goodnight Ino." He started to go down the hall toward his room. As Ino watched he paused for a moment then continued on to his room. Once he got there he looked back toward her, then smiled and waved. It was cute in a silly kind of way.

"Goodnight Chouji," Ino said again for emphasis, making it look like she was going into her room, while watching to make sure he went into his. A moment later she leaned against her doorframe. _What was that all about? Does Shikamaru finding some happiness have him out of sorts?_ She peeked out of her door and watched for a few minutes more just to be sure...

* * *

Kankurou hissed under his breath as he wandered out onto his balcony. _Damn her, why did she have to dress like that? Why did he even think he might be able to talk to his sister about her?_ If Ino would have been out here tonight, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to hold back. He could feel how badly he wanted her every time he caught a glimpse of her tonight, let alone when Kazue had held his arm and kept him looking at her. _I was positively aching after that and not just from the old matchmaker's grasp. One always wants things the most when they shouldn't have them._ _The worst part is how she seemed to be using Chouji to try and make me jealous. Yeah, it all started as a defense against Pokaru-sama's advances but, I no longer have any doubts about her teammate's interest in her… _

He sat on one of the benches relieved that she hadn't been out here. _I can attempt to calm down._ He lay back to look at the night sky. _She'll be gone after tomorrow, maybe I can even find a way to prevent her from coming back here. I can finally get past that nightmare, maybe even find someone else who can hold my interest the way she did. Just no more blue eyes. _ He closed his eyes for a moment, _Maybe after tonight I'll be truly free of my fears._ He opened his eyes again and watched the stars for a while, _My balcony is my haven again._ He smiled. When a shooting star suddenly crossed the heavens, his expression changed to a scowl. He sat up, _Maybe its time to give this up for the night, the quiet might put me to sleep._ Then he remembered what had happened to Ino the other night and felt a touch of regret.

He walked back to his room; the dim light in the corridors for the evening still seemed bright by comparison to the outdoors on this August night. As he walked past his sister's room, he thought he heard some noise. _Well, at least somebody's having fun tonight._

When he opened his door, the light from the corridor was just enough that he saw her. "Why did you come here tonight, Ino?" his voice showed the barely restrained anger that he was feeling.

"I wanted to say my farewell in private." She sat there on his bed, still wearing that dress.

"I told you where I stand the other night." He growled, "I told you to stay away."

"I don't believe you," she replied. "There's something you've avoided saying."

"I don't love you, Ino," he glared at her in the dark: _Damn_, he could feel how badly he wanted her, "I've enjoyed using you recreationally, yes, but as to anything beyond that…"

"Liar," she slid the dress off, revealing her slip, which was paler than her fair skin, "Come over here and tell me that. I dare you."

"If you insist…" he came over to her and took her into his arms. She started off as enthusiastic as ever. _She thinks she's claimed victory over me._ He took control and did not give way. He whispered brutal words in her ear like how she was just another body to him, no matter how attractively packaged she may be. He repeated how he was doomed to die and didn't she have better things to do with her life than wait around to watch it happen. He reminded her that no matter how much time he spent with her, it would not change lust to love and she was naïve to even think it was a possibility.

Ino just took in the verbal abuse that he heaped upon her while their bodies were joined. She searched his eyes in the semi dark looking for a different answer. The only thing she could find was fear. _What could he possibly be afraid of?_

When he was completely spent, he growled one last thought to her, "After you've gone don't even think of contacting me. Regardless of the circumstances, I will not respond. A child will not move me; in fact it would probably be better off without me. If there is one, let it be a burden you keep for yourself. Find your happiness back in Konoha, live your life in a place full of warmth and sunlight, there is nothing for you here." He moved himself off her with a grunt of distain, "Get out."

She didn't move.

He could hear her panting softly in the darkness.

"You haven't left yet…Shall I let _them_ have you?" In the darkness, the sound of the puppets moving was creepier than ever.

As something brushed her arm, Ino gasped and grabbed her dress and fled wearing only the slip. As soon as the door shut behind her, it was like her strength suddenly left her. She fell to her knees there in the hallway, weeping and gasping.

She was barely there a few minutes when the intrusion came.

"Are you all right, Ino?"

She recoiled toward the wall and looked up wild eyed. Then she came to her senses and recognized Shikamaru.

"Ino, talk to me." He crouched down beside her.

"I can't." She still looked terrified.

"You may not want to, but I think you really, really need to." He offered his hand to help her up, "Com'on, we'll go to the library. It should be quiet there."

He walked her carefully down the hall; he thought it was ironic that she looked so ragged now after how stunning she'd been earlier in the evening.

"You're lucky it was me who found you," Shikamaru said softly as he opened the library door. "I think Temari or Chouji would have awoken the whole place with the scene they would have made." _Then again it might have been a good thing…it's just not MY kind of thing._ "What were you thinking? I thought you and Kankurou didn't get along."

"You're right. I do have to talk to someone," Ino sat back on the couch and pulled her dress back over the slip, but didn't redo the fastenings. Then she started to recount her sordid affair with Kankurou to him, although she cautiously left out things that were only possibilities.

When she finished Shikamaru just looked at her, "Nobody would have believed what you've just told me unless they saw you tonight."

"So I was lucky Temari told you to go back to your room, so you could get some sleep then," Ino smirked at him.

Shikamaru blushed for a moment. "Quit trying to change the subject, Ino. I mean, what are you feeling? Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll try, but I can't be sure. No one's gotten to me the way he did, I really thought…"

"I can't believe that for a second. The way you two treated each other in public, even in the first two weeks, if you were heading somewhere like you thought you were, why didn't it show in your actions?"

"Maybe that was some sort of spontaneous ruse we kept up so no one would know. I can't say. I'm really starting to doubt my judgment in all this." She frowned, "So Shika, will you keep this a secret, just between you and me? You can't let anyone know, not Temari and especially not Chouji."

"I guess," Shikamaru said, uncertain he liked the idea.

"No matter what happens." Ino gave him an intense stare.

"No matter what," he echoed. _Yeah, she's back to her old self again._

* * *

He walked her back to her room. "If you need to talk to me at any time, you know where I'll be."

"I'll be fine, but thank you again," Ino said in a voice that was as weary as Shikamaru himself felt. She opened the door and slipped inside.

He walked back to his own room reflecting on the fact that this was the last way he ever would have predicted his final night in Suna turning out.

* * *

Shikamaru woke extra early so he could wait for Temari to come out of her room. He had a feeling a blatant public display of affection would not go over well, so he figured he'd try for a private one. Fortunately, she didn't keep him waiting too long. "Good morning," he greeted her with a smile. She slid into his arms and they kissed, taking just a moment to explore each other again. "If only I could start every day with one of those." He looked at her with a serious expression now, "Do you have any idea when I'll see you again?"

"No, I can't say." She looked pensive, "I wish there was an easy answer, maybe Chuunin exam time? One could hope that we can arrange something in a couple of months, but all we can do is send messages to each other in the meantime."

"Well, I guess we better get to the central chamber," he looked down the corridor, "who knows who the next one of us up will be." _If it's your brother,_ he thought, _I just might get the urge to hurt him if he gives me one of those arrogant looks. Then I'd have to explain myself and it would just become troublesome…and not just for me._

So they sat at the table where they'd met for breakfast for so many days. Shika had already left his pack there. He and Temari killed time just holding hands, enjoying the last fleeting contact they would have for a while.

Chouji came in shortly thereafter, gear packed ready to go. "So this is it," he said.

"Yeah, we're back to an escort mission for a few days," Shikamaru muttered.

"I'll be happy to get back to character assassinations again," Ino walked in with her gear. She had dark rings under her eyes. She was not put together with her usual neat appearance.

"Rough night, Ino?" Temari asked curiosity showed in her glance. "You look like you didn't sleep at all."

"I'll manage," she replied as she looked over her companions. "I assume you guys are ready."

* * *

Less than an hour and a half later, they stood at the gates with Homura and Kosugi. Temari whispered one last farewell to Shikamaru and they were off. There was no sign of Kankurou anywhere. As they entered the desert, Ino gave one last glance at the walls, hoping to see him there.

Shikamaru noticed her actions and whispered to her, "Do you really think he'd be there after the way he treated you?"

"I guess you're right." She looked down at her hands, then ahead to where they were going. "I'm such a fool."

"No, just human Ino, entitled to make mistakes, especially where the heart is concerned." He patted her on the shoulder.

* * *

He stood in the darkest shadowed of locations on the wall, watching them as they disappeared into the desert. In his left hand, he held the sandalwood comb. As he ran his thumbnail back and forth across the teeth, he whispered to the air, "Forgive me."

* * *

A/N: My Beta thinks I should call this the end of Part 1. …DRAMATIC PAUSE…


	8. Post Suna Syndrome

A/N: 1st note- If you tuned in because I changed who was listed as the main characters in my story you've missed a few chapters along the way…

2nd note- I had to do it because she'll keep popping up. I decided to give Ino's mother a name. I chose Misao for no particular reason except there was a character with that name in another anime I enjoyed…oh well.

3rd note- If you follow my other ongoing story about Sakura there are spoilers ahead…this is set over 2 years after where that one currently is as of to date.

Thank you to kiwipie, shannny2k, shelvesinthecloset, Shubaltz Crazist & Sylence for your reviews and your theories.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns the rights to his Naruto characters. Though it would be nice to have a property as wonderful…I'll just settle for the small fan base I have. : )

* * *

Post Suna Syndrome

It had been a week and a half since she had gotten back from Suna. Ino was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. One hand was pushed under the waistband of her periwinkle sleep shorts to rest on her abdomen. She was trying to see if she could use her healing abilities to know… _Jeez, I tried this yesterday and I'm getting that same kind of feeling today. It's just like Sakura described it when she thought she was pregnant the first time. "It doesn't feel like there's anything wrong…just different." Dammit, now that 'smug bastard' is gonna be a part of me forever, I just know it. I'll have to go and confirm this officially of course. _She sat up slowly, _I'm surprised I don't feel dizzy or nauseous…yet…when does that stuff start happening?_

She heard a movement beyond her door, coming from the living room. _Sounds like they're awake, that's just great. _A very furious image of her father standing beside her weeping mother flashed through her mind. _He's gonna kill me, I just know it. Might as well get dressed and try to act like I have something official to do today. _

* * *

She didn't have to worry because as soon as she'd settled in to have breakfast with her parents, a knock came at the door for a mission summons from the Hokage. She snatched her toast and ran out as fast as her feet would carry her.

* * *

Ino rushed to get there because she had some business with the Hokage she needed to take care of prior to her teammates' arrival. She asked to be allowed into the office before hand and was granted the opportunity, much to her relief. "Godaime-sama, your summons interrupted my original plan for this morning. Since it may make a difference if I can go on missions or not, I think I should let you know: I may be pregnant."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Anything either of your teammates should be concerned with?" she gestured for Ino to come forward.

"Other than it prohibiting me from going out on missions, no." Ino looked slightly embarrassed by the question, "I'll just think of it as a souvenir from Suna."

The Hokage gently placed her hands on Ino's exposed midriff, healing chakra lightly reaching out. A moment later, she looked at Ino and said, "Your suspicions are confirmed. Is there someone you want to contact back in Suna?"

"No, the whole affair ended on a very sour note; in fact, he actually considered this possibility and specifically told me not waste my time contacting him. I was foolish and wasn't as cautious as I usually am." She gently placed her hand below her navel, with a melancholy expression on her face, "Now I've got to act responsibly in the aftermath of some bad judgment."

"So should I congratulate you or not?" Tsunade regarded her.

"I'll have to take a wait and see attitude on that," Ino replied.

"Wait and see about what?" the door opened, and in stepped Shikamaru followed by Chouji.

Ino turned and looked at them, "Guys, I'm afraid I can't go…"

"Did I say that?" Tsunade cut her off, "This is one of the specialty missions, you're essential. I don't foresee any problems, unless you've been having problems using your jutsu when you've been practicing?" She leaned forward and looked Ino right in the eyes.

The intensity of it made Ino cower slightly, "Uhhm, no."

"What's going on, Godaime-sama?" Chouji asked. "I feel like we've walked into the middle of something."

"Ino and I were just discussing something that may just make the next few months a little more interesting." Tsunade spoke with practiced ease, "Go on Ino, share your news since they're the one's who'll be taking extra good care of you on missions."

Shikamaru and Chouji stared at Ino.

"I'm pregnant." Ino couldn't look them in the eyes.

"Then how can you possibly let her go on missions?" Shikamaru turned to regard the Hokage.

"You know as well as I do that the character assassination missions have been fairly low risk. As long as Ino has no trouble controlling her jutsu, remains healthy and is able to move at a shinobi worthy pace, I see no problem with her doing these kinds of missions. Besides, as her condition advances, it should give her as good a cover for 'fainting' in public as anything you've come up with." She returned his intense expression.

Chouji in the meantime was staring at Ino in shock, _A baby? How could this have happened? I was watching her, keeping her safe. How did she even meet this guy and why was there no hint…? _He wanted to be angry but somehow found he couldn't…not at her at least.

Ino finally spoke again, "I'm all right, and I don't have any problem with going out on missions." She met Chouji's disappointed look. "I'm sorry you both had to find out in such an awkward way. You don't have to worry about losing me though; the baby's father is back in Suna and made it clear that he wants nothing to do with me anymore." She was pretty sure she looked as pathetic as she felt saying all this to them. Hell, she knew Shika had heard the real story and hoped he would play along.

Fortunately, he did. Shikamaru took a deep breath and came forward to give her a hug, "Well, I for one will help you in any way I can," he said. "So, how'd your parents take the news?"

"They don't know yet. I was originally going to confirm my suspicions by more normal means this morning. However that plan went by the wayside when we got the summons. Tsunade-sama confirmed it for me just before you got here." She frowned, "In a way, this mission will give me more time to figure out the right way to tell them."

Chouji too came forward to hug her as well. "I'll take the care of you better than ever on this mission. Nothing is gonna harm either of you," he looked into her eyes and gave her a shy smile, "I promise."

"Thank you both." Ino turned back to face the Hokage, "I guess we're ready for your orders."

* * *

The mission was a fairly straight forward assignment. They had more than enough information provided to them to produce a plan before they got to their location. The target was a man named Yasuyuki who was trying to get himself appointed governor of a large village in the territory between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind.

People in this area put a lot of value on appearances, both how one looks and how one presents himself. It made Ino's job all too easy. Yasuyuki was out in public, garnering support for himself when she possessed him. "Just remember when I stand before you, we share one belief and that belief is best summed up in one word: Yeeaaahhhaaa." As he said this he pulled off his jacket and twirled it in the air. "Yeeaaahhhaaa, the sound so nice I made it twice."

Shikamaru was her catcher this time. They met up with Chouji at a previously agreed upon location. "I think we made him look like an absolute idiot," Shika smirked. "Nice delivery of the script, Ino."

"Thank you," she smiled back, "your planning was brilliant as always. This guy's gonna have a hard time living that down."

Chouji looked at Ino, "So how are you feeling after all that?" His eyes studied her carefully from head to toe, then he met her eyes. There was a slight furrowing of his brow.

"Fine, just fine." She noticed his concern, "I'm not tired or anything like that. I feel like I always do after using my jutsu."

"That's good." He seemed relieved, "I guess Tsunade-sama was right about you."

* * *

That night the men of Team 10 were awakened from a sound sleep by their teammate.

"Huge!" her voice caused them to start into alertness.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru muttered.

"I just realized I'm gonna get huge, fat, round, you know just…big." She blinked at them as she gestured her arms out into a circle in front of her.

Chouji's eyes narrowed as his ears and the corner of his mouth twitched. Fortunately, he was just awake enough to realize that the dread word had not been aimed at him.

"You wake us up because you just realized that having a baby is going to change your waistline?" Shika groaned.

"Yeah Ino, pregnant is a lot different from…from…" Chouji couldn't work around the word so he changed his approach. "Well, anyways, there's something special at the end of the…umm… journey."

"_Someone _special," Shikamaru corrected him. "Maybe that's what you should remind yourself about every time you start freaking out about your choice."

"Thanks guys," Ino settled back to sleep, trying to keep the words they had just planted in her mind.

* * *

The Hokage was pleased that she had been right about Ino's ability to continue in her current condition on the specialty missions. They seemed to get one every four to six weeks, and since Konoha's coffers did very well from them Tsunade did not want to have to turn them down any sooner that necessary. _It never ceases to amaze me how much people are willing to pay to humiliate a rival, _she thought with a strange sense of satisfaction.

Tsunade lightly ran her hands across Ino checking her chakra flow and the general balance of her system, "You will let me know if you find yourself having difficulty focusing your chakra or maintaining any of your jutsu." She raised an eyebrow at Ino.

"Yes, Godaime-sama," Ino replied. _How many times is she going to have to remind me?_

"And the two of you will report to me if you even think she's having difficulty keeping up." The Hokage looked at Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Yes, Godaime-sama," they answered in unison.

"Before you go I have a little present for you." The Hokage held out a bracelet to Ino.

"It's one of those medical alerts, isn't it?" Ino looked slightly annoyed.

"You probably don't want it because it was one of Sakura's ideas." Tsunade bent forward to look fiercely at Ino. "I suggest you put it on now," she narrowed her eyes further when Ino hesitated, "or I'll put it on for you."

Ino snatched the item and snapped it into place around her left wrist.

"Well then, we are done, you are dismissed."

* * *

As they stepped outside, Shikamaru turned to Ino, "So, have you figured out what you're going to tell your parents yet?"

"Not really, but I guess I have to get it over and done with." She looked at the two of them, "You might as well go home; you'll be able to hear my father's scream just as well when you're there."

"Good luck Ino," Chouji gave her a hug. "If you need me for anything just let me know."

"Same goes for me," Shikamaru added.

* * *

She finally got her nerve up to tell them over dinner that evening. "Mom, Dad, as you remember I recently spent over three weeks in Suna."

"Of course; you were there with your teammates escorting some representatives to help write new treaties between our village and theirs." Her mother, Misao, looked at her obviously puzzled. "It's almost like you just got back."

"You told us that it was a success, even though you felt uncomfortable because you didn't contribute to it." Her father, Inoichi, regarded her across the length of the table. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I met someone there, and though we broke up badly before I left Suna, he's always going to be a part of my life. You're going to become grandparents. I'm pregnant."

Inoichi screamed every bit as loud as Ino predicted. After he had demonstrated that he had an amazing lung capacity, he glared at his daughter and snarled through his teeth, "Who is he? Is there some way we can petition their Kazekage to make him take some responsibility for his actions?" He was practically hyperventilating by the time he was done.

Misao looked back and forth between the two of them. Finally, she put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "Dear, there's nothing we can do about it right now. All we can do is be supportive of Ino's choice to tell us this. I know this isn't how you wanted to become a grandfather, but think about our daughter." Her blue eyes looked at Ino, "I'll help you as best I can."

Inoichi scowled as he looked at Ino, "I'm disappointed. You're not even twenty-one yet."

"I know," Ino replied, bowing her head.

"But I can't turn my back on you." Then suddenly he looked at her with a perplexed expression, "Didn't you just come back from a mission?"

"Yes."

"Did the Hokage know what you've just told us?"

"Yes, I fact she's the one who confirmed it for me." Ino watched as her father made ready to say something but decided to tell him what had been said, "The Hokage said I could keep doing my character assassinations for now, she'll be monitoring my condition as things go along. She also asked Shikamaru and Chouji to report to her if they think I'm not up to it. So don't worry; there are a lot of safeguards in place for the baby and me." She pulled back the sleeve on her shirt to show them the medical-alert.

"Okay, she's taking care of you, but I still want to give her a piece of my mind," Inoichi frowned. "She could have let you tell us about things before you went out."

* * *

Ino decided it was time to visit someone who had a little more recent experience with what she was about to go through: Sakura. _How am I going to tell her without sounding like I'm bowing before her greater wisdom? _

She went over to the house early the next day. Sakura looked her, "Good morning Ino, this is a surprise. Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, if you don't have anything else to do, that is."

"Not really. With three young children, Tsunade-sama is only sending me out when she absolutely needs to. Besides, she keeps me busy helping out at the medical center or special assignments at the academy. And it's not like Lee hasn't proven to be a surprisingly good father." She smiled, then her expression turned serious, "I'm guessing since you're here so early there's something weighing on your mind. So, what can I help you with?" She gestured for Ino to enter then suddenly her hands went out toward her friend's left wrist.

Ino jerked her arm away before Sakura could touch it.

"That's a med-bracelet Ino. What's wrong?"

Ino pursed her lips for a moment, "I developed a sudden allergy."

"What to, is it something common?" green eyes opened wide showing a strong concern for her longtime friend.

"Sex."

Sakura's mouth hung open for a moment, "You're joking, right?"

"The symptoms are a gradual swelling that goes away after about nine months."

For a moment, the pink haired kunoichi stared at her in puzzlement then suddenly she realized what she'd been told, "Oh-my-god, you're pregnant." Suddenly she seemed almost excited for her friend, then she looked Ino straight in the eyes and asked, "Is it Shikamaru's?"

"No, no and no," the blonde kunoichi waved her hands in front of her, "the father is in Suna." Ino made sure she got that out before Sakura could take any more wild guesses.

"So it happened on your recent negotiation mission then? I thought you were always prepared…" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Did you run out of something?"

"Yeah, but since I was there for a few weeks, the father and I hooked up for a while, so we'd discussed precautions. However, he stopped using his without letting me know, and of course I made the assumption I was okay while I tried to track down the proper plants to make a new batch only to find one was not available in Suna." She looked at her friend, "I will tell you this: the father of my child has already made it clear that it is over between us, so I am choosing to raise my child by myself. I have no intention of sending word of my situation to him. I hope if I need to I can come to you for advice and moral support in the future."

"Sure, anything you need to know…" Suddenly a cry came form the other room, Sakura grabbed Ino's hand, "Com'on, first lesson: that's Hinagiku, she's my little trouble-maker."

So Ino spent the next two hours with Sakura, her three-year-old son Ishi, (Or, as many called him, the second coming of Rock Lee, so like his father was he.) and the 14-month-old twin girls, Himawari and Hinagiku.

Up to this point Ino had avoided hanging out with Sakura at home. Some part of her had been worried that the wave of domesticity that had taken her friend and Hinata was contagious. She had been in no hurry to settle down, but now she had little choice in the matter. Even before that she hadn't really spent much time helping out with Kurenai and Asuma's son; the flower shop had always been her primary responsibility when she wasn't on missions.

Sakura decided Himawari was the one to start Ino with, "Hinagiku is all energy, all the time. Himawari is just a quiet little angel who loves to be cuddled, even if she does start off shy."

So Ino survived this extended experience around small children, as she was about to leave. Sakura decided to ask her one more thing. "Would you have a problem with me setting up a get together with Hinata as well for next week? Shigeki is about six months old, so he's more of a baby than any of mine."

"Sure, if I don't get another character assassination."

"Tsunade-sama is still planning on sending you out on those specialty missions?" Sakura seemed shocked. She had spent her pregnancies safely in Konoha and was limited to her medical duties through most of the time.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a surprise, but you know that she is looking out for Konoha's bottom line. You know that my specialty can be very lucrative. Besides she's already warned Shikamaru and Chouji that the have to keep an extra good eye on me." Ino looked at her, "That reminds me, why did you ask if Shika was the father?"

"I always figured of your two teammates he was more your type," Sakura shrugged. _Even if I've never seen any indication of interest in you coming out of him…_

"Then you obviously haven't noticed he's always had a thing for Temari. By the way, those two finally admitted their feelings to each other while we were in Suna, so I wouldn't be surprised if they try to figure out a way to get together in the near future."

"Well, that's interesting. I can't wait to see how that all works out, you _will_ keep me informed," Sakura gave her a hug. "I guess I'll see you around. You've got a lot to learn, girlfriend."

Ino stepped off the porch. _Yeah, but the thing I'd most like to learn is how do you stop thinking about someone when they'll always be a part of you. _

* * *

True to his word, Inoichi made an appointment with the Hokage the next day. As he walked into the office, Tsunade sat there with her fingers intertwined concealing the lower part of her face.

"So are you disappointed?" Tsunade said as she regarded him.

"Are you?" the jonin florist replied.

"Maybe a little," she spoke in a strange tone. It left Inoichi curious as to what was in the back of her mind.

"I'm more than a bit annoyed that you sent her off on that mission in spite of your discovery." The Yamanaka eyes narrowed at her, "Why would you risk her like that?"

"I know you've been over this with her, so you already know where I stand. She's going on those special missions until she, her teammates' or my opinion of her chakra control determine her to be incapable of doing them." Tsunade's eyes revealed that she did not want her orders to be questioned. She lowered her hand to the desk, "We both know this isn't the real reason you wanted to see me about your daughter."

Inoichi's head bowed, "Are you going to remove her from consideration?"

"I must. Deciding they want to become a mother is the most common reason kunoichi retire from the special assassination corps. No one has ever been given a position in it afterwards." The golden brown eyes narrowed even more, "With so few positions in this elite group, no one gets special consideration."

"I see. When we discussed this almost two years ago you thought she was probably the best candidate for when the next opening came up."

"Timing is everything. None of the four have decided to retire just yet; if one had, she'd have already been appointed." She studied his expression, "They say when one door closes another opens…"

"I hadn't planned on becoming a grandfather just yet."

"Yes, I know, but think about this. Sunagakure has some abilities that aren't found in other ninja villages. Imagine what a gift to Konoha it would be if Ino's baby had one of those. We could end up with a shinobi that can bond with a large cat the way the Inuzuka do with their dogs, or a child with the skill and dexterity of a puppet master; there's even rumored to be a family who can poison others with their own blood," a slow smile slid easily across the Hokage's lips.

"So you're not counting this as a loss then."

"The next generation is always on my mind. I want to hand my successor a stronger Konoha than what I started with." Her hand rested lightly on some of the texts she had by her desk. "In fact, I've been doing some research that may insure that we'll have the ability to bring out the best in our young shinobi, maybe even be able to determine exactly what traits each child has as early as possible so they can be instructed earlier according to their need. Better still it may enhance our abilities to cultivate new skills."

"You're saying my grandchild may have advantages I've never dreamed of."

"Certainly. I want what's best for this village and all its families. That's high on my list of responsibilities." She came around the desk to take Inoichi's hands. "Help your part of our garden grow. Care for your daughter, get her through this safely. Except, of course, when I need her for missions, I'll see that she cared for then." Gently, she guided him to the door. "Best of luck to you and your family." The smile she gave seemed sincere.

The door closed behind Inoichi's back, leaving him to walk through the corridors to the exit. He mulled over the events that had led up to the discussion he'd just had with the Hokage. When Ino was sixteen, he found out she was dating two guys at the same time, because they'd gotten into a fight over her. That implied one thing to him: his daughter was sexually active. Misao confirmed shortly thereafter that their daughter was taking proper precautions…in fact, she was using her medical training to do it. After that incident, it clarified another previous happening that had puzzled him. Apparently, Ino had had some sort of party when she'd been left home alone for a few days while they went off on an acquisition trip. He assumed this because there'd been more food missing from the larder than Ino would have eaten alone. Of course none of the neighbors ever said anything about seeing or hearing anything out of the ordinary during that time.

As indicators of her extracurricular activities continued, it occurred to him that this might be advantageous to her career. He had approached the Hokage and asked her about considering Ino for the kunoichi special assassination corps. This select group used the power of seduction to get close to targets and their kunoichi skills to eliminate them and get away. He'd left the discussion quite pleased Tsunade was already well ahead of him and was considering Ino for the next opening. That had excellent news to him because he considered those character assassinations beneath his daughter's skills.

_Damn it all. My aspirations for her are completely gone now. Somehow she screwed up with her precautions and decided to keep the resulting child, then again I wouldn't have expected her to do otherwise, so I guess that's a good thing...isn't it?_ At this point, he was about halfway back home when he froze with a sudden realization. _Did Godaime-sama just say there was a chance my grandchild could be poisonous?!_

* * *

A/N: Irony #1... I named the victim of the Character Assassination, Yasuyuki from a list of names I'd acquired from various sources. It was picked pretty much at random. I just recently realized that Kankurou's VA is named Kase Yasuyuki. Well, I'm amused. Extra points to anyone who recognizes the inspiration for Yasuyuki's humiliation.

There is at least one more Irony note coming soon…


	9. Happy 21st Birthdays

A/N: I figure by now one of them must have been promoted so although I didn't say anything previously Shika got the nod some time in the intervening years. Though my Beta wanted to hold this back until the actual occasion, I didn't want to keep you waiting 3 weeks for a chapter…but how can fans not love the fact that Shikamaru and Ino's birthdays are consecutive days. : )

Thanks to shannny2k & Shubaltz Crazist for reviews…

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi hasn't run out of ideas for his Naruto characters yet. I'm only running out of disclaimer ideas….beware the disclaimer filler arc.

* * *

Happy 21st Birthdays

The day after they returned from their mission was also a busy day for Shikamaru and Chouji as well. They had one of their regular sessions where they would train together; sometimes Ino would join them for these, but not this time. They both had things they wanted to discuss that they hadn't gotten the opportunity to while away.

After the working part of their morning was completed they decided to lie back on the grass and talk.

Chouji was already working through a bag of chips as he asked Shikamaru, "What are we gonna do about Ino?"

"What can we do?" the black haired Tokubetsu Jonin sighed. He knew far too much about the situation and had already promised he wouldn't share that information. "She's made her decision and the Hokage's given us orders on top of it: We take care of her as best we can, that's all we can do."

"I understand that."

There was something in his tone that made Shika worry. He knew how much Chouji cared about Ino, "How about you? Are you okay with things as they stand now?"

He spoke around a mouthful of chips, "There's nothing I can do." _It doesn't matter, I can't allow it to hurt me. _His hand slid into the bag seeking more of his favorite salted and seasoned snack. "What about you and Temari?"

"That is a 'wait and see' situation. I already put in a request with the Hokage's office our first day back from Suna that, if anything comes up, I want to go back there." He watched a cloud that happened to resemble a fan, _Maybe it's a sign._ His lips curved into a slight smile, "I hope it won't be too long."

The sound of crunching was the only reply. A few minutes passed as they both indulged in their favorite post-training past times.

"I wonder if it was Kazunari…" the brown haired man muttered.

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru was caught totally off guard by the comment.

"The guy who…you know." His tone suddenly sounded sullen, "I mean he was one of the regulars on guard duty for our floor. Ino was trying hard not to flirt with him the day the two of us wandered around Suna. I bet half the girls here would be falling over themselves for a guy who looks like…"

"Whoa," Shikamaru suddenly sat up and looked over at his friend, "don't even start that. We don't need you to spend all your time dwelling on who the baby's father is. It happened and that's all there is to it."

"Sorry, it was just a stray thought." The large man worked himself into a sitting position as well.

"Yeah, but it sounded like it was going to stray into some really nasty territory, Chouji." The shadow-nin looked at his companion. "It doesn't matter who the father is. Ino said he's out of her life; we just have to take her at her word."

Chouji hung his head.

"I know how much this whole situation is bothering you. Don't pretend that it isn't. I know you. There's nothing you can do except be there for her. You can't change the past however; you can try to make the future a better place for her kid to grow up."

* * *

Team 10 had two traditions involving birthdays: one was for Chouji's they went out to Yakiniku Q as a lunch party. The other was, since Ino's was the day after Shikamaru's, they'd go out for his and stay up late enough to go into hers. This year was no exception. In spite of the discovery of Ino's situation, they were determined to carry on as always. So at 10:00 (in honor of their Team number) they set up a rendezvous at Kuni's. It was about six blocks from the Yamanaka residence.

Ino tried to dress up a little even though she knew she couldn't be her usual party girl self. _I might as well enjoy it while I can,_ she thought, _I won't be able to wear this in a couple months._ She adjusted the straps on her lilac camisole with the black lace overlay then put on the black jacket that matched the skirt she had put on earlier. She touched up her hair, came out of her room and went for the door.

"Have a nice evening, dear," Misao called out.

"Thanks Mom. Tell Dad I'll be home at a reasonable hour. I'm just glad he's not home right now to read me the riot act." She opened the door. "Remind him the guys will be looking out for me."

"I will."

"Bye!" she closed the door and headed down the stairs, to the still busy nighttime streets.

It was a nice September night, clear skies and no clouds. Ino looked up and felt just a twinge of sadness. _That smug bastard is probably out there staring up at the heavens without a care in the world…_ then she remembered how he had talked, _except his impending death. Yeah, you go dwell on that. You don't deserve this beautiful starry sky. _For just a moment she thought she might start crying.

"Hey."

She head snapped around to see Chouji had fallen in alongside her. "Hey, yourself." She recovered herself enough to smile up at him, "Where's the birthday boy, I thought he'd be with you."

"Said he'd meet us there," Chouji put a hand on her shoulder. He was dressed for comfort in a red hoodie and jeans. "He has some family business to take care of."

"What, the Nara Clan has some secret ritual for 21 year olds?" Ino gave him a puzzled look.

"No idea."

"Guess we'll find out when he gets here." They walked inside and claimed a booth near the bar. Ino sat across from her teammate.

Before you knew it the waitress, Yukari, had come over to take their orders. She had her blue-black hair held back with a saffron colored headband that matched the polo shirt that was like her uniform there. The woman had been their favorite server since they'd all turned legal.

"These three items," Chouji pointed at the menu, then turned to Ino, "You better get something to if you're going to be drink…" he paused then shot a quick glance toward the waitress, then back to Ino.

Her teeth clenched for just a moment, like she was biting down to stop what she really wanted to say from escaping. Word of her condition was not common knowledge yet…the longer she could put it off, the better in her mind. "Fine." She growled then pointed to one of the items on the menu. She released the tension in her jaw and added, "I'm just getting over that bug, so I'd better not have any alcohol tonight. Do you have both orange and cranberry juice?"

"Oh, sure," Yukari smiled.

"Can you get them poured over some ice so they don't mix too much to make it look like a real drink?" Ino smiled.

"I suppose."

"Hey, the birthday boy's here." Chouji raised a hand to signal Shikamaru over to where they were.

"It's on me...well, the drinks anyways," she eyed Chouji as Shika got to the table. "Bring a bottle of number 4, and boxes for my team mates." She sent the waitress off and when out of ear shot she told them, "You're drinking for me tonight…okay."

"Thanks, I guess," Shikamaru muttered. He, like Chouji, had opted for comfort, wearing an olive colored sweatshirt and black jeans.

"So what happened with your family?" Chouji asked.

"Nothing important, just a friendly reminder that I'm getting close to that age where they think I should start thinking seriously about settling down. The Nara's have our obligations, the deer, the research and all that comes with it." In spite of everything he was talking about he still had an almost bored expression on his face…as usual.

Yukari came over and distributed their drinks: the bottle and boxes for the guys and Ino's juice. "If you need me, you know the drill…" she smiled then she walked off again.

Ino poured the first round for both her teammates as Shikamaru continued his story, "Next thing you know I told him just a little more than I should about our Suna trip and Temari. I could see he was considering all the scenarios…I go there to be with her, she comes here…knowing him he probably came up with a few I haven't run through myself." He took a swallow from the box, "Needless to say…"

"…it's troublesome," they all said together.

"So how many letters has she sent?" Ino put a hand on his to try to show her support.

"Two so far, the second arrived while we were off on our last mission."

"And?"

"We're trying to work out the best way to see each other again." He looked at his now empty box. While he did so, Chouji reached over to refill it. "It won't be for the next chuunin exam though, they've apparently decided to send someone else to set up for that one." Again he tossed back the drink and set his box down.

"Chouji, you're not doing your part keeping up with him." Ino pointed to the sake that was still sitting in front of him.

He gave Ino a look like she was crazy. It was right then that Yukari returned with the food items. Suddenly he seemed just a little happier.

"What, you're following the advice you were trying to give me earlier?" Ino shook her head. "Now that you've got your munchies are you gonna drink?"

"Fine." The brawny chuunin tossed back his first box like Shikamaru had, set it down and grabbed for the plates. He then turned his attention to his friend, speaking between bites. "So this means it'll be a while before you get to see her again."

"Yeah, unless I can think of a reason for the Hokage to send me to Suna again." He rested his chin on his hand and looked at the ceiling.

_Great,_ thought Ino, _we both get to spend the evening moping because of someone in Suna… Happy Birthday to us._ She poked at her glass of juice with her index finger, pushing it across the table a little at a time.

* * *

After about an hour their moods were starting to improve. By midnight they were pretty much themselves again…except in Shikamaru's case, he was noticeably drunk.

Ino was just heading back over to their table after a trip to the ladies room.

"Hey Ino, Happy Birthday…right?" it was Izumo. He and Kotetsu were at a corner of the bar.

"So you wanna come back and party with us?" Kotetsu smiled.

"Didn't I tell you two off, back in June?" She growled at them. "You were entertaining once, but now you're both turning into world class pains." She flipped her hand like she was dismissing them.

"Bet you'd like us better if we bought you a drink or two." Izumo grabbed her left wrist and pulled her over. "What's your pleasure?"

Ino glared at him but didn't answer.

"Hey Yukari, what's she been drinking?" his buddy called out.

"Just juice. Said she's getting over something," the waitress replied to them.

"You just got back from a mission two days ago." Kotetsu looked at her, "You've always been a party girl, what's going on?"

She jerked her wrist free, "You guys seem to an exaggerated image of your own brilliance. No wonder you can't get regular girlfriends. They discover what you're both really like and tell you 'buh-bye'." She headed back to the table.

Chouji was standing next to it. "What was that all about? I was just going to come over and see what was going on."

"They were just being jerks. I told them off, no problem."

Yukari came up along side Ino. "The guys at the bar are still trying to buy you a drink. I told them I wouldn't bring anything over without your okay."

"I don't want anything from them. Go tell them that again for me please." Ino slid into the booth along side Shikamaru. A moment later she picked up the bottle and poured more into her teammates boxes then picked up what was left of her drink. "Com'on, 'Kanpai', guys"

"What the hell we drinking to now?" Shika muttered, "The fact that as a team were totally screwed. Nah, never mind, my problem is I can't screw around right now…and you got done too well."

"So where does that leave Chouji?" spoke a voice.

They looked up at see Kotetsu, Izumo was behind him. Ino hissed through her teeth.

"Now if I'm getting right, does this mean you're preggers Ino?" Kotetsu sneered. "I mean, you are wearing a medical alert, aren't you?"

"I thought you prided yourself on your preparedness. So who's got the exaggerated sense of brilliance now?" Izumo added. "Obviously from what Shikamaru said he's not the daddy."

"Daddy's back in Suna, okay?" Ino growled, "Totally out of my life."

"Suna, huh? Well, the only people we know from there are the one's who come here for the chuunin exams." Izumo smirked, "Any chance we've met, 'Mr. pumped you then dumped you'?"

"That's enough, I've had it with you guys," Ino glared at them, then heard Shikamaru started to drawl something that sounded like, "Kan." Her eyes widened as she looked at him in a panic.

"Can't say." He completed his comment, then hung his head down.

Izumo suddenly grinned. "The only person from Suna who's memorable isn't your type. That Temari is one hot babe."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind making some sweet time with…" Kotetsu couldn't finish the sentence. A shadow hand was wrapping around his throat. Izumo had the same problem.

"Don't talk trash about my woman," Shikamaru snarled.

Both Ino and Chouji stared in shock. This was not the Shikamaru they knew.

"You bastards think you're so clever," Shikamaru made the grip tighten.

"They're not worth it, Shika," Ino started to say.

Chouji didn't make a move. He couldn't think of anything to say or do. He had been getting fed up with what they were doing to Ino, but hadn't been able to decide what he wanted to do about it. One part of him really wanted to watch them squirm. Another was terrified; he knew he'd never seen the kind of look that in his friend's eyes before. It was just plain cold.

Kotetsu was starting to look a little gray around the edges.

Then all of a sudden Shikamaru jerked and the jutsu released.

Izumo and Kotetsu went to their knees gasping. Shikamaru slumped against the table for a moment then looked around. He grimaced and put a hand to his head.

"Damn, you're a mean drunk Shikamaru," Chouji commented.

"Not a good way to celebrate a birthday." They looked over to see Inoichi standing nearby. "I have a feeling it was a good thing I arrived when I did."

Kotetsu and Izumo stumbled to their feet and moved across the room.

"It's never a good idea to get into a fight when you're drunk." The older jonin looked at Shikamaru, "Worse yet to try to kill someone with your ninjutsu in a bar."

"You used the Shinranshin no Jutsu on Shikamaru, didn't you?" Ino looked at her father.

"Only for the briefest moment so I could get him to lose control his attack." Inoichi's brow furrowed, "Especially since his teammates weren't doing anything about the situation."

Ino gave him one of those 'fish' moments where her mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. Chouji just hung his head.

"Come on Ino. I think it's time for you to come home." He offered a hand to his daughter. She took it as she slid out of the booth, then took a moment to throw a little extra onto the tip money they'd set out earlier.

Inoichi turned back to Chouji, "You think you'll be able to get him home all right?" He gestured at Shikamaru who was still holding his head.

"I'll manage," was his reply.

As they went out the door Ino asked her father. "What made you come looking for me?"

"A father's intuition."

"Uh huh," she smirked, "and what else?"

"Ino, I just had a feeling that you were going to make those boys…"

"Men, Dad."

"Sorry…men… drink for you tonight. Am I wrong?" Inoichi thought in the back of his mind that no matter how much time passed he was always going to think of Ino as his little girl, so by default that made Shikamaru and Chouji boys. _Oh well, I guess it is time to admit I'm getting old. Sometime next year I'll become a grandfather._

"No Dad, that's exactly what I did," Ino admitted to him. "I did pay for the privilege though, I figured that was the least I could do under the circumstances."

Inoichi chuckled, "Shikamaru doesn't drink like you, let alone like Shikaku. So you probably still got off cheap."

"Dad!" She batted his arm.

He put that arm around her shoulder and hugged her against himself, "Ino, I'm sorry. No matter what you say or do I'm entitled to worry about you."

"And your grandchild."

"Yeah, my grandchild too." He kissed her forehead. "Let's get you home so your mother can wish you a happy birthday, at the exact hour."

* * *

Shikamaru went looking for Ino the early the next day. During business hours both he and Chouji made a point of checking the flower shop first when looking for their teammate. As he walked through the door it was plain that she was working behind the counter.

"Hope he's feeling better soon," she smiled at a young kunoichi of about thirteen.

The brown haired girl was paying for a red rose. "Thank you," she smiled as her gaze settled on the flower for the briefest moment, a bright glow crossing her cheeks. She turned and headed out past Shikamaru.

"Hey," he strolled leisurely toward Ino.

"Did you catch that?" Ino had a wistful expression on her face, "I remember when I used to do things like that." She giggled, "Gawd, I was so young and foolish about Sasuke…although I hope this girl has better luck with her boy than I did."

"Speaking of foolish," he grinned sheepishly, "I am so sorry about my loss of control during our birthday outing."

"No need to apologize to me, but maybe you'd better wander over to Kuni's and see if it's still gonna be one of our hangouts." She moved to re-arrange some of the vases on the shelf behind her, "But I bet Yukari will still be on our side after the tip we left her."

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered. Watching her body language, she was acting like it was a dismissal. He sighed. It was time to get to the matter that he really wanted to talk to her about. "Ino, we really haven't had much of a chance to talk since you found out…I figured you were being a little cautious because you didn't want anyone else to know about…" he glanced around making sure no one was walking up toward the door of the shop, "him. Are you holding up all right?"

She turned to face him again, a strange combination of weariness and relief on her face. "It's not easy," her lips creased into something like a pout, "one minute I want to curse him forever and always, the next I want him to walk through whatever door I'm nearest to take me in his arms and apologize for everything he said and did to me that last week." Her eyes turned downward, watching her left foot as she scuffed it back across the floor. "I know that's just plain foolish to believe that he would do that…from what we all saw of him during those days in Sunagakure, he's the kind of person who never thinks he's wrong."

"That's why I figured you'd need someone to talk to. There are just some parts of this story that no one else knows," he looked toward the ceiling for the briefest moment, "and until you decide to confide in someone else, I guess I'll just have to wander over occasionally so you can rant about him."

"I wouldn't call what I just did a rant."

"No, but I bet there'll be some days in the future when you'll really need to get it out."

"Thank you," she put her arms around him in a hug, "I'll find a way you let you know if I have some serious ranting. Okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Team 10 managed to get in another successful character assassination a little over a month later. Ino was surprised by the way things were going for her, from all the conversations she'd been having with Sakura and Hinata she'd expected to have morning sickness or some other classic minor problem. Nothing at all, and even better still Shikamaru and Chouji took such good care of her when they traveled now. They took a more leisurely pace home afterwards no matter how much she reassured them she wasn't tired.

They stopped early for the night and made camp. Shikamaru's idea this time and now he was asleep. While sitting with her back against a tree, Ino was talking to Chouji because she wasn't weary.

"You really should get some sleep," he decided they had been talking long enough. "Since we're talking an extra day to get home, you should take full advantage it."

"I told you before I'm not tired yet." Ino folded her arms across her chest and looked at him with a very stubborn expression. "It's one thing for the two of you to keep an eye on me, it's another for you to try to be my mother…then again my father is more likely to go into this over-protectiveness that the two of you seem to be getting into."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've never spent this much time around a woman in your condition," he replied. "Just remember the Hokage did give us orders to take care of you."

A groan came for Shikamaru, "Temari." They turned to look at him. He had taken his vest and was hugging it against himself in an almost embarrassing manner. "Oh, how I've missed you."

"I hope I haven't done anything like that." Ino looked at Chouji with a slightly disturbed expression.

"If you had I'd have definitely remembered it." He tried to make light of the situation.

_Oh yeah, if I'd have said his name you sure as hell would have._ She thought as she looked into his eyes just to be sure he wasn't hiding anything. "So, shall we do our best to ignore him until he's done with his 'reunion'?"

"I suppose we don't have much choice." _The way Ino regarded me is curious, like she's looking for something. Com'on, open up, I don't want to pry but if you don't say something soon…_

"By any chance did you bring a deck of cards?"

Chouji sighed, but was grateful that he could honestly answer her, "No."

* * *

When they arrived home Tsunade did her regular evaluation of Ino's health. "Everything seems to be going fine. How about you give me a demonstration of how your chakra focusing is doing."

"What do you want me to do?" Ino looked over as her teammates waited. _I hope she doesn't want me to possess one of them, it'll seem too much like regular practice._

The Hokage smirked, "How about something easy, a disguise jutsu, imitate someone you haven't seen but thought about recently."

Ino winked at Shikamaru.

He started to flinch, worried what she'd do. Then she did the transform and suddenly Temari was there in her place.

The Hokage studied Ino's chakra control intensely for just a moment "Okay you can release now, that looks okay too. Team 10 is officially dismissed."

They stepped out into the hall. Shikamaru looked at Ino, "Why did you pick her?"

Chouji answered for her, "Somebody was talking in his sleep last night." He grinned.

"You gotta be kidding me." Shikamaru looked from one of them to the other.

"Don't worry you didn't say anything too embarrassing." Ino smiled.

"But I might consider washing my vest if I was you." Chouji added.

Shikamaru gave them a very annoyed look as they both burst out laughing.

* * *

A/N: Once again nothing from Suna…soon…soon.


	10. Confessions and Resolutions

A/N: Time passes a little faster in this chapter. This is mostly kicking back and having a little fun, but there are some minor story developments.

Thank you to shannny2k, shelvesinthecloset, Shubaltz Crazist, & Sylence for reviewing. It makes me happy!!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama can ring in any holiday he wants in style…manga style that is, with his rights to Naruto. Truthfully, I think it would be fun to see…

* * *

Confessions and Resolutions

Over the week Ino made a point of letting everyone she thought should know about her situation. When Satou Chisa, the head librarian's, first words were: "Did you and Chouji finally…" Ino began to preface her story by saying: "I met someone in Suna." _First Sakura with Shika, now this, I don't know why people want to tie me to one of my teammates. _

Another week after that in sank in that there were people she had regular contact with that it had never occurred for her to tell. One morning, while the Yamanakas were out for breakfast at Toh's diner, it was a fairly regular part of their lives. Inoichi made a comment that Ino should be sure to order something eat something more substantial for the sake of his grandchild. Arika, who was their regular waitress there, dropped the tray that carried their beverage order and with a shocked expression on her face ran out of the room. In short order, the owner's wife was apologizing for her niece's bad behavior.

Ino made a point of seeking out Arika afterwards. She knew the brown haired waitress had a crush on Chouji and had even implied that she thought Ino had something going on with her teammate. So of course it made sense that Arika must have jumped to the wrong conclusion. When the blonde kunoichi completed her explanation, the other girl said gruffly, "You're even more stupid than I thought."

* * *

Kankurou slid out through the side door that lead into the shadowed alleyway and into the November night. He stayed in the shadows for a few blocks then, before stepping into the better-lit streets, he put on a disguise jutsu version of his facial paint. He only used his jutsu when he went to places where he might have to remove it. _My public face. For a short time I considered giving it up…then I realized it has its advantages._

He reflected on the last two hours. _Why hadn't I thought of this sooner? _There was a strange sense of serenity that had come over him. _Once I started talking about Ino, it had been nearly impossible to stop. The dream, my fears, what I felt…and not just about her, about Gaara as well. It was just a stream of thoughts flowing out of me…things I never told anyone else. That release was like a religious experience. _A scowl crossed his face, _That's a dark parallel considering that those 'culties' drove Gaara off, of course they didn't plan on that. I, on the other hand, deliberately chased Ino away. But at least it was for your own good. You wouldn't like it here anyways, it gets more disturbing day-by-day._

He arrived at Kazue's house and was told to wait in the entrance hall by the maid. As the girl disappeared around the corner to fetch Temari, he turned to the hall mirror and rapidly reapplied his paint. _Temari would probably sense the deception…let alone Kazue-san. _

A moment later he heard his sister's agitated voice as they headed his way. "Sometimes I want to rip his throat for what he's putting me through."

"He is the Kazekage and is only looking out for the best interest of Suna. Unfortunately, there's nothing in my library that we can use to counter his decision." Then Kazue added softly, "Hopefully he'll come to his senses soon."

"But not until he and the rest of the council are satisfied with the outcome of their investigation." Temari growled, "What about what's best for me?"

"At least you've got the two of us on your side." Kazue put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder, and smiled at Kankurou as they entered his line of sight. "I can't think of a stronger defender than him." A slight tilt of her silvered head.

"If only Gaara was still here. None of this would be happening." Kankurou said grimly, then looked to his sister, "Ready to head home?"

The blonde jonin nodded.

* * *

Temari walked in silence for the first stretch. Her brother was familiar with the way her moods ran and did not press her about information about her research. He had his own secrets, one's he doubted he'd ever share with her. _Sure, she'll start talking before we get home…I just know it._

Four block, five, six, then the kunoichi let out a soft sigh. "I can't believe there wasn't a single clue…not in any of those books." She glanced up at him, "She's got the largest private library in Suna. It even specializes in law and history, if there was any one who could find a way to get out of the damned process I thought for sure it would be Kazue."

"And the clock keeps ticking," he muttered in response.

"None of your sources have any clues," Temari's tone got dark, "I'd even settle for blackmail at this point."

"There are too many of them," Kankurou replied, "besides we can't eliminate the majority of Sunagakure's governing body, it would be seen as a sign of weakness, leaving us vulnerable to attack."

"I notice you didn't refer to them as the 'Brain Trust' of Sunagakure."

"Would you?"

"Maybe," Temari smirked, "because sometimes I think they have only one brain between them."

Kankurou chortled in the back of his throat. They had just gotten back to the central complex where, in spite of everything going on, they still resided. _Not that I think we'd be allowed to move anywhere else in Suna at this point, in spite of our differences._ As they went inside they headed down the entranceway past the guards on duty.

"I see you just made curfew." It was Baki's week to be in charge of the guard station at the entrance. He turned and the chuunin on duty with him made a notation on the log. He too was on their side, and if they had been just a little late he probably would have given an extra fifteen minutes before sending word out. "Good night," was the only additional word he'd dare speak tonight, with a small wave he sent them on their way.

"Later," the puppet master replied as he and his sister went on their way.

As they approached the stairs the sound of shoes going clickity-clack came from above. An attractive redhead in a tight fitting green dress and stiletto heels descended the flight and passed by them. When she was out of earshot Temari muttered, "Any bets that was Pokaru-sama's latest plaything."

"No doubt." Kankurou offered his arm to his sister and they ascended to their floor.

* * *

Shikamaru and Chouji had just arrived at the Yamanaka residence to pick up Ino for the now traditional New Year's Eve gathering at Sakura and Lee's house. The members of the 'Konoha 11' had been gathering like this since the December 31st after Ishi was born. This year was going to be just a little different: this was the first party since Sasuke had returned.

Inoichi was giving the two of them 'care instructions' while they waited for their teammate. "Please make sure Ino has something to eat while she's there. She's starting too worry too much about what she looks like. I don't want her to risk her health or the baby's over something so stupid. Make sure she doesn't drink anything inappropriate. Also don't let her get overly tired and be sure to have her home by 1:30."

Shikamaru finally had enough. "She's 21 not 16 you know, she's old enough to take care of herself."

Inoichi gave him an intense glare.

"We're going to Sakura's house. You can bet she'll take extra good care of Ino since she's one of the finest healers in Konoha," Chouji blurted it out as an appeasement to Inoichi.

The older man's body visibly relaxed. "You're right maybe I worry too much."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as if to say _That's an understatement._

"That's your job as a father." Ino had come out of her room at last. She was wearing a soft violet colored top with a pair of pants that were about two shades darker. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Don't fret, I'll be just fine, my team knows how to look out for me. You and mom go out and have some fun tonight."

They walked down the stairs to the street. When they made it outside, Ino looked at them "I almost bailed on this." she said softly.

"Why would you do that?" Chouji asked

"I'm getting a little self conscious about…" she looked down at herself.

"So you've got a tummy, it's not like you're huge or anything." Shikamaru shook his head. "Half the reason Sakura does this each year is to prove to herself there's life after kids."

"Cheer up, it's a party. You know how to have fun." Chouji smiled, "You're livelier at these things than either of us."

"Except when it comes to the finger foods," she teased him back.

"Well yeah, I guess I do get a little excited over those, but you usually out do me in the drinking…" His expression showed he knew he'd slipped up.

"Thanks for reminding me," Ino growled, "One more thing I can't do."

"How troublesome," muttered Shikamaru, "I really feel for you."

* * *

Soon they arrived at Lee and Sakura's house. Pretty much everyone else was there. The only one who wasn't was Neji and he had stopped by earlier in the day to tell Lee he would not be there. Ino had a head's up on this situation from her own source. _Yeah, it was just as well he isn't here._ She glanced over to see Tenten talking to Lee. _It wouldn't have made Tenten too happy if he'd have shown up with a date._

"Ino would you like anything in particular?" Sakura came up along side her. "You know…have you developed any unusual food preferences yet?"

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking too much." She looked over the room. Shikamaru was already talking with Kiba and Shino in one corner. Chouji was happily raiding the table where the munchies were. The main couch was occupied by Naruto, sitting between Sasuke and Hinata. He had an arm around each of them. Lee had sat down to talk to the three of them. Ino turned to Sakura, "It always shocks me to see Sasuke like that. He'd been gone for so long and now to see him there smiling and talking with everyone. Who would have thought…?" She suddenly got a wicked grin on her face, "So who do you think Naruto's gonna kiss at midnight…one of them will be disappointed not to be the first."

Sakura giggled, "You're always looking for trouble. Go on, get over there and start talking to someone besides me."

* * *

It was after 11:00; Ino was feeling a little more comfortable about things. She'd just spent a good hour talking with Hinata. It was funny that when you actually talked with her, Hinata was always a great source of encouragement. You always felt better afterward. Maybe that's why Naruto wasn't as annoying as he used to be. Ino wandered over to see what, if anything, was left on the snack table that she wanted. Then she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. There was a little someone on the stairs watching them. She walked up to him, "Ishi, what a stealthy little ninja you are." The boy froze and stared at her with his large eyes.

"Ishi, what are you doing down here?" Sakura came up along side Ino then moved to scoop up the boy in her arms. "Back to bed with you."

_Oh yeah, he is so his father's son._ Ino thought as she watched Sakura carry the boy in green pajamas upstairs. Then she realized something, what if her baby bore as strong a resemblance to its father as Ishi bore to Lee. She put her hand to the swell of her body and thought, _You want to look like a Yamanaka, okay. My father is still a handsome man; if you're a boy, look like him._

"Are you rooted to this spot Ino," Sakura was back, "or maybe you're having a little bonding experience with the baby?" She reached to put her hand next to where Ino rested hers. "There you are," Sakura said sweetly as she smiled. "That tiny flutter, it's so exciting."

Ino blinked, "That was a movement?"

"You mean you didn't realize it until I told you?" Sakura grinned, "I know it wasn't very strong yet, but yes, that was your baby."

"Omigod." Ino looked back at Sakura, "It's just so weird that it would happen right now. When I saw you with Ishi, I started thinking, 'What if my baby looks like its father?' Now to feel that, it all becomes so real now. You know, more than the moment you find out your favorite dress doesn't fit anymore." She grinned back.

"Yeah, I remember that feeling, too." She took Ino's hands and they both laughed.

"So what are you two giggling and grinning like idiots about?"

They both turned to see Sasuke walking over to them.

"Ino's baby just moved," Sakura told him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were knocked up," he said casually as he looked at her. "I just thought you were dressed comfortably because there's no one here for you to seduce."

"And I forgot what an insensitive jerk you can be at times," Ino gave him a glare.

"Well anyway," he looked at Sakura then Ino again, "I guess this is a night for us to reflect on the past year. Who would have ever thought we'd all be back here together again?"

"Some of us did what we could to try to make it happen sooner." Sakura looked over at everyone else across the room. "Of course, you owe it all to Naruto."

"Now that really has to be the biggest change for you. You gave up your wandering life style," Ino added, "and traded it in for a lover who has a wife he loves as well. That's gotta be weird for you, especially when you add in Takehiro and Shigeki."

"That actually works out pretty well for me. Since the boys aren't mine, I get to dodge any responsibility…no babysitting." It was his turn to grin, "Hinata's father or sister usually volunteer. I get none of that kind of work."

"There are fun things about babies as well," Sakura said with a wistful smile. "I wouldn't trade any of the late night feedings or diapers, because the reward of seeing their little smiling faces more than pays me back for all that work."

"Besides that weren't you going to revive the Sharingan?" Ino looked him in the eye. "You can't do that in Naruto's arms, just because he can make himself look like a girl doesn't mean he has the equipment to work like one." _And even if he could, I bet even he couldn't hold a jutsu like that for nine months._

"Ouch," Sakura grimaced, "that was a little harsh."

Sasuke's expression was grim for a moment then he said simply: "All right, then I'll make a resolution. I will figure out the best way to go about it and re-establish and revive everything that was positive about the Uchiha in Konoha. The section of town, the Sharingan, all of it, you just watch me!"

"Yes, the first New Year's Resolution of the evening! That is great for I am ready with mine!" Lee had come up behind them and had listened to Sasuke's declaration. Lee thrust his arm straight up into the air. "I resolve to protect everything precious in my life with every fiber of my being."

"Doesn't he make that resolution every year-ttebayo?" Naruto groaned.

Sakura smiled but gestured for quiet while she looked around, "Anyone else want to make theirs now?"

"Shikamaru does!" Chouji called.

Shikamaru flinched then said, "Why do you think I would do that? It's a drag."

"When we went to get Ino you said something that sounded like one to me." Chouji elbowed him, "Come on say it."

Shikamaru sighed, "You aren't gonna let it go, are you?'

"Nope." He knew by the way his friend had said that he was ready to give in.

"All right, here I go. I resolve to find a way to get to see Temari again and ask her if…" He stood there and blushed, then looked at the ceiling. "I told you this was a bother."

Chouji just stood there smirking.

Naruto jumped up. "I resolve to do everything in my power to make this New Year the one that Granny Tsunade will acknowledge me as her successor for Hokage, dattebayo!"

"Don't you make that resolution every year?" Kiba laughed.

"Then what's yours?" Naruto pointed at him.

"Let me think…these resolutions are usually broken anyways." Kiba laughed again. "How about I resolve to get on with my life, find a nice girl and settle down. A librarian might be nice," he snorted.

A sob came from just behind Naruto: It was Tenten. "That was just mean." She sobbed again.

Librarians were a touchy subject around Tenten. She and Neji had broken up in a fairly public argument in early May. Since then it had become common knowledge that Neji had been part of what had so far been the only success story to come out of the Hokage's speed dating set-up. The other part of that story was a pretty librarian named Chisa. They started dating in June and she was the reason he wasn't there tonight. They were out on a New Year's Eve date. From her outburst, it was obvious that Tenten was not over Neji, no matter how cheerful she had acted up to now.

Ino would not admit that she too was partially to blame for that as well. She'd marked off Chisa's number on several cards that night, Chouji and Shikamaru had ended up stuck with dates with her as well because of it. Stranger still was Ino had developed a friendship with the girl because of this. So she knew one more thing: not only was it a New Year's Eve date, it was Chisa's birthday as well.

Hinata walked up to Tenten and lead her off to the kitchen away from prying ears.

Kiba stood there with an expression of embarrassment on his face. "I was trying to be funny. I was about to tell you that Akamaru has the same resolution." He turned to Akamaru, "Right?"

Akamaru barked out two deep enthusiastic barks in agreement.

"Oh well." Sakura smiled. "I guess I'm gonna resolve to double my efforts on identifying and training new medics for Konoha."

"Weren't you planning on doing that anyways?" Naruto looked at her dubiously.

"Hey, at least I've been able to keep my resolutions." She beamed, then she turned to Ino, "What's your resolution?"

Ino looked like she was really putting some thought into it, when she finally said, "I resolve not to get too fat while I'm pregnant." The crowd let out a collective groan. While this went on Ino watched Chouji's reaction, sure enough his ears twitched when she said the dread word. _Not as much fun as Kankurou's eye twitch but it will have to do._ Then she chimed out, "Just kidding! My real resolution is to surprise you all by being a selfless, serene and loving mother." She gently placed her hand where she and Sakura had felt the flutter before. "I know you all think I'll be bitchy and overstressed…well maybe not Hinata, she sees the best in everyone…but really I want to prove you all wrong." She smiled an amazingly gentle smile.

The room had a moment of stunned silence.

Then as quickly as it had begun it was broken. "Hey, is anyone taking bets?" Kiba laughed.

Chouji gave a quick glare then drowned him out. "I know what my resolution is. I resolve to finally decide what is most important to me and focus my energies on that over anything else in my life."

"Food!" Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba said in perfect synchronization like some sort of choir.

"That's not what I meant." Chouji stared at them, "I was talking about something precious to take hold of with both hands and not let go."

"Sandwich!" the choir rang out again, then burst out laughing hysterically.

Chouji looked like he was trying to work out the right explanation. He really didn't want to come right out and say that he really knew who that someone precious was. He just hoped she'd take the hint…

"Just quit while you're ahead," Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder, "those guys just don't want to get what you're trying to say."

"Well I guess that leaves you, Shino," Lee said.

"Unless someone is brave enough to get Hinata and Tenten out here for this foolishness,"

Shikamaru added.

Shino stood there quietly for a moment. "My thought is that I wish to resolve not to make a resolution."

Everyone looked at him.

Naruto turned to Sakura, "Is he allowed to do that-ttebayo?"

"I'm not gonna tell him," she replied quietly.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes to midnight. Ino and Sakura were trying to keep a subtle watch on Naruto to see who really was going to get that first kiss of the New Year. Sakura was positive it would still go to Hinata but Ino wasn't too sure. Right now Naruto was once again seated between the two of them, so both were in easy reach. "You know you probably won't get to see anyways." Ino smirked, "Lee is going to grab to as soon as it's time, and I know you. You'll shut your eyes the moment his lips meet yours."

Sakura looked at her, "Just for that I should talk someone into giving you a good hard kiss to start the year as well. Hmmm, Shikamaru's straight out, so let's see…" she tapped her chin with her finger. She walked away from Ino and straight up to Tenten and whispered something to her. Tenten then immediately went up to Ino and kicked off a conversation.

As Ino half watched, Sakura managed to talk to all the remaining guys at the party out of earshot. It annoyed Ino but she couldn't very stop talking to Tenten when she'd avoided her all evening, especially when the subject was bad ends to relationships. The two of them were sharing sympathies.

Of course everyone knew who Tenten's boyfriend had been but no one knew what had happened with Ino (Except Shikamaru but that was Ino's secret. She knew he'd never betray her.) Tenten was trying very hard to get her to slip up. She was a world class gossip and determined to get the next elusive piece of information on Ino's story. Fortunately the clock was on Ino's side and the final countdown to midnight began, effectively ending the conversation.

"Five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!" Everyone joined in on the final part of the countdown. Ino just caught it out of the corner of her eye that both Hinata and Sasuke bent to kiss Naruto and just as it looked like their lips planted on him on the opposite cheeks he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the two of them to continue forward to kiss awkwardly instead. _Shadow clone, he's still the king of pranks. _She heard his chuckle and wanted to see the reaction but found herself spun about to meet up with a New Year's kiss of her own. She blinked, in spite of the surprise it wasn't a bad kiss, it was a little quick and just a bit clumsy.

"Happy New Year, Ino," Chouji sounded a little embarrassed.

"Happy New Year, yourself," she laughed. "Sakura is in so much trouble."

"You can say that again," Tenten chimed in.

Ino looked over to see that Tenten had gotten the same kind of surprise, only from Shino…then again that was probably more shocking than Ino's, at least Chouji was a teammate. Shino has that bug thing going on…

"So you don't believe in New Year's Resolutions but you believe in a kiss for good luck at midnight?" Ino questioned Shino.

"Well, our hostess was very persistent," he replied. "Since I already knew that Kiba has a family tradition of slipping outside to disturb the silence by having a good howl with Akamaru, I figured it was easier to give in. Especially since Shikamaru's resolution seemed to involve his interest in a certain distant maiden."

Ino snorted. The three of them looked at her. "I'm sorry your use of the term 'maiden' struck me as funny."

"So you're saying those two got to spend some 'quality' time together." Tenten's gossip side wasted no time in coming back out. Well at least it got her away from prying into Ino's love life. Shino on the other hand was moving off to rejoin the rest of the group.

"Yeah," Ino grinned at her, "think about it. We were there over three weeks and for most of it those two danced around each other unable to make the first move…."

* * *

"Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up." Shikamaru's voice startled Ino. "I know it's a bother but it's time to get you home."

She blinked at him. "Yeah, you guys don't need to hear my dad rant first thing in the New Year. Although it's a shame; this is a really comfortable chair." She looked at the clock; there was just enough time for her to get home before her 'curfew'. Chouji offered her a hand up. The three of them said their goodnights and were out the door.

They walked along the streets of Konoha, Ino between her teammates, watching other people either still celebrating or walking home like they were. They exchanged polite greetings as they passed and continued along their way.

They'd gotten most of the way to Ino's home when she suddenly stopped with a gasp of "Oh."

While Shikamaru muttered, "What, did you forget something at Sakura's?" Chouji immediately halted in his tracks turned with a hint of concern on his face.

Ino snatched at Chouji's hand pulling him closer and said, "Shika, come here quick." She was already placing Chouji's hand against her abdomen. "The baby's moving…check it out." The swirl-cheeked chuunin was already blushing vividly as the other came within her reach. She grabbed the Shika's hand with the same lightning speed and placed it next to the other hand she held against her body. "Do you feel that...do you? That's our fourth little teammate."

Chouji nodded while Shikamaru stated the obvious: "This is a little awkward Ino."

A drunken reveler walked by laughing.

"See what I mean," he tilted his head toward the passerby.

She released her grip in them looking up at her black haired teammate. "But you did feel it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but it could have been anything."

"Wait until you become a father." Ino narrowed her eyes, "Especially if it's with Temari, if you say something like that to her…" She didn't need to finish the threat. _He's probably imagining several painful scenarios._ She turned her gaze to her other teammate.

Chouji smiled at her, "So is that what you and Sakura were so excited over earlier?"

"It was," she smiled back, "I know it didn't seem like much but…"

"It confirms that you made the right choice." Shikamaru said it softly, "I had my doubts at first but I guess you've been correct in your decision all along." He gave her a smile that clearly showed his encouragement. "So let's get you home before your father comes looking for us."

In short order they had returned to the Yamanaka residence. Ino turned to her teammates, "Thank you for being my escorts tonight. In spite of how I felt at the beginning of the evening, I really had a good time."

"Sure. The nap kind of gave that away," Shikamaru smiled.

"Well maybe I did get a little tired, but don't tell my dad that." She laughed then gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight guys." She turned and went up the stairs.

As they resumed their own trips home Chouji spoke quietly. "So, when are you going to get started on your resolution?"

"Man, you really are a pain."

* * *

A/N: As I write this I start thinking should I have more time with Sakura and Hinata as Ino learns a little more their lives as kunoichi mommies? And then there's Kurenai…I'm not even sure how I would handle that. Then again, I think though that could be fun it loses the main drive of this story. Snippets yes, but no whole chapters.

Also: Satou Chisa and Matsumura Arika first appeared in Konoha Babylon: The Hokage's Request. At least one of them has already found a spot in a future chapter (I write fragmentally at times and assemble the chapters later) and other will probably too…considering…


	11. Look What You’ve Done Now Genius

A/N: I listed this as a Shika-Tema Chapter, because frankly, it is…

But at least I'm nice and warned people in the summary, one chapter only folks...it's not like Shika will ever be completely out of this story anyways.

Thank You to shannny2k & Shubaltz Crazist for reviewing.

* * *

Look What You've Done Now Genius

It was mid-morning when Tsunade called Team 10 into her office. She looked slightly annoyed. "A contingent arrived from Suna this early morning. They wish to talk to part of the contingent we sent there in August. I suspect you don't necessarily want word of your extra activities while there getting out, Ino; since your choice of clothing does nothing to hide your condition, even if you aren't that far along. I suggest all of you sit along side me at the table."

They followed their Hokage's order and sat at her left hand in order Ino-Shika-Cho.

"I can tell you this much, for whatever reason your Team was singled out." The Hokage frowned, "You are not currently welcome in Suna."

"What did we do wrong?" Shikamaru looked like he'd been stabbed in the heart. Well, maybe it was since his first thoughts, on this being told this was a group from Suna, were of Temari.

"Blame me Shika," Ino put a hand on his shoulder, "I was the argumentative bitch who kept spouting off." She had her own thoughts of Kankurou to deal with; _I wouldn't be surprised if he was partially behind this, _the other person she found suspect was of course the Kazekage himself.

"Such confessions," Tsunade studied them for a moment then turned her glance to her assistant who was waiting by the door, "Shizune, please get our guests."

Shizune left the room and returned shortly thereafter with 3 Sunagakure ninja, one of whom Shikamaru let out an elated sigh of relief to see was Temari. His excitement was short lived, as she didn't look his way. She walked between the other two almost like she was a prisoner, staring only at the floor ahead of her. Further more she was dressed in a fashion that was not in her normal way, she still had a cloak over what she was wearing, and her movements seemed slightly off. True, it was early in January …

_Something's wrong,_ Shikamaru kept looking at her, _but what?_

One of the guards stepped forward with a letter and presented it to the Hokage. "From the Kazekage," he said simply bowing his head to acknowledge her. Then he stepped backward to reclaim his position at Temari's right hand side.

Godaime opened it and read it aloud: "The Suna guards here are to bear witness actions of our allied village of Konoha as we send our lost child, Temari, to you in disgrace. We ask you to take her in and give her one opportunity to lay claim to what is already hers. If refused, she must go with these guards again and they will know what needs to be done."

She put down the letter arching her eyebrow in curiosity at the display before her. "Well that was cryptic, is there anything else?" she turned to guards, no response; Temari's head remained bowed, face giving no indication of her mood.

The Hokage then looked to the three that sat along side her.

Ino thought that there was something very wrong with the scene before them. _If Temari _

_is here with such a grim sounding missive, shouldn't Kankurou be here by her side?_ Regardless of what her instincts told her, she did not want to draw attention to herself by speaking out.

However, it was very obvious that Shikamaru had something he wanted to say. His body was tensed as he stared at the woman who stood as if trapped before him. He looked at his leader with a hint a pleading in his eyes, as trained he was just waiting to be given leave to speak. She nodded, "Very well, Shikamaru, as you will."

He didn't hesitate; he walked out around the table and moved to kneel about a yard away from Temari, between the two guards. They put their arms out and prevented him from going closer. He turned to the first of them, "Whatever her crime, I wish to share her blame." Then he looked to the other, "I will take her punishment if you will allow it." He glanced back briefly at his Hokage, giving her a brief nod, then turned back toward the flaxen haired woman before him. "However, I will not allow you to take her away from here." He looked up at her and was rewarded when she met his gaze. "Although I don't fully understand what is going on here, but I do not want to be parted from you, not today, not ever again. Stay with me Temari, be my wife."

Her voice sounded strangely fragile, "Then I claim what is already mine." But the soft smile that crossed Temari's face implied that this was what this was all about. One of the guards gestured for Shika to get up off the floor, but prevented him from coming ay closer just yet. Temari raised her head to look to the Hokage, "If you will honor us by uniting us before this small assembly, then my guard will consider their mission completed." Other than the motion of her head she gave no other movement.

"This is an unusual request," Tsunade looked over Temari. _There has to be something more that still has not been explained from the original message: what was the disgrace?_

"But I will respect it since that is what Shikamaru wishes as well."

He nodded his consent, "Very much so, Godaime-sama"

Tsunade walked over to stand between them. She held out her hands to them, Shikamaru gave her one of his hands readily, but Temari hesitated for a moment, then one hand slid from beneath the cloak, while her other hand seemed to be holding the cloak closed. _That answers that,_ Tsunade looked her over; she also caught movement back at the table. Ino was whispering something to Chouji, he'd moved to the seat next to her. His jaw seemed to drop, he looked back over at Shikamaru and Temari, and then to Ino again… _so, she must have figured it out as well._ "It is the wish of these two to be united in marriage. I am not big on formalities or speeches, but I believe Shikamaru has already expressed the depth of his dedication to Temari. Temari, do you have anything you wish to say?"

"My wish is the same as his; I wish to share my life with him." Temari looked to Shikamaru with a hint of a tender smile; it seemed strangely becoming on her.

"Then I will declare the two of you as one." She put their hands together in her own. "You, Nara Shikamaru and you, Sabaku no Temari, are hereby husband and wife, I will make sure all the proper public declarations and paperwork are completed." Tsunade smirked. _Now let's see if our genius has figured it out._

As Shikamaru moved toward her, Temari in one swift, fluid motion wrapped the cloak around them both. They started their kiss, but then as Shikamaru seemed to tighten his embrace he paused.

_No, he hadn't guessed what this set up was hiding._ Tsunade shook her head.

Shikamaru looked at Temari's face with a look of wonder. She gave him a strange little smirk in return. He pulled back the cloak so he could look at her. The slight soft curve to her body revealed that she, like Ino, was a little more than four months along in her pregnancy.

"Told you so," Ino said softly to Chouji.

"Sorry, I couldn't say anything." Temari looked at Shika almost shyly, "but I had to know that you wanted me for me, and not because of a sense of obligation to the child."

"After all this time, you had doubts?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"Not really," she shrugged, "it's more because the guard will take word back to Suna. The elders will want to know that if they are to lose a jonin to another village, she will be well cared for."

In an uncharacteristically energetic moment he picked her up and spun around with her in his arms declaring "Cared for, cherished, honored, you are everything to me and more." He then smiled at the guards, "Witness this!"

Temari laughed almost giddily in his embrace. All in all it seemed a pretty strange show to the Hokage.

When he set her down tilting his head to find her lips again, this time they lingered at it a little longer.

Finally, when she had thought it had gone on long enough, Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention. "We have an honor guard who would like to take a report back to Sunagakure and the Kazekage. If you have any personal messages, I suggest you put them in writing now."

* * *

Ino watched as Temari started to write something she knew was going to Kankurou. For a moment she considered revealing her situation and seeing if the guard would take her with them. Then she decided against it, she had too many other attachments here to risk on the small chance that Kankurou had changed his mind. She admired Temari's courage in coming here to start a new life, but knew she would never risk such a thing. The more she thought about it the more she knew it was right for Temari; she and Shika seemed to have the fates entwining their lives for about eight years now. How could almost three weeks of wild sex possibly be compared to that? Did she really feel she knew anything about Kankurou, especially in light of the way they'd treated each other in public. Not to mention what he'd done their last evening together. _I can't risk that, definitely not with the baby. _She bent her head forward over the table and clenched her hands behind her neck.

"Ino," Chouji whispered, "you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she half grunted at him.

"You better start to look it before the Hokage notices," he put his hand on her back and rubbed it gently. "Come on, you can do it."

She unfolded her hands, raised her head up and rested it on her left palm and regarded him. "Who do you think you are my mother?" she glared.

"That's my girl," he chuckled.

"You pat me on the head and you're dead meat."

* * *

When Temari and Shikamaru had completed their letter and sealed it, the Hokage presented it to the guard. "Shizune, please provide an escort for them back to the gate for me."

Shizune bowed then proceeded to carry out her assigned duty.

The Hokage smiled, "Well that was an interesting way to start the day." She turned back toward the table. "So do you want to come over here and congratulate your teammate?" Chouji started to stand immediately, but Ino hesitated. "Come on Ino, let her see your little souvenir from Sunagakure."

Ino glared at Tsunade, but she stood up.

Temari gasped with genuine surprise, then she made the dread comment, "She said souvenir of Suna, does that mean you met the father there? Is it anyone I know?"

"Can't say," Ino answered in a non-committal way. While she walked around the table she flicked a brief glare at Shika that held her usual threat of 'Say one word and I'll make your life a living hell.'

"You can…" Temari started.

Ino cut her off, "I don't want talk about it, just leave it at that."

"Okay, I'll accept that." Temari regarded her cautiously, "At least we have a couple of things in common, I guess we'll just have to get to know each other better while we're off the active duty roster."

"Shika, you can tell her," Ino looked at him.

"Tell me what?" Temari raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Ino's not off duty yet." Shikamaru shrugged, "Our team's specialty is low risk; in fact her current condition provides a better cover for her 'out of body experiences' than some of the other things we've tried. As long as the Hokage feels Ino's healthy enough to travel at reasonable speed, and as long as her jutsu doesn't seem to overstress her, we're going out on missions."

"I'm jealous," she looked at Ino, "because the down time is already proving to be strange to me. I mean I'd figured this might happen to me someday, but now that it's here I don't know where things go next."

"At least you've got Shikamaru," Ino muttered.

"Ino, you've got your family, friends and a village you've grown up in." Tsunade put her hand on her shoulder. "Think about it: Temari is starting from scratch at a very stressful time. I want you all to help her settle in, get to know your circle of friends better. You are all dismissed."

They walked out together. "So I guess it's time for you to go home and introduce your parents to your wife." Chouji patted Shikamaru on the back.

"Yeah, that's such a strange concept:" he replied, "get a summons to see the Hokage, come home with a pregnant bride." He looked at Temari then slid his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm sure your parent's initial expressions will be a shocked as mine were when I told them I was pregnant." Ino smirked, "My dad really was pissed, he practically wanted to march on Suna and drag the guy back here." _But, you can't drag someone back when your daughter won't name names…_

"You know, I'm still going to be wondering if I know who your baby's father is." Temari looked at Ino again as they walked along.

"It's better that you don't," Ino looked back at her. "All I can tell you is it started off as an enjoyable adventure, then suddenly about two-thirds of the way through our stay it turned completely around. He just started telling me get out, go home, he was cruel. I can't risk that he find out after the way he treated me when I last saw him." She shuddered, "Forget I even said this much." In reality Ino decided it was better to stop talking so she wouldn't start crying again, that was happening too much at home. Then again it could just be her hormones getting all out of whack.

"Very well, we'll leave it like this." Temari agreed, she then turned back to Shikamaru, "At least you know why my messages suddenly stopped."

"Yeah, there is that," he beamed, "but now I can send a message to you anytime I want." He stopped to kiss her again.

* * *

When they parted from Ino and Chouji, Temari quietly said to Shikamaru, "Besides the Kazekage not wanting you to know so you could be tested, there was another reason for my messages stopping."

"Oh?" Shikamaru looked at her; obviously she had waited for them to be alone to share this part.

"The Sunagakure elders were reluctant to lose me. They were very thorough, before they let me come here."

"Yeah, the three month lapse of information definitely had me worried. At least the messages I sent weren't returned so it gave me some hope." He frowned, "So, what did they put you through?"

"When I first discovered my condition, I couldn't believe it. I thought I'd been properly prepared the night we went all the way. So, I can only suspect that we slipped up a little in the library." She regarded him with slight embarrassment. "So when the medical staff found out, someone betrayed that confidence and the 'powers that be' got involved. They asked me who the father was and told them straight out. Some of them did not want to believe that I would have chosen 'someone like you' when there were so many 'better choices' for me in Suna."

She looked up, "They ran a list of every man who had been on a mission with me within a two month span. It was so humiliating; they asked me and them if we'd been intimate. Some of them were away on long term missions, so they waited until they got back. That's what really got to me: My word wasn't good enough. Neither was Kankurou's, he backed me every step of the way, telling them about my history with you. I think I'm grateful to be away from Sunagakure after all this, although I'm going to miss my brother. He really encouraged me that it was best I make a new life here."

"I'm just glad they let you go." He held her.

"I'm glad Ino kept hidden behind the desk until my guards were gone. The way the Village Elders behaved makes me wonder if they'd gotten word that one of their men had impregnated a Konoha woman they might have demanded her in trade for me." She shuddered. "Sometimes I think my men of my village can act like such barbarians."

_If you only knew,_ Shikamaru thought.

* * *

Temari still kept the cloak wrapped around her as they walked along the street together. There was no point in starting gossip that might get to Shikamaru's parents before they got to the house. As they arrived at the door he said, "Now all we've got to do is hope they're both here, I'd hate to run through all this twice."

"You're going to have to anyways," Temari's teal eyes lit with amusement, "unless you expect Ino and Chouji to tell all your friends the news."

"Ino's probably out looking for people to tell even as we speak." He sighed. His hand opened the door slowly.

The sound of his mother's voice at harpy pitch carried though the air.

"They're both here." He turned his gaze back to Temari, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"If I could survive Gaara during his Shukaku years, this should be nothing." There was a smug edge in her voice.

_That's very true; she could easily be a match for my mother. _He regarded the formidable woman who was now his wife. _This will be quite the first impression. _He stepped in leading Temari through the entrance hallway. A bemused expression crossed his lips as he noticed she'd kept the cloak wrapped around her. "Hey, I'm back."

His parents came into the room he and Temari had just entered. His mother, Yoshino took in what was in front of her with a curious expression, and to Shikamaru's surprise, silence. His father, Shikaku, on the other hand was the one who spoke, "Does this mean that the Hokage's summons was for a mission sending you off to Sunagakure?"

"No," Shikamaru said, "the first mission objective has been completed. However, I guess we have a new mission: apartment hunting. Mother, Father, I would like to introduce Temari, your daughter-in-law."

"You're saying that you just got a summons from the Hokage to get married?" His mother looked stunned, "and to a woman from Suna?" Then she turned a more scrutinizing gaze at the blonde who stood enveloped in a cape beside her son.

"Not just any woman," Shikaku had a strange smile; he was already recalling the talk he'd had with his son in September. "these two have quite a history. So what else happened?"

"It may be best if we sat down, it's a long story." Temari smirked at her husband then turned to her in-laws.

* * *

"If things went according to plan, my sister is probably a married woman by now." Kankurou shifted to rest on his side on the rose colored satin of the sheets that covered the overly pillow strewn bed. He was still dressed in his street clothes, unpainted face regarding his companion with a tired seeming expression.

The woman lying across from him pushed a reddish brown strand of hair out of her eyes. The rest of it was spread in a long loose wave behind her. She wore a short spaghetti-strapped dress made of dark green silk. She was younger than him by a few years. "So you're spending you hard earned money to stay the night to talk about your sister this time, Twi…"

His fingers settled against her lips, "You're one of the few who knows my real identity here. Please use my name when you speak to me, Bara."

"Kankurou, it's not my place to question the clientele, but why me? Why are you spending the money to come here and make me your confidant again?" Though her tone was serious her gray-green eyes seemed bemused. "There has to be someone you trust more than me."

"Trust yes, but they would offer advice; I don't want advice, only someone to talk to."

"And a place to sleep that isn't your room, but none of the other services we offer." She then lay back, resting her head against a silvery pillow. The rose and silver color scheme was her choice. All the woman of Akachouchin no Kyuuden had some say in the décor of their 'visiting' rooms. She smiled; he was the only one of her clients who would abbreviate her 'professional' name of Barahanataba so it sounded like a more normal name. When he'd done this in November to talk about a woman he knew he'd deliberately hurt, it had taken her completely by surprise. _But after the last two days, just lying here and listening seems like the best assignment ever. When he gets done speaking about his sister maybe he'll talk a little more about 'his regret'. That might be interesting. _She turned her eyes back to regard him, "Then get it out of your system; Bara will listen."

* * *

Whenever Shikamaru was away from Temari's side during those next few days, he would debate it over and over again. _Do I tell her or don't I? If I tell Temari that Kankurou is the father of Ino's child, then I have to tell her what her brother did to Ino. _He remembered the look on his teammate's face that night: _Like something broken. No, I don't know if I can put Ino through that again, just yet. As much as I feel Temari should know, how can I tell her without making him sound like a monster?_

* * *

Ino followed the Hokage's orders three nights later when she set up the next mom's night out with Sakura and Hinata. She brought Temari with her. The traditional dinner discussion lately had been in part a primer on parenting for Ino so it worked out for Temari as well. Afterwards, Ino insisted that they all introduce their new 'sister' from Suna to Karaoke. At first, Temari didn't understand its charms, but when she saw Sakura, who had earned her respect so many years ago saving Kankurou's life, get up and belt out a song with no fear (although in mediocre style), she gave in and gave it a try. The four of them had a great time encouraging and competing with each other for hours.

* * *

A/N: Yes, everybody does Karaoke.

Oh, and because I didn't mention it last time she was mentioned: Barahanataba (Bara – rose, Hanataba – bouquet). Well, I thought it was a good alias for a 'professional'.

And speaking of 'Bara', I just posted some portraits of her, Satou Chisa & Matsumura Arika on DeviantArt. If you want to check them go to my profile, I have provided links there.


	12. Understanding and Changes

A/N: Back to the main story.

Disclaimer: Did anyone but me notice that I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter?

I've spent the last few days looking over my shoulder in fear of lawyers or people with summons jumping out from behind trees… my hands are shaking as I write this, but here goes. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! If that wasn't good enough for you just ask, and I'll go stand on my roof and shout it to the world as I list all of Kishimoto-sama's virtues.

* * *

Understanding and Changes

During the sixth month of her pregnancy, Ino received a summons from the Hokage as the Yamanaka family was having breakfast one morning.

Inoichi grabbed the messenger by the collar, "She can't be serious. Tell her there is no way…"

"Dad," Ino's hand landed heavily on his arm, "Godaime-sama has summoned me. I have to go."

"No." He lowered the hapless messenger and glared at his daughter, "Your last mission was well over a month ago."

"Only because I haven't been summoned, the Hokage hasn't released me from active duty yet." The kunoichi's fierce expression easily matched her father's. "If it's my specialty, I want to go… if I'm able."

"You have to trust her judgment…both of their judgment;" Misao interrupted, "the Hokage's…and our daughter's."

"She'll give me a brief physical before she decides whether to send me out." Ino was trying to calm herself down. _I know being agitated isn't good for either of us._ She ran her the usual thought through her mind: _Someone special at the end of this journey. _She lightly moved her left hand along the swollen curve of her body. _We've got to be focused if we want to be successful shinobi, that's a first lesson baby, remember it._

Inoichi finally released the messenger's collar, looking at her with his sadness showing in the creases around his eyes he said, "Very well, go."

* * *

When she walked up to the doors of the Hokage's office, she could hear the raised voices coming from within.

One was definitely Shikamaru, "There's no way you can possibly think that she could…"

_Showtime, _Ino smirked as she put her hand on the door to open it. As she stepped in she used her sweetest voice to say, "Yamanaka Ino reporting as requested. What is your wish, Godaime-sama?"

Chouji just stood there with his jaw hanging slack. This was not at all what he'd expected.

Shikamaru was even more shocked. _Temari acted like she wanted to kill me this morning for daring to wake her up too soon. How can Ino possibly be so cheerful?_

"Well, good morning to you too." Tsunade had a feeling that Ino must have heard her teammate's attempt to get her out of this and here she was announcing her willingness to go through with this in the most theatrical way possible. _Thank you, drama queen; you nipped that argument in the bud._ "So I take it you're willing to go on one more mission?"

"If I'm able," the blonde stood at the ready, "name your test."

The Hokage walked over to her. "First a quick examination, then I'll have you do something and follow up on your vitals again." She hands ran lightly over Ino's abdomen then the rest of her. "No problems so far." Tsunade turned toward the kunoichi's tense looking teammates. "So, how about one of you giving me a test for her?"

They regarded each other for a moment. Then Chouji said, "How about having her possess Shikamaru?"

"Fine with me." Ino waited for the Hokage's go ahead.

"Sit down first." Tsunade pointed at the chair next to her desk, "I don't feel like having to hold you up."

The blonde kunoichi took her seat.

"Please, embarrass me at will." Shika glanced at the ceiling with a sigh.

Ino's did the hand signs and her body slumped against the desk.

Shikamaru's hands started moving in the familiar pattern of the Kagemane no Jutsu. Head angled to the floor instead of upward, "Hey look at me! It's like I'm in a reverse spotlight!" The voice seemed perky…unnatural from those vocal cords.

Chouji gasped and Tsunade quickly noticed the reason. She had thought the hand signs were a joke but, around Shikamaru's feet, the shadow had become a near perfect circle and it was expanding.

"Okay Ino, that's enough."

The blue eyes at the desk blinked open a moment later. "So, did you like that?"

"That was a little more than I bargained for." The Hokage was already checking Ino's vitals out.

"Yeah Ino, when did you learn to take over Shikamaru's jutsu like that?" Chouji was looking at her with a strange mix of wonder and apprehension.

"I've been observing both of you for so long, I just wanted to give it a try." She blushed, "I mean that really wasn't a good use of it…but I didn't want to risk trying to grab you with it."

"Well, you check out as fine," Tsunade regarded the kunoichi, "but it was kind of risky trying out something new at a time like this."

"Sorry, Godaime-sama."

"It's all right, no harm done." She picked up a file from her desk, "Now let's get your mission briefing going."

* * *

Four days later, Chouji and Ino sat having lunch on the terraced patio of the inn they were staying at under the alias of Akiyama Koji and his wife Eiko. They'd used these aliases several times when they did the character assassinations.

"You should eat that," he said as Ino pushed something to the side of her plate, "it's particularly good nutrition-wise for the baby."

"But I really don't care for…" While she spoke, he picked it up with the reverse ends of his chopsticks and popped it in her mouth. She made a face but she gave it her best effort to chew. When she finally swallowed she said softly, "You're lucky I didn't choke on that or else you'd have two deaths on your conscience."

He lightly kissed her on the side of her forehead, "Remember, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." He reached to squeeze her hand and tilted his head toward the restaurant across the street.

Stepping off the porch was the man they'd been waiting for: Itono Housuke. He was there with a very important person, the twenty year old son of the local Feudal Lord.

Chouji had previously positioned himself along side her to block any potential view of her hand signs from the terrace patrons. Ino had decided to use the Shinranshin no Jutsu on this mission, because she really was getting tired of all the extra attention she got when she 'fainted'.

Suddenly Housuke started to glance around, with a panicked expression on his face. He suddenly grabbed the shirt of his companion and started to shake him. "What do you want from me? What am I doing here?"

The guards assigned to the V.I.P. promptly grabbed him. As they started to pin him to the ground, Ino released him.

"Nice," Chouji whispered to her.

"Let's give it a moment," the blonde kunoichi replied.

A moment later the guards lifted a still confused (although for different reasons), but much subdued Housuke to his feet again.

"One more time," Ino said softly so only the burly man by her side could hear. Then her hands rushed through the signs again.

The target suddenly exploded in a rage. Violently twisting in the arms of those who restrained him, he also spouted off some very choice words. As the club was about to hit his head, Ino released him for the second time.

Ino turned her blue eyes to Chouji. "I'm tired," she said then promptly fainted against him.

"I…Eiko." He had almost panicked and said her real name. He tried to appear reasonably calm as people looked their way. _Please be all right. _He picked her up as gently as he could and carried her inside.

The woman in charge of the inn saw him and came right up to him. "We have a medic on duty, I'll send him to your room." She gestured and two of the girls who worked there came over. One was sent for the medic, the other along with 'Akiyama-san' to help him open the door so he could get his wife back to their room and set it up for her.

Chouji softly touched his lips his teammate's forehead while he held her. He whispered softly, "Please wake up." as he watched the girl set up the futon so he could rest Ino on it. He was fighting to keep his composure, but he almost didn't want to let go of her. He had just settled her in place and sat down anxiously by her side when the medic arrived.

Shikamaru had just gotten to their room after rushing down the hall after the owner had told him 'his sister' had collapsed. He watched as Chouji took Ino's hand, the fact that his friend had started to weep was not lost on him. _He must be pretty worried about her. What did I miss? _He slowly stepped into the room and was suddenly struck by the way Chouji was speaking to her.

"I don't know what I would do if something had happened to you, or the baby. I've never felt so helpless in my life."

Shikamaru sighed, _Nice show he's putting on for the medic, I mean, he's saying things he never has the nerve to say when she's conscious. Bad timing Chouji, you really should say this stuff to her when she can hear you. _

The middle aged man kneeled along side Ino and did a quick check of her vitals. Then he pulled out a small vial, opened it and waved it in front of Ino's nose. Her eyes blinked open.

Chouji knew he had to cue her just to be on the safe side, "Eiko, you had me so worried." He bent down to take her in his arms. _Yes, it keeps up appearances for our false identities, but better still I get to keep her close. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Ino._

Shikamaru walked the rest of the way over and touched the shoulder of the medic as he was finishing packing up his gear. "So is my sister all right?"

"Yes, she just seems to be exhausted. As far as you know, has she been getting a proper rest?" the man questioned him.

"Well I might not be the best one to ask." He scratched his chin, "I've been off on my own a lot while we're here." _Yeah, just make myself look like an idiot. _

"Then just make sure she takes it easy for the rest of the day and gets a good night's sleep. She should be fine in the morning." The man took one last look at the couple still seated on the floor. He chuckled, "I haven't seen a man act like that in years, he looks like he'd be totally lost without her. They must have been childhood sweethearts."

"Yeah, we've all been together since we were kids," Shikamaru smiled. _Kinda one sided, but I suppose…_

"Well, take care then." The medic smiled back. Then he headed out the door.

Shikamaru walked up to them. "So, he says you just need to rest today." He crouched down to take Ino's hand. "I guess that means you get to command us to do your every whim. Not that it's anything new for you."

Ino laughed gleefully.

* * *

They were still about a day away from Konoha when the weather turned exceptionally cold…almost cold enough for a rare snowfall. On top of it, Ino had been more sluggish since her fainting spell.

"Hey, can we stop for the night now?" she asked Shikamaru, "I feel like I'm freezing."

Chouji promptly came up beside her and took his cloak off and layered it over her own.

Ino grabbed the edges of it to overlap and hugged it more tightly around her.

"It won't take us too long to set up camp," Shika replied. "You just try to keep warm."

So for the first time in a long while they decided to use the tent. They were in relatively safe territory so a watch didn't seem necessary.

"I'm still cold, guys," she complained as they ate. "Are you sure the tent will be warm enough?"

"Let's see, we each have a cloak and bedroll." He glanced between Ino and Chouji, "sort of. The tent itself is designed for this kind of weather." Shika looked at her again, "What more do you think you need?"

"How about some shared warmth?"

"Like what, you want to keep my cloak tonight, too?" Chouji asked.

"You can be so dense sometimes." Shikamaru shook his head.

Ino leaned against him smirking. "Shika's right you know, sometimes you just don't get it. I mean sharing body heat as well as covers"

Chouji looked at her, the lump in his throat was pretty obvious as he swallowed. "I hope you mean this in the most innocent of ways."

She lightheartedly pressed her fist against the side of his head. "Of course I do, yes, fully clothed. Now you're deliberately playing the idiot."

"Really, I don't have a problem with it, Ino." He smiled back at her. "I'll do my best to keep both of you warm." He hugged her against his chest gently.

* * *

Ino curled up as close to Chouji as she could manage. He slept on his back but he had his arm under her with her shoulder against it. She kept readjusting her position eventually ending up with her belly pressed against his side so she maximized her contact and therefore best sharing of heat. An hour or so after that she had finally felt warm enough that she could sleep they were both awakened by a surprise.

"What's going on?" Chouji muttered as he felt a strange movement against his side.

"_That_ is the baby," Ino replied. "I think it's trying to find a comfortable position too."

"So this is normal?" he asked but the concern was clearly coming through in his voice.

"I guess so, I just haven't felt this much movement before." She laughed, "It feels so weird like this."

"Will you two stop it? You're making me wonder what I'm missing at home," Shikamaru muttered.

"Poor boy, are you gonna sulk now?" Ino started to laugh, but then stopped, "Hey, you can knock it off now. You are so up past your bedtime." _Nothing hurts, so yeah, I'm gonna just assume you're restless._

Now Chouji started to laugh. "This is one of the strangest ways to wind down a mission ever."

* * *

The Hokage was very pleased with the result of the latest mission. It never ceased to amaze her that these public disgraces paid as well as half the real assassinations that she sent some of her very best jonin off on; Konoha's coffers continued to do quite well from it. "I'm glad I sent you, I was this close to turning it down," she did the little pinch-like gesture. "Ino, let me give you one last check just to make sure every thing seems all right."

Ino came forward and Tsunade did a gentle check first of the baby then of Ino herself. She smiled and said "Looks like you're good to go. Tell your father I double checked you before I let you leave here. He gives me these intense looks whenever I see him while you're away. I think he doesn't trust my judgment."

"That's okay," Ino smiled, "I don't always trust his."

"So you have no problem with the idea of being off the active duty roster for a while?"

"Not at all, I've been the envy of my kunoichi peers. I think it will delight them to see me behave like a normal expectant mother." Ino looked over to Shikamaru, "I know Temari, in particular, will be thrilled."

* * *

It had been almost a year since Chouji had moved into the apartment that had previously been occupied by his late grandmother. His mother's older sister Chikako and her husband Kotaro had offered the apartment to him because they had no children of her own. He'd been a good tenant as far as they were concerned: quiet, responsible and very helpful. But as much as he liked having his own place, he missed having conversations with his father when he got home after missions.

He'd made arrangements to meet his father as soon as possible after this most recent one because he'd always been able to talk with his father about pretty much anything. In the past he'd talked to his father about having a crush. His intent had been to find out how to tell the difference between 'just a crush' and 'the real thing'. He'd been told instead that things aren't always as straight forward as one would like them to be.

As he walked to the place they were to meet, he reflected on some of their past discussions. When they'd had 'the father and son talk' years ago he learned two things beyond what normally gets talked about. One was the story of how his parents had gotten together; it was not at all what he would have expected. The other had been a something he hadn't even considered about the Bubun Baika no Jutsu and how if one simply let the nature of a variation of it slip you could attract potential mates just out of sheer curiosity…but that was only to be used as a last resort.

The strange thing was that it had worked in a way he hadn't anticipated. A few days later he had told Shikamaru about it and apparently Ino somehow overheard the conversation. Sure enough her curiosity got the best of her and she had invited him over for a dinner she cooked herself while her parents where away. Although he hadn't intended it to turn out that way, Ino was his first time, not that he minded that part. The problem was that he lost control of his jutsu and he'd been terrified he was going to hurt her. It was still one of his most confusing memories: wonderful and scary at the same time. Afterwards Ino had tried to be reassuring so he'd said something that came across as pure male ego figuring that's what she'd have expected him to say. He'd always wished he hadn't said it; he should have just been honest with her and told her about his crush.

_No time for regrets now, time moves on, things change. _He saw the restaurant up ahead where he was to meet his father for lunch. _Good thing I just got paid for a mission. I love my dad but he always insists on splitting the bill 50/50 but his portion is usually closer to 67. Oh well, I suppose it's a small price to pay for all he gave me. _He walked in and saw that Akimichi Choza had already seated serenely at a table. Chouji came over and sat across from him. The waitress came over immediately, knowing that not only did the Akimichi do large orders, they rewarded you well for prompt service.

As soon as she left, his father smiled his familiar contented smile. "So what did you need to tell me about your latest mission?"

Chouji hesitated for just a moment. _Do I really want to open up about all this? He's always encouraged me; I suppose that is what I'm looking for here. _"I think I finally understand the difference," he said it softly with almost no confidence.

His father's expression slid into the gentle patient expression he knew would wait for whatever he needed to say. An encouraging voice as caring as the face spoke, "And what difference would that be?"

"The difference between a crush and something deeper," he said it with something closer to self-confidence. "There are just a few things I need to work out beyond that."

"Oh," there was a curious amusement on Choza's face. He was obviously anticipating his son's next words. However the moment was interrupted by the arrival of the first part of their lunch.

_Good, _Chouji thought, this _will give me a little more time to organize my thoughts._ He knew the feelings he had for Ino were well beyond anything that could be called a crush. He knew when he'd made his New Year's resolution, it was her he was thinking about. He wanted to protect her, help her, and be there for her in any capacity she needed him for. He'd realized over time how he cared had evolved, and current her vulnerability had him more worried than ever. Not just for her but for himself; Was there a way he could become something more than just a friend when she was getting so close to having another man's child?

Strangely enough the thought of the child made him smile. Last night being cold had been, in his opinion, one of the best things that had happened in a long while. Up until then he'd felt like an outsider to the experience his teammates were having, but that moment when Ino's baby had moved so strongly and Shikamaru then had moped afterward…It made what Ino was going through so real, while also being some kind of guilty pleasure to be one up on his best friend.

When their level of consumption began to slow down Chouji picked up where he had left off. "My first dilemma is that I'm in love with a woman who is bearing the child of a man who she claims is completely out of her life."

"Are you sure Ino is the right one?" a soft chuckle came from his father.

"I'd do anything for her. She had me so scared on this mission, I don't know what I would do if…" He looked at his father, his eyes almost pleading for some magical solution to all his heartache.

"So all these years together and you can't tell her what's on your mind?" he smiled at his son.

"It's not that I have trouble speaking my mind around her. It's just that I can't fully express to her what's in my heart."

"As I've told you before there are no easy solutions when it comes to affairs of the heart." A serious furrow appeared on Choza's brow, "If you can't get the courage to tell her straight out, then all you can do is show her. Give it time, but be there for her, make it seem as natural for her to be by your side as it is to breathe. But don't be intrusive; let it become her choice as much as it is yours. Give her space when she needs it."

"So the key word is patience." It seemed like the pressure he'd been felling suddenly lifted.

"These things should never be forced or rushed."

"Thank you." _Tomorrow,_ Chouji nodded, _that's when it'll begin. I'll get her to see me in a new light._

* * *

The next 'mommy session' was meeting at the Toh's Diner for breakfast. Sakura and Hinata were congratulating Ino on her finally experiencing the 'off duty' roster.

"It's about time you started to learn the normal limitations the rest of us got stuck with," Sakura teased. "I swear you have had the most perfect pregnancy of anyone I've ever met."

"Oh please, I can't stand looking at myself in the morning," Ino sighed.

"That's just it, the only complaints you ever have are superficial. You only growl about your looks, you vain thing. You never even had morning sickness," the medic replied with a hint of jealousy in her eyes.

"Or swollen feet," added Hinata.

"Or lost your chakra control," was Sakura's next addition.

"Or been put on bed rest for a month," Hinata sighed. "That drove me positively crazy."

"Hey, I fainted after using my jutsu on this mission." Ino was very defensive at this point.

"So it was a real faint, not the one your body usually does when you use Shintenshin no jutsu?" Sakura raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I was doing the Shinranshin for a change."

"And you fainted right into Chouji's arms," Temari said softly as she came up to the table taking the last seat next to Sakura and picking up the menu. "Scaring him half to death from what Shikamaru tells me."

"I'm sure you husband exaggerates." Ino gave the Suna kunoichi a wary glance.

"And here I thought he tended to understate things." Temari snapped the menu shut, held it up and tactlessly called out, "Hey, I'm ready to order here."

Arika, the owner's niece came over to take their food orders as well as Temari's beverage order. Then brown haired waitress hurried off about her business.

For a while the conversation followed more general topics. They ate their breakfasts in relative peace.

Then it all changed, "So I heard you slept with him." Temari just said it. She didn't even direct the comment; it slid softly from her lips, as a sly smirk crossed her face.

Hinata gasped, "What…what are you saying?" She blushed looking horribly confused.

The oldest member of their group gazed at Ino with a very amused expression. "You snuggled right up against Chouji to keep warm…sharing your blankets."

"That was the last night when it was really cold. I think I was entitled to seek some warmth." There was a pause as she sipped her drink trying to hide the smile that was fighting to cross her lips. She finally gave up, "Actually, I think it turned out to be fun."

"What way would that be?" Sakura asked giving a gentle nod to encourage Ino to continue.

"It was actually kind of nice to be curled up in someone's arms again, even if it was just Chouji." She half laughed as she continued, "His reaction when baby moved was funny, He didn't know whether to be scared or excited…it was just too weird watching his expression. And then when Shikamaru did his pout…" She laughed even more.

"My husband doesn't pout," Temari interjected.

"Weren't you the one who used to tease him by calling him a crybaby?" Ino came back.

Temari looked surprised. "I…I…"

"You didn't think I'd find out about that? Well really, he told Chouji and so eventually it got back to me."

Temari shook her head, "You really do have a close knit team."

"Kind of like having brothers…I guess." Ino said.

"Maybe," Sakura supposed, _but then again, not, I think._ She had one of those expressions like she was reading too much into things again.

* * *

Over the next few months Ino and Temari got to spent a lot more time together, especially since Shikamaru was off on missions which seemed to be more often than Temari would have liked. Chouji was usually with Shika on these missions. So the two mommies did a moderate amount of their planning together. They even decided to work together to set up the nursery in the apartment Temari and Shikamaru currently were residing in.

Ino actually thought this was fun since she wasn't going to have the opportunity to do anything this elaborate at home. She was going to have to share her room with the baby. In the long run, she figured she was better off staying with her parents instead of getting a place of her own. Furthermore, her mother also thought it was the best arrangement since Ino would probably want to get back on duty as soon as possible after the birth and she would be the best default caretaker. Her father, of course, was still getting used to the idea that there was going to be a baby in the Yamanaka residence again.

Shikamaru's parents, on the other hand, seemed very excited for their son. They had developed a fondness for Temari in the few months she had been in Konoha. His mother, Yoshino, respected her daughter-in-law's strong will. His father, Shikaku, seemed strangely amused that his son had ended up in the same kind of situation that he always commented on him being in. He knew Shikamaru was heading down this path for years…it always seemed the more you spoke out against something… Oh well. If nothing else, he could say his son had found a pretty wife.

* * *

It was a typical Wednesday for Ino. Since she had been taken off the active duty roster, she allowed herself one day a week for indulging her sweet tooth. As always, she had gone to the cake shop for this afternoon treat with Chouji. They spent a lot of his off time together lately. It was just better if you had someone to hang out with and since Shikamaru spent his time with Temari when he wasn't out on missions, Chouji defaulted to spending his time with her. She was starting the eighth month of her pregnancy and was already bored beyond belief. In fact, she almost felt sorry for Temari who had been off duty so much longer than her.

Ino was still working on her slice of 'three-way chocolate decadence' as Chouji finished the last of his selections.

"I'll be back in a moment," he excused himself from their table.

As soon as he was gone, Wakana, the owner, came over to clear Chouji's plates. "So, are you two waiting until after the baby's born to get married?" she regarded Ino.

Ino flinched. "It's not his baby; I thought everyone knew that by now."

"That's not what I asked." The middle aged woman smiled. "I've seen a lot of things over the years, my dear, whether or not it's his doesn't matter. I can see the way he behaves with you, and you seem very much at ease in his company."

"He's my teammate and friend, so yeah, we get along." Ino frowned, she wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was going. "Maybe it's because his best friend is married and also having a child, he's sharing the experience vicariously through me."

"No really, he acts differently with you, if he came in on his own he would probably have ordered a piece of everything on the top shelf, instead of just three items." She looked at Ino with utmost seriousness. "You haven't noticed how attentive he is of you, it's like he'd do anything to make sure you're happy."

"As I said before he's my friend, of course he worries about me. Why do you insist on reading something more into it?" Ino was getting annoyed, _What is with this woman?_ "As for his ordering only a few items, maybe he's saving up for something else, or he's short on cash today."

"Just try and see the way he watches you."

"You are such a busybody." Ino was getting totally flustered. She looked down briefly at her remaining cake, unsure if she wanted it anymore.

Chouji was suddenly walking back toward them. Wakana took away the empty plates.

"You all right?" Chouji looked at her, "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine Chouji." She did everything in her power not to meet his eyes. Unfortunately, she looked at the counter instead and Wakana flashed her one of those 'I told you so.' smiles.

Ino sighed, "Here, do you want the rest of this?" she pushed the rest of her cake toward him. She thought about what the woman said as she regarded Chouji.

"Thank you," he said as he wasted no time popping it into his mouth.

_That doesn't seem any different to me._ She thought, _He still takes far bigger bites than I ever would._ She shook her head. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Anywhere you want." He smiled at her, then stood, offering his hand to help her up.

* * *

"I'm not dead, I'm right here," Kankurou gasped as he sat bolt upright.

Baki regarded him with a bemused expression, well it was more like half a bemused expression, as always his face was partially veiled. He was sitting eating a breakfast ration bar as he sat on the cot in the quarters they were currently sharing during their stint at Outpost 4. They'd taken the duty to get away from the Kazekage for a while without looking like they were getting impatient for a real assignment. "I thought you were too old for nightmares. Is your sister's situation making you anxious?"

"I suppose you're going to want to know what I dreamed about." The puppet master's eyes narrowed.

"Sometimes that's the best way to clear your head."

Kankurou considered his options and finally decided to share. "I was in an area for what appeared to be a chuunin exam. The venue reminded me of the arena in Konohagakure. I watched a scene where a man of about eighteen years was confronting another shinobi, someone who seemed taller than he was. It felt like something was holding me back from interfering, like I had to know more what this was all about. The man yelled at the one he faced that they had no right to exist. I looked at his angry face and saw a face that reminded me of my own framed with hair the color of honey. I realized at this point it was a kunoichi he was confronting; she seemed almost unable to get the word out, 'St-st-stop-p'. She seemed almost exhausted. He yelled at her, 'Your family cost me my own.' That was when I realized he was my son…and that's when I woke up saying what you heard." He looked at his friend with a hint of curiosity.

"You trying to read something more into that? I've heard of prophetic dreams, but I can't picture you being someone who would have them. You rely too much on your training and everything you know." The older man shook his head, "If I'm guessing correctly, I'll bet this has a lot more to do with you being restless for word from Temari than anything else. There's only about a month to go, so that's got to be in the back of your mind whether you believe it or not."

A relieved expression took over the puppet master's features. "You're probably right. We'll be back in Suna before the big event and I certainly don't have to worry about my sister's well being…not with all those healers."

* * *

Throughout her pregnancy Ino had talked to Sakura about pretty much everything becoming a parent entailed. She'd even gotten permission to have her baby at home with a midwife and Sakura there. Sakura had introduced her to Emiko, the woman who'd delivered her children. Everything looked like it was going very well. Since she was less than a month away from her estimated due date she met up with Sakura at the medical center.

"Do you think it would be possible, while I'm here, to find out if the baby will be a boy or girl? When I had my earlier sonogram, I asked not to be told," she told her friend, "I'm giving up on the idea of letting it be a surprise. I think it would be one less stress in my life if I knew."

"I don't see why not." Sakura replied as she guided Ino through the halls to the examination rooms. "Are you absolutely sure you don't want it to be a surprised?"

"Positive."

"Very well then, let's check if it was noted in your records. If not, we can see if the equipment is free for our use." Sakura took her back…

* * *

A/N: So many paths so little time...

I decided to move this to the end of the chapter:

Thanks to: Awaii, shannny2k, shelvesinthecloset, & Shubaltz Crazist for their reviews… and therefore their encouragement of me. Happy!!


	13. Evening Fireworks and Morning Sunshine

A/N: Per the Random House Japanese-English dictionary: Inori means 'Prayer' and Inochi can mean 'Most precious possession or person', hence Ino's quips to her father.

* * *

Evening Fireworks & Morning Sunshine

Ino had been dreading this conversation for months now, she'd done every in her power not to even broach the subject. Unfortunately, her father finally did: "So, have you been thinking about what you're going to name my grandchild?"

"Granddaughter," Ino interrupted. "I asked Sakura if she could tell me the baby's gender."

"Granddaughter," echoed Inoichi, "that's okay. So Ino, did you come up with anything yet?"

"Nothing you want to hear." She replied, "Dad, I'm not continuing the tradition, and that's that."

"You could name her Inori." He regarded her with a serious expression.

"Inori?" Ino narrowed her eyes, "As in, 'my prayer for a grandchild was answered when my daughter got knocked-up in Suna'."

Inoichi flinched; his sharp-tongued daughter had hit her mark. However, he recovered quickly, "Then how about calling her Inochi?"

"That comes off like 'my daughter practically named my most precious illegitimate grandchild after me'." Ino crossed her arms against her chest. "Look Dad, it's just not gonna happen." Out of the corner of her eye she could see her mother walking up closer and thought, _She's probably going to intervene if this gets any worse._

"Don't you want to make me happy?" His body language didn't even come close to happy, more like getting ready to bully her. "And I'm not the only one you have to think about. What about Shikamaru? I'm sure he'd uphold tradition."

That was it. Ino let it all come out in one tirade. "Shikamaru may be wussy enough to bend to this kind of pressure, but I bet if Temari comes up with a name that isn't in the tradition, she'll win." Ino's hands went to her hips as she stared up at her dad. Her future daughter filled the space between them. "Besides, there isn't going to be a third generation team Ino-Shika-Cho. Sure Shikamaru's baby is due close to mine, but you seem to forget about Chouji. He doesn't have a wife or girlfriend, and as far as I know he didn't do anything in Suna to regret. So unless he suddenly starts to spray his seed with wild abandon…"

-WHACK- with lighting speed Misao slapped her daughter's face. It also looked like her father had been thinking of doing the same.

Ino bowed her head while rubbing her cheek. "I'm sorry, I deserved that, I was way out of line."

Misao took Ino into her arms. "I'll support your right to name your daughter anything you like. Now stop getting so worked up, it's not good for either of you." She turned and wagged a finger at Inoichi, "And it's not good for you either." She turned back to Ino, "Don't you have an invitation to see the Hokage tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I really want to go."

"I think you should go, Chouji's supposed to be coming over to be your escort." Her mother looked at her with a serious expression. "Think of it as apologizing to him for something he doesn't even know you said."

* * *

"Oh, why did I go out here with you tonight?" Ino groaned, "Look at me, I'm fatter than you are." She put her hand on her pregnant belly. The soft blue material of her top emphasized her shape as she pressed it against herself.

Chouji rolled his eyes; she knew how he hated the 'f' word. He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh before he spoke, "I was hoping you'd stop wallowing in your self-pity long enough to have some fun. Your friends will be there, and at least you'll have Temari to commiserate with."

Ino hissed through her teeth. She didn't want to remind him that Temari was married to Shikamaru and in this state. The man she had once thought she wanted was back in Suna, and obviously had forgotten all about her or he would have sent for her by now, even if he didn't know about the baby. She looked down at herself again.

"I hate my body," she muttered.

"Stop it, Ino." She looked up to see Temari with Shikamaru waiting just ahead of them by the main complex. "Sakura told you to try to get past these emotional and hormonal imbalances of yours. She's told you that of all the expectant mothers she's worked with, she never seen any whine as constantly as you."

"I still say that Sakura doesn't take into account my theory that Ino's vanity is a contributing factor to the problem." Shikamaru stood there with his arms crossed.

"Shika," Ino growled, "did I ever tell you that you've got a mean streak? Besides, Sakura has nailed me for being superficial in my complaints."

"I'm not mean," he replied, "I'm just a realistic observer of life."

"Yeah, but may I remind you that you'd still be an observer instead of a participant if a few of us hadn't staged an intervention," Chouji interrupted.

"For which we are both grateful." Temari smiled and squeezed Shikamaru's hand then paused, "He's moving again." She pulled Shika's hand to her tummy which was every bit as large as Ino's.

"**She's **moving," he insisted back with a smile, "bet that's an elbow, just like you use it."

"That's only when you try to steal my covers," Temari teased.

Ino rolled her eyes. _I can't believe it, they almost sounded cute._

They went inside and started to climb the stairs. Ino and Chouji followed them. "So, you two are still arguing that," Ino shook her head, "I'm just happy I asked Sakura to tell me, so I know mine is a girl." She knew all about Shika's perfectly ordered life, he'd talked about it once when they were out on a mission. If he'd just think about it, he'd realize it was already half gone just by the fact he'd married Temari: She had some kick ass jutsu and she didn't hesitate to put herself out front in a fight. Odds were she'd die first. So if Temari was right about the baby's sex, his perfect image for his life would be totally shattered: _Poor Shikamaru_. She smiled to herself, _That would serve him right._

"Hey Ino," Chouji's voice drew her out of her thoughts, "snap out of it, we're here."

They were on the roof of the central complex, where a small gathering was set up. The Hokage and Shizune were there, as well as Sakura and Lee who had brought their three children with them. Four-year old Ishi was the image of his father, even his level of seriousness already. The twins, Hinagiku and Himawari were a little harder to place as far as their features went. Both girls had their mother's eyes and hair color, the younger, Hinagiku was a fairly pretty little girl, while Himawari's hair that fell about an oversized forehead that prominently featured a slightly more feminine version of her father's eyebrows. Their personalities were total opposites: the cute one who you would have thought of as a delicate doll was almost too energetic, tearing around trying to keep up with her brother, while the other was shyly cuddling up to her father, trying to stay out of the way.

Ino was always amused when she saw how different those three were. It made her wonder what kind of child her daughter would be. If she had a stubborn streak like her father…_Well, let's not dwell on the possibilities._

Sakura walked up to them just then, "Why don't you make yourselves comfortable? I know when I was a far along as you a little down time was always welcome."

Suddenly Ishi was along side them pointing. They looked over to see Naruto walking across the way to them, with Hinata on his left side, his arm around her waist, and on his right side was Sasuke with whom he was holding hands.

"What, you didn't bring the boys?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, we didn't realize that this was going to be a family outing," Hinata spoke for the group, while Naruto grinned looking slightly embarrassed, "they're with their aunt Hanabi."

"I hope she'll let Takehiro watch the fireworks tonight."

Ino thought how strangely that whole three way relationship was set up. Naruto was married to Hinata, and apparently loves her. They have two sons; the older Takehiro had just turned two was about 3 months older than Sakura's twins, the younger Shigeki, had just turned one over a month ago. But what was strange was last July Naruto came home with the biggest news to hit Konoha in years. He arrived at the gates with Sasuke and apparently they were just as much in love with each other as Naruto was with Hinata. The three of them had been living together ever since. Sasuke and Hinata with what amounted to a time share of Naruto. It still confused the hell out of her that Sasuke was into… _Don't picture it, don't._

"So is that what we're here for, just the traditional 'Founder's Day' firework display?" Ino muttered.

"No," Tsunade came up to them. "What I really brought you all here for is to express my appreciation for all that your little group has done for the future of Konoha." She gestured to the area of chairs, "Make yourselves comfortable, I should have just enough time to say what I need to say before the fireworks start."

Everyone found a place to among the chairs that were arranged about, except for Sakura and Lee who had spread out a large blanket a got their children to settle down on it with them. Himawari was now sitting on her mother's lap.

The Hokage began to speak again "I want to thank some of you for your efforts in bringing some new and potentially interesting blood into our village." She smiled warmly at Shikamaru, Temari and Ino. "I'd also like to announce in about seven months time we may see the arrival of something precious to our village." She gestured to Sasuke, Naruto and a vividly blushing Hinata. "I wish you success in your attempt to revive the Sharingan."

Sakura jumped up with her daughter still in her arms. "Congratulations," she then gave Naruto one of those looks, "I kind of had the feeling Hinata was… So, why wasn't I the one you told first?"

"Aw, Sakura you know how it is," he laughed with his arm arched up to reach behind his head. Then the first of the fireworks went off above their heads.

Ino shook her head she still couldn't believe that trio, but apparently Naruto had gotten the other two to do the deed. _That must have been an interesting string of events._ For just a moment she tried to picture it, she shuddered. _What enticement could Naruto have possibly given those two…?_

"Are you cold, Ino?" Chouji who was sitting in the next seat leaned over to put his arm around her.

"No, I just suffered a violent attack on my mind's eye." She replied, smiling at him, "I think my little space heater is doing all right at keeping me warm."

"Hey, little space heater," he bent forward and gently rubbed Ino's belly; "I think your mother is trying to give you a funny name." he laughed.

"You idiot," Ino was trying not to laugh, as she swatted at his arm.

A noticeable ripple moved beneath the hand and Chouji laughed even harder; "That's right! Let her know that she can't pick on Uncle Chouji like that."

"She's not on your side." Ino pouted, "She wants your hands off me. In fact, she was probably turning her back to you."

"I'm sorry Ino," he apologized and settled back into his seat and turned to his snacks.

She smiled her little victory smile, _I'm still in charge at least as far as Chouji is concerned._ "Ryokou loves her mama," Ino said, "and would do anything to help her."

"You've decided on a name?" Temari looked over at them.

"Well, since Sakura told me she was a girl, it seemed I best be prepared. So I really took the time to consider the possibilities, and Ryokou seemed like the right name. The two of us have been on quite a journey together." For once she actually smiled as she regarded her body.

"Well this is a revelation," Shikamaru said, "who'd have believed you have such an insightful side to you?"

No one noticed as Chouji half raised his hand.

* * *

Chouji carried Ino home. Though she weighed more than she ever had in her life due to her pregnancy, she was hardly what he'd consider a burden. In fact his heart felt so light as he held her it was like he was gliding. It delighted him that she was so at ease that she had nodded off before they were half-way back. As he entered the final block of their trip he kissed the top of her head, when that got no reaction he said, "Hey sleepy-head you're almost home."

"Sorry," she muttered, "but, you know this is surprisingly comfortable." She snuggled her head back into his shoulder.

"Fine, I'll get you upstairs too." He sighed, but a slight curl of a smile formed at the corners of his mouth…

As they reached the top of stairs the door opened and Inoichi stood there. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" His initial expression was stern, but it softened the moment he saw Chouji gently putting Ino down to stand on the landing. "Well anyways, it's just after midnight, I was starting to worry…you know."

"Sorry Dad, I..." She started, then paused, "Hey wait, you said it's after midnight." She turned to face the man who'd carried her. "I get to be the first one…Happy Birthday Chouji. Thanks, for bringing me home." She gave him a hug. "I guess we'll see you later for the traditional birthday lunch."

"You go and get some sleep." He smiled and half turned toward the stairs, "Goodnight Ino." Suddenly he turned back, slightly crouching and waved at Ino's belly "Goodnight Ryokou." Then he really grinned as he stood up again then took off down the stairs.

Inoichi looked at his daughter, then at Chouji, then back to her again.

"Dad, I can explain." Ino started.

"Ryokou, huh?" he smiled "No, I actually think it's a good name…considering."

* * *

As Inoichi settled into next to his wife to sleep, he said softly. "You win, he absolutely adores her. As hard as it is to believe, I can't understand why I didn't notice it before."

-Flashback- (earlier that evening)

"I don't care what time you get home, just have fun." Misao smiled at Ino and Chouji as they started down the stairs.

Inoichi shut the door and turned to his wife. "You still got it, babe." He had a strange grin on his face.

"Got what?"

"Those lightning reflexes. I haven't seen you slap someone like that since…well let's just say Ino's never seen it until tonight." He studied her face, "Why'd you react so strongly, and don't say it was to prevent me from doing the same. Although we both know she was way out of line."

"I couldn't bear to hear her talk about Chouji like that…especially now." Her blue eyes met his. "Haven't you noticed?"

"What?"

"He's positively crazy about her…about Ino." She brushed a pale strand of hair out of her eyes. "You really didn't notice?"

"But she's…Is that even possible?"

"Why couldn't it be?"

"No guy in his right mind would fall for a girl under those circumstances," Inoichi shook his head, "it's way too complicated."

"Believe what you will." She raised her hand in a slightly exasperated gesture.

-end Flashback-

"You doubted me." Misao giggled as his arms wrapped around her.

"I should know better after all these year." He muttered

"Yes, you should." Again her amusement was demonstrated in a soft throaty laugh.

"But I learned something I'm not going to share with you until morning."

"Oh? Is this retaliation?"

"I know our granddaughter's name." it was his turn to chortle.

Misao sighed, "And you always wondered where she gets her attitude from."

* * *

The traditional lunch Yakiniku Q was a little awkward as far as seating. It took a little bit of work to settle Ino and Temari into comfortable positions around the specially made tables. Ino sat next to Chouji and across from Temari. Once they were down the group settled into their usually routines. Shikamaru and Ino always made a point of saving up for this, remembering how Asuma's wallet was greatly depleted after treating for similar outings.

It wasn't long before the first round was gone. "Dammit you brute, that was my piece." Temari hissed as she learned how quickly the man could move when he wanted something. "Are you trying to deprive my baby of sustenance?"

Chouji just raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Don't worry there's still more." Shikamaru put a hand on her shoulder, "This is one contest you can't win," he lightly kissed his wife's temple, "Chouji always gets the last piece of each batch. It's a battle he's never lost."

"We'll see." Temari glared; _If there's one thing I love it's a challenge._

Every round Temari tried her best to beat him to the last piece. Every time she failed, _Next round for sure._ Not that she wasn't getting her share of the food, she made a point of getting some as soon as it was ready, then challenging the BBQ obsessed shinobi. It also helped that Shikamaru had decided he'd had his fill and would snatch a couple of strips to place on her plate. Ino too had called it quits and was just watching the show.

Two more rounds went by only increasing the former Suna kunoichi's frustration. Losing was not something she liked at all.

"Well, I think this is going to be the last round." Chouji said with a very contented smile crossing his face.

_Last chance, I can't lose, _Temari made ready for this final contest, _Focus, I can do this._

A mere moment later two pairs of chopsticks met in the air tangling above an empty grill.

"What?" two voices chimed in shock.

Suddenly all eyes at the table faced an unlikely victor: Ino.

She was still chewing when she realized what she had done. After swallowing she gasped, "Oh-my-god," and looked at the astonished faces surrounding her. An awkward silence ensued.

Chouji leaned toward Ino with a scowl, then threw an arm around her pulling her against him. His other hand proceeded to rub her belly. "Ryokou must have really wanted that piece badly to make you do something like that." He burst out laughing.

Ino giggled too, but for an entirely different reason. "That tickles."

"It does?" he changed the way he moved his hand. "I thought this was tickling."

The long haired kunoichi proceeded to laugh even louder as she leaned against him. Then after a moment, "Stop it, please stop, before I do something embarrassingly inappropriate."

A serious expression crossed his face as he let her go. "I'll help you up then." He stood to give her a hand up. She disappeared off in the direction of the restrooms.

After a moment of quiet: "So your winning streak is finally over." Shikamaru commented on the situation.

"Yeah," Chouji nodded, "But I can't think of anyone I'd rather have lost to."

"So at least you can say it was a memorable birthday lunch."

_Would have been more memorable if I'd been the one to beat him. _Temari glowered.

* * *

When Chouji split off from them after they had dropped Ino off, Temari finally spoke to her husband about something that had been bothering her for quite a while now. "He's in love with her isn't he? Why in the world doesn't he just go and tell her?"

Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh. "I know it seems so straight forward to you, but it's not."

He took her hand, "You and me, we both wanted each other. We just didn't know how to say it, when we did that rest fell into place naturally." He gave her hand a squeeze. "I know something happened between them years ago. She was his first and, as far as I know, only experience and whatever occurred was both wonderful and terrifying to him. He started to tell me, not mentioning who the girl was of course, but I figured it out by how he looked at her after that. I don't know how to describe it: ecstatic yet feeling like a failure." His head shook, "There aren't words."

Temari frowned, "But it should be obvious how much he cares for her by now. He's always there when she needs someone."

"I don't think she's capable of seeing it. She's also not the kind of person you start pushing this kind of idea on to, she'll resist it with every fiber of her being. If you say it's good for her, she'll do the opposite in an attempt to prove you wrong. This past year has been particularly hard on her ego. I've told you about how she thought she wanted Sasuke, and then add on whatever happened to her in Suna…" He met her eyes, _there's so much I want to say…but how can I._ "She's been hurt so deeply, I think she won't be able to open up that way to anyone for a while. Give her time, who knows, the baby might teach her a new way to love. Maybe then she'll be able to understand." He stopped at their door step.

"I hope you're right." Her teal eyes showed some sympathy.

* * *

A few days later Temari joined Ino for the weekly trip to the cake shop. Chouji and Shikamaru were off on a mission. They were sitting there talking about anything and everything that came to mind, except, of course, the topic that Temari had been cautiously steered away from by her husband.

"So, have you finally narrowed down your choice of names?" Ino regarded Temari over her half eaten white chocolate raspberry slice. "You're running out of time."

"We keep spending more time debating the boy/girl thing and what would be appropriate under those circumstances." Temari picked at her lemon chiffon slice. "At least the 'Shika'-whatever option has been dropped thanks to your preemptive strike of announcing Ryokou as your daughter's…" she paused, and put her hand against her swollen abdomen "I think someone is being restless today," beneath her hand a slow ripple moved from left to right clearly visible due to the tightly stretched olive t-shirt she'd chosen to wear.

Ino was pretty sure it was one of Shikamaru's tees. "Either that or the baby decided it doesn't like lemon as much as you do." Ino chuckled. The times she been here before the former desert ninja had always ordered something flavored with lemon.

"I really do think it's a boy, the way he moves reminds me of his father, it seems almost lazy." Temari smiled "I'm hoping he's going to be a little early, it would be funny if he ended up with his uncle's birthday."

Ino almost dropped her fork, "Which of your brothers'…"

"Kankurou's is May 15th." She looked out the window. "I really miss him sometimes, he wasn't always the easiest person to get along with but he'd back you up with everything he had in a fight. I'm sure he's waiting on this news, who knows maybe it might make him think more seriously about settling down. He's always been a little too free and easy. I'd be surprised if he's spent more than one night with the same girl."

Ino had stopped listening, all she could think was: _Don't let Ryokou share his birthday, please don't let me have this baby on May 15__th__. That would just be too much to handle._

Temari looked up and saw Ino's expression. "Are you all right Ino?"

"I'm sorry, I just got lost in a moment of realizing how little I really know about Ryokou's father."

"If you told me who he was, maybe I could fill you in a little." Temari smirked.

"Nice try, we've been through this before," Ino shook her head, "I'm just not comfortable with the idea, because there's just too much that went wrong at the end."

"Yeah, I suppose I'd feel a hell of a lot different about Shikamaru if he'd have dumped me like this." She looked straight at Ino, "I do admire your courage; I think I'd have gone totally berserk."

"Thank you, I guess."

* * *

Since she hadn't had the baby in the proceeding days; Ino spent the whole day of May 15th in fear of going into labor. She had her parents terribly worried, because all she wanted to do for the whole day was avoid moving. _If I don't do anything then the baby won't want to do anything either…calm, I'm totally calm. Let's just go back to sleep for a while, sweetie._ She rubbed her tummy in a gentle massage.

Halfway through the day Misao brought Sakura in to see her.

"What's wrong?" She sat on the side of Ino's bed, "Your mom came to get me. She said you haven't been yourself today."

"I can't tell you, it wouldn't make sense." Ino buried her face in the covers.

"I know you've been unhappy with your body during all this, you've hit that point where you think this is never going to end." Sakura tried to sound sympathetic, "If you want I could help you with that, I could induce you today."

Ino's hand grabbed Sakura's wrist, "Don't even think about it." She growled, "This **will not **be Ryokou's birthday."

"This isn't like you at all." Sakura was taken aback by her friend's reaction, "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm scared," Ino awkwardly raised herself up, "I've been trying so hard not to show it but I'm scared. Scared I won't be a good parent." She was trying to fight back her tears, "Scared her father's going to find out about her and take her away from me. Scared that no one will ever love me the way Lee loves you."

"We all have moments of fear and doubt, you just can't let them over take you." She put her arms around her friend. "It's all right, I'm here and your parents are right outside this door if you need them. You have other friends as well if you need them just say the word and I'll get who ever you want. You'll be fine. I know how strong you really are."

Ino just open up and cried into Sakura's shoulder for the next ten minutes. Then when she was done she walked out into the family room, hugged her parents, and asked them to forgive her for scaring them so.

* * *

-Two days later-

"Thanks for letting me know, Shizune," Chouji said as he started charging as fast as he could to the Yamanaka residence. If the neighbors hadn't already heard what had happened in the pre-dawn hours, they certainly would know after watching him barrel down the street that morning. He went to the family entrance instead of the store front and banged on the door.

In short order Inoichi answered it. "Hello Chouji," he smiled, "what brings you here so early?" He tried to suppress a laugh.

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"My daughter or my granddaughter?" A mischievous light played in his eyes.

"Both I guess, if that's possible." Chouji looked around as he came into the house.

"Even if Ino was sleeping, you probably woke her up." Inoichi laughed, "I've never seen a guy who wasn't family this excited over a baby." He led the way back toward Ino's room, and gestured for Chouji to tap on the door, then walked away still amused.

Sakura opened it. "So you're the noisy one." There was a hint of delight in her green eyes, then she looked over her shoulder, "We have our first visitor." Then back to Chouji "Come in, but you can't stay very long. She'll need more rest."

"I'm not a total invalid!" Ino's voice protested.

Sakura moved out of his way.

"Hi," he said almost shyly as he took in the scene. Ino was sitting up in bed, her hair braided loosely, so it was out of her way.

"I should have figured it would be you," she shook her head.

Sakura went over to the corner of the room and came back with a tiny bundle. She stood in front of Chouji, "So, do you want to try holding her?"

He held up his hands in a 'no thanks' kind of gesture. He'd avoided holding their late sensei's son until he was much older. He'd been terrified, besides Hinata and Ino had been much more interested in doing things like that. "I just wanted to be among the first to meet Ryokou." He then did a little flutter of a wave with his fingers. "Hi Ryokou." He looked at the little face and the head that was crowned with chocolate brown fuzz.

"Are you **sure** you don't want to try holding her?" Ino asked in a half teasing way.

"She's so little. I don't want to hurt her."

"Chouji, you're one of the gentlest people I know." She looked at him with all seriousness.

"Don't be afraid," Sakura held her out toward him. "Lee was terrified the first time I put Ishi in his arms. It didn't take him long to get the hang of it. This is something you might need to know someday, like if you ever have any children of your own." She raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question, but gave a reassuring smile.

"Okay," he said, still sounding nervous, "show me what to do."

"It's all about support." Sakura showed him how to use his hands and arms, and soon he had Ryokou in his arms. The baby looked even smaller against his bulk.

"I'll be right back." Sakura slipped out of the room. There was a slight smirk sliding across her features.

Ino continued to watch as Chouji just stared at the baby with awe.

"She's really amazing," he paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, then looked up, "you're really amazing, Ino."

"Did you just come here to share this deep philosophy of yours with me?" Ino grinned at him.

Suddenly the baby started to fuss and Chouji panicked, almost looking like he'd drop her. _Is this noise normal? _Luckily, Ino had her head together and reached out the fastest way she knew how: she possessed Chouji. Fortunately he was one of the people she could communicate with in this state.

"Calm down," said her voice in his head, "here, I can't hold this Jutsu too long; I'm beat, let's just put her in my lap. Now, you just be ready to stop her if she moves in the moment after I do the release."

Suddenly, Ino was back in her own body and moving to pick up her wailing child as Sakura came back into the room.

"How are we doing here?" Sakura looked at Ino.

"Well, I don't know what type of cry this is yet." She looked at her friend with one of those expressions that just whimpered 'help'.

"Don't worry it will come with practice." Sakura smiled, "And speaking of such, I'm sorry to end your visit Chouji, I think Ryokou might be hungry, and Ino has much to learn."

Chouji left the room blushing.

* * *

He came back to visit for as long as he could each of the next two days. Then the Hokage assigned him to fill in on a mission with Kiba and Shino. They got really tired about him telling them about Ryokou. Shino made one simple comment when Chouji was out of ear shot to Kiba. "It could be worse, if this was a week or so later we could be hearing about both Ino's and Shikamaru's kids."

Finally, Kiba snapped "If you like 'playing daddy' so much why don't you just get down to it and ask Ino if she'd get together with you."

Chouji blushed and replied, "I don't want to risk the chance that if something goes wrong our team will get split up." The real issue he knew was that no matter how much time he'd managed to spend with Ino he could never get the courage up to even bring up the subject.

"So instead, you're just going to wait around and see if she ever figures you out." Kiba hissed, "She was the wild girl of the village up until this happened, since the kid's real father is in Suna and not here, you might just have a chance if Ino's looking for stability in her life now."

Chouji looked at Kiba for a moment. "Wait a minute, what are you saying?"

"You know stability, someone supportive…"

"No, the other part," He looked at Kiba, "Wild girl?"

Kiba's eyes got wide, "Oh man, you mean you didn't know, what kind of rock have you been living under all these years?" He snorted, "I had me a piece years ago, sooner or later the odds had to catch up with her…"

Shino's hand landed on Kiba's shoulder. "I'd shut up now, if I were you."

Chouji fists were clenched and he was visibly shaking from anger as he glared at Kiba. _Maybe I kind of knew but hearing you talk like that…_

"Okay, maybe I'm wrong." Kiba waved his hands in front of himself as a sign of surrender. _He's not as easy going as I thought he was._

Shino had to keep an eye on both of them for the rest of the mission.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari's son was born a week after Ryokou. Unlike Ino, they had their baby at the Konoha medical center. They didn't think it would be a good idea to have a midwife over to their apartment. It was a night Shikamaru would never forget, it confirmed all the things he feared about women. He had never realized the depth of Temari's swearing vocabulary. A few of the words he was pretty sure he had never heard before but knew they had to fall into that category because of the way his wife spouted them during contractions. Maybe they were some sort of Suna slang.

So after it was all done, they named their son Hajimeru. They had come up with this in honor of Temari's new beginning in Konoha. They'd considered using Hajimari if the child was a girl. It also seemed appropriate because they had already talked about eventually having a second child. Although after these final hours, Shika was wondering if his wife would even let him touch her again.

A few hours later after Temari had gotten some rest she seemed a little more like her normal self. Shikamaru reflected on what they had gone through to be together and somehow he felt a need to apologize for what he had put her through.

She looked at him with surprise, "I thought you would have learned enough to know that this is considered part of the normal process. I guess you father didn't warn you as well as I thought he would." She laughed, "I was in pain, true, but you don't think I really meant half the stuff I said. Hell, I hardly remember much of it at all now."

_Smile, don't look at the ceiling. Don't even speak the word 'Troublesome'._

* * *

A/N: If you didn't catch it by the way Ino said it 'Ryokou' means 'journey' as in 'travel, trip or tour.' And Hajimeru means 'to cause, to start.' (Hajimari & Hajimaru also have approximately the same meaning.)

Irony #2: I named Ryokou partially because I liked the name, but when I found out it's meaning I was doubly delighted. When I found out Ino's VA is named Yuzuki Ryouka, I was amused that it was as close as it was…you know kind of like Mary and Marie are close in feel.

To my reviewers: Awaii, shannny2k, shelvesinthecloset & Shubaltz Crazist. Thank you for your ongoing support!! (Even if the majority were leaning toward Ryokou being a boy.)


	14. Search Party

A/N: Yes, finally a chapter featuring more of Kankurou than anyone else…well kind of.

In the part of the Naruto manga where Gaara was revived by Chiyo's sacrifice you will see a person in the crowd with a big cat. I speculate that it may be that Suna has a cat equivalent of Konoha's Inuzuka clan. I previously referred to this in chapter 8 when Tsunade speculates about the possibilities for Ino's baby having a Suna father to Inoichi. In this chapter you get to meet my take on that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I am searching for a way to rectify that situation….

* * *

Search Party

Two weeks after he had gotten word of his nephew's birth, Kankurou got a summons from the Kazekage. When his sister left, he had decided to go back to wearing his cat-eared cap. As he trudged along the corridors of the central complex he ran the list through his mind. _He probably wants to waste my talent by making me to go off on a routine mission. Is it that time of year when the jounin get assigned genin? That's the last thing I need, I didn't like kids when I was one, why would I want three of them looking to me for guidance…I'd prefer something dangerous…really dangerous._

He arrived on the floor where the business offices were. Haijun stopped him in the outer office, "Rokudaime already has someone in there with him. It'll be a few minutes anyways; you're not the only one called for this assignment." The man ran a hand through his stringy mud-colored hair; pushing bangs back from his eyes and returned to the paper work at the desk. He worked rapidly, organizing various incoming items and attaching notes to things for additional processing.

Kankurou watched for a moment then slouched in the chair with the contented thought, _At least I'm not chained to a desk job. Occasional paperwork I can handle, but this volume… Actually I'm glad Gaara managed to find good help when he was Kazekage, I would have hated to have been co-opted into doing stuff like that. Although I get the impression, as much as I don't care for the man, Haijun is remarkably efficient._

A moment later, a battle scarred man named Norihiro wandered into the office. The puppet master knew him as one of the jounin who regularly was in charge of guard duty at the main walls or the main complex. Although he was one of Pokaru's favorites, he was not by any stretch of the imagination what you would call a 'yes man'.

Haijun pointed toward the collection of chairs and returned to his work.

The puppet master met the taller man's eyes. "Any guess what we're here for?"

"No clue," came the reply as the gray-clad man sat down and started to clean under the nails of his right hand with a kunai. His brown hair stuck out in tufts from under the traditional Suna headgear.

"Just hoping it's not a genin team," the puppet master commented back.

"Probably not," the dark blue eyes studied him, "but I don't think that would be a bad thing. It might make you a better uncle."

"Thanks," Kankurou muttered trying to rein in the sarcasm.

Norihiro tilted his head back toward the entrance, another of the guard duty regulars, Kazunari, was stepping in. The man was what most would consider as classically handsome: even features, dark brown eyes and silky black hair that was tied back in a tail that hung a good eight inches below his shoulders. Kankurou always wondered how the man could draw the two blades he wore across his back without cutting it off. Unlike his two companions, he wore no headgear except his hitai-ate.

The swordsman took in the two faces regarding him. "Well, here I was thinking this was going to be a boring mission." a grin crossed the handsome face and he pulled up a chair next to Norihiko. "Hey, are we going to be waiting for very long?"

Haijun looked up from his paperwork for a second. "You're still short of being a team," the breathy voice informed them.

"So at least two jounin and me, sounds like fun," Kazunari regarded his soon to be companions.

"I'm just happy it's not getting assigned a genin team," Kankurou smirked at his fellow jounin, "no matter how much good you think it will do for me."

The door to the entrance opened again and in walked a large black cat with white feet, one of the Kageneko (a/n: "shadow cat"). It was followed by a petite woman with short hair the color of wheat. She was dressed in a cocoa colored body suit with sand camouflage pants. She too could be referred to by the term Kageneko; it was practice in Suna to refer to both the people and cats by the term. In stark contrast to the rest of her practicality, she wore a rose colored scarf around her neck tied into a big bow on the backside.

"Mio," Norihiro spoke her name, "welcome to the party."

She grinned at the tallest member of the group, "I love parties…but not surprise parties. Right, Ni-Nyanko?"

As Kankurou watched the large cat arch against her, all the way up to her hip, it surprised him that the animal didn't push the young woman over. She was only seventeen years old, the youngest of their crew, but she was developing renown for her tracking skills. _Now this is starting to become interesting, _he smiled. _I can't wait to see what we might need one of the best trackers in Suna for._

The door of the Kazekage's office clicked open. All heads turned to watch as out walked a figure that stood a few inches taller than Mio. She, at least Kankurou assumed it was a she, wore a hat that was over-hung with a veil that extended beyond the shoulders and an oversized utility-vest. In fact, all the clothing the shinobi wore seemed strangely miss-sized. Kazunari and Norihiro nodded an acknowledgement as she went by, the head tipped an acknowledgement in return. _Leave it to the guards to know everyone. Maybe I'll ask later…_

As the woman left the outer office everyone stood and made ready to head into the Kazekage's office. Haijun stood up and went inside for just a moment before ushering the rest of them in. He closed the door behind him as he stepped back out.

Pokaru sat behind his desk. There were only a few small files on it. "Please make yourselves comfortable." His graceful hands gestured toward the chairs about the chamber.

The four shinobi took seats with Ni-Nyanko sitting next to and about as tall as Mio.

The black-haired Kazekage smiled at the assemblage. "There has been an unresolved mystery that one of you has a stake in. The council and I have let it rest for a few years after the first attempts to solve it failed. In fact, two of you went on some of those searches." His green eyes looked pointedly at Norihiro and Kankurou. "I feel we have been lax and am taking this action without the council's input."

Kankurou felt a strange thrill of excitement. _Can he possibly mean?_

"I want to see if it is possible to find out what happened to Godaime Kazekage Gaara-sama after all this time."

In spite of himself, Kankurou grinned. "About time."

Norihiro nodded in agreement.

"There is one thing you won't like about this mission, puppet master." Pokaru's eyes narrowed, "You're not in charge."

Norihiro turned to the Kazekage wide-eyed. It was not a friendly expression. "You can't be serious."

"I have to be, as I said before, this is not an approved mission. Therefore I have to have someone I trust implicitly who has nothing personal to gain from it."

The gray clad man bowed his head, "Very well then, Rokudaime-sama, I will serve." His glance flickered toward Kankurou.

The puppet master spoke cautiously, "I accept that condition and any other you may wish to add: this opportunity is one I've long been hoping for. I will not waste my chance by letting my ego get the best of me."

"That's good, because I'm only allotting you three months. It's probably as long as I can get Haijun to falsify paperwork on the behalf of the four of you as to your whereabouts. He's competent and reliable but there are limits to even his creativity." He momentarily flashed his smile, then pushed a folder forward, "These are the records of the last search, I hope they will prove useful."

Kankurou's hand went out, but Pokaru rested his hand over the top. "Ahem," He flicked a glance to Norihiro, "mission leader." A wicked smirk crossed his lips.

The other man came forward and reached for the folder.

The puppet master withdrew his hand as if it had been burned. _I think Rokudaime's enjoying this just a bit too much._

* * *

When they were about an hour outside of Suna on their way to Outpost 4, Mio made a comment, "I hope this is the kind of mission that will earn me my jounin status."

"More likely I'll get mine, there's only been one woman who's gotten her promotion since Pokaru-sama's been in charge." Kazunari muttered, "You just saw her walk out of his office."

"That was Shiori?" Mio looked at him with surprise. "She looked like a rag-woman."

"The council backed her promotion 100 percent, the woman apparently has some serious credentials to back it up," Norihiro said.

"Other than the Chidoku family trait?" Kankurou commented.

"Rumor is she knows how to use it with a vengeance." Norihiro replied, "My sources are pretty sure she's done a few high level assassinations… maybe even more than you."

"Feh," was the puppet master's response.

"What's the matter, developing a sudden inferiority complex?" the black-hair swordsman asked. "We go looking for your little brother and you get more defensive than usual."

Norihiro glanced quickly at Kankurou's darkening expression then back to the oblivious man who'd caused the mood. "Hey, I have an idea. Since neither you or Mio are jounin yet, why don't we go the extra mile and not only view the mission itself as an opportunity for promotion, but why don't you allow Kankurou and me the chance to work you two harder than you think is possible?" He didn't want to say it yet, but he doubted that the mission would actually find Gaara, only clues as to where he'd been.

The painted face studied the pretty-boy who'd annoyed him. "I think that is a most excellent idea. I've got some new toys I'm just dying to run a full test on."

* * *

In the months they'd been traveling together, the four Suna shinobi had fully earned each other's respect, though not necessarily their friendship.

Mio, in spite of her occasionally ditzy personality, was really quite smart and could get right down to business when matters called for it. She and Ni-Nyanko seemed to be in total sync with each other, acting in tandem in practice combat with no verbal commands exchanged.

Kazunari's skills were impressive to begin with, his technique showed both speed and a disarming elegance. He was proving to be a perfect sparring partner for Kankurou: he learned quickly, adapted on the fly, and seemed to push the puppet master easily as hard he was in return. (Of course Kankurou was playing with a 'handicap', he only used one puppets against his opponent at a time and tried to rely on his physical abilities a little more heavily as well.) The biggest problem that remained was their personalities frequently clashed.

Norihiro had lived up to Pokaru-sama's expectations of being all a leader could be. He was able to soothe the bruised egos of his two male companions. He showed great patience when Mio had decided to learn a new weapon under his tutelage. He also had the ability to put both Kankurou and Kazunari in their place when their bickering got out of hand, without pissing either of them off.

Furthermore, Kazunari had started up an ongoing attempt to flirt with Mio since she turned eighteen about a month into their trip. Her response was to insist that Kankurou would be a better match for her since he already had cat-ears. Kankurou's reaction had been to insist the he would make a far better, over-protective big brother for her… "or Ni-Nyanko" as Mio had been quick to add.

* * *

The team had just returned to meet up at their room after having split up for the day in a large village at the northern shore in the territory between Taki no Kuni and what was left of Oto no Kuni. Investigations had been providing minimal information so far, they'd only ended up here because Mio had stumbled upon someone in Takigakure who'd recognized not Gaara, but the picture of his student Matsuri, which they'd brought along just in case there was a connection between the two. Kankurou still maintained his belief that Matsuri's disappearance was not connected to Gaara's but since they'd gotten no leads since they'd been in the territory where the sand gourd had been found during the first search years ago, they followed up on it.

Mio smacked Kazunari up side the head. "You freaking idiot," she'd contained her anger until they were away from prying eyes and ears. "If you hadn't walked in when you did I might have gotten something useful out of the old woman. And to add insult to injury you had to say that obnoxious 'Oh, there you are Honey.' line." Her golden eyes looked more animal like than usual. "She shut right up again after that."

"But did you get anything useful?" Norihiro said as he gestured for the two of them to move further apart. Mio claimed the chair nearest the windows.

"Actually, yes, but I don't think Kankurou will like it. Gaara was apparently traveling disguised as a woman."

"No way." The puppet master's grimace showed the cat-girl had been correct.

"The woman said, 'I remember **her **eyes'. You must admit you brother had some rather distinctive eyes and a sweet looking face. She also said that there was a brush burn like scab over the area where his tattoo was." Mio was looking pretty satisfied with the information she'd gotten.

"Do you suppose that means he was trying to remove it one layer at a time?" Norihiro speculated out loud. "It was one of his most distinctive features after all."

"Other than the gourd, which was found previously," muttered Kazunari, "I wonder what he replaced that with."

"Okay, so that's all we've found out," Kankurou scowled, "I want to speak to this woman tomorrow."

"No, I won't allow it," the Kageneko girl said firmly.

"You're the junior member of this team, who are you to try and stop me?" the painted face sneered. "You have no say in what I do."

"But I do," Norihiro said firmly, "I want to hear Mio's reasons." He turned to regard the girl.

"When I finally got her to talk to me, the woman seemed cautious, almost too much so." The kunoichi worried her lip with her teeth, "She opened up when her husband left the room, like it was some big secret or something. I think we'll have to find someone else who may have had contact; I don't think she'll talk to me again."

"Next town or here?" The puppet master was sounding clearly agitated.

"I say give it one last try here. There are two more supply places we haven't gotten to yet." Norihiro was trying to maintain his calm demeanor in hopes it would calm his fellow jounin's state. He turned back to the cat-girl, "So why do you think they were willing to talk to you over anyone else in our group?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I'm a girl."

"Are you sure?" Kazunari expressed surprise, while Kankurou merely grunted his distain.

"Pretty sure, think about it. The only people who seem to remember Gaara are women. The old woman today, the woman who directed me to her, even the one who remembered Matsuri. There's got to be some connection, something only a woman would understand." She sat there with her straw-colored head bobbing in a way that they'd all come to recognize as her 'think-something-over' routine. Then suddenly she flopped over in the chair like a rag doll. A loud growl/gurgle emitted from her body. "Sorry….hungry…can't think now."

"Fine, I'll get the kitchen staff to send something up," Kankurou growled as he got up and headed out. _Anything to get us the next clue, even if it sounds as crazy as the rest of what she's put out there. So far it's still the only progress we've made._

* * *

When they finished their dinner Mio tried to curl up on the floor and fall asleep next to Ni-Nyanko as was her habit. Kankurou jerked her up a held her in a standing position. No one else moved to prevent him. "So, do you have a theory yet?"

She blinked.

"Mio, we need our next step so we can work out our plans for tomorrow," Norihiro spoke to her. "If it doesn't require more of your input, we'll let you sleep then."

Her head nodded in agreement…or was it her thinking move again. About five minutes passed during which it almost looked like she was going to fall asleep anyways. Then finally, "I hate to say it but it's possible that Gaara-sama was disguising himself as a battered woman on the run from her husband/lover."

"You can't be serious." Kankurou dropped her as he recoiled at the thought, his left eye twitching. Mio landed on her butt making a noise the sounded strangely like "Nyu".

Kazunari looked easily as disgusted at the idea, "He'd never do that."

"I hate to say it, but I think it sounds plausible." Norihiro said calmly. "If you consider the way the last search conducted it was all about 'Have you seen this **man**, or someone with the following traits?' If you think about it very few men could pull of a convincing imitation of a woman for very long so we weren't even thinking in those terms…maybe Gaara-sama based this action **knowing** how Suna-logic works."

Kankurou hung his head for a moment. "That's true, it was always three times as hard for him to promote a woman to jounin, regardless of her merits. The council has always been hesitant about female advancement." He looked over at the girl who still sat on the floor. "Mio, regardless of how things turn out, I **will** recommend you for a promotion. Even more impressive considering that you were supposed to be a tracker, only to come into play if it looked like we were getting close. Your analysis of the situation is the only thing that kept this investigation moving."

The cat-girl grinned, jumped up and threw her arms around the puppet master, "I knew Kanki-onii-chan likes me." She kissed him on top of the head, ran back to her corner and curled up next to the Kageneko before he could react. "I go to sleep now."

Kankurou and Kazunari both stared at her, while Norihiro merely chuckled. "Gentlemen, we still need a plan. I think our girl has earned the right to sleep, so let's put our fair share of work into this mission."

The painted face regarded the other jounin, "I still want the opportunity to follow up on Mio's leads."

"You should partner with her tomorrow then, but you'll have to take a page from your little brother. You're better at disguise jutsu than anyone I know: you should go as a woman.

"And just who would you like me to look like; Temari?"

How about halfway between your siblings? Most people think of brothers and sisters being more similar than you are with yours." Once again the scar twisted his smile, "How about his hair and eyes with her build and smile."

"Now?" Kankurou wanted to question the judgment of this, but somehow couldn't come up with a good argument at the moment.

"There's a mirror on the closet door if you think you need it." After having removed his headgear for the day, Norihiro ran a hand through his flattened brown hair. He wasn't going to budge on this, but hoped he wouldn't have to assert himself too strongly tonight. It was far better if he could do things calmly, he'd been spent a fair amount of time with a working friendship around Baki so he was familiar with the quirks of all the Fourth's children. _Bet he'd be amused if he heard of what I'm about to put Kankurou through._ "Just remember this may be the key to the next part of the puzzle."

"I know." The reply was somewhere between displeasure and reluctant acceptance of the task at hand.

"So let's see her." Kazunari said with his amusement clear across his face. It was obvious he was enjoying seeing the member of the group with the highest reputation squirm.

"Fine." There was a poof and there stood a woman who fulfilled Norihiro's request. She wore something akin to Temari's black outfit in a burgundy shade.

"Oh yeah," the black haired chuunin grinned, "if I didn't know better, I'd so be asking you out."

Kankurou immediately dropped the disguise. "Don't even think about it."

* * *

Kankurou wore his disguise as they made ready to catch some breakfast.

"Wait," Mio said, "you need a more girlish sounding name that Kankurou."

"Code name: Marisu, then?" Norihiro offered.

"Marisu," Mio grinned, "I like it."

"Sounds almost sexy," Kazunari added giving a dreamy smile.

The puppet master glared at him as Mio smacked the back of the swordsman's head. As she grinned, "Beat you to it, Onii-chan."

* * *

As 'Marisu' and Mio made their way about town, it was decided that the Kageneko would do the talking. The girl had a good grasp of the subtleties that the mission involved. As Kankurou listened to her work he was impressed by her logic and technique. It was a far cry from the exuberant way she presented herself around her teammates.

"So you're saying that the two of them holed up here for about two weeks." She studied the expression of the middle-aged woman as she showed them a smaller back storage room in one of the warehouses.

The woman glanced nervously about, "Yes, but they were very cautious. They didn't even want a doctor to check your sister over." Her gaze turned to the pretend redhead, "I think she was in denial over the whole situation, the facial scarring and the impending baby."

"What baby?" Marisu spoke, body tensing as if she wanted to attack the woman for suddenly going insane.

Mio on the other hand moved cautiously alongside the woman so only Kankurou could see her lips as she mouthed the word 'sand' while gesturing the distended belly of a pregnant woman with one hand.

Kankurou understood the message, body relaxing. _She's clever, I would never have come up with that being part of Gaara's disguise. But it makes strange sense._ As Marisu he asked, "You're absolutely certain about this?"

"I'd say she was about seven months along," the woman's brow furrowed. "She shouldn't have been traveling in that condition. It scared me, in spite of how protective her companion was of her."

"No wonder she was cautious about hiding her whereabouts," Mio said softly.

Marisu picked up the thought, "If she could have only let me know before it came to this. There might have been something I could have done to prevent her from taking such drastic measures." His eyes caught Mio's hint of an encouraging smile, "Do you have even the slightest idea in what direction they were headed?"

The woman met Marisu's concerned gaze, then suddenly a noise from the other room made her jump. The voice took a nervous edge, "They went to the ports, that's all I know."

Mio stopped her for just a second, "This woman was definitely accompanying her, correct?" She held up the picture of Matsuri.

The woman nodded, "I think her hair was dark and her face a bit thinner, but I'm positive it was her."

"No other ideas about contacts?" Marisu asked.

"None," the woman replied, "your sister's companion made all the arrangements. As I said before she was **very** protective. I have to go now." She led them back toward the exits.

"Thank you for all you've told us." He tried to speak as sweetly as he could, "I'll try to take comfort that she was safe when you last saw her and has since found a safe haven far away from…" he put just a hint of waver in the voice and wanted the woman to fill in the blank as her bowed Marisu's head. Then the two of them stepped out the door.

Kankurou spoke to his teammate as soon as they were outside, "We've lost them. From the ports they could have gone anywhere."

Mio's eyes showed sympathy, "Then we might as well go back to our room, you look weary." Her companion had emerged from the warehouse shadows to join them for the walk back.

* * *

When they made it back to the room, Kankurou let it out in on tirade, "Damn it, we finally get something resembling real information and we only have five days left to act on it before we have to head off for home." He was once again in his own guise. "As soon as Norihiro and Kazunari get back, I'm hitting the docks."

Mio had claimed her favorite chair by the window, and sat hunched up into, knees pulled up under her chin. It was always best to stay out of the puppet master's way when he was agitated. Ni-Nyanko curled behind the chair as far from him as possible.

He set about pacing the room only reinforcing the mood.

Ten minutes later, their companions entered the room. Norihiro took in the scene immediately. "Sorry we're late, we thought we had a lead, but it didn't pan out." He flicked a disappointed glare at Kazunari. "I hope that you got more information."

"Only what we should have expected," Kankurou scowled, "they took a ship out of here."

"I assume that means you want to spend our remaining time scouring the docks." The scarred mouth twisted curiously as he waited on the puppet master's response.

"Starting right now," Kankurou said in a very direct manner. "We should start with the most reputable and work on down. I'll assume because of my brother's disguise he would have started with safer. He certain would have wanted to avoid problems for himself and Matsuri."

"So you officially confirmed that at least." Kazunari nodded, "We get to report that it was two missing-nin instead of just Gaara-sama."

* * *

Again the searches over the remaining days turned up no additional information. It was Mio's turn to be disguised as a member of the opposite sex: since her figure was minimal, she just wore looser clothes and pretended to be a youth of about fourteen. Ni-Nyanko lived up to its Kageneko name, disappearing into shadows waiting for some unspoken cue to reappear.

It was finally the last day; they went to one of the most dangerous corners of the docks. And strangely enough they ran into someone who claimed to have seen their quarry. He lead them out onto a classically styled sailing vessel then onto the deck to show them to what looked to be an office on board.

"Just wait here while I get the captain." He slipped out through the doorway.

* * *

As soon as they heard the latch click, they all burst out laughing. Then they felt the first lurch of the ship moving out.

"Shanghaied? How stupid can they be?" Kankurou growled softly.

"We better get out there before Ni-Nyanko gets restless," Mio said dropping her disguise.

"I'll get the door." Kazunari started to reach back over his shoulders toward his blades.

"Not in this limited space." Kankurou said.

"No problem," Norihiro was already placing a connected ring set on his left hand. He infused his chakra and it formed a wedge shaped field around his knuckles. One swift thrust and the door exploded outward in splinters.

They rushed out forming a semi-circle in front of the door. Almost immediately the Kageneko beast appeared by her companion's side. They advanced to the middle of the deck as the crew gathered around holding an array of vicious looking weapons.

Kankurou said softly to the team, "If they don't heed your warning, I want starboard to myself."

"Agreed," came the soft reply from the other jounin. He then raised his voice, "We'll give you one warning: We are Suna shinobi and you are delaying us from an information gathering mission. If you do not let us go now, we will not hold back in dealing with you."

"Only four and an animal," one of the men said, "don't make me laugh." He raised a weapon pointed it at them and yell, "Leave none alive."

Before the first of the crew could start their charge, the puppet master with blinding speed pulled a scroll and used it to summon seven puppets. The collection looked like something out of nightmares: beasts built with blades, saws and drills at the ends of limbs. "Welcome to the puppet theater of blood. Hope you enjoy the show."

Kazunari drew his blades in a smooth swift motion.

Norihiro started to call up a wind jutsu.

Mio decided to play with her new toy, a three part staff with pointed ends, while Ni-Nyanko bared her fangs and the tip of her tail bristled into rapidly stiffening spikes.

Three shinobi and a large cat charged their opponents though at first glance they appeared clearly out numbered. Kankurou merely gestured and launched his monstrosities at the men on his side. _I couldn't have asked for a better way to vent my frustrations. _His expression echoed his mood. The screams of the newly maimed and disemboweled played like dark music to his ears.

The jounin commander's first move was to send a slashing wind upward to destroy the sails of the ship the drop the shreds along with the rigging to entangle the maximum number of opponents on the one side of the ship.

The Kageneko team seemed to dance through the wreckage circling each other as they brought down the crewmen with a variety of well aimed puncture wounds.

The swordsman too cut his own path of destruction. No blade could get past his flowing parries but the accurate movements of his own attacks cut down one assailant after the next.

Kankurou realized to his disappointment that his targets were rapidly dwindling. No man had even made an attempt to come in his direction, then again one of his disguise techniques made him and his chakra signature appear to be about six feet away from his actual position. Unless they had someone who was able to penetrate the jutsu, which was highly unlikely since he only knew of a handful in Suna who could do that…

Norihiro was enjoying himself as well, one of his gifts was being able to pick-up and use any weapon. He went from opponent to opponent claiming the weapon of each man he vanquished and turning it on the next. He didn't give a second thought to Kankurou, but did check briefly on his other charges. He caught the cats' deadly dance and grinned. They were almost a delight to watch…he was certainly going to back Kankurou's decision to recommend the girl's promotion.

As he turned his head the other way he heard a noise that sounded like a mechanism being released, it bore no resemblance to any of the puppet noises. Something passed before his vision, instead of following its path he tracked back where it had come from. A man stood on an elevated area of the deck trying to reset whatever mechanism had been launched, _If memory serves, the item is called a crossbow. _He called his slashing wind jutsu back up and hit the man with it cutting him down and destroying the weapon.

Kazunari noticed he had two more left in his corner of the deck, a thrust, _And then there was one._ This man snatched his fallen comrade's blade and postured like his was ready to take his opponent on by his own rules. "If you haven't played with two weapons before this is not the time to start." _I'm giving you fair warning. _A moment later the man was impaled on the swordsman's left hand blade. The seaman's two weapons fell harmlessly to the deck. Suddenly, something knocked the black haired chuunin off balance. A sharp pain tore through his face as he toppled toward the deck.

Since his side of the ship was nothing but a blood slicked collection of body parts, Kankurou turned his attentions to the other side of things. One of the crewmen had Kazunari by his ponytail and looked like he was about to try to chop off his head. _I don't think so. He may be an asshole, but he's ours. _The nearest puppet flew with amazing speed, slashing out and giving the man the treatment he was about to inflict on the chuunin. A severed head and arm fell to the deck, hand clutching a fistful of silky black tresses. _Ooops, _Kankurou's inner voice dripped with sarcasm, _so sorry about the hair._

Norihiro walked up to the fallen swordsman at a moderate pace. As Mio surveyed Kankurou's handiwork, "Wow, you're vicious. I'm glad you're my Onii-chan. I would so not want to get into a fight with you."

The puppet master did a series of gestures reversing the summons for each puppet. "If you think I'm vicious now, wait until I've been cleaning my toys. I love to use them but maintenance is a bitch after a battle."

* * *

They decided to take one of the launches back to shore because Kazunari needed some first aid…and maybe some real medical treatment when they got back to shore. The crossbow bolt the Norihiro had traced back to its owner had been the item which knocked the swordsman off balance. In a moment of remarkable luck, it had blasted its way through both his cheeks damaging nothing vital. The team leader was doing field stitches to hold the torn flesh together while the cat-girl dabbed away the excess blood.

Kankurou decided to use three of his most humanoid puppets to power the trip back to shore. He sat in the back of the boat controlling them while leaning back against Ni-Nyanko; the cat needed to be kept as far away from the fresh blood because it kept exciting her. _Not surprising considering how much she seemed to enjoy licking it off herself after the fight._

Less than three hours later they were back in their room, except of course for Kazunari who was staying overnight at the house of one of the village doctors. They had provided information to the port authority about the pirate ship that was adrift in the harbor. Norihiro recommended if they had a spiritualist they should bring them along to exorcize the potentially angry spirits that may be left on board.

* * *

As they journeyed home, Kazunari had to come to terms with the mismatched wounds that now graced his cheeks. No more perfection of features. And then there was his hair, it had always been kept at a length that was both long yet still manageable for him. Now the only thing the ragged ends almost at shoulder length were good for was hiding the dressings that still covered part of his face. Norihiro had told him that he had been very close to meeting his demise, and scars that were honorably earned made one more of man than any number of sexual conquests possibly could.

Unfortunately, Mio heard the whole conversation. When they were halfway back to Suna he decided to play the sympathy card as he made his latest attempt at hitting on her while they all made camp. The Kageneko girl smiled. "It'll never work out," she pulled her shirt up to a spot just below her breasts, exposing a huge area of scars covering the left side of her body, "I must be a man too."

Norihiro wasted the beer he'd brought from the last town by blowing it out of his nose, afterward he had no taste for the rest of the bottle.

Kankurou watched the whole scene curiously; he'd missed the previous conversation that was referenced, but he did enjoy the mortified expression that took over the swordsman's face.

* * *

On what was absolutely the final day of their three-month mission, they sat waiting just outside the Kazekage's office so they could make their final report. They were very obviously straight off the road, dusty clothes and all. Ten minutes passed and once again the bundle of oversized clothes walked out of the office.

The covered head turned briefly toward the four of them, in particular Kazunari. A soft but strangely distorted voice said, "Rough mission, Kazu?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he replied bluntly.

"Looks like you had a good team." A hand waved briefly at the gray clad leader, "See you around."

"Good day to you, Shiori," Norihiro replied.

Mio just watched her go in awe. _I wanna be a jounin too._

"The Kazekage will see you now." Haijun held the door and gestured for them to enter.

They took their seats within the office. Norihiro and Kankurou in the center and the Kageneko team nearest the door.

Pokaru studied the current condition of the team members. "Only one of you seems to be sporting a new look. I guess there weren't as many surprises on this mission as I would have expected." He took a sip from a tea cup. "So what did you find out about my honorable predecessor?"

Norihiro stood up and gave a straight-forward summary of their mission. He deliberately left out one detail: Gaara's chosen mode of disguise. The truth was that he only knew half that story anyways; Kankurou and Mio had never disclosed how the sand was being carried. The Kazekage seemed reasonably satisfied with the results and dismissed all of them but the team leader.

* * *

"So little sister," Kankurou said as he cracked a smile, "can I treat you to lunch?"

"If you make that sisters, I'll take you up on it." Mio grinned as she scratched both hands through Ni-Nyanko's fur.

"Fine, little sisters." _Gaara running of with Matsuri still bothers me. That can't be all, can it? I would never…stop it._ The reason he'd asked her along was he wasn't ready to be left alone with his thoughts just yet. And her company was far easier to take than Kazunari's. "If you're lucky, Norihiro's putting your name forward for promotion even as we speak."

* * *

A/N: Everyone else does fight scenes - I figured it was time to try my luck at one. And oops, did I crack my self-imposed language this chapter…

I tried to make Mio a real cat-girl; if you've ever had a cat you know they can be creatures with multiple personalities…

Special request: if you read this part I would really love to get some feed back on what you think of my Original Characters. Especially since this chapter relies so heavily on them. And I admit at least one of them (Besides Pokaru-sama) will make another appearance in a future chapter. So if you review can you let me know?... please…

Yea!! My most reviewed story ever!! Thank you very much to: Awaii, DreaD, ladyviolathornhaven, shannny2k, shelvesinthecloset, Shubaltz Crazist & WellITriedSoManyOptions.!!


	15. The Years Turn Slow

The Years Turn Slow

A/N: And now back to Konohagakure. This chapter features a lot of 'snippets' just to fill in gaps and keep things moving.

Oh, and special note to the anonymous reader who commented on my habit of changing pairings listed for this story. My whim, I won't stop doing it until the story is over, but you can always find this story listed under just Ino's name, her name will always be there…it's her story.

* * *

The Years Turn Slow

Inoichi spent the first two weeks of his granddaughter's life trying to see her with her eyes open. Although both Ino and Misao had assured him that Ryokou had the hereditary blue eyes, he desperately wanted to see it for himself. It wasn't enough that Ino had listed her legal name as Yamanaka Ryokou, he still needed that affirmation of his legacy: the brown hair made him slightly uncomfortable. Finally, when he did see for himself that the baby had the jewel like eyes… that was the moment he was completely, irrevocably wrapped around her tiny, little finger.

* * *

To everyone's amazement, Ino proved to be a very serene mother. Of course it helped that Ryokou turned out to be what many considered to be a perfect child: she started sleeping through the night early; when she cried, her cries were distinct enough that even Chouji could pick up on the differences when he visited.

Hajimeru, on the other hand, was a more normal baby, but it didn't bother Temari and Shikamaru that badly, although it was always disturbing when Ino had a knack for calming him down on the off occasion when he seemed to be fussing for no reason. Furthermore, the Naras decided that they wanted to try for a second child sometime before 'Haji' turned two.

* * *

Temari and Ino would regularly work out, babies in tow, as they tried to reclaim their pre-pregnancy bodies. In general, they got together as often as possible so that the children would grow up with each other. Since Ino had already labeled everyone as 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' around Ryo (as she decided she would call her daughter for short), she wanted to get the children to think of each other as cousins. Although it was true, Shikamaru was a little hesitant, but Ino convinced him to. "Who knows, the truth may have to come out someday…not just yet…" It didn't seem to bother Temari at all; Ino presented her case there as she'd been around Shika so long it was almost like he was her brother anyway.

* * *

About two months after the children were born, Tsunade sent for the members of Team 10 to go for one of their character assassinations. She was a little surprised when Temari accompanied them to the office. She bowed before the Hokage, "Please allow me to substitute in for Shikamaru on this mission. I've been off duty for a while now and am **dying** to prove my worth to Konoha."

The Hokage looked at her, "Well, I suppose you look enough like Ino to pass for her sister. That could be part of your cover. I know you're fully aware of the nature of these missions. I heard about the little demonstration you got back in Suna, so you'll do just fine with that. Very well, you're in for this one. We'll look into your strengths and figure out what else to do with you later."

Temari smiled, "Thank you Godaime-sama."

"I also have a new piece of equipment for you Ino," Tsunade smirked.

"What would that be Godaime-sama?" Ino looked at her with curiosity.

"Well, since your pregnancy provided such excellent cover for your 'fainting'…" she pulled out a scroll, "We've got a new addition for your mission wardrobe. It is something that will combine easily with any disguise, whether jutsu or merely cosmetic." The Hokage did a simple release gesture and the scroll disappeared to reveal a pillow like item, "This vest will allow you to look somewhere around 6 months along, and it's designed to feel realistic enough to satisfy those busybodies who like to rub expectant mother's bellies."

Ino made a face. "You know how much I hated being pregnant, now you're telling me I have to fake it?"

"Unless you can find a volunteer…to…you know." The Hokage smirked as she taunted the blonde.

Ino's eyes narrowed even more.

Temari stared to laugh, Shikamaru and Chouji joined in.

"It would only be for the day you arrive and while you're in the target's town." The Hokage shrugged, "I thought you'd like something that would prove to be a lightweight piece of equipment and would increase your chances of mission success. Besides, it'll allow you to once again wear some of those cute maternity tops you bought. You are, by far, the most fashionable of my kunoichi."

Ino rolled her blue eyes, "Very well then, I guess this is a challenge that I'll have to accept." She didn't look happy, but there was just enough determination in those eyes you could tell she was serious.

* * *

Since Temari was taking Shikamaru's place on the mission, Ino and Chouji challenged her to try and come up with the theme for their 'attack'. It was decided on before they even got to their destination. Apparently their target was always surrounded with attractive assistants, so Temari thought sexual harassment might just do the trick. She chose to act as Ino's catcher as well, since she'd always heard about these missions but had never seen one, she wanted a front row seat.

When Ino did the possession, the 'target' was in a group seated in front of the watching crowd. She decided it would be easiest if she simply had him paw the knee of the woman seated to his left. What made it better was that his assistant was seated to his right: she saw the whole thing and immediately slapped him. Unfortunately, it was a surprisingly hard slap, so Temari almost dropped Ino's body when her head shuddered to the left from the impact.

It was lucky all the attention was focused up front where the slapping was taking place, because that's what Ino's response was: She (as the 'target') turned, stood and slapped the assistant right back, while saying, "You work for me."

"Work for you, play for you. Go to hell!" the assistant shrieked. Ino barely had time to release the jutsu before the woman said, "Take this, you two-timing bastard," and gave him a vicious knee to the groin.

Ino was practically dragged out of the crowd by Temari, so they wouldn't be caught as everyone around them surged forward to get a better view of the fight. It took a while for Chouji to catch up to them for the same reason. "So, how's the face?" he asked Ino as he gently tilted her head to see if there was still any remnant of the slap showing on her.

"It was pretty vivid a few minutes ago," Temari told him.

"Yeah, I already healed up the worst of it," Ino added.

"Well I'm glad you're both okay," he smiled.

"You shouldn't have to worry about me." Temari looked at him, "I had the easy part."

"I wasn't talking about you. I was worried about 'Junior'," he laughed and rubbed Ino's false tummy.

"You're such an idiot, Chouji." Ino smacked his hand.

"I've been waiting all mission to do that," he grinned at her.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," Ino shook her head trying hard to suppress her own amusement.

* * *

On the trip home, Chouji and Temari decided to continue calling the item 'Junior' and they spent the rest of the trip taunting Ino about it. However, the worst thing that happened was that Temari included the name in their report to the Hokage, and she started using the name 'Junior' as well.

* * *

It was a hot August day, but nowhere near as humid as it normally got this time of year. Ino sat outside of the greenhouse that was on the roof of the Yamanaka residence. She'd just finished up with caring for the plants inside. She gazed down at Ryokou, sleeping in her carrier placed in the shadiest spot just outside of the structure, but close enough that Ino would have heard her if she'd suddenly woke up.

She smiled as she sat against the roof railing that went all the way around the structure. _Before you know it, you'll be running around up here. Staring down at the streets below, wondering if anyone you know is down there, and calling out to them hoping they can hear you when you do. _She turned to take a quick glimpse below, then closed her eyes. A warm breeze swirled about her and suddenly she was somewhere else…a night about a year ago…

--flashback--

She was lying on her stomach on his bed, chin supported on her left hand. "You know," she said softly, "I want to revisit a question you didn't answer the first time I asked."

He ran a hand lightly across her back from where he sat on the bed next to her. "And that is?"

"Since you have such a nice body why do you hide it under those baggy black clothes?" She absentmindedly played with the end of her braid, "When I first saw you at those chuunin exams I thought you were the second fattest guy there."

"I probably was," he replied in a dark tone.

She rolled slightly on her side to look him over, "Really? You, with 'love-handles'?"

"Let's just say I didn't work the rest of my body as hard as I worked my hands back then. Actually, you have Gaara to thank for the man you see now. When he decided to work harder to become Kazekage, he convinced me that I'd have to push myself as well so I could remain his 'right-hand man'. So I did.

"When the Akatsuki got him, I realized that though I had worked hard, it was no where near enough. So after I was completely recovered, I re-doubled my efforts again. My skills without my puppets are far superior to what they would have been had I been left to my own devices."

"Sooo, what do you like to do when left to your own devices?" she grinned playfully at him.

"Other than you?" he pulled lightly on her braid.

"Yes, besides me," she took her hair away from him.

He stood up and walked across to his puppets. "Needless to say, I spend a lot of time on repair and general maintenance. The room next door has been allotted to me for that purpose; it also has materials for me to design new projects as well."

"You do make some of them yourself?" Ino looked at him with new respect. "I had heard that a lot of the puppets you had were Sasori's."

"As I've said before that encounter changed a lot of my thinking." He studied her as she still lie on his bed, his voice dropped, "So do you want to know how puppet masters dance?"

She pulled herself up into a sitting position. "I've got a feeling that this is a trick question."

He smiled, "Exactly," his hands gestured, "we don't dance, we make others dance for us," one hand flicked toward his dresser, the other toward her.

Ino felt herself jerked to her feet and suddenly there was bright tinny music playing. As he twirled her around in the limited space of his room, she tried to catch a glimpse of the music box the tune chimed out from. After a moment, she had to give up since he didn't stop spinning her. "Kankurou, you're going to have to have to quit this, I don't want to get sick."

"What kind of training do you get in Konoha?" he laughed as his hand gesture changed and she jerked around to spin in the opposite direction. He counted down, "Three…two…one," and gave just a slight push of his chakra to make her sit upon his bed.

"**Don't **do that to **me **again." She flopped onto her back, "That was a little too fast for my liking. It didn't match the timing of the music at all."

"Are you saying I have a lousy sense of rhythm?"

"Only in dancing," she said softly, "you do very well in other situations." She sat up offering her hands to him.

He came over to weave his fingers into hers.

"But you may just have to make sure I'm remembering it correctly," her voice teased.

-- End flashback --

_Damn you, you chewed me up and spat me out, I'm not supposed to have good memories._

"Uhhh uh whn WHAAAA!"

Ino's head snapped around. Ryokou had awoken and from the sound of it she was hungry. She swung herself off her perch on the railing and onto the rooftop beside her daughter. She grabbed the light shawl from the basket as she adjusted her top then smoothly scooped her baby up. A moment later she settled against the rail again, shawl obscuring the sight of her suckling child from any roof-hopping shinobi passerby.

Somehow she found herself humming the tune of the music box.

"You must really like that tune."

Ino turned to face the stairway that lead to the roof.

Temari stood in the doorway with Hajimeru in his harness carrier. "That's Haji's lullaby you know, I can't have you stealing it."

"But when I'm over at your place, you play the music box for Ryokou too," Ino smiled back, "so you've shared it with her." The first time Temari had played it; Ino had almost slipped up and asked her when Kankurou had given it to her. Fortunately she'd caught herself in time and just asked: "Oh, what a nice tune, where did you get it?"

It turned out that it had been their mother's music box which Kankurou had found without letting his sister know it was in his possession. However, when she was packing up for Konoha he'd decided she should have it as a farewell present.

_He does seem to have a sentimental side. He had the music box and remembered the sandalwood comb…_

"So," Temari spoke interrupting her stray thoughts, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with us tonight. The guys just made it back from their mission, I ran into them on their way to report in. Although Chouji was a little disappointed when I told him it would be somewhere nice. I think he had his heart set on B-B-Q." She punctuated the letters by wagging her finger left to right.

"I'm sure he did," Ino smiled as she thought about her teammate. "What's the occasion?"

"Have you forgotten? It's my birthday," the older blonde grinned. "I've survived a quarter of a century…well almost, not until 7:53 pm."

"Where and what time are we doing this thing?"

"Teien no Yume at 7:00, I already told your mother before coming up here. She said watching Ryo is no problem." Again the teal eyed woman grinned.

"I have a feeling you set this up well in advance in hope your husband would be back. I know all about the need for reservations for that place." She looked into her friend's eyes.

"Hey, how about we wear the dresses we wore last year on this day," Temari suggested.

"You might be able to get away with it but I don't think I can," Ino muttered. "I suspect I'm a little more at risk of 'popping out' than I was last time. My cleavage has become a bit too utilitarian lately so I'm not quite as confident about showing it off as I was then." She adjusted her daughter toward her right shoulder to rest against the shawl as she reached her other hand to pull her clothes back into position. Gently she placed the hand on Ryokou's back and started a gentle movement somewhere between a pat and a rub.

Temari stepped closer, "She's such a little lady, Hajimeru would still be going at it."

A moment later there was a soft burping noise, "Hear that, you're such a little lady." Ino tilted her daughter so she could smile at her bright blue eyes…Yamanaka eyes.

"It's a shame she ended up with brown hair." Temari said softly, "It would have been cute if you and Shikamaru had both created junior versions of yourselves."

"Although her hair sometimes reminds me of her father, I'm glad she has it. I really want her to have her own identity. Not live under the Ino-Shika…you know, shadow." _Especially if she surprises us by being the first member of the clan to have the eyes, but not the jutsu. What am I going to do if she's a puppet-master?_ "Let's go downstairs into the apartment, I think it's my turn to have a drink." She grinned at the flaxen haired jounin, "We have lemonade."

"Oh, how can I refuse?"

* * *

Ino walked down the street toward the restaurant. She had settled on a black dress with cap sleeves, it had a matching jacket as well but she'd decided against it on such a warm evening. She had twisted her hair into an elaborate up-do and added just a bit of curl to her bangs. When she had kissed her baby goodbye, Ryokou had blinked uncertainly a few times, then had been distracted by the glittery barrette Ino wore. The blonde kunoichi couldn't help but smile at this, _You really are all-girl: already fascinated by my bling._

She stopped as she got to the door and checked her watch. _Seven minutes to spare, it's like a new record for me. Maybe being a mom has made me a little less fussy about the details. Or maybe it's just that this isn't as much of an occasion for me as it is for Temari. _Her gaze drifted up the way to see the Naras coming down the street. Just rounding the corner about a block behind she could see the broad form of Chouji making his approach as well.

True to her word, Temari had worn the dark teal dress that she'd worn their last night together in Suna. It seemed just a bit tighter across the bust than before. She wore her hair down with two barrettes with rhinestone dragonflies; body and wings matching the teal while the wings were in an aurora borealis crystal.

"I hope you don't plan on coming here every birthday," Ino teased the former Suna resident.

"It's a special occasion," Shikamaru said, "and I must say it denotes the end of a very remarkable year."

"That just may be an understatement," Chouji added as he joined their circle. He appeared to be slightly uncomfortable in his black suit, hands already reaching to readjust the burgundy tie that looped his throat.

Ino realized that she never seen Chouji at ease in more formal attire. _Probably too restrictive for him. Then again Shikamaru tends to look bored no matter what he wears, except when he and Temari do their touchy-feely thing. Then he's got a little life behind those eyes._ She decided to speak, "Well, what a strange group we are. Do you think we'll fit in well here?" She followed it with a light laugh.

They went inside and were escorted through garden maze to their table.

"I'm so glad I chose this," the flaxen hair jounin looked around at the rose hedges and flowering shrubs. An almost childlike delight filled her features, "I'm relieved I don't seem to have any allergies to flowering plants. There are so many here we don't have in Sunagakure."

"I've only been here twice before," Ino commented, "although I think my parents come here every anniversary. It's kind of like home only better, everything's so perfectly in bloom." A soft sigh followed the thought.

"You couldn't have something like this in Suna." Temari glanced around, "It would probably take three times as much work to maintain there."

* * *

The meal was splendid and the company pleasant so all in all it was a nice experience. Afterward, Chouji escorted Ino home; it was dark out and he insisted it was his duty as a gentleman.

"So you decided to be nice and not outshine her." He said it softly, almost like he was thinking out loud.

"I'm not getting you."

"Temari wore her dress from the reception last year, you didn't. So I figured you let her stand out a bit more because it's her birthday."

They had just arrived back at her house, "Now I understand, you're really saying you're disappointed I didn't wear it." She pressed her hands against his chest as she looked up at him. "I was hoping I'd be pretty enough in this." Somehow she just couldn't resist teasing him. She tilted her head just a bit more then suddenly pulled away to open the door, "Well, goodnight and thank you for walking me home."

* * *

During the next few months, Temari took over Shikamaru's place on the character assassinations. She let Chouji be the 'catcher' for most of them which was just fine with him. He enjoyed being the man in Ino's life even if it was just pretend for the missions. Not that he didn't take the opportunity to spend time with Ino and 'Ryo-chan' every chance he got. Better still, it didn't seem that unusual because of how often he'd been around prior to Ryokou's birth.

* * *

However, as things went on, Temari was slightly annoyed by the fact that Kankurou was unable to come out to Konohagakure to see his nephew. He'd informed her of some of the details of his mission searching for Gaara, but she suspected there were some things he couldn't risk putting in writing.

She had just received his latest message, the third since the mission and was taking her frustration out by ranting at Shikamaru. "If you had a brother or sister who'd had a child you'd make a point of trying to visit wouldn't you?"

"I'm not your brother. I can't answer for him, not even hypothetically," her black haired husband sighed.

"Look at this. He'd rather do missions for Pokaru-sama." She thrust the letter out under his nose.

"We've been through this before. It's not that he'd _rather_ be serving Sunagakure, it's his duty." His dark eyes looked up form the paper to her, "Besides, isn't he currently trying to get your 'adopted little sister' her promotion. I mean, unless he's succeeded. Is it mentioned in this letter?"

"No, not yet," Temari replied, "but at least he's managed to hold Kazunari back from his. So, I suppose _that_ makes my brother happy. The guy was such a self-centered jerk, but maybe his scars have humbled him."

Shikamaru shrugged, "Have you ever considered that maybe the Kazekage's deliberately keeping Kankurou busy? You know, so he won't take it upon himself to go off searching for Gaara again."

* * *

About six and a half months after Hajimeru's birth Temari announced that she and Shikamaru had succeeded in conceiving their second child. It was a little earlier than they had originally planned but these things do happen. Needless to say, Temari tried to argue with the Hokage about her right to continue doing the character assassinations for now. After about ten minutes, Tsunade agreed to allow her to until the beginning of Temari's fourth month, until she was noticeably showing, or until her condition resulted in physical limitations, which ever came first.

Fortunately this allowed Temari two more missions, which seemed to satisfy her.

Once again, Shikamaru insisted that this baby was going to be a little girl. He tried to document every difference between Temari's current pregnancy and her first as proof. She just laughed it off and told him it didn't matter to her as long as number two was healthy.

As for Hajimeru, well, he was just too young to care.

* * *

For Kankurou, the time seemed to fly. He was keeping busy with his ongoing projects: First off was the building of new puppets and increasing the number he could control. He was having some minor issues based on the complexity of the additions. The simpler the functions the more he could work…but he wanted them all on the same level as the seven he'd taken on the search mission.

The second project, Mio, was coming along nicely. She had been touring the outposts helping hunt down borderland brigands. Sometimes he accompanied her and sometimes he'd get her version of things upon her return. Either way, her reputation as someone who gets things done was improving.

Then one day she surprised him by requesting his advice about how to ask someone out that you were genuinely interested in.

"As long as it isn't me," he'd muttered.

"Oh no," she grinned, "someone much more mysterious."

"Not Shiori, I hope." His eyes narrowed, "When you joked about being a man I didn't think it meant you had those leanings."

"No, it's a guy, I see him all the time," she smiled.

"Either way, I'm not the one to ask." Kankurou frowned, "I'm too selfish. I think you have to be more giving and open to be in a lasting relationship."

"Onii-chan is being open right now."

"But not enough, I have too many secrets." He regarded her cautiously, this was usually the kind of moment that was followed by her pouncing on him with Ni-Nyanko close behind. He flicked a glance at the cat who was acting casual, preening herself nearby. "And I think I like keeping them for the most part." He hadn't thought about Ino in months…the dream had left him alone, but now this conversation. _In fact this almost makes me have the urge to talk to Bara again…one person for my darkest secret._

* * *

When the second Nara baby was born, Temari's swearing vocabulary came into full swing again. Shikamaru kept waiting for the medic to announce the baby's sex, and when it happened he was disappointed, but only for a moment. Yes, it was another boy, but somehow he just couldn't continue to feel let down when he heard that first cry and saw the little face that made it. They named him Tsuzuki. It was the name Temari had picked out for the baby regardless of its gender. She insisted it was a logical progression from Hajimeru.

* * *

Ino made a point of going to see the new baby as soon as she heard. She even brought Ryokou with her. Chouji had just gotten there as well when she arrived. They walked in together for their visit. Temari didn't look tired in the least, but Shikamaru wasn't there at the moment.

"So this one's got your hair," Ino smiled as she saw the golden fuzz. "That's good. I think the Nara hair is too coarse, yours is so much nicer." Ryokou was in her arms looking wide eyed at the tiny little bundle Temari held.

"There's nothing wrong with my husband's hair."

"Then why do all the Nara men insist on pulling their hair back like that?" Ino replied. "You're wearing yours down today."

"I thought we were here to see the baby, not talk about Shikamaru's hair." Chouji interjected.

"You're right…sorry to get sidetracked." Ino smiled at Tsuzuki "Looks like number two is a prettier baby than his brother. Do you think he'll have your eyes?" her glance moved up to Temari's face, "I've always liked your dark teal eyes."

"We'll see." Temari smiled as she adjusted her position in the hospital bed so she could settle Tsuzuki back into his little bed along side hers.

"Well, congratulations again." Ino took one last look at the new baby. "Give Shika a kiss for me."

"Yes, congratulations," Chouji smiled. "Tell Shikamaru I'll catch up to him later."

Temari laughed, "Do you think I'm a message service? Get out of here."

They went back out into the hall and headed toward the exit. Ino shifted her daughter in her arms, then rubbed noses with the little girl.

Chouji watched how happy she seemed. "Hey Ino," Chouji asked, "do you and Ryo-chan want to get something to eat? My treat."

"Thank you, I think that could be nice." She smiled while she looked at Ryokou. "Is that okay with you, wanna go out with Uncle Chouji?"

"Un-ka" the brown haired girl sounded out as she turned her head to smile at him.

"I think you can take that as another yes," Ino regarded him as well.

"All right then," he said, "Let's go."

A short while later Chouji was very happy. He had three things that made him feel that way. First, of course, was the food. Second was the opportunity to spend time with Ino. The third was the chance to observe Ryokou, being around her fascinated him to no end. There was always something new about her, plus she was just so darn cute when she made her happy noises or did things.

* * *

The next year followed in a similar pattern. The members of Team 10 and Temari acted as one extended family. Shikamaru and Temari traded off on character assassinations, but Chouji did everything in his power to be part of every one. Other missions were there to be had as well, but those were more subject to the Hokage's whim lately as to whether a team would be sent in its standard form or not. The only thing that was certain was that Shikamaru and Temari were never sent on the same mission.

* * *

At one point, well after Ryo and Haji had turned two, Temari and Shikamaru did go back to Suna. They took their boys with then so they could meet their Uncle Kankurou. The reason for their trip had to do with the unexpected demise of Pokaru, the sixth Kazekage. They were going as Konoha's representatives to witness the appointment of his successor.

Ino felt slightly guilty that she was pleased with this development. But then she remembered the man as a lecherous creep who stared at her while she was there. Strangely enough she didn't even care who was his successor…they could only be an improvement.

She did have one request of Shikamaru: That he make sure that Temari didn't have any opportunity to slip up and say anything about Ryokou around Kankurou.

He gave a brief report to her upon his return: No, Temari didn't get anything resembling an opportunity talk to her brother about anything except immediate family. _And if you knew some of the other things that were said you'd probably be more resentful about what happened with him than you already are._

* * *

Shortly after the return trip something even more surprising came along to take up Temari's time. She was given a team of genin to train. Because of the amount of time she would be away during this she made a request to the Hokage that Shikamaru be allowed to concentrate his time at home…except for the Team 10 specialty. In particular, his obligations to his clan and their research, and one other promise he'd made in the past: He now spent a moderate amount of time training Asuma and Kurenai's son.

* * *

Three year-olds rapidly approaching their fourth birthdays grew like normal Konoha children for the most part: the starting of learning basic shinobi skills from their parents. Other than that, Ryokou was like a ray of sunshine, she seemed to brighten the lives of every one around her. Hajimeru had his own sense of perfection; he spent a lot of his time correcting his little brother. Tsuzuki, although active, was quieter than his brother for the most part. Maybe it had to do with all the correction he was given by Haji.

So time passed. Ino never got sent on any missions to Suna…there still seemed to be restrictions. And, somehow, Kankurou never made it to Konoha…but at least Temari understood his reasons for the time being.

And strangest of all was that Chouji became the default babysitter for both of his teammates whenever immediate family wasn't available. When he'd watched Ryokou for the first time his aunt, Chikako, had crept up the stairs to check up on him because she was sure he wouldn't be able to cope. The only time after that she'd come to see if everything was all right was when she'd heard him raise his voice at the Nara boys. It turned out that was the only time they'd heard him do that as well; shocked, they had promptly gone to opposite corners of the room for the time-out he'd requested of them nicely only a moment before.

* * *

Team 10 worked their way home from the latest mission. The nights were surprisingly cool, not as cold as that one night when Ino had been pregnant, but still unseasonable. When they camped, Shikamaru decided it would be best if he took the last watch when they rested. He remembered how in the past when the weather was like this, Ino was like a cat, heat seeking, once many years ago, when Asuma was still alive.

Shika recalled a night like this: While the rest slept on his watch, Ino in her sleep went into heat seeking mode and curled up back to back with Asuma. In turn, Asuma still asleep, rolled over muttering, "Kurenai" and put his arm around Ino. She woke up with a start, screaming, "Pervert", grabbed Asuma by the arm and, in a moment of hysterical strength, flung him on top on Chouji. Shikamaru had been amused for days: especially when he remembered the expression on Chouji's face when he was suddenly awoke by Ino's shriek then being confronted by the sight of his sensei flying at him.

_Yeah, this night is a lot like that_. Ino had already curled up next to Chouji, so far nothing weird had happened, but it wasn't quite dawn yet. A few minutes more passed, the sky looked like it was just starting to lighten. _There she goes,_ Ino turned to face Chouji then snuggled tighter against him. _This could get embarrassing,_ Shika smirked.

Ino reached her hand out to brush Chouji's jaw. "Wake up darling…" Chouji moved like he half heard her.

_Darling?_ Shika tried not to snort.

"…The kids are still asleep…"

_Kids? You only have one, Ino._ Shika waited. I _gotta ask her about this dream she's having_.

She threw her arms around Chouji's neck, "…Make love to me…" and then she drew him into a kiss. At first, Chouji seemed to be caught in the dream too, then his eyes snapped open as Ino's hand slid from his neck, down his chest and continued downward. Then she said, "…Chouji…" it came out in a sultry sigh.

"Ino, wake up Ino!" Shikamaru said in a firm tone. _Damn, she was actually dreaming about him? You've got to be kidding me. That lost its entertainment value really fast. Then again, it could have been worse: She could have said Kankurou._

Ino saw where she was, and what she might have been working on doing. She jerked her arms back tightly against herself, blushed and muttered. "I'm so sorry, I was still asleep."

"Must have been a nice dream Ino." Chouji replied with a slight pout.

_Dammit Chouji, quit backing down, she just had a dream about you. What better opportunity could you ask for?_ Shika thought. _Just get to the point, tell her how you feel, ask her out, the worst that could happen is she'll say no. Stop being held back by your own insecurities._

* * *

A/N: Tsuzuki means 'continuation'…oh the trap of symbolic names. Serendipity: Yes, I looked it up (after choosing it) 'Haji'(though not with the same characters) I discovered it can mean 'disgrace' but it's like an inside joke. If you think about Chapter 11: Temari was sent to Konoha in disgrace. : p

Okay, I wrote 90 percent this chapter before I wrote the Kankurou chapter. I forgot about the thing with 'junior' maybe it seems repetitive but I actually think in terms of a disguise element in this world expectant mothers probably gives a false sense of fragility. Most women of course don't have that many limitations due to it, but somehow our minds still pick up on the stereotypes…

And though I personally hate the word 'bling' it seems like something Ino would use so there it is. Also the restaurant Teien no Yume makes it's second appearance in this chapter, it previously appeared in my story 'The Hokage's Request'.

Thanks: To Awaii, shelvesinthecloset, Shubaltz Crazist & one anonymous reviewer for their comments (Virtual chocolates anyone? Oh wait, my Beta says they might not be good for you.)


	16. Of Dates, Duty and Birthdays

A/N: There's a brief stretch of this chapter where the misspellings are very deliberate. I'm sure you'll figure out where.

Disclaimer: I don't need a special occasion to celebrate Kishimoto's Naruto. I just need to occasionally state that he has all the rights to his creations and I just embrace the opportunity to introduce a few original characters to the mix once in a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Dates, Duty and Birthdays

So it was about two months later, on Chouji's birthday that it finally did happen. Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari had decided to take him out for the traditional lunch to celebrate. Since Chouji wouldn't have been happy without Ryokou along, Hajimeru and Tsuzuki were also part of the group. They made sure they reserved a back corner in Yakiniku Q since three children under age four in a group could be quite disruptive. Well, maybe Ryokou by herself wouldn't have been, but when she was with the boys even her perfect child image could show a little tarnish.

They were all happily eating and drinking, occasionally Ino or Temari would attempt to challenge Chouji for a given piece of something, but never seriously. Most of the way through their lunch it happened: just as he picked up the last piece of pork for himself, Ryokou spoke up: "Oooohhhh, I was gonna ask for that." Chouji froze. Everyone looked on in disbelief; only once had someone come between Chouji and his barbecue…and oddly enough that too had been blamed on Ryokou.

"Are you serious, Ryo-chan?" He stared at her then back at the piece of meat he held in his chopsticks.

"It looked special…" the brunette child said. She looked like she was going to pout for a moment.

Chouji continued to sit there like he was caught between two worlds. For a moment nobody knew what to do. Finally, Ino leaned over and whispered into her daughter's ear.

Ryokou's face suddenly brightened. "I forgot, you're special too, it should be yours. Sorry." She gave him a really big smile.

"Awww." Everyone at the table was caught up in how cute she was at the moment.

_That smile is the best birthday present ever, but I better not to announce that aloud. _Chouji thought, _I've got to do this: today._

After they finished their lunch together, Chouji said his goodbye to Shikamaru, Temari and the boys. He then turned to Ino and Ryokou, "Can I walk you home?"

"Sure." Ino raised an eyebrow, it was curious that he asked, normally they would have just fallen into talking as she walked home with Ryo.

So they went back to the flower shop. Ino had a suspicion that something was up since Chouji was unusually quiet as they walked. Ino opened the door for her daughter, "Ryokou, go on inside to Grandma. I want to talk to Uncle Chouji for a moment."

"Okay! Bye-bye, Uncle Chouji," she flashed a smile again.

"See you soon, Ryo-chan," he fluttered his fingers at her.

As soon as Ryokou was inside Ino let the door shut. "Okay, so what's up?"

He looked at her with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You normally don't ask to walk me home, it just sort of happens. Also you're more talkative when we're together, that means you have something on your mind."

"I guess I do," he straightened his posture, "Ino, I was wondering…if…if…"

"Come on, Chouji you can say it," she tried to be encouraging.

"Wouldyougooutwithmeonarealdate?" his posture reverted to normal.

"Could you say that a little slower?" she said softly with a bemused expression. She was pretty sure she knew what he'd said but wanted him to say it again anyway before she answered.

He took a deep breath, "Would you go out with me on a real date?" The swirls on his cheeks deepened in a slight blush.

"What did you have in mind?" she looked him over. It was always kind of charming when he acted so shy.

"Nothing fancy, maybe dinner and a movie." He met her eyes. There was a glimmer of what could only be called hope within them.

"Sure, why not, it could be fun." She hugged him, "Thank you for asking. Oh, and don't go thinking I said 'yes' just because it's your birthday. So when are we gonna do this?"

"Unless we get a mission, how about Thursday?" Chouji looked at her with genuine excitement on his face.

"Sounds good," Ino said, "see you then, if not sooner."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three evenings later, he came over to her house a nervous wreck. He was running every scenario of what could go wrong in his head: Ryokou's sick, Ino's sick, he loses his wallet, Ino has a bad hair day and refuses to see him… Finally he made it to the Yamanaka's, climbed the stairs and knocked on the door of their residence over the flower shop.

Inoichi promptly answered. He had one of those smiles on his face like he wanted to say something, but had been told not to. "Please come in Chouji, get comfortable, Ino's still getting ready."

_Oh no, it's gonna be the bad hair scenario,_ Chouji swallowed, _maybe I should just go home now before the screaming starts._

Misao seemed to notice his nervousness and said, "How about a snack while you wait?" and handed him something small by his standards. That was okay, because if anything was going to calm him down, it was something to eat.

"So," Inoichi started "you're really serious about going out with just Ino tonight? No Ryokou as a buffer zone between you and Ino's temper?"

His wife swatted him on the shoulder.

He looked at her with chagrin, "I swear she behaves better when Ryokou's in earshot."

Chouji shook his head, "It's not like I don't know what she can be like, we **are** teammates."

"Of course he knows. He's just using his father's prerogative to give you a hard time." Ino had just come out of her room. She was dressed comfortably: teal colored blouse, black skirt, long turquoise socks with a ruffled edging, nothing too flashy and her hair was perfect held back in a teal colored wrap.

Ryokou was right behind her. "Hi, Uncle Chouji," she smiled.

"Hey Ryo-chan, you don't mind my taking your mom away for a few hours?" He smiled back at her.

"As long as you bring her back." The child came over to arms wide ready to hug him.

"Of course," he replied as he picked her up and embraced her, "But you've got to be good for your grandparents while we're gone."

"Yes. I'm a good girl."

"Always?" Ino took her daughter from Chouji and kissed her forehead.

"Always," she smiled at back.

Ino pushed a brown strand out of her daughter's eyes before handing her off to Inoichi.

"Bye, sweetheart," Ino said.

"Bye Mama, bye Uncle Chouji," Ryokou waved both her arms, almost smacking her grandfather in the face as her enthusiasm got the best of her.

Chouji returned her wave with the little flutter of his fingers that he'd always given her since she was born, and then they were gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked through the street, Ino holding onto to Chouji's arm. "This almost seems strange," she commented, "usually I do this when we're trying to pretend to be a couple on missions."

"Would you rather have me put my arm around you?" he asked.

"Shoulders or waist?" she replied with her own question as she looked up at him.

She saw the slight blush cross his face. "You had only thought shoulders, hadn't you?" she teased. "Sometimes you come off as too sweet and innocent for your age." She giggled then took his arm and put it over her shoulder as she leaned against his side.

They walked along just enjoying the early May weather. "It really is a pleasant evening." Chouji smiled, "Looks like it's going to be clear later, maybe after the movie we can check out the night sky."

"We'll see how things go, okay?" Ino tried to be cautious not knowing how stargazing would hit her tonight. There were a lot of memories she had tying that activity to Kankurou. _Maybe it's time to try to get past some of that._

"I guess we're here, huh?"

They had just made it to where they had agreed to go for dinner. It was her father's favorite sushi place. "Did I ever tell you I briefly dated the owner's son? Apparently I was the only girl he ever found interesting, but better than that, once he admitted his true calling he tried hitting on Shikamaru a few weeks later," she laughed.

"If it's okay, can we try not to mention your past conquests? I just don't want to start looking at who knows how many guys in that 'Is this rival fully in the past?' way," Chouji frowned.

"But Chouji, think of all the experience I gained from that," she teased. "Besides Bunpei found his 'Mr. Right' around the same time Neji hooked up with Chisa."

As it turned out, Bunpei himself was acting as the official greeter that evening. He raised an eyebrow briefly when he saw who Ino was with.

"So are things still happy with you and your pretty boy?" Ino asked him quietly as he led them to a table.

Bunpei smiled and nodded, "He'll be taking over for me soon. He just got back from a… umh, side trip and is making himself presentable." The black haired man pushed his glasses back into position.

"I'm so glad the two of you are still together. You suit each other so well," she smiled back, and then it was time from him to return to his station.

Chouji just looked at her for a moment. "Is this always going to happen?"

"What? He is a nice guy, so what's wrong with me wanting him to be happy." Ino smirked, "At least you can't be jealous over him…or his honey."

The rest of their dinner was a little more normal. Chouji seem to order in traditional Akimichi quantities, Ino talked him into having some sake with her. They enjoyed themselves quite a bit. Ino did her part of behaving by not drinking enough to get drunk.

When it came time to leave and they walked out, a different black haired greeter smiled from behind his own glasses. His pale form looked very attractive in his silvery gray and black outfit. With polite formality, he wished them both a good evening.

Just as they made it to the street Chouji stopped dead. His head turned back to look toward the door. "That was Sai, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Ino grinned, "isn't it delightful?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They chose to go see an action drama film. It turned out to be one of those that the action was so exaggerated at times, it was laughable. They didn't hold back when it came to that either. The people around them found them so annoying, they were asked to leave about fifteen minutes before the movie was over. That was okay, they were still laughing about it as they walked back toward Ino's home. All in all, they definitely got their entertainment value out of it.

Chouji stopped a few blocks before her place. "Well, the sky is every bit as clear as it promised to be earlier. Do you want to look at the stars for a while?" They were in a small courtyard with some park-type benches around.

Ino almost decided against it, then determined that she shouldn't let the past hold her back. "Sure, why not?" she gave him a warm smile.

So they sat there side by side just checking out the night sky. After a few minutes, Ino leaned herself back against his chest and he put his arm around her. They stayed that way for just a little while but it got Ino to thinking maybe it was time for her to reconsider her life up to now. It was exciting to want something, but sometimes you had to re-evaluate what you really need. Maybe that's where she was now…she almost started to drift off.

"Hey Ino," Chouji's voice almost startled her, even though he spoke very quietly, "I think it's time for me to get you home."

So they went the remaining way back to her place. "Chouji, I had fun tonight. I certainly can't say I've ever been asked to leave a movie before." She gave him a hug and a kiss that teased every so slightly. "I think it would be fun to do this kind of thing again, say next week?"

"If we're not on a mission," he added.

"Well, then we'll just have to make sure we have a contingency plan, won't we?" She laughed, "Good night." She opened the door and stepped inside.

For his walk home Chouji simply reveled in the memory of the gentle brush of her lips against his. _That was for me…not for appearances on a mission._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their next date went by Ino's planning. She met up with Chouji at one of the tavern-style restaurants a few blocks from her house. "Sorry, I didn't have you come to the house first," Ino said as she walked up to him, "but I can't always have Ryokou getting all excited before I head out with you."

"She got that wound up about it?" Chouji seemed taken aback. He tried as hard as he could to picture Ryokou misbehaving…it didn't come easily.

"According to my father, yes," she replied, but then smirked, "at least for her."

"Yeah, I guess her acting up is a normal child's everyday behavior." He laughed. "Your parents probably can't handle that, it's been too many years since you were little." His inner voice was positively gleeful, _Ryokou's exited that I'm dating her mama._

"So why don't we go on in?" she smiled. "I think I could use a drink."

They settled into a booth and ordered their dinner and drinks. Tonight Ino's drink of preference was beer. "The street vendors at these concerts tend to sell beer, so I figured why change what I'm drinking partway through the evening," was her comment on the situation.

When they finished their meal they wandered about a third of the way across town to where the street concert Ino wanted to go to was. The warm-up act was okay but they weren't particularly inspired. So Ino went and got more beer, so by the time the band she'd come to see was on, she was really fired up. That was fine because, if nothing else, she knew Chouji would get her home in one piece. Before you knew it Chouji seemed to be enjoying himself. He actually recognized a couple of the songs that the headliners played.

The one thing that Chouji did find a little off setting was when the band played one of their love songs was that Ino, in her drunken state, rubbed against him in a provocative manner. "Settle down, Ino," he said in an agitated tone. He tried to steer her to a more normal position along side of himself with his arm around her so she wouldn't get him stimulated in a way he felt wasn't quite ready for tonight. _Not yet, I want things to be perfect…_

"Doun'cha want to dance with me," she almost leered.

"What you're doing isn't what I call dancing."

"Maybe later, then?" she mussed-up his hair with one hand, then slipped out of his arms and went to get another drink. Since they had a really great spot it was up to Chouji to hold on to it.

And out of the crowd came Kiba. He appeared to be even drunker than Ino. "Oooohhhh man, are you gonna get yooou some tonight. She is soooo all over yooou."

"Don't even go there. I'm not going to take advantage of her when she's drunk."

"Yooou are such a good boooy Chouji," Kiba laughed, "I dounn know how yooou stand yerself. See yaaa." He disappeared back into the crowd almost as quickly as he had appeared.

Chouji glared after him and strangely enough wondered where Akamaru was.

Ino came back, her latest beer in hand. "Did I miss much?"

"Nothing worth mentioning."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the show Ino had a serious buzz on. She was also barely able to speak because of all the shouting she did every time the band played a song she liked.

She was clinging to Chouji and rubbing her head against his side. "I doun wanna go home just yet." Her voice was just barely louder than a whisper. "Ya know summwhere we can go an be alone?"

Chouji took a deep breath, and let it out like a sigh. "Ino, I can't. I mean I'd like to, but you are so drunk. Well, let's just say this isn't the way I want it to happen between us."

"But it's beeeen such a looong time for me. I reeely, reeely wanna, pleeese, oh Chouji." Her blown out voice squeaked in an annoying way.

"I'm taking you home now, even if I have to carry you," Chouji said.

"Yeaa! Take me, take me, Chouji," her voice cracked as she threw her arms around his neck.

She obviously misunderstood what he said; he was just grateful that she couldn't say anything very loud right now. He was pretty sure people would have stared if she said that last line with the volume her enthusiasm implied. He did pick her up however, since it was the fastest way for him to get her home.

A few minutes later he set her down and she looked up, "I thought yooou said you were takin' me home with yooou?"

"No Ino, I said I'd take you home…Your home." He took her arm, "Come on, let's get you upstairs." He helped her stumble up to the door.

"But I want yooou, Chouji," she whined.

"Not like this, Ino."

"Don't I at least getta goodnight kiss," she gave him a pout.

"Okay."

She flung herself into his arms and if he hadn't grabbed the handrail fast enough they probably would have fallen back down the stairs. He had to admit the kiss felt good even if it tasted of beer. The grope she gave him after a moment startled him out of it.

"Ino, get in there." He noticed that the light had come on in the house. He realized that her parents probably heard the sound of him smacking into the wall when he stopped their near fall. _I bet I'll get an earful from Inoichi about this at some later point._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, they were called into the Hokage's office for a mission. Before they went in, Ino caught her teammates in the hall. "Shikamaru," she asked, "can I have a moment alone with Chouji?"

"I guess," he walked ahead of them, "I'll meet you up by the office."

Ino turned to Chouji, "I'm so sorry about how things ended the other night." She looked at him, her embarrassment obvious on her face. "I'd like to ask your forgiveness, I didn't realize that I'd go all drunken slut on you like that. When I thought about how I'd behaved the next morning I felt awful."

"It's all right. I know you weren't quite yourself." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"And thank you for being such a gentleman." She said softly, "By the way I couldn't have apologized to you yesterday if I had wanted to: my voice was totally gone."

"That would have been my guess," he smiled. The two of them started to walk down the hall to join Shikamaru. Then Chouji stopped and looked at her, "I just realized, this mission, you're not going to be home for Ryokou's birthday."

"Sooner or later this had to happen because we live a shinobi's life. We raise our families to understand these realities and accept them." She looked at him, sadness clearly visible on her face, "It doesn't make it hurt any less."

Chouji gave her a hug, "We'll just have to find something extra special to give her while we're away."

They continued their walk down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up with an escort mission into Kusa no Kuni. It noted that their route could take them through one of the other major cities in Hi no Kuni. However they decided to avoid it on the way out, because it would be easier to protect their client, Junjiro, away from crowds.

The man was apparently famous for his clothing designs and was going back to the first major town in Kusa no Kuni. He had come out to Hi no Kuni seeking new inspiration; he had somehow managed to do this with no escort. However, since he had completed his newest set of designs, the main objective was to prevent them from being stolen before he could get back to his base of operations. This would probably be an uninspired mission since, as far as they knew, no one was aware of his presence in Konoha.

Except, of course, Ino had a fascination with the fact that this was _the _Junjiro, he was famous as far as she was concerned. So at least for two of them this was just another mission. As they headed out they planned their route and figured it to be about three and a half days.

The first two days proved to be completely uneventful. That is unless you counted the fact that Ino spent a lot of time talking to their client. She was asking his advice on all sorts of things related to fashion. Chouji found that he was feeling just a touch jealous.

The third day was when they were finishing going around the city. "If we get past this day I'm betting we're in the clear," Shikamaru said, "because after tomorrow we'll be in your home territory."

About mid-afternoon their luck ran out. They ran into a group of five Kumogakure ninja who were apparently hired expressly to get the designs. Fortunately, they attacked in a three – two pattern. Shikamaru promptly held the front three with his Kagemane no Jutsu, while Ino targeted one of the two in back with her Shinranshin no Jutsu. Chouji helped to clean up the groups and in short order the fight was over.

Junjiro looked over their handiwork with great appreciation. In particular he had watched the part of the battle that Ino had pulled off. "That was magnificent, such skill and beauty, I'm inspired." He took her hand and kissed it, "I must show my appreciation when we get back to my headquarters."

Ino said nothing; she just seemed a little embarrassed by the attention.

That night when they camped, Chouji muttered to Shikamaru, "I don't care if it's our mission to protect him, if someone shows up on my watch I'd be sorely tempted to turn over his designs, so he won't be so 'appreciative'."

"Watch it with the bad attitude, you're starting to scare me," Shikamaru replied. "You just might get a reputation, and lose us some missions. The jealous boyfriend routine is not your style."

"Come on, you know me better than that, I'm just blowing off a little steam." Chouji frowned, "I'd never do anything that would break-up our happy team."

"Anyways, if you behave maybe we'll go through the city on our way back. You can probably talk Ino into a date while we're there." Shika patted his friend on the shoulder, "Stop looking so gloomy."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru had once again taken last watch. He didn't think it was cold enough for Ino to be heat seeking. So as the dawn approached, he was pleased that she hadn't done anything that would shock or embarrass their charge, especially the way Chouji was talking. _We do not need __**that**__ kind of trouble on this mission._

Ino was the first of the others to wake. Shikamaru came over to her and gave her a hug. "This is Ryokou's birthday. I hope she has a good day with her grandparents. Maybe Temari will go over there and visit today…I sure hope she thinks about it. I bet seeing the boys would cheer her up if she's missing you."

"Thank you," Ino smiled in a melancholy way. "I hope you're right."

"Hey, on the way home we'll go through the city. You can probably find something unusual as a special present for her there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they were all on the move for their final part of their journey. Before noon they had made it to Junjiro's hometown. He decided he would take them to lunch at his favorite café in town before they returned to his headquarters. Ino made a point of sitting next to Chouji so she could try to rein him in a little.

When they finally made it to Junjiro's offices, his employees immediately surrounded him. They anxiously inquired as to where he had been with no word. He laughed and told them he had found his inspiration for his new collection and pulled his portfolio out of his pack. The crowd cheered. All and all, it was a strange scene.

He turned back to them, in particular to Ino, "If you just accompany me into my office for a few minutes, I'll get your village's payment for your services."

She looked from him to her teammates, then shrugged and followed him into the office.

Shikamaru watched Chouji's reaction carefully. _Don't get too riled_…

Ten minutes later, the door opened. Ino turned politely back to Junjiro and bowed. "Oh don't thank me," he laughed. "Thank you and your village for getting me home safely." And with that they were done.

They hit the road figuring that they could easily make the city before nightfall.

"So what was with that 'come into my office' thing, Ino?" Shikamaru asked, because he knew Chouji was dying to know.

"That," Ino smiled, "is a secret."

_Dammit, maybe I shouldn't have asked. _He looked at both of companions. Chouji did not look pleased.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The city was impressive. It was hard to believe that this place was so close to another county's boundary. They barely managed to find a room for the night. And that was it, just one room that barely had enough space for them all.

"Hey Chouji," Ino turned to him, "do you want to go check out this place a little tonight?"

"You mean go out?"

"Well, why not?" She smiled, "There might be something fun to do out there."

"Sure, I guess I've got nothing better to do tonight." He turned to Shikamaru, "You won't be offended if we leave you here by yourself."

"Nah, I can manage by myself just fine," Shikamaru replied. "Just don't get drunk, we do have to hit the road some time tomorrow." _Good-luck._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Ino and Chouji had a night on the town, although there was some window shopping as well, since they both really wanted to find things to take home to Ryokou.

They found a nice restaurant and ordered conservatively, at least for Chouji, because they had decided they'd try their luck at the movies again. "You've got to try one of these," Ino said as she picked a piece up and held it out to him. Chouji blinked with surprise. "Com'on," she smiled, "Open up."

This was like one of his little fantasies come true. He accepted her feeding him the tidbit offered. He actually took a little longer to savor the moment along with the food. Who would have thought that earlier this same day he was getting worried that she might have been more interested in their client than him?

When they finished their meal they just made it back to the theater in time to catch the movie they wanted to see. This time they picked a totally different genre: a romantic comedy. Again, Chouji was pleasantly surprised when Ino snuggled up to him during the show. This was probably the reason they made it through the movie without getting thrown out this time. He definitely did not want to do anything that would change the sense of serenity that had come over him this evening. He wanted them to always be this comfortable around each other.

After the show Ino turned to him, "So what do you say to going out for a drink?"

"Just one, right?"

"Yes, one and only one, I promise." She smiled, "I don't need Shikamaru getting pissed off at me."

"Oh, so you're scared of him, but you're not scared of me." Chouji shook his head.

"There is nothing scary about you, my dear," she laughed, "but Shikamaru's got Temari."

He joined her in her laughter, but part of him was thinking: _Does that mean I'll be as scary as him if I get you?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came back to the room at what they considered to be a reasonable hour. "We've got a problem," Chouji said as he took the first look around, "Shikamaru's asleep on the couch you'd claimed."

"He must have been reading something pretty boring," Ino commented as she saw the book on the floor along side him.

"You want me to move him onto the bed?" Their original plan was that Ino got the couch while the guys shared the bed.

"No, it's okay, we can share," she grinned at him.

"You will behave yourself, won't you?" Chouji regarded her cautiously, even though he knew she'd only had one drink, he was now also well aware of her past. "I just don't think I'm quite ready for that step yet."

"How about I just say I'll _try_ to behave?" Ino shrugged, "You know I can be a little unpredictable while I'm asleep."

"Don't remind me, I still want to know what you were dreaming about that one morning."

"I have no idea what dream you're talking about." She batted her eyes at him and gave him a coquettish smile. "Anyways, we've just been on a date and you've walked me home. Don't I get my goodnight kiss?"

"Come here." Chouji smirked at her, "You're so troublesome."

"Oooh, doing Shikamaru impersonations, how _did _you know my secret turn on?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru woke up first; he groggily looked about. He found the book on the floor then looked over to the bed. He did a double take, and pulled himself up to a sitting position. He could see that Chouji wasn't wearing a shirt and all he could see of Ino was the side of her face. No wait, he also saw half of one of her hands just barely sticking outside the covers, and resting gently on Chouji's chest. _No way, those two couldn't have possibly…not with me sleeping here._

Suddenly Ino shifted around still obviously asleep, pulling her self tighter against Chouji's side. This time Shika could see that she was still dressed, but she was also doing something slightly dangerous: She moved her leg so the knee was gently resting in a place where it was bound to get a reaction…and apparently already had because Chouji's eyes snapped open.

"Ino, Ino wake up." Chouji started to whisper to her. Then he noticed Shikamaru watching the situation unfold. "Com'on Ino wake up." He gently shook her shoulders then realized shaking her also resulted in the rubbing of her knee in that same very sensitive area.

"Well good morning to you too," she teased. "Feels like you've changed your mind about behaving yourself," she started to wiggle against him.

"Ino, Shikamaru is awake and watching." Chouji looked just a bit embarrassed.

"Always knew you were a voyeur, Shika," she said an amused tone.

Chouji put his hand against her shoulder and gently flipped her on to her back next to him. "Quit playing, Ino," he was slightly annoyed, "this is not the time or place."

"Besides, it's time to get ready to face the day," Shikamaru said. "I believe you were planning on a little shopping before we head on home?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru even got caught up in the shopping trip because Hajimeru's birthday was only a week after Ryokou's. It was kind of exciting seeing the unusual things you could find here. Before they knew it, the afternoon had arrived. Shikamaru and Chouji had both found items they felt were appropriate for both birthdays. Ino had found something she liked for Hajimeru, but Ryokou's gift still eluded her.

"One last place guys, please," she whined. "I have a good feeling that this will be the one."

"Tell you what, Chouji and I will meet you in that restaurant across the way. We're going to get a real lunch before hitting the road." Shikamaru looked at her, "If you're not done by the time we are, we're coming to get you."

"Okay," Ino looked at Chouji hoping that he would find a lot of things he wanted to check out on the menu to buy her as much time as possible, "See you soon." She smiled as she ducked into the store.

Shika and Chouji walked across the street and settled themselves in. Before you knew it, a cute waitress was flirting at them as she took their order. When she walked away Shikamaru laughed, "So you think she's hitting on me or you?"

"I think she's just looking for a better tip." Chouji said matter-of-factly, "Although she did raise an eyebrow when I picked my fourth item, so maybe she likes men with hearty appetites."

The waitress came back with their drinks, gave them a smile, then went on her way again.

"So what's really going on with you and Ino?" Shikamaru regarded him.

"In what way?"

"Last night, the two of you, and her comment this morning about you behaving yourself," Shikamaru had a very serious expression on his face. "You're crazy about her, but when you're given the opportunity to be with her, it sounds like you hold back."

"It's hard to explain, I mean I want to," he looked at little nervous, "but some part of me… this is going to sound dumb." He hesitated for a moment then continued, "I don't want to be with Ino because she's horny and I happen to be convenient. I want it to be because she genuinely wants to be with me." He looked into the depths of his drink, "I mean, I've been with her before when it was just for kicks, and some part of me always regretted that choice, and not just because it ended so awkwardly." He frowned, "Am I just wanting too much?"

The waitress showed up with their food, but she took a moment to ask, "Do you need anything else?" and smiled then winked at Shika.

"No, we're good," Shikamaru dismissed her. He then waited until she was far enough away before he continued their talk. "It's a tough call Chouji; sometimes you just can't wait for things to happen, you have to make them happen. You and Ino showed me that back in Suna when you got me into that library."

He looked up from his lunch, "So what are you recommending? I won't to accept her advances if she's drunk and clingy again. I just can't do that, it's not my way." Chouji shook his head then continued to eat.

"I'm not saying you should, but if a non-drunken opportunity comes up I'd take a chance on it and see what arises," Shikamaru responded.

"Are you making puns?" Chouji looked up.

"Maybe," Shika smiled back, "you feeling better about things?"

"Maybe," he tried to keep a straight face then snorted with laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were nice and picked up a to-go item for Ino, and as things worked out she was coming out of the store just as they left the restaurant.

"Successful mission?" Chouji looked at the bag she was carrying.

"I think so." She smiled noticing the small bag in Shika's hand, "What did you get for me?"

"Something Chouji assured me you like."

"Well thank you both then." She reached out to Chouji, "Can I have my pack so I can stash this before I eat?" He handed her the pack, she tucked her bag into it then slung it on her back. "Okay, now I'm ready for lunch."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the trip home was uneventful. They made it back to Konoha by late afternoon two days later. After checking in at the central offices, Shikamaru split off to head home to his boys, with a promise that he'd stop by tomorrow with the whole family to see Ryokou.

"I'll see you tomorrow too." Chouji made ready to go as well.

"Oh no, you're coming with me." Ino grabbed his arm, "You'll be like an extra gift."

He blushed.

They walked back to the Yamanaka residence holding hands. As they got there, they could see the shop was still open. "Let's see who is downstairs first," she tugged him along after her.

As soon as they got through the doorway they heard the delighted shriek, "Mama!" and Ryokou flew across the floor of the shop. She leapt into Ino's arms in a big hug. Then she saw who was also there and she cried out, "Uncle Chouji!" Unfortunately, it was in Ino's ear.

"Oww, honey that hurt," but Ino gently kissed her daughter while considering if she should check for permanent hearing damage. "Sorry I missed your birthday. Did Grandma and Grandpa do anything special?" She could see her mother behind the counter waiting.

"We had a really yummy cake and I got a pretty dress and…and…I missed you Mama." The girl hugged onto Ino again. Then she looked her mama in the eyes and said, "Can I hug Uncle Chouji now?"

Ino smiled and turned with her daughter still in her arms to look at Chouji, "Sure Ryokou, whatever you want."

The girl let go of her mother and spread her arms out to him. "Hey Ryo-chan," Chouji took her out of Ino's arms and into his own then swung her around. "How's my favorite girl?"

She giggled then said, "I thought Mama was your favorite."

He looked her in the eyes, "I'll let you in on a little secret: your mama's not a girl, she's a woman, so you're still my favorite girl."

"Okay," Ryokou giggled again, "but Mama's your most favorite of all."

"I guess," he looked over at Ino.

"So anyways, Ryo," Ino got her attention, "do you want to see what we got you for your birthday?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, Uncle Chouji is going to have to put you down so we can get stuff out of our packs."

As the brawny man set her down, Inoichi came over. "So welcome back."

Ino was already digging into her pack. "Hi Dad." She pulled out bag that seemed to have several boxes in it. "You go first, Chouji."

"Okay," He pulled out a box and handed it to the girl.

She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid, "She's so cute!" She smiled and pulled the toy out of the box. It was a rust-orange colored stuffed kitty, she hugged it to herself. "Thank you, Uncle Chouji, she's my favorite color!"

"You're welcome," he spoke gently, "I saw her and thought she'd be happy with you."

Ryokou gave him that big smile again. He crouched down to kiss her on the forehead, and then she tried to hug him with one arm while holding her new precious kitty in the other.

"Okay, this is getting too cute for its own good." Ino stood over them hands on her hips, "Ryo, don't you want to see what I got you?"

"Oh yes, Mama," she chirped as she came to her mother's side.

Ino handed her a small box, "This is the first part. I thought you might like something for a big girl."

Ryokou opened it. Within was a pair of small hoop earrings that were a metallic version of the girl's favorite color.

"We'll see about getting your ears done in the next few days." Ino carefully took the box from her daughter's hands. "Now here's part two," she gave her daughter a larger box.

Ryokou opened to find a small collection of clothing items. Most in her favorite rusty orange color range. But the item that caught her the most was a fleece hoodie that actually had cat-style ears on it. The girl looked from the hoodie to the kitty and back again. Ino giggled at the surprised delight in her daughter's eyes.

"Now you can look like your kitty's mommy," she smiled as she helped her daughter put the hoodie on, pulling the hood up onto her head. Ino then gave her daughter a big hug. "You are just too adorable. Although I do want you to promise you will not wear it every day. We'll just have to find another way to make you look like kitty's mommy."

"Okay Mama," Ryokou beamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Chouji took Ryokou out to her favorite place for dinner. She happily wore her hoodie and brought her kitty along. Ino sat with her daughter on the same side of the booth and spent the whole time watching to make sure Ryo didn't get food all over them the first day.

As they walked home they were on either side of Ryokou, the girl held her mama's hand with kitty in her other hand, but looked happily back and forth between the two of them. When they made it up the stairs to the residence, Ryokou smiled and said, "Goodbye, Uncle Chouji, see you tomorrow."

He fluttered his fingers after her.

As soon as the girl was inside Chouji looked at Ino and smiled, "Well that was clever of you, tying our two gifts into one."

"Sometimes things work out in a way that surprises you," She replied. "I saw what you got her and had a feeling she'd adore it, so in an attempt not to be upstaged, I saw the hoodie and trusted my gut reaction. I'm just glad it all worked out as well as it did. I just wish I knew what she really wanted for her birthday." She looked at him, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a kiss and they held each other for a moment more. Then she said softly, "'til tomorrow."

"Goodnight Ino."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryokou insisted on wearing the hoodie again the next day when Shikamaru's family came over to visit again. "Look at my kitty," she showed Haji and Zuki as soon as they came in the door. "I'm her mama."

"You're not a kitty Ryo," Hajimeru frowned, shaking his dark haired head.

"I can be if I wanna," she argued back.

"You look like kitty," Tsuzuki added with enthusiasm.

A short while later they were all on their way to the cake shop. Ryokou decided she wanted to hold Chouji's hand as they walked along. Ino walked on her other side. Zuki was in his mother's arms. He rested his head against hers making it hard to see where Temari's hair ended and his began.

Hajimeru walked along side his father at first then ran ahead to get in between Ino and Ryokou. He looked up at Ino, "I'll hold your hand, Aunt Ino." She smiled and reached down to him. Soon they made it to their destination.

Wakana was all smiles as this scene of domesticity walked in. They claimed a large table and let the kids order their own items, although they did look a little jealous that Uncle Chouji got to have three pieces.

When Ryokou was through with her piece of cake she stopped and went over to show her kitty to Wakana. "See. I look like her mama." She pointed at her ears and smiled her winning smile.

"You are just the cutest little thing." The counter lady patted her on the head, and then asked her a simple question, "So did you get what you wanted most for your birthday?"

"No," Ryokou looked her, "I wanted a little brother or sister…or maybe a daddy."

Ino started coughing violently as she nearly choked on her drink. Chouji patted her back as Shikamaru and Temari exchanged amused smirks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hajimeru's birthday went by as a much safer event. He was perfectly content with his gifts. Plus, he already had both parents in his life and a little brother. He had absolutely no interest in having a little sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and especially to my reviewers: Awaii, shelvesinthecloset, Shubaltz Crazist, & Vampire-Tomato-Countess, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.


	17. Musical Interludes

A/N: There's one OC who appears in this chapter that I really have to get around to writing the back story on. She's going to reappear at a later point and I think I'll need to give readers some history on her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musical Interludes

Ino and Chouji didn't get another chance to go out for another eight days, because the Hokage sent him off to fill in on another team for a mission. When he got back, he stopped in to see Ino. She flashed a pair of concert tickets for the next evening at him. "So, you wanna go, or do I have to find someone else to go with me?" she smirked at him.

"Just promise not to get all drunk and crazy on me again." Chouji made his stipulation clear. It was becoming obvious that he didn't want a repeat of their last concert experience.

"Chouji, it's not that kind of concert," she shook her head. "It's a more traditional style of music. Don't you recognize the performers' names?"

He studied the tickets more closely, something stirred in his memory and it was a venue with assigned seating…"Okay then," he seemed slightly relieved, "see you tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino wore a black dress with cute black open toe shoes. Her hair was down with a black headband holding her bangs back. She was running just a little late when she got to the restaurant they'd agreed to meet at.

"I was just thinking of going to get you." Chouji was waiting by the entrance. He was wearing an ochre colored shirt with brown slacks; there was no way he'd even consider wearing a tie unless he was in a suit. Ino knew better than to ask.

A moment later they were seated. Before long Ino was teasing Chouji just a bit about his Akimichi appetite especially since it was her turn footing the bill. "Couldn't you be a little more considerate of a struggling kunoichi's wallet?"

"You knew the date was dangerous when you set it up." He smiled at her, "Besides you aren't struggling that much, you still live with your parents. I have an apartment to pay for. You have a steady second job at the flower shop. I occasionally get to pick up extra pay on gate duty. Your regular food bill is no where near what mine is, but mine is essentially a work expense. Besides, I was being considerate, I had something to eat before I met up with you. Hmm…poor kunoichi, I don't think so." His eyes slid smoothly from her eyes to her lips then back.

She shrugged, hardly noticing what he had done, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later the found themselves walking it through the doors of the concert venue. It was a light airy space, with carefully designed acoustics.

"Hey Chouji, Ino!" a voice called after they had just gotten inside. It turned out to be Naruto. He was out with Hinata. "I heard a rumor you two might be going out."

Hinata looked up at him with slight annoyance in her expression.

"Nah, I just wanted to go to this concert and it's no fun going alone." Chouji smiled, "So since I figured Ino could use an occasional night out, here we are."

The look on Ino's face was somewhere between surprised and amused.

Naruto's expression fell, "Why am I always wrong about this stuff, dattebayo?"

Ino smiled, "Maybe it's just a unique talent of yours. Com'on Chouji, let's go find our seats."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they found their place, Ino laughed. "So what was with that line of bullshit you just fed Naruto?"

"I just thought it would be fun to see his reaction."

"Well I'm entertained to say the least, but now we have to behave ourselves because we don't know if he's sitting anywhere he can see us," she teased.

"Damn, that hadn't even occurred to me," he frowned.

"We can always do something after the show."

"As long as it doesn't involve you getting intoxicated," he put a hand on her shoulder, "that was kind of scary."

"Are you still on that kick? If you're going to deny me one type of fun, then are you gonna give me the other?" she smiled in a sexy way.

"Shhh," he tilted his head slightly. Naruto and Hinata were working there way across in the row just in front of them, worse yet the only empty seats were right before them.

Ino swore under her breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, they couldn't really complain about the concert itself, they just had to be very quiet and lean very close if they had anything to say to one another. As Ino put it: "Could have been worse: they could have been just behind us."

When it was over Naruto immediately turned to them, "Do you want to go and hang out with us for a while? I mean, we almost never get to talk."

"Well, that's not totally true," Hinata said, "Ino and I sometimes do lunch and you've done gate duty with Chouji. This was supposed to be an evening for just the two of us, with Sasuke on a mission and the kids with Hanabi at my father's home."

"I can't claim that as anything unusual, Ryokou's always at my parents' place." Ino said, "I just wish there was somewhere else I could leave her to have a night away once in a while. Not that Ryo's ever a problem mind you." She looked a little wistful, "You go and do something wonderful for yourselves, it's nice have an opportunity to get out like that. Three children have got to be a world of difference from one."

_Yeah, especially when that child is as perfect as Ryokou._ "See you around." Chouji smiled and waved as they started to head off.

They made a point of following a discrete distance behind the Uzumakis while still in the concert hall. "This way we can see where they go and head off in the opposite direction." Ino whispered, "We don't need a distraction this evening, and it sounds like Hinata doesn't want anymore either."

So they made their break and found themselves back at the bench where they'd stargazed on their first date. "So since you aren't letting me drink and the sky is just a little too cloudy tonight what do you want to do?" she looked him in the eyes.

"I'm really not sure."

"Why, because according to you, we're not dating?" She put her face really close to his as she said it, "Do I make you uncomfortable, hmmm? I think we should go all out for our next date, do something really different, something out of character for us." She lightly touched his lips with her own, "What do you say?" She moved just a little bit back from him, so she could watch his expression.

"Do you have something in mind?" he tried to draw her back to himself.

"Something where we really dress up," she smiled, "I don't know, you got any ideas?"

"I guess we could go to a really fancy restaurant."

"Of course you'd think of food first," she teased, pressing the tip of her nose against his, then brushing it left and right, "but there's got to be something else."

"I think I heard about a touring opera company passing through Konoha in the near future…a couple of weeks from now. Would that be unusual enough for you? I know I've never heard an opera, let alone seen one." He was trying to tilt his head so he could get closer to her lips again.

"Oooh, so we're both 'Opera Virgins', I guess that could be interesting." She finally leaned into him for the kiss he'd been after and entwined her fingers into his mane of brown hair. A few moments later she let him catch his breath. "So are you looking into getting tickets or am I?"

"How about you do the tickets, I arrange for dinner?" he pulled her back for another kiss.

When Ino ended this one off she said simply, "So, do you want to do anything else yet?"

"I'm tempted, but not quite sure yet."

"I guess this means it's time for you to walk me home then, before I get more frustrated." She stood up and waited for him to do the same. They walked holding hands. Sometimes she wondered if he was really interested in taking it any further. If he was, his pacing was what she considered incredibly slow and deliberate. Especially when she remembered what had happened between them nine years before. It's not like they hadn't done it before… it just hadn't turned out very well. _That wasn't his fault, I kind of talked him into something he wasn't ready for…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days later they went out for a slightly different kind of date. It was Tanabata festival and Ryokou had been begging 'Uncle Chouji' to take her and Mama out for it. He arrived dressed in solid color dark green yukata over gray pants.

Misao greeted him warmly, handing him a snack. "Ino is fussing as usual, and not just with her look. She's trying to decide what to do with Ryokou's hair; it's been up, down, ribboned and she still hasn't decided yet." She gestured to the couch, "Make yourself comfortable, it might be a while." She sat in her favorite chair.

"Are you going out as well?" he asked politely.

"No, I think I'm going to enjoy having an evening to myself." She smiled, "Inoichi's out doing one of his favorite things; drinking with your father and Shikaku. They can't get enough of watching the younger crowd go by and having flashbacks to their 'glory days'."

"Yay, you're here!" A streak of pale blue ran out into the family room, as Ryokou came over to the couch to grab his hand. Her yukata had butterflies in yellow and orange both detailed in black. Her hair was pulled up into braided rings with orange butterflies on blue ribbons to hold them in place.

Misao spoke to her granddaughter, "Did your mama tell you that was her favorite yukata when she was your age?"

Ryokou nodded enthusiastically, then turned her attention back to Chouji. "So are you gonna take me to see everything? Help me get a goldfish? Buy me treats?"

He didn't know what to say, he'd never seen her quite this fired up before.

"Honey, I know you're excited, but you can't ask Uncle Chouji to do all that." Ino came up to them; she wore a yukata in a shade of lavender so pale it was almost white covered with a variety of flowers in the purple color family. She wore hair was in her usual ponytail but her barrettes were replaced by a small cluster of flowers that matched her yukata.

"Oh." Ryo's eyes widened and she went over to her mother, "Would it be okay if Uncle Chouji takes me to see everything?"

Ino gently put her fingers to the child's lips, "And why am I dressed like this if its all about you and Uncle Chouji?"

The girl looked suddenly embarrassed, "I'm sorry, Mama. Of course you can go with us too." She hugged onto Ino.

"Well then," Ino smiled, "let's get going."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They wove their way through the crowds, Ryokou already questing for her goldfish. As she held onto Chouji's hand, anxiously tugging, "Look, is that where they are?"

Ino giggled as she watched them. It was fun seeing her daughter so excited.

Chouji slowed her down. "Ryo, I don't think the first thing we should do is get a goldfish." As she looked up at him, he continued, "If we get the goldfish first, I don't think it would be too happy swimming around in its little bag. You'd want to take it home, then all you'd want to do is watch it swim and you'd miss the rest of the festival."

The bright blue eyes looked at him, taking in his words. "Okay, Uncle Chouji, what do we do first?"

"I recommend picking a food vendor and starting there."

"You would," Ino teased. "Let's start with something that resembles real food."

"My plan exactly, there's always time for sweets later." He contemplated her for the briefest moment then turned back to the brown haired girl. "So what do you want takoyaki, taiyaki or yakitori?"

The girl watched the crowds coming from the food stands for a moment. "That person's smile was the biggest after the first bite. Let's go there."

"Yakitori it is." Chouji picked her up, perched her on his shoulder, and carried her over to the stand.

The stand was well organized so they got their food quickly. They were just finishing when a voice came from behind. "Akimichi Chouji, is that you?"

The three of them turned to face an older couple.

"Ikenoya-san," the swirl-cheeked man smiled, "it's been a long time. You and your wife are looking well."

"As are you." The man looked at the group before him with a curious expression on his features, "I never heard that you'd married."

"Oh no, this isn't what it looks like," his embarrassment showed plainly. If he didn't have the child upon his shoulder he would have surely waved his hands before him. "This is my long time teammate, Ino." He pointed with the skewer from the yakitori he still held to the blond by his side, Ino bowed her head, "and this is her daughter Ryokou."

The girl smiled down from her elevated position, and waved. "Happy to meet you."

The old woman gazed up at her. "What a charming child," then turned her gaze to Ino, "You must be very proud of her," and offered her hand to the kunoichi.

"Well yes, I am," She took the proffered hand.

The old woman grinned, "No ring, so this must be a date…"

Now both Ino and Chouji were left blushing and speechless.

"Uncle Chouji, I see Uncle Shikamaru, Aunt Temari and the boys." The girl pointed above their heads, oblivious to the nature of the conversation.

"Oh yes, we really must be going." Ino snapped to attention, grabbing Chouji's hand and dragging him off in the indicated direction, Ryokou clinging onto him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hooked up with the Lee family as the evening went on. The pink haired twins were also looking forward to trying for goldfish. At almost six years old, they were determined to prove they were as skilled as their older brother who had already won several prizes this evening. Himawari and Hinagiku wore nearly identical yukata covered with sakura blossoms. The only difference was that one was the shade of green that served as the base color the first was more yellowish while the second edged toward blue.

"Com'on Ryokou, I wanna show you what a fine young kunoichi can do." Hinagiku grabbed her hand as the stand of their quest loomed before them. They dashed off toward it, leaving the older twin to follow behind. Lee and Chouji decided they'd better get there to supervise.

Sakura chuckled as she watched the scene. She shifted her youngest child, two-year-old Sumire, in her arms. The two women worked through the crowds at a more leisurely pace.

"It amazes me to no end that your children alternate between extremes. Two rambunctious ones and two that are almost too quiet." Ino looked at the black haired girl and was met by her dark green eyes. _I thought Hinagiku and Ryokou were cute at this age but this one…wow._ She felt the slightest flutter of jealousy over her friend's family.

"So," Sakura smiled, "are two you dating?"

"Actually this is Ryokou's evening." Ino worded it cautiously, but was secretly grateful for the colored lights all around because her face felt warm but she wasn't sure if she was blushing. "She wanted the two of us to take her around the festival."

"Ummm-hmmm," the pink haired woman nodded. _That's what they all say._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryokou had more energy that they did as they climbed that stairs to the Yamanaka residence. Misao heard the pounding of the little feet as they headed the way up the stairs and opened the door.

"Grandma," the brown haired girl chirped enthusiastically, "look, I got one." She held out the clear bag that had a still living goldfish within.

"Oh dear," the older woman was caught by surprise, "I don't know if we have anywhere to put it."

"I could get a large vase from downstairs." Ino suggested, then gazed briefly at the man by her side. "Chouji, why don't you go in for a few minutes? I'll be right back." She turned to go back down the stairs.

A few minutes later they all sat around the living room watching Ryokou as she rested her elbows on the end table staring at her goldfish as it swam in its new home. Chouji and Ino had already claimed the couch and she was already snuggling drowsily against his shoulder.

Eventually, Ryokou's eyes started to droop and she let out a big yawn. Misao decided to take the initiative: "Sweetie, I think you'd better say goodnight to your new friend."

"But…"

"No buts." She offered her granddaughter her hand.

The girl hesitated for just a moment, said "Goodnight," to the goldfish and was led off to her bedroom.

About five minutes Misao stepped back out of the bedroom to say her goodnight to her daughter and Chouji, only to find Ino asleep on the couch by herself. She sighed; _It amazes me to no end how silently he can move down those creaky stairs._ _I suppose it's just as well though, I hate to think what would have happened if Inoichi came home drunk and found both of them asleep on the couch._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, ten days later, Chouji found himself fussing with his appearance to a degree he'd never done before. _ I hate wearing ties. _His hand sought the foreign object that was wrapped around his throat, adjusting it for the third time since he'd started walking to the Yamanaka residence. Both the restaurant and the opera were formal dress. He hoped he'd reigned in his mane of hair sufficiently by partially smoothing it out and tying it back behind his neck. He walked up the stairs to the Yamanaka residence, nervously ran his hand across his hair one last time to be sure it was still in place and knocked on the door.

Inoichi opened the door took one look at him and quipped: "I don't know who you are, stranger, but my daughter already has a date for tonight." He let Chouji in and patted him on the shoulder, "As you can guess, Ino is still perfecting her look for the..."

"Uncle Chouji!" Ryokou came running up to him, arms outstretched for a hug. He picked her up and obliged her. "You should see Mama. She's so pretty." She then looked him over appraisingly, "I think you're pretty tonight too."

"Thank you Ryo-chan, I tried my best." He smiled, relieved that she didn't find his attempt weird. _Pretty, _he almost chuckled, _that's a term I've never had applied to me before_. "Do you think your Mama will like it?"

"If I like it, Mama will have to like it, 'cause I said so." She hugged him again.

"What am I supposed to like?" Ino stepped out into the main room.

Chouji turned toward her. There was a pause as he took in the vision before him. She wore a green dress that accentuated her figure, but was not overly tight. The shawl band that ran across just below her shoulder was decorated with beadwork inspired by the pattern of Konoha's leaf symbol. It dipped down just a bit in the front to show off her cleavage. It was just at knee length in front was longer in back, where it had an elaborate back bow draping that echoed the leaf beading. Her hair was piled in an elaborate collection of twists and curls held in place with green beaded hair pins. "You're positively breathtaking."

She smiled, "Then why haven't you fainted yet?"

"It's the shock that you're not wearing purple that's keeping me going."

She laughed then and came up to him. "What about the black dress I wore for the concert? I know you're going to say basic black doesn't count." Again, she giggled, "I'll tell you the story of this dress on the way to dinner…but first." She took Ryokou from Chouji's arms and kissed her. "Be good for Grandpa and Grandma."

"Of course, Mama." She hugged Ino, then let go as she was passed into Inoichi's hands.

"Bye-bye sweetie," Ino smiled.

Chouji waved like he always did.

"Uncle Chouji," Ryokou returned their smiles as she tried to imitate his flutter wave with her fingers, "be good for Mama."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they made it down the stairs, Chouji smiled at Ino. "How does she always manage to be so cute when she says stuff?"

"I know, she's such a ray of sunshine everywhere she goes." Ino turned to him and put her arms around his neck, "So are you gonna do what she asked you to do? Are you going to be good for me?"

"I can try." He gently wrapped her in his arms and pressed his lips gently against hers.

A few moments later they continued their walk toward the restaurant. "I promised to tell you about this dress, didn't I? Guess what, it didn't cost me a thing."

"How did you manage that?"

"It's a Junjiro original, he picked the color," she leaned against Chouji.

"Please tell me you didn't…" his expression looked shocked.

"You're thinking…" Ino laughed, "… he and I…in his office…Oh Chouji, how could you possibly…never mind." She looked at his expression, she could see the petulant curl that had taken his lip. _I want a happy date._ "The only thing that happened in there was he had his assistant measure me. He was in the back office getting the money for Konoha." She took his hand, "He read you like a book, you know. He had you pegged as the one I was dating, although he did take a little pleasure in making you jealous, he wouldn't have done anything out of bounds. The dress was his idea. He thought I was pretty, true, but he also saw that I was every bit your and Shikamaru's equal in battle and admired that. Since his specialty is women's clothing…here I am." She twirled to show the dress off again.

"I do like the color. It's refreshing to see you wearing something so different." He put his arm around her waist. "People are definitely noticing you tonight. I'm really going to have to keep an eye on you." He smiled down at her, "Not that it will be a problem; you look truly amazing."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it to their restaurant just in time for their reservation. It was considered the most elegant one in all of Konoha, luckily the way they were dressed suited the restaurant's standards. The first real surprise of the evening happened when Chouji ordered like a normal person. After the waiter walked away, Ino looked at him, then leaned toward him to whisper across the table, "Are you really Chouji, or someone disguised as him?"

"It's me, I just didn't want to draw any more attention to us than your dress is getting. In a place like this, I thought I'd do what was expected." He reached out to take her hand. "You're the one who wanted us to do something out of character, so I'm taking my first step."

She smiled at him and wrapped her other hand around his. "Thank you, I guess you're one step ahead of me tonight."

The rest of the dinner passed in a straight forward manner, for the most part. Chouji ate at a slower pace than usual, but you could tell he really had to work at it. The conversation was minimal because they spent as much time just watching each other as they did talking. They ended their meal by splitting a dessert, and Ino attempted to tease Chouji by eating her part in as sexy a manner as possible without distracting any of the other patrons of the restaurant. _It's funny how those old skills you haven't used in years just come back to you,_ she thought to herself as she slowly wrapped her lips around the spoon and slid it back out again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took care of the bill and they were off the opera. When they arrived for the opera Chouji looked at the title. Ino smiled, "I thought you'd be amused that it's called 'Madame Butterfly'. I just wonder what it's about?" she pulled out their tickets and they went into the concert hall.

They milled about the lobby admiring the graceful arches and sweeping staircases for a while waiting for the doors to the actual theater to open. Suddenly, someone came up beside them, it turned out to be Shizune. "The Hokage has decided that she would like the two of you to join us in a patron box they have for her use tonight."

They both looked at her like she was crazy: "Why us?" Chouji finally asked.

"It's nice for her to share these special spaces they set aside for her on these occasions. Since none of the elders or council members decided to show up and there are no dignitaries here to entertain, she decided to leave it to a whim." Shizune smirked, "Ino's dress caught her eye, as well as lot of other people's, so she thought if you want to be on display you might as well be on display in one of the best seats in the house."

Ino actually blushed, then bowed her head and said, "We would be honored to sit with Godaime-sama."

"Then follow me," Shizune smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised, the box had an excellent view, although that view was as much of the audience as well as the stage. "The place to see and be seen, she's right about that." Chouji regarded it uncertainly, then looked at Ino. "You sure you want to do this?" he whispered to her.

"Remember the theme of our evening is doing something completely different," she gave him a sultry smile, "where are you ever going to get a chance like this again?"

"Well then, I guess I can't say no," he sighed.

Tsunade was watching them as they went through their whispered dialog. "I can guess what you're thinking, yes, the 'on display' thing can be a drag. However, there are perks to the private box." She raised a sake bottle and gestured so they could see the little tables and cups set for each seat. "This is the only place where we can do this throughout the whole show. We even have private restrooms beyond those curtains. I personally have no idea what an opera is but since my attendance is expected at these cultural affairs, I take what comfort is offered to me. I highly recommend you do so as well."

"I would never think of disregarding such fine advice, Godaime-sama," Ino grinned.

"So where do you want us?" Chouji asked as he took one last out into the crowded seating below

The four of them sat in the order Shizune, Tsunade, Chouji and Ino. Ino's position was the outermost to show-off her dress in the best light. Tsunade smiled at the pretty kunoichi, "If I'd have known that Junjiro would give away one of his creations I'd have snuck out to do the mission myself." She poured the first round, "But really Ino, the dress suits you. You might even consider wearing that shade of green more often. Definitely the color of envy, I'm sure many are probably jealous of you tonight. Well then," she picked up her cup, "here's a toast to opera, let's see if we can have a lovely evening together."

They drank a toast to opera, and Ino leaned close and whispered in Chouji's ear, "My next out character whim is that you out drink me tonight. Don't worry…I'll hold back… just a little." She ended her whisper with a teasing caress of her lips on his earlobe.

The electric thrill was still surging through Chouji as the lights began to dim.

The three of the four of them continued to drink their way through their first opera experience. Shizune decided to stop after the initial toast, leaving the others to share in the Hokage's hospitality.

Ino cuddled against Chouji's side as he had his arm around her. They listened to the music and watched as the Tragedy of Chou-Chou-san unfolded on stage. After the first act, they even made a point of reading the synopsis in the program so they could understand what was going on. It still didn't stopped Ino from weeping when Chou-Chou-san committed suicide at the end.

The Hokage applauded with what appeared to be enthusiasm, but then again it could have been well-practiced politeness. Except for the hint of a rosy glow on her cheeks, you couldn't tell at all that she'd been drinking when she made her brief speech after the show thanking the touring opera company for their visit to Konoha. She wished everyone who had attended a pleasant end to their evening and then she turned back to Ino and Chouji. "So," she practically purred, "how about one more, before you go?"

Chouji was about to say something about having to be on their way when Ino spoke first. "Thank you, I guess it would be the easiest way to wait for the crowds to clear out." She gave him a quick glance trying to be reassuring.

So the 'one more drink' dragged out for another forty minutes. In which time the Hokage made additional small talk about a variety of topics. She asked about Ryokou and how things were going with her. She also inquired about how the flower shop was doing. Shizune just watched as this went on, it was like she was trying to figure out what the Hokage was actually getting at.

"It's getting late," Chouji finally spoke out, "I really should be getting you home." He took Ino's hand, gave it a quick squeeze, then gently helped her to her feet.

"I suppose I should let you go." Tsunade looked the two of them over. "Have a safe trip home; I hope you beat the rain."

"Rain?" Ino looked up at Chouji, "Com'on, now we've really got to get going."

"Thank you again for everything, Godaime-sama," Chouji bowed his head to her, then once again grabbed Ino's hand and they headed for the exit.

Tsunade turned to Shizune with a laugh. "I'll bet you that those two will be the next among my shinobi announcing their engagement."

Shizune shook her head, "There is no way I'm going to bet against those two. The odds would then be against them then, unless you really want the next bad thing to happen around here by you winning if I took you up on that bet."

"They've been working together for a long time. It's would be nice to see them get together. I'm almost positive he's not going to walk her straight home. In fact, I think his place is closer." She had a wistful expression behind her rosy alcohol induced glow. "Yeah, I just know this was meant to be a memorable evening for them…I just hope I helped things along."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Chouji weren't sure where they were off to when the rain began. Chouji was just a little shy about the idea of going back to his place, and they couldn't go to her place. They ducked under an awning to shelter Ino's dress as the first wave of the rain began. As he moved so she would be as far back under it a possible to avoid any splatter, Ino wrapped her arms around Chouji's neck and drew him into a kiss. "We've got nothing better to do until the rain stops," she said softly, "so we might as well get on with the preliminaries."

After a moment of hesitation he responded by holding her tighter, almost crushing her against him. They continued to wait out the rain by kissing and caressing. With every kiss Ino took it just a little further, Finally, her fingers deftly opened up his shirt and she started to brush her lips lightly against his chest.

"Oh don't start that," Chouji half moaned, "we're still in the open, somebody could walk by at any moment."

"Only if they're really into getting soaked in this weather," Ino replied in a dreamy tone, "even with an umbrella I doubt they'd stop to watch." She pressed her lips against his chest one more time.

He felt a surge of what he knew quite clearly to be desire run through him. In a way it terrified him: _I know there is a definite difference between making love and just having sex. I've done the latter with her; if we could have the other experience, I know she'd really understand the depth of my feelings._ Then suddenly his mind picked up on a word she'd just said. It sparked an idea…_and hopefully I can distract her for a moment. _ "I could be your umbrella," he tilted her head back up so he could press his mouth to hers again. When they broke their lip-lock he completed the suggestion, "I could use my Bubun Baika no Jutsu to make my hand large enough to shelter you from the rain like an umbrella."

"As tempting as that sounds," she smiled up at him, her hands resting gently on his chest, "I don't want you to get all wet…or tired out by using your chakra. Let's just give it a little longer then we'll go for the shop, it's closer." She teased him by tracing the spiral on his left cheek with her tongue, "I really want to be with you tonight."

She said it in a whisper but to Chouji it sounded like a demand. Again, he felt that strange tingling, and yes, this time he was going to go along with it. _Maybe Shikamaru is right, you take the opportunity when it comes to you. This has been a strangely magical date and dammit she's never looked so stunning._ "I'm yours to command, Ino," was the only reply he could come up with.

"Then the craziest thing we can do would be to have our fun in the flower shop." She ran her fingers up his chest then behind his neck and pressed her lips to his again.

When the rain finally stopped a few minutes later, they wasted no time getting to the shop. Ino opened the door with frantic excitement and pulled him inside. She tugged him along through the center of the store the wrapped her arms around him as she leaned him against the counter, then proceeded to kiss him with a sense of urgency.

His response was to pull her tighter to press her against himself to let her know how much he wanted this. _I'm here, let me be yours tonight. _She gasped, then started to open up his jacket and shirt some more while he bent to press his lips to her shoulders. Somehow as one, they moved toward one of the more open areas of the shop.

Ino felt a familiar rush of excitement and realized how desperately she missed these feelings. _I want this so much. _Her mind journeyed through a variety of recent events. _I really think he loves me… and Ryokou. He's always there for us; he'd be a wonderful father… _Thesurprise of the thought almost caught her off guard. "You know," she moaned as he worked his way from her shoulders to her throat, "I might not be the only girl you make happy tonight." Something inside of her had felt the need to verbalize it.

He jerked back, eyes going wide, then he fell to his knees as he pushed her away. "Oh no no no." He looked like he was both angry and frightened at the same time. "You can't be serious."

"Chouji?" she stared to step closer. "I didn't mean it like it sounded. I was thinking about Ryokou…but what I meant was…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted, then he lunged toward the main counter. He grabbed a pot that was there and proceeded to throw up into it.

"Oh Chouji," Ino started toward him again, "this is all my fault, since I challenged you to drink all that sake the Hokage was sharing with us."

"Please stay back Ino," he said softly, "we saved your dress from the rain, you don't need to ghhheeett…" he threw up again.

The lights came on "What the hell are you two doing down here at this hour of the night?!" Inoichi stood in the back hallway that connected to the apartment stairs.

"Chouji's throwing up and me…well…" Ino shrugged as she looked at her father.

Inoichi took in her slightly disheveled hair and raised his eyebrow as if to question her further.

"I guess it was my fault for wanting to do things just a little different, out of character so to say, so I challenged him to be the one who drank more tonight and since the Hokage was so generous with her sake tonight…"

"You're kidding me right?" He walked up to his daughter. When he saw how concerned her expression was as she looked at Chouji he said, "No, I guess you're not." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you go upstairs and get out of that dress, while I help down here." He walked over toward the sink area of the shop, found a cup and filled it with water then grabbed a towel as well. "Hurry up Ino, we'll be here a little longer." He walked over to Chouji while Ino ran to the stairs. "How are you doing?" As Chouji looked up at him he asked, "Do you think you've gotten the worst of it out of you?"

"I think so." Chouji groaned in a miserable tone.

"Take a mouthful of this to rinse out your mouth." He handed over the cup then Chouji did as ordered and spat the water out into the pot. Inoichi handed over the towel and said "Try to sip a little of this at a time." He looked at Chouji and thought that it was fortunate that he had his hair tied back tonight.

The next ten minutes passed quietly with Inoichi monitoring Chouji and deciding what to do next. Soon Ino came back down in a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She immediately went and kneeled next to where Chouji sat on the floor. She gently put her hands on his stomach and tried to see if the was anything she could do to help him. "Your system is way out of balance, and it doesn't seem to be just from the sake."

"I kind of figured that out on my own." He said weakly, "I think it has to do partly with the Akimichi metabolism. I really screwed up when I limited myself at dinner without making up for it in some other way and then the drinking on top of it."

"I can make something for you now if you need it," she offered, then looked up at her father, he nodded.

"You can even sleep in the living room, I don't think you're up to going home," Inoichi added.

"I don't want to be any trouble," Chouji started to protest.

"You're never any trouble," Ino smiled she stood up and offered her hand.

"Go on Chouji," Inoichi said, "I'll clean up down here and be right up."

Chouji slowly got up and accompanied Ino upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Chouji got a painful surprise start to his day when Ryokou discovered him sleeping on an extra futon on the living room floor and she squealed, "Uncle Chouji!" in a voice that was just a bit too loud for him after the previous evening. He sat up with a start, holding his head. He saw Ino come out of her room a moment later.

"Ryokou, sweetie, Uncle Chouji wasn't feeling good last night, that's why he stayed over." She put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Be nice and quiet around him this morning."

"Okay," the girl whispered.

"Now go and get out of your nightie." Ino chased her daughter off, waited until the door to her room closed, then quickly looked around to see if her parents had gotten up yet. She gave him a kiss, then said, "Too bad, that's all we can get in this morning, but at least I was right about how happy you made Ryokou this morning."

"I can still try to make you happy." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again. "When can we get together again?"

"We'll see what can be done, the sooner the better in my book."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out Ino's parents needed her to run the store that day. So Chouji headed off to his apartment alone. He went and did everything to make himself feel more human after his drunken evening. When it was almost 4 o'clock, he considered just showing up at Ino's out of the blue and seeing what happened next. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. He went to answer it secretly hoping…

"Sorry to bother you." It was Shikamaru. "The Hokage just tagged me with a last minute mission and I decided I wanted you to come along and help out."

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" Chouji knew he couldn't disappoint his best friend.

"We're going to fill in training one of the Chuunin exam candidates." Shikamaru said, "Raido got injured in a fluke accident and they need someone to take over. I confessed that I didn't want to do this by myself, so I asked if I could bring you along." He looked at Chouji "The Hokage seemed amused and said, 'Sure, if you can find him'. What do you think she meant by that?"

"Maybe it was because I was out drinking with her last night."

Shikamaru burst out laughing, "Good one Chouji." A moment later he stopped and said, "So how long until you're ready?"

"Give me ten minutes," Chouji replied, "but would it be okay if we stopped at Ino's on the way out? It'll only take another five minutes at most."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was still working the shop when he got there. "I'm getting off work in less than an hour." She smiled as she saw him come into the door, then she noticed the pack, "What's going on?"

"Shikamaru and I are going to fill in on training one of the Chuunin candidates." He looked at her, "I'd rather be here, but duty calls."

"So you'll be back for the finals then."

"Sometime the night before probably, but I wouldn't count on doing anything that night, so that leaves after the finals." He put his arms around her, "You think you can wait that long?"

"We can still meet up that morning and make a whole day of it by cheering on this last minute student. That will leave us the whole night to do something special." She kissed him with just enough tease to leave him wanting more.

"Sounds like a plan." He looked into her eyes. "I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

"Bad shinobi," she wagged a finger at him: "Duty first, distractions later."

He chucked, then headed toward the door to go back out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Ino and Ryokou ran across Temari and the boys in the market. "I bet you can't wait for your daddy to get back." She talked to Hajimeru and Tsuzuki. Both boys grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, _they_ can't wait," muttered Temari, something in her tone set off a warning in Ino's mind.

"Is something wrong?" Ino looked at her with concern. "Are you unhappy that Shikamaru's helping an Exam Candidate after what happened to your team during the last Chuunin Exams?

"No, a lot is happening with the exam coming up." Temari replied, her body language practically screamed tense. She also kept looking at Ryokou like she was studying her. "Among other things, I've been asked to be part of the Kazekage's entourage. I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to it." Her gaze met Ino's, eyes narrowed slightly like she was waiting for a reaction

"I suppose that's what you get for having multiple allegiances, good luck with it."

"Ino, I think…" she started, then pursed her lip.

"What?"

"Never mind, I've got to get going." Temari took the boys hands, "Maybe I'll see you at the Exam Tournament."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so maybe Opera was a weird choice, but as the plan said it was all about doing something different. Besides, I listen to a very wide variety of music...and probably not one of my readers noticed that one chapter was named after a song from a musical that was on Broadway in recent years. If you can figure it out, drop me a line and the first one to name it gets a special shout-out. (My Beta better keep her mouth shut.)

Thank you: To shelvesinthecloset & Shubaltz Crazist for their ongoing commentary…I think you'll see someone familiar next chapter.


	18. Ryokou's Gift

A/N: Sorry, about the delay my Beta (ladyviolathornhaven) is caught up in NaNoWriMo. Cheer her on, she only a little bit behind…she's planning on Thanksgiving as catch up time. Hopefully the next chapter will be up a little sooner…after all there's only a week left in November.

When I got the idea for this story, parts of this were the first thing I wrote for it. I originally thought this would be the fifth or sixth chapter. Wow, was I wrong…but I don't regret any of the changes since then.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi owns the rights to his Naruto characters. I occasionally take them out for side trips, introduce them to new people, but somehow manage to get them back to work on time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryokou's gift

Temari had just greeted Kazekage's entourage as it arrived at the gate of Konoha, on their way to the Chuunin exam finals. She was acting as the emissary between Suna and Konoha. Shikamaru had asked her for a very specific favor today; she wondered if she could make it work. She reflected on what she had learned two weeks ago.

-Flashback-

Shikamaru rushed into their home. "Temari, the Hokage just asked me to fill in for training one of the Exam candidates. So, I'll be gone until the night before the exams. I know that means I'll miss Tsuzuki's birthday, but I swear I'll do everything to make it up to him afterward." He regarded her with a hint of sadness, then continued, "Tsunade-sama also asked if you could see her in the morning: The Kazekage has decided he will make it for the Exam Tournament after all."

"I see, well that will be interesting." She smiled, wrapping arms around herself in a hug as she did so, "It will be so good to actually see Kankurou again, instead of getting one of his rare letters."

"I'm glad that makes you happy." Shikamaru's eyes darted around the room nervously then finally glanced toward her, "I need to ask you something."

"What would that be?" Her expression was puzzled. She tried to look into his eyes but he couldn't meet her gaze.

"I need to know if you would forgive me if I made a promise, but thought that there had come a time for it to be broken. Say that, due to changing circumstances, I felt compelled to share the information I'd been entrusted with."

"That's quite a concept." She was even more curious now. "I don't ever remember asking you for a favor like that."

"But if you had, could you forgive it, if it was justified?"

"I suppose so…Just **who** did you make this **promise** to?" She looked at him intensely.

_What a pain._ he thought, _oh well, I can't back down now._ "Ino. I made a promise to Ino."

Temari thought about it for a moment. "You know who Ryokou's father is and you're worried he might be in the Kazekage's entourage?"

"Let me put it this way: Yes, I know, and I already **know** he's coming to Konohagakure."

She looked at him. "Already coming to Konoha…you're not saying…" her hand reflexively went to cover her mouth.

"Ryokou really is your niece." He bowed his head, "I'm so sorry to have kept this from you for so long, but Ino was so scared. You don't know what happened to her that last…"

he stopped, "When all of this is over, you should hear it from her, I have no right to tell you that part of the story."

Temari gave him a disgusted look, her lip curling as she snarled, "How could you have kept this from me?" Her hands clenched and unclenched like she was trying to decide just what to do with them.

"As I just said, you'll have to talk to Ino. Kankurou may be your brother, but Ino has been like my sister for a long time. I had to protect her." He shook his head sadly, "I need you to try to help keep those two apart, I don't know what will happen if she finds out he's the Kazekage and everything else that's happened or he finds out about Ryokou. I know this is a shock, but please…" he looked at her, his eyes pleading for her forgiveness and understanding.

He knew he'd been very fortunate that Temari had gotten her team immediately after Kankurou's elevation. It had made it a lot easier to keep her from bragging about that situation. He'd had a slightly harder time getting word out discretely that he didn't want people walking up to him and saying things like 'Hey, how's your brother-in-law the Kazekage doing?', but somehow he managed to pull it off. _Sometimes it pays to let people know I find things troublesome._

"Just go. You have a mission to attend to." She glared, "We **will** talk when you get back."

Her right hand pointed to the door. Shikamaru realized that she could have done far worse with it…but somehow it still hurt deeply.

-End of Flashback-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She regarded her brother; he was wearing the broad sun hat and white robes that seemed to be the traditional garb of his office for these occasions. _Good, it doesn't give away who he is, unless you see the paint around his mouth and chin._ _Maybe we can pull this off_, she thought warily. She thought on how there had been little contact between them personally since he became Kazekage. Fortunately, she had other sources like Baki, whom she acknowledged with a nod, to keep her up on events in Suna.

"Ahem," Kankurou cleared his throat.

Temari snapped back to attention

"I'm not used to repeating myself," he regarded his sister. "I asked: How are my nephews?"

"As feisty as you were around their ages," she replied. A nervous smile crossed her lips.

A smirk passed across the painted face.

"Shikamaru will be bringing them to the arena," she continued. "You'll see them there if you want."

"Shall we be on our way then?" he gestured for her to fall into the entourage.

The street was relatively clear, so the group moved rapidly along toward their destination. When they where about half of the way there, something unexpected happened: A young girl with her dark brown haired pulled up in two tails, dressed in a rust orange jumper over a yellow t-shirt ran out into the street in front of them. She held out a flower before her and chirped out, "For the Kage-Kage."

Kankurou froze as he stared at the child. He just barely caught his sister's surprised gasp of the sound 'Ry'. No, it was the girl's eyes that held him transfixed. He knew those eyes, he had dreamed of a pair much like them many times through the years. _Both good dreams and bad…_

He recovered himself and crouched down to the child's level. "Is that a gift for me?" He extended his hand slowly for the flower that was offered. Then he thought, _What is it again, a tiger lily?_

The child stared at him a moment, then said, "Kage-Kage, you're not a girl," she seemed disappointed, "and you wear too much make-up!"

A sudden movement to her left caught his attention. "Please forgive her," suddenly his head was filled with the voice that matched the eyes that haunted him, "she's only a child, she knows nothing of protocol." A woman wrapped herself protectively around the girl and bowed before him. The pale silk of her hair spilled across her shoulder and that of the child. She remained that way for but a moment.

Kankurou held his breath: this child was his, he had never been surer of anything in his life. _Do not give your feelings away,_ he thought, he mentally braced for the moment when she would look up at him. _Has it really been so long…?_ Ino slowly raised her head; he watched as shock crossed her face like a wave. _Has no one told her I'm the Kazekage now? How could they have kept her from hearing it? _ He sneered and said simply, "I see you took my advice."

He watched as Ino mouthed the words, "Smug bastard". Then she unwrapped herself from around the child and said, "Come along, Ryokou, the Kazekage has an appointment to keep."

"Flower," Ryokou replied and held it up to him.

"Thank you," the Kazekage accepted the lily.

Ino picked up her daughter and bowed, then hurried off into the crowds._ Breathe, _she reminded herself, _what'll I do, if he wants her… what if he makes a public demand? If he wanted me, he'd have sent for me years ago… _The thought stabbed into her heart.

Kankurou watched them disappear, resumed his place in the entourage, and then gestured for Temari to come forward. "We need to have a talk, my dear sister," he growled low in his throat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino saw Chouji in the crowd watching her. She ran straight toward him while she still carried Ryokou. "Dammit Chouji," she glared at him, but somehow her eyes held a wetness like she was fighting back tears, "why didn't you tell me he was Kazekage?"

"You mean Kankurou," he spoke while crunching on some chips.

Ryokou smiled and offered her hand to him. He reached out and gave the hand a light squeeze and let go.

"Yeah," she was trying really hard to calm herself down because she didn't want to say something her child shouldn't hear. She started to walk for home.

"Shikamaru didn't think it would be a good idea," Chouji shrugged, "so he asked me not to say anything. Besides, you two got along like oil and flame, although at times it was hard to tell which one of you was which. I think Shika was trying to spare your feelings."

Ino looked at him _Shika didn't think, he knew,_ she thought then said, "As you obviously saw, it backfired."

"Well, who would have ever seen that series of events coming." He looked at her, "I could feel the scorch all the way back where I was standing. If it's of any interest to you, he called Temari up immediately after you left. She didn't look too happy as they moved off."

"Don't think he'll get the information he wants from her," Ino said as they got back to her parent's shop. They walked inside and Ino put her child down. "Mom, could you watch Ryo? I'm off to the arena with Chouji." She paused as her mother came up front, "Oh, and did you give Ryokou a day lily earlier?" Misao shook her head no. "Then, maybe she also needs a talk about the family business; she's giving away the goods." Ino playfully tugged her daughter's ponytails, then bent down brushing her bangs out of the way to kiss her on the forehead, "Be good for Grandma."

"Bye Mama! Bye Uncle Chouji!" Ryokou chirped as she jumped up and down waving. They waved back as they went out the door.

"So," Ino turned to Chouji, "shall we find a place where our visiting dignitary can't miss us, and we can make it look like we're having more fun than he is?"

He chuckled, "Oh great, he'll get to see that you're still the 'twisted bitch' he remembers."

_If only you knew Chouji, if only you really knew_, she thought as she took his arm laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got there, they found a place to hang out with Lee and Sakura.

"So I see you got out here to watch the action too," Sakura smiled as she greeted them. "I'm rooting for the boy with the white hair. His name's Hise Eri, he's fourteen years old. I've given some healer training to him. He has some pretty excellent chakra control. I think he has a real good chance of getting his Chuunin status out of this."

"That's pretty good. Now we've got two to root for and not just because they're local boys." Ino looked out at the group, "Which one is the one you and Shikamaru did the last minute assist for?"

"The tall one, Hamada Yoichi. The kid's got a lot of power, but he needed a little boost to his belief in it. Shikamaru doesn't think he would have made as much progress as he did if he'd been the only one working with him." Chouji said, "It almost seemed as if he really had an idea what was needed to help the boy at this late point. I almost hate to say it, but Raido's accident may have been a good thing in this case."

"I do know that Raido specifically suggested Shikamaru as his replacement," Sakura told them. "I was there when they got him in at the medical center and heard him give his report to Tsunade-sama."

"You know this is going to better than I thought it would be," Ino smiled, giving a quick glance toward the place in the arena where the Hokage and her guests were seated. The seating in the arena had been long since rebuilt so it was more spread out, so from where they were, there was no difficulty seeing the Kazekage. _Let him watch._ She turned to her friends and realized that Chouji had just put his arm around her, _Yeah, he can watch this too._

Sakura smiled when she caught this, "I knew it. So how long have you two been 'officially' dating?"

"Who us?" Ino looked at her then at Chouji, "Are we calling this dating today or not?"

"Well, Naruto's not here for us to taunt, so I guess yes."

"Well then, since just after Chouji's birthday," Ino replied.

"Might I ask how seriously?" Sakura dared to say it, but the only response she got was the two of them looking at each other, and then laughing. "Okay, sorry I asked."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankurou spoke quietly with his sister as she stood along side his seat of honor; he didn't dare risk the Hokage overhearing, "You've only known for about this past two weeks? How could you **not** have known?"

"Except for the hair color, Ryokou doesn't have very much of you in her appearance. Everything else about her is pure Yamanaka," Temari started, "and the way you and Ino fought, I would have thought you were mortal enemies." She thought for a moment, "I'd say the only thing remotely like a clue she ever gave was that she once said that she thought you were a different person without your war paint on." She shook her head, "Until Shikamaru warned me when he heard you were coming to this after all, I really had no clue. I can tell you I was really pissed at him for a few days. He so lucked out by getting a mission when he did."

"Almost five years is a long time to keep a secret of this kind, but now you've gotten him to betray one of his loyalties. I guess that means in the long term that you're more important to him." He gave her _that_ smirk; she wished she could give him a big sisterly smack upside his head when he did that, "So, what, if anything, did Ino ever say about Ryokou's paternity?"

"Only that the father was from Suna and that he told her to keep away from the village and him." She replied, "I kind of took it to mean that he was married and didn't want any complications."

"And you never connected the request for her to stay out of Suna that came with you when we sent you to Konoha with that? Nor did you connect my request upon becoming Kazekage. Come on Temari, I thought you were smarter than this."

"I just figured you didn't want her to humiliate you in front of Shiori." As much as Temari wanted to smack him for that last barb, she had to smile when she recalled the time Ino possessed him and made comments about his liking to jerk things around other than his puppets. It made so much more sense now. It also explained why he didn't try to kill her afterwards. She suddenly had a new appreciation for the dark side of Ino's sense of humor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino had spent a fairly cozy hour resting her head against Chouji's chest when Shikamaru came over to join the crew. He had his sons, dark haired Hajimeru and flaxen haired Tsuzuki, with him. Tsuzuki immediately clambered up on Ino's lap to look her in the eyes and asked, "Where Ryokou?"

She shifted herself to a position where she put one arm to balance the boy. Then smiled and answered, "With her Grandmama," she mussed up his hair, "but that should make you happy 'cause that leaves my arms free for you." She threw her arms around him in a big hug leaning him from left to right, and then she did the 'raspberry' thing against his neck until he was giggling uncontrollably. She then looked up to Shika, "Soooo, have you had a chance to talk to Temari since the entourage arrived here?" she drawled.

"Only briefly." He raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you want to ask Ino?"

She looked at the boy on her lap then gestured to him to wait a moment. "Sakura, could you watch Shika's boys for a few minutes?" She picked Tsuzuki up and handed him over to Sakura. Hajimeru was already talking away at Lee and Chouji. "We'll be back soon." They walked up the aisle to the back of the section. "Did the boys get to talk with their uncle?"

"When did you find out?"

"This morning the hard way. You see that day lily he keeps fidgeting with? Ryokou thought the Kazekage was a woman like our Hokage. She ran out to offer a gift, in her favorite color of course." Ino laughed, "She told him he wears too much makeup. I ran out to get her and looked right up at him not knowing…" she looked over to see that Kankurou had noticed them talking across the way.

"You gonna be all right?" Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder. He remembered the wreck Ino had been after her last evening with Kankurou.

"Of course, because I can live my life the way I want to. He's the one with all the prying eyes on him." She looked up at Shika, "He's trapped up there right now; I can come and go as I please," a sly smile took over her lips.

Shikamaru nodded, _Here's Ino trying to pretend that she's invulnerable again._ "Yeah, but don't forget Temari is sharing that trap with him today. She's there until he says she can leave."

"So who did the Suna crowd come to see?" Ino tried to change the subject.

"Two of their own," Shika replied, "but the one on the far right is Baki's son."

"Good for him, I always liked Baki," she looked toward the Kazekage's entourage. "He always kept Kankurou from making a total ass of himself." There he was. She could see him now in the Kazekage's entourage. "I wonder if he saw Ryokou," she mused to Shika, "I bet he'd figure it out real fast."

Something moved into the corner of her vision: Chouji, and he was looking at her strangely. Then, he glanced over to the Suna contingent, and again back at Ino.

"You said something about Ryokou," he said softly, "is her father in with the Suna group?"

"Yes," said Shika and "No," said Ino simultaneously.

The glare she gave Shikamaru told Chouji who spoke the truth. He started to ponder over what he knew; "Let's see, he told you to get away from Suna, so he must have had something… like a family to protect…so is it Baki?"

Ino snorted, "No, I don't go after married men."

"Well, what if you didn't know if he got married since then," Shika smirked, "what would you do?"

"You're hinting at something." Her eyes widened, "No, you can't be serious," her hand lightly covered her mouth, and she glanced across the way, "he wouldn't have."

"Well, that tells me what I needed to know," Shikamaru shook his head, "were you thinking about giving him a taste of the past?" He immediately berated himself, _Damn, that was the wrong thing to say in front of Chouji. _

"That smug bastard, he wouldn't have." She shook where she stood, "He's not capable of love."

"You don't mean to tell me that Ryokou's father is Ka…" both Ino and Shika's hands flashed out to cover Chouji's mouth. They both nodded at him and gestured for silence. When they removed their hands he leaned toward Ino and whispered, "I thought you said you hated the painted freak."

"That's just it," Ino said, almost embarrassed, "I swear he was like a different man without the makeup." Her gaze drifted back in Kankurou's direction, lingering a bit too long.

Chouji looked like he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come to him.

Shikamaru made a throat clearing noise. They looked up to see Temari coming out the entrance of their section of the arena. "Oh, and by the way Ino, Baki's never been married," he added in a whisper, to Ino.

Temari walked up to them. "The Kazekage wants to talk to you," Temari looked at Ino, "It will need to discrete, I'm glad to see you didn't bring Ryokou with you."

"Gee, do I have time to change?" Ino spoke in a voice dripping in sarcasm, "What would be appropriate for such an audience?"

"Don't even go there," Temari frowned. "I'm still mad that my husband held your secret for so long." She gave him a dark look, "Come on, we don't have much time," then began to move up the aisle.

"I'm not exactly pleased that no one told me your brother is the Kazekage, or that he's married," Ino replied, walking as close as possible so they wouldn't be overheard. "We've all been keeping our share of secrets."

"Let me tell you a few things Kankurou, the village elders did a lot of tests before they decided to make him Kazekage. He passed them and, in fact, exceeded their expectations. He is not the man you got to know in Suna; sometimes I think I don't know him anymore."

She looked at Ino with a serious expression, "Do you want to know why he didn't bring his wife, Shiori, with him? She's due to bear his second son any day now." She added in a softer tone, "If it's any consolation to you it was an arranged marriage, tied to his becoming the Kazekage. The village elders felt that Suna was loosing some of its stronger bloodlines with the disappearances of the 3rd Kazekage and Gaara, and Pokaru's sudden death. Because Kankurou was the last of the 4th Kazekage's children still in Suna, they wanted some insurance. Shiori was one of three women of prominent households they selected for him to choose from. He only gave her the honor because her family has a way with poisons; you know how he likes to use them."

Ino made a face, "He's as warped inside as I remember."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari lead Ino to a small alcove near the Hokage's seating area. It was apparently set up for just this kind of situation with two small entrances, one on each side. She had Ino wait just out of sight while she relieved the current guard of his post. As soon as the guard was gone, she waved Ino forward. She then took a quick glance inside; her brother had already managed to get there. She turned to Ino, "I told the posted guard to come back in 15 minutes, after a break. You better keep this brief, and if either of you raise your voice to a level where I hear it from outside, I'm gonna teach both of you a lesson." Temari patted her fan for emphasis.

Ino stepped through the door Temari had just looked in through. She suspected one of his guards would automatically take up a similar position at the other door.

Kankurou stood there in his white robes, but had left his hat somewhere outside. They regarded each other in silence for a few moments.

"So, what was so important that you wanted me here? Ino asked coldly.

"Ryokou," he looked down at her, "that should have been obvious."

"What, couldn't you get enough information out of your sister?"

"She informed me she just found out the truth a few days ago." His left eye did one of its squints, "Apparently, Shikamaru showed a fair amount of loyalty to you."

"That would explain her attitude of late," Ino looked up at him.

"On the topic of loyalties, I've noticed the company you keep as well," he gave her one of his most superior smirks, "I really don't think Chouji is someone I would even consider as a father figure for my child."

"You keep him out of this," Ino snarled, "he's been good to Ryo. Ask you sister about what kind of man he is. Besides, aren't you the one who pushed me away, and now you've got a family as well. You have no claims on me; that was your own choice." She shook her head, "As I recall, you don't want me around to watch you die, so I guess you've given someone else that privilege. Let me live my own life." Ino tensed like an over wound spring.

"It's true I have no claim to you, but I do have rights as far as Ryokou is concerned." He folded his arms across his chest. He watched her reaction for just a moment then continued, "Have no fear, I won't take her from you. However, there will come a time when I will inform you that I wish to formally acknowledge her and meet her as a father. As I said when we met earlier, you took my advice; I just want you to know I will be watching, in my own way." He reached out to touch her face. They stood there regarding each other again; it was like time had stopped. Then slowly he leaned forward to kiss her; he knew it was the last thing he should have even considered, but somehow he couldn't stop himself.

In spite of her better judgment, Ino felt herself respond to him. Suddenly she ached from the longing that contact reawakened within her. They revisited the feel of each other's mouths, his arms slid easily around her, but as much as some part of Ino thought she wanted this, it also shocked her back to reality. She braced her hands against his chest and pushed him away, breaking off their reunion. She looked away so he wouldn't see her tears start. "I have to go," she whispered trying not to let the pain show in her voice. Then she turned and bolted through the door she had entered by.

When Ino flew out the door, Temari's first thought was to go after her, but she realized she had not heard them raise their voices. She turned instead to look through the still open doorway. Her brother stood there staring at his hands like they had betrayed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino ran into the ladies room, desperate for a mirror. _I just know he got some of the damn paint on me._ She tried to calm her breathing and stop her tears. _There,_ she rubbed at the spot on the left side of her chin, _I can't let anyone know what a fool I am._ She then turned on the water and began to splash her face, hopeful that it would help fade the redness around her eyes. _Shikamaru might not ask me, but Chouji…_ she let out a sigh; he really was her best friend now, maybe something more, he'd ask, she just knew it. _Sometimes I think he worries about me more than I do._ She went back to the cool water, then checked herself out in the mirror. Almost human again…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You all right, Ino?" Shikamaru asked softly as Ino came back to sit with them.

"I'm fine." She put on a brave front and replied, "He just wanted to talk a little about Ryokou."

Chouji put his arm around her. "It's nothing you can't handle, right?" he smiled gently at her.

She tensed up, suddenly Chouji's arm around her wasn't reassuring, it just seemed wrong. _You smug bastard, what have you done to me,_ she thought. _You're married and you go and kiss me like that._ She stood up again, "I've got to get going, sorry I can't stay, I just wanted to check in with you guys so you wouldn't worry." She walked up the aisle slowly.

Shikamaru looked at Chouji's expression as she left. _Not worry, yeah right, Ino. Chouji looks like you just kicked him in the gut,_ he thought. He noticed that Sakura was watching them as well. Good thing they'd kept it quiet, no need for too many questions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked home feeling like she wanted to punch something. _I'm so stupid, I've been half in love with him all these years without realizing it, and he goes right along with his life. He's powerful, married with a family…other than Ryokou._ She started running, and didn't stop until she got home. "Ryokou, Mama's home!" she called. When Ryo appeared, she held her for as long she could until the child got restless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji stayed as long Shikamaru and his sons did, they still hung out with Sakura and Lee, but the focus was now fully on the event. Neither of them even wanted to speculate what had happened just yet. When it ended for the day, they walked over to meet up at the place Temari had agreed to. She came up all smiles and kisses for her boys. Shika started to carry Hajimeru, she took Tsuzuki. But when they started walking along she asked, "So what did Ino say?"

"A lie, I'm assuming." Chouji scowled. "What did you see?"

Temari appraised his expression, she sighed, "Not much, but Ino ran out of the room as fast as she could. The strange thing was I didn't hear them raise their voices, so I have no idea what happened: Kankurou won't say, so I'm guessing she didn't tell you either."

"She claimed to be okay, but she barely sat down with us before she took off again," Shikamaru said. "She was definitely trying too hard."

"Tense would be putting it mildly," Chouji added. He remembered the way her back had had felt before she had gotten up to leave: It was like every muscle in it had decided to knot at once.

They walked along to take the boys home, they were obviously tired after the long day.

After a few minutes Chouji finally broke the awkward silence that had taken them over,

"Do you think I should go over there and see if she'll tell me?"

"If she won't, this could be real bad." Shikamaru frowned, "You two have gotten closer than ever lately."

"Yeah, we were supposed to go out and do something fun after all this." Chouji looked a little down. He couldn't very well tell them that it was a possibility that tonight they might have…

"All the more reason to go see her, maybe she's waiting for you." Temari tried to be encouraging. She'd been rooting for Chouji and Ino to get together for years. It was kind of a shock to find out that her brother was the man who tainted Ino's past. Yet somehow, she had no trouble painting him as the villain of the piece. "Go on, if you don't get there soon she'll have the excuse that it's too late tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji moved through the streets toward Ino's house. He passed by the awning where they had waited after the opera for the rain to stop. He smiled, if she wasn't so worried about her dress…that green dress…the one she'd worn that night… It suddenly occurred to him, some of what had happened today echoed the opera. What if that was the reason she was so quick to leave? He hurried the rest of the way to the Yamanaka residence. _Don't do anything stupid, Ino._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inoichi opened the door but his expression showed some curiosity as to the late visit. "Come on in Chouji, I'll see what she's doing." Inoichi himself had been curious about what had happened earlier, and why his daughter had been so clingy to Ryokou since she got back. He knew the original plan had been for Ino to go out tonight with Chouji, but something had changed it.

"Ino," he tapped lightly on her door. He waited a moment and his daughter came out. She was still wearing what she'd worn earlier in the day, but the light was out in her room.

"I was just getting Ryokou to sleep," she said.

"You went to do that over a half hour ago, Ino." He father studied her; yes she was behaving just a little weird. "Well anyways, Chouji's here."

"Isn't it a little late?" she looked toward the main room.

"Well, you're still dressed; you can go out there and talk to him for a while."

She sighed as she walked to the other room. Now Inoichi was really wondering what had happened today. Ino had been getting more enthusiastic each time she and Chouji had gone out over the past few months. He had been starting to think his daughter was finally getting ready to move on with her life, now this. It suddenly occurred to him, the Kazekage was here with a contingent from Suna maybe Ryokou's father was in the entourage… He started to walk over to her.

"Dad, Chouji and I are going out for a while. See you in about two hours," she already had her hand on the door.

_Oh well, maybe I'll just have to ask her later._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji considered putting his arm around her but he remembered how she had tensed up earlier. "So," he asked cautiously, "are you really okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ino looked at him.

"With all that happened today, it seems like you'd have been through a big shock." He studied her eyes hoping they'd betray something.

She turned her head away from his scrutiny and ahead suddenly then pointed at the bar on the left, "Let's go in for a drink or two."

Resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to get any information the easy way, Chouji was forced to agree to her plan. _Maybe she'll open up a little more if she gets a little more relaxed. I just hope she doesn't over do it, Inoichi won't be happy if I bring her home falling down drunk again or end up drunk myself._

They grabbed a booth in the back and settled in. Ino promptly ordered a bottle, Chouji retaliated with ordering munchies. For a few minutes an awkward silence ensued, then Chouji started, "So where do we go from here?"

She looked blankly at him for a moment, "I'm not following you."

"After our last date… we… I felt so close to you, now it's like you've built a wall around yourself. All in the course of one day."

"Chouji, I can't explain, not yet." She stared down at her cup, "I don't fully understand it myself yet."

"Try me," he replied, "I need to know." He offered his hand to her across the table.

She started to reach out, then hesitated, "You don't deserve an emotional wreck like me." Her hands withdrew to rest in her lap and she looked down at them.

"Ino, you mean more to me than anyone else." He watched her, "I'm here for you, for as long as you need me, even if it is just to talk to."

She looked up, tried to meet his eyes for a moment, couldn't, then set herself to pouring their next round. "Thank you," she said softly, "but as I said before I don't know where my head is in all this."

"Fine, I can wait." He drank his round then turned to the food. _It's her turn to break the silence._ He watched her; he could see that she was still tense.

Ino just poured the next round and maintained her silence. She snagged one of the few remaining pieces food, then poured again, and drank it right down. She poured one more for herself.

Chouji shook his head as she whacked that one down as well. _Okay, I guess that's not going to work._ He was about to say something when she finally looked at him.

"Do you have any idea what she looks like?"

"Who?" He was mystified what she meant; maybe she had finally hit that drunken phase where stray thoughts pop out.

"Kankurou's wife."

"None whatsoever," He shook his head, "I didn't go with Shikamaru and Temari for that trip."

"Oh yeah," she looked slightly flushed, "I forgot."

_I guess that answered the question I was going to put to her._ Chouji felt a little worried. "So you're still hung up on him?"

"That where the 'I don't know how I feel' comes in." She rested her head on her left hand, "The smug bastard kissed me, then tried to take it a little further. Damn him, why'd he awaken all those feelings? That painted faced freak, if he didn't have the paint on…I might not have come to my senses." She started to cry, "Oh hell, I still want him." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked up as Chouji with a positively pathetic expression.

Chouji just watched her for a moment taking in what she had just said. He was grateful she wasn't a loud drunk, so no one else overheard. It wasn't easy listening to the woman you've been dating for a while declare that she thinks she might still be in love with someone else. Although, it was kind of what he was expecting her to say after the way she behaved today. He gave her a few minutes to try to settle down.

"Ino, do you want me to take you home?" he asked her cautiously. She nodded, still as vulnerable looking as she had been a few minutes before. He got up and came around to her side of the table and offered his hand to her. She reached out carefully and he helped her up. _Last time she was a happy drunk, oh well._ Chouji thought as she leaned awkwardly against him. "I have a confession to make." He said, "When I came to your house tonight, I was more than a little worried about you."

"Oh yeah, why?"

"For some reason my mind kept drawing parallels between your life and Chou-Chou-san from that opera last week," he spoke it cautiously, waiting to see how she'd react.

"Don't tell me you'd think I'd kill myself just because I found out Kankurou was married?" She snorted with laughter suddenly, "Just because I may be hung up on him doesn't make him worth dying for. You can be soooo naïve at times," She snickered.

Chouji blushed.

Their walk continued on with her occasionally breaking into giggles again.

Halfway back she finally spoke to him again, "Stop please," she tried to look up at him, "My father will kill me if I come home like this. Can we just wait here for a while?"

He looked around; luckily there was somewhere to sit her down so he didn't have to spend the time holding her up. "We'll wait here for now," he said softly, "but I do have to get you home tonight."

"But you said you'd be here for me," she sulked.

"You know what I meant by that."

"I know, you know, I know," she muttered.

"Yeah, whatever," he gave her back, "here have some water." He opened and offered a container, and when she started to spill some of it, helped her with it. "You're hopeless Ino."

"And you're my best friend," she muttered back.

He closed the container and let her lean against his chest for a while. _Dammit Ino, tonight was supposed to be our night… and here you are drunk again._ He thought as kissed the top of her head.

"That tickles," she giggled.

"Just stay awake will you," he said back, "talk to me, or something."

"About what?"

"Anything. How about Ryokou?"

"She has no clue that she met her father today." Ino snorted, "You're not a girl, and you wear too much makeup. Great introduction." She laughed some more. Then she paused, "He thought you weren't an ideal father figure for her…" She turned her gazed to him her expression suddenly serious, "but Ryokou loves her Uncle Chouji very much. She says so all the time." Her head bowed pale blonde hair falling across her face, "How did I end up with such a sweet child when I'm such a mess?"

"Maybe because your parents have been punished enough?" Chouji offered.

She laughed again, "Thank you Chouji, I knew there was a reason I hang out with you. You know me better that anybody else." She hugged him. "I think I feel a little better now, can we walk again?"

They made it back to her place, and although she was drunk, at least she was no longer an obnoxious weepy drunk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji snapped out of a restless sleep. _No, it can't be. _He sat up and stared out the window in the direction of Ino's house. _He's everything she ever said she wanted…especially when it comes to powerful…can I possibly compete with that?_ He concentrated on calming his breathing. Mulling over the situation he sought a weakness and could only come up with one…_It isn't an insurmountable obstacle, but I just have to hope it's enough…Kankurou has a wife. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, that was a whole lot of development off screen, wasn't it. Please don't panic…there's still a lot of story to get through.

Thank you to: Awaii, overlordofnobodies, shannny2k, shelvesinthecloset, Shubaltz Crazist & Tomato-Vampire-Countess for their reviews, comments and ongoing support.


	19. Aftershocks

A/N: Welcome back, now let's see what happens next…and who we meet this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aftershocks

---Somehow that night they had both managed to get away from everyone else to find each other and steal some precious time alone. _Yes, _Ino felt a wave of absolute delight run through her; _I've missed this feeling…I've missed you so much. _She smiled down at him; it was strange seeing him lying against the white and blue robes he'd been layered in. Her memories always had him in black…if he was wearing anything at all. She moved to slide off him, his hands guided her, while caressing her at the same time.

For the slightest moment, her gaze drifted across the pond they were taking their pleasures beside. The moonlight that reflected off it bathed their flesh in a cool light as he pulled her against his body, entangling her limbs with his own. Her mouth sought his, wanting this moment to never end. _You're mine, I don't care that you're married, you'll always be mine. _

He broke off their kiss and shifted his weight, rising up to pin her beneath his body. She gasped as his lips began to work their way down her throat, her breath becoming ragged in her excitement---

"Are you okay?"

The voice was far too small to come from him.

Ino's eyes snapped open. She was in the darkness of her bedroom.

"Mama?"

Her head turned to see her daughter standing beside the bed wide eyed.

A furious blush took her over. _Omigod, I hope I wasn't talking in my sleep._

Ryokou's face seemed concerned, "Your breath sounded like you were running really hard."

Ino's throat was dry, only part of it was from the sake she'd consumed earlier that night. _Dammit, why do I have sexual dreams after getting drunk? _"Honey, Mama just had a weird dream. Just a dream, okay?"

"Oh," she could see the nod of her daughter's comprehension, "I hope the monster you were trying to escape from didn't hurt you." The girl reached a hand to touch her mother's face, "Goodnight Mama; sweet dreams."

"You too, sweetie." Ino watched her daughter climb back onto her bed. _I should have known better. Dreams might be all I have left…I love him…I hate him…I…I don't know… _She tried not to cry herself back to sleep, but it was a battle she lost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Chouji talked with Shikamaru while they did some training. "Why didn't you tell me about Kankurou?"

"Ino begged me not to."

"That doesn't sound good. How did you find out?" There was a seriousness that seemed like a shadow on the usually cheerful face as looked at his friend.

"You don't want to know, Chouji." Shikamaru gave him a very dark glare. He hoped this defiance would work. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"No, I really **do** want to know." Chouji strode forward to stand almost chest to chest and stare down his friend, "**Don't** try to brush this off."

There was an underlying anger that Shikamaru had never seen directed his way before. He'd always considered the possibility that his keeping this secret would be perceived as a huge betrayal by his best friend. "I found out on the last night of our mission in Suna. You know how Ino always talked about how things went bad with Ryokou's father. Well, it happened because she refused to take 'no' as an answer. She apparently waited in his room for him, even after he'd told her to stay away. It seems she had convinced herself that sexy purple dress would make him change his mind." Shikamaru paused; he was not sure how much he really should say.

Chouji still looked at him intensely, but in the back of his mind, he was remembering the effect that dress had on him as well.

Shika sighed, and then continued, "Instead her actions infuriated him. I found her huddled in the hall just outside his room, clutching the dress like a child would hold a blanket, wearing nothing but a slip. When I started to ask her if she was all right, she cowered like a frightened animal for a moment before recovering her senses." He gauged Chouji's reaction again. "She talked with me for over an hour after I found her, telling me about their affair. And I remember that she told me he said some very harsh words to her before threatening to give her to his puppets."

"And you kept this between yourself and Ino all this time?" The brown haired man seemed surprised, but it was tempered with annoyance. _If I only knew, I could have... could have what? Helped her? Taught him a lesson…not likely since he's become Kazekage since then…_

"I only told Temari parts of it and only when I found out Kankurou was definitely coming to Konoha. I recommended she talk to Ino directly, thinking it was best she hear it from her. Maybe you should too." Shikamaru frowned, "I'm grateful I got called in for that substitute duty. I hate to see what kind of hell my wife would have given me if I'd have been home all week."

"I'm sure you would have deserved every minute of it." Chouji didn't look too happy with Shikamaru himself.

"Hey, don't you start in on me. That's been one of the toughest decisions I've made in a long while." He put a hand on Chouji's shoulder, "I hoped it would give Ino a chance to heal emotionally, but I have a feeling that wound is raw again."

"Oh yeah, you're right on that one," Chouji agreed unhappily. "She seems to have complete forgotten we were dating." _ As for your suggestion about me hearing her version, I'm just not sure if Ino will talk to me about him in that way. And I have no intention of listening to her when she's drunk again…we always seem to have bad luck with that._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after that Ino ran into Shikamaru alone: no wife, no children. "Can I have a few minutes of your time?" she asked.

"Sure Ino, is something bothering you?" He studied her expression. He could definitely tell there was something on her mind and he had a bad feeling he knew what it was.

"Well, since you did such a good job of withholding information from me about the Kazekage, I think it's time I get caught up on it." She looked at him intensely it was like a storm had settled across the blue of her eyes.

"So what did you want to know." He resigned himself to his fate. When she got like this there was no escape. _I don't even think Temari could save me now._

"Let's start with the simple stuff." She tapped her finger against her chin, "What's his son named?"

"That's sons, they sent a message to him that arrived while he was still at the arena the other night. A public announcement was made that number two was born and doing well." Shika sighed, "The older is Yuugure and the newborn is Mayonaka."

"Dark names from a dark soul," she muttered.

"Ino, don't go there."

She frowned. The tense way she held her arms showed that her defenses were clearly up, "Yeah, I know I have a lot to get past."

"But you're not trying very hard are you?" he met her eyes. Studied her cautiously waiting for the inevitable …

"Okay, here's what I really want to know: Shiori." The blue eyes almost seemed uncertain, as if she actually didn't want to know what she'd asked.

"Now that is a strange story." An almost uncomfortable chuckle escaped Shikamaru's throat. _I knew it, I just knew it._

"What do you mean?" The hint of apprehension seemed to switch to curiosity.

"When Temari got the message to come to Suna for her brother's elevation to Kazekage, there was no mention about that situation." He gestured toward a nearby bar, "This is gonna take a while, so come on, I'll buy you a drink."

"How can I refuse?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Flashback-

"My brother must have gone crazy to insist that we bring the boys like this." Temari looked at the Suna gates. "It's hard enough traveling like a shinobi to get here on time without having a sixteen-month old child strapped to your back."

"Just be glad you had Zuki today," Shikamaru looked at her. "At least he's fairly quiet; Haji gets excited over everything."

The three other Konoha ninja whom the Hokage had sent to accompany maintained their silence but exchanged amused glances. This travel bickering had been going on almost from the start. Since they were all fairly young, at least once Shikamaru had given them the warning: "Don't think this can't happen to you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly thereafter they were greeted by a contingent of the guard. Some excitedly checked out Temari and the boys. Then they started to head off to the main complex.

"So this is the man who won you?" A tall amber haired shinobi with brown eyes came up along side Temari and looked over at Shikamaru. A sly smile took over his features as his scrutiny left the dark haired shinobi and turned back to the flaxen-haired spouse.

"Shinta," Temari smiled, gave him a hug, and then turned to her husband. "Shikamaru, this is Shinta, he's the man I've teased you about." She turned back to the other, "I told him that if he hadn't come to his senses when he did, I probably would have waited another year or so and settled for you."

"I don't know whether to be honored or insulted." Shinta smirked, "I've never thought of myself as the type one would just settle for."

"Well, okay maybe not." She laughed as she moved Tsuzuki out of his pack and into her arms. "You're a damn good field medic and certainly someone I'd want on my side in a fight."

"Sure," he laughed back, "however, it is funny you should bring all this up considering your brother is marrying my cousin, Shiori, tomorrow after his Elevation."

"He's what?" Temari and Shikamaru said it in almost perfect unison.

"He didn't mention it when he sent for you?"

"No." She looked genuinely shocked; "He's never even mentioned he was seeing anyone in his letters."

"Maybe he was saving it as a surprise, but just so you know, I'll tell you what I know: The village elders were unhappy when they had to once again select another Kazekage so soon. I mean, with Gaara-sama disappearing and Rokudaime-sama dying like he did… Kankurou's name was put forward and they put him through some grueling tests before affirming their decision. However, since neither Gaara nor his successor ever started families, the elders also wanted some 'insurance'.

"Kankurou, being the last of the Yondaime Kazekage's offspring in Suna, made the elders want some assurance that the blood line would continue. They tied the restriction on his elevation that he should select and marry a woman of what they considered 'good lineage'. They narrowed the selections down to three, my cousin Shiori among them. Apparently, your brother told them he didn't care to see the pictures of the ladies; he didn't care about looks, he just wanted to see what their ninja specialties were. He apparently picked Shiori solely on the basis of the Chidoku family specialty."

"Poisons," Temari stated simply.

"You got it. He has no idea what his bride looks like and stated that he does not even want to meet her until tomorrow." Shinta laughed, "Apparently, the cousins and the few others who know her are vying for places with a good view for the ceremony so they can see his face when he sees his choice for the first time."

"I last saw her when she was about sixteen. I recall her as having a pretty face, but a boyish build." Temari raised an eyebrow, "Did something bad happen to her face when she was been out on a mission?"

"Oh, so you don't know either. The whole reason I told you was so you wouldn't ruin the surprise for him." His brown eyes shimmered with glee, "You'll have a front row seat...I guarantee it'll be a moment you won't forget. I know my whole family is looking forward to it."

"You're a wicked, wicked man Shinta," Temari said as her eyes narrowed.

"Wiki, wiki," Tsuzuki echoed in a happy little chirp.

"You said it kid," he headed off with a wave as they reached the main building. "See you tomorrow."

"No, wicke, wicke," Hajimeru tried to correct his little brother.

They 'wiki-ed' and 'wicke-ed' back and forth while their parents began to talk.

"Nice friend you have there, dear," Shikamaru said. "So, should we give your brother a head's up?"

"No, since he didn't tell me he's getting married, we're not going to let on that we know anything."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They, as well the rest of the Konoha shinobi who came with them, had long since been shown to their rooms and taken the opportunity to get the 'road dust' off their bodies, when they got request that Kankurou wanted them to dine with him that evening. She made arrangements earlier with the building staff to get someone who could stay with the boys after they fed them and got them ready for bed. Temari lead her husband to the private dining area that their invitation had indicated. Kankurou was already there with a small group which Temari was happy to see included Baki.

"Temari," Kankurou smiled as he rose up to greet his sister and embraced her. "Sorry I couldn't get the opportunity to see you sooner. Too many people have been demanding a piece of my time today…and I suspect it will only get worse." He released the embrace and looked over her appraisingly, "You look well."

"Kankurou," she smiled, "I've missed you so very much."

"Shikamaru," Kankurou turned to shake his hand, "I assume you've been taking good care of my sister."

"I do my best to be worthy of her." He replied studying his brother-in-law's eyes carefully. He was looking to see if anything was betrayed by his presence.

"Please, have a seat and join us," he gestured toward the table.

They settled in, Temari sitting along side her brother. They listened to a little of the conversation that was offered up by the others present while they partook of the meal. "So about tomorrow?" she started.

"You will be seated as guests of honor as both family and Konoha's representatives."

"And at what time do these events take place?" She cautiously used the plural to see if he'd react. He didn't, but neither did he say anything.

"The Elevation starts at 10:00 am, they expect everything to be completed before 1:00," it was Baki who answered for him.

"I don't remember Gaara's taking that long." Temari looked at her brother.

Kankurou met her gaze, but after a moment under her scrutiny his left eye started to twitch. He bowed his head slightly and said quietly, "Gaara wasn't getting married, as well as Elevated on the same day."

Temari played it for all its worth. She stood up and gestured broadly, "You never mentioned that you we're getting married; you've never even mentioned you were seeing anybody."

"I'm not marrying for love; I'm marrying out of duty to Suna." He stared off into the distance, "I'm not even sure if I'm capable of loving another person that way."

It was Temari's turn to be speechless for a moment.

"You haven't thought so, not even once?" Shikamaru decided to ask.

Kankurou's eyes narrowed almost like he suspected something for the slightest moment. He maintained his scrutiny of his brother-in-law as he said, "No, not even once."

"So who's the unfortunate maiden?" Temari asked. "Since you seem so determined not to risk loving her."

"Shiori of the Chidoku family."

"I haven't seen her since she was sixteen, I think," Temari responded. "That would make her twenty-two, right?"

"I believe so," he muttered.

"How'd you end up with her?" she was getting into giving it to her brother now.

"They gave me a short list." He looked at her, "You know all about the Chidoku, you've worked with a few of them in the past, so you're familiar with their specialty."

"It's definitely something you could work with," she frowned.

"What, you're not happy for me, sister?" He said softly, "I thought for sure you'd want to hear that I've settled down and plan on starting a family like you."

"That reminds me, why did you have me bring the boys with me, when you've been so busy that you probably won't get a chance to see them?" She gave him an intense look, "I didn't think you were too keen on children, and yet you asked me to bring them anyways…" She threw her arms up and rolled her eyes dramatically.

Shikamaru was starting to worry she was laying it on too thick.

"Do you have any idea how hard it can be to travel with them at this age? I could have left them home with Shikamaru's parents for a few days."

Kankurou's right eye was twitching under his sister's verbal barrage. "I'll see them tomorrow, I promise."

"When, after all the dignitaries? That leaves about five minutes between the celebration feast and the wedding bed." Temari was definitely not pleased. "Are you going to have any time for your own children, once you start making them?"

"Well, thank you for the pleasant dinner." Shikamaru stood up and put his hand on Temari's shoulder, "I think we're just a little overtired and it's going to be a long day tomorrow, especially with two young boys in tow. Come along, Temari."

"You're probably right," she rose from her seat then stopped to give her brother a kiss on the forehead, before he could get up himself, "see you tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had almost made it back to their room when Baki caught up with them. "I could tell by your reaction you're a little worried about your brother."

"Well, to find out he's getting married to someone he's never seen, after his reputation of being one of the great male sluts of Suna, second only to his predecessor, is a little much don't you think?" Temari stopped to regard her former sensei. "I wonder how long it will be before he reverts. Considering how Pokaru-sama used his position… "

"You've been away for a while, so I guess you don't know. Apparently, as far as anyone can tell, your brother gave that up long ago. A lot of us thought what happened with you scared him out of it." He shrugged, "Although, I can tell you a funny story about one of his last alleged rendezvous sightings. This was around the time when you were here." He looked at Shikamaru. "You know that balcony your brother was so fond of?"

Temari nodded in response.

"One of the newest members of the guard at the time went and did the patrol and came back with his report: 'He'd just seen Kankurou out there, combing the tresses of some silvery haired maiden in the moonlight.' We all looked at him like he was crazy, so Norihiro decides to go out and see if they're still there. He comes back a few minutes later and gives his report: 'No one on the balcony.' Then he turned and added, 'We can check again tomorrow. Maybe they'll be there again…' The newbie smiled starting to feel reassured, when Norihiro added, '…picking out their wedding announcements.' We all burst out laughing. None of us could possibly believe that Kankurou could possibly be the kind of guy who would sit around combing a woman's hair, and none of us ever found any proof to the contrary."

Temari seemed amused by his story. Shikamaru just stared at the ceiling looking slightly bored. He knew if he tried to laugh it would seem forced.

"So my brother gave up his bad habit. Maybe this might work out after all." She looked to Baki again. "So, what do you know about Shiori?"

"Not much, the Chidoku seem to be very secretive about her. They don't seem to let her out in public. The only occasions I've been around her, she seems to wear so many layers, hoods and veils that you can barely tell if there's a person under all the material," Baki responded. "However, the interesting thing is she apparently was on call for select missions for the previous Kazekage: S-rank missions, her specialty is rumored to be assassination. If it's so, she's the first member of her family to have had that as their specialization in three generations in spite of the poisons. Makes you wonder what extra quality they value above the poisons in their family to allow her to do that."

"I'm beginning to think my brother wasn't paying attention when he selected her."

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like the makings of an ideal marriage." Shikamaru said, "Then again, your brother didn't sound like he was looking for anything other than a business arrangement. It could be interesting having one of your up and coming assassins always at your side."

"As long as her doesn't piss her off," Temari shuddered.

"Hey, I only said that was speculation," Baki reminded them. "As of this time it is unconfirmed, there may be other reasons she was an on call specialist."

"I'm sure there are, but somehow that doesn't make me feel any better about all this," Temari frowned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they made their way to central courtyard where the Elevation Ceremony was being held. Some of the village elders who recognized Temari came over to see her, Shikamaru and the boys.

Kazue was among the first to speak out in general. The silver-haired matron was dressed as flamboyantly as ever, in a fuchsia kimono with cranes in sky and steely blue, and with saffron silk for under layers. The elder spoke gently to her, "This must be a day of full of mixed emotions for you. Although I am sure you are proud of Kankurou, this surely reminds you of those you've lost as well." The woman embraced Temari, then regarded her with a thoughtful smile. "Who would have thought that things would turn out like this: You, living in Konoha, raising two lively boys? At least you seem happy enough, I still think you brother is too gloomy." She leaned closer, "if we're lucky, his marriage will give him something to smile about."

"Did you have anything to do with this marriage clause?" Temari looked at her.

"I wish it was my idea, I've tried my luck with matchmaking and your brother in the past." She winked, "It will be interesting to see how selecting a bride sight unseen works out for him."

"Well, I guess we'll see you after the Ceremonies." Temari smiled; then, as soon as she was out of earshot, turned to Shikamaru, "Do you remember Kazue? She was the busybody who had a death grip on Kankurou at the party the final night of my last visit here and was forcing him to look at Ino. That was probably her idea of matchmaking. She'd probably be shocked to find out was happened to Ino while she was here."

_More than you know,_ Shika thought, then he looked up at the sky, no clouds in sight, _I just wish there was I way a could tell you without it blowing up in my face._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Elevation began, Kankurou surprised the crowd by doing something different with his appearance: He had his war paint on, but this time it was blue, elaborately detailed around his eyes and across his cheeks and none of it around his mouth or chin. He made his speech, and for him it was surprisingly eloquent. Shikamaru was wondering if he'd found someone else to write it. It didn't seem like the way he normally spoke. Very soon, it was on to the event that it seemed the crowd was more intent on seeing than the creation of their latest Kazekage: his marriage.

Kankurou waited as a priest who had been selected by the elders came forward. He gestured for the Kazekage to kneel. He took his place as indicated. The priest then turned back toward the direction from which he had come. Four men appeared; one of them was Shinta. It was obvious the four were related, their hair was all the same amber color. Their eyes and complexions matched as well. They carried forward a box-like structure that had an opening about five inches high in its front. Sticking out through that opening was a pair of delicate well manicured hands. The priest turned to the honor guard as they settled the carrier to opposite side of the priest front facing Kankurou.

"As a formality I ask you: Is this Shiori of the Chidoku that you have brought before us?" the priest raised his voice to the crowd.

"It is indeed," said the man to the right hand of the box. He was the youngest of the honor guard. "My sister, Shiori, is here willingly to marry the Kazekage."

"Then you have done your duty, please join the assembled crowd." The honor guard joined the rest of the Chidoku family.

From where they were in the front of the crowd Temari leaned to whisper to Shikamaru. "They're really playing this for all its worth." Tsuzuki was sleeping against her shoulder. She gently shifted him to the other one. Hajimeru was climbing restlessly on his father's lap to get a better view.

In front of the crowd, the priest continued the ceremony; he was painfully long-winded. Temari began to wonder if the elders planned this as one final test of Kankurou's patience. Finally, when the crowds were looking painfully bored, the crowd got their payoff. The priest gave the Kazekage leave to stand, he stepped along side the box, his final words, "Shiori, come out, and greet your husband."

The door opened and out stepped a woman of extraordinary beauty. Her body was curvaceous without being disproportionately so; the dress she wore resembled the night sky strewn with stars. Someone obviously knew about his stargazing when they selected it. Her hair resembled the same amber as that of her entourage, but it seemed to glow with a remarkable luster, and her hairpins were also ornamented with stars.

There was no other was to describe the expression that crossed the Kazekage's face than lust. All of the men close enough to get a good look at her felt the same way, an audible moan came and went through the crowd like a wave. Temari herself gasped, "She's the ultimate late-bloomer," with a shocked realization that she even thought that Shiori had grown into an amazingly desirable woman.

Kankurou was still staring at her in disbelief.

"Are you going to kiss me or shall I just languish away here?" Her voice was as beautiful as she was. For just a moment, the Kazekage's eye did the briefest squint. Finally he stepped forward and took her into his arms and gave her a very definite sign of his approval. The crowd cheered.

After the kiss had gone on a little longer than it should have, someone called out, "Congratulations, you're the luckiest man in the world." Someone else added, "But don't rub our faces in it."

The Kazekage stopped embracing his bride and turned to assembled crowd. "I wish to thank you for your support today. Unfortunately, I have business to attend to and must take my leave of you." He took Shiori's hand and led her over to the where the higher-ranking guests were. The village elders began with their congratulations, and he nodded and acknowledged each one. Finally, he worked his way over to his sister with an expression on his face was what could only be considered a dopey grin.

"What, do you think someone is rewarding you for being a good boy?" Temari gave him one of the smug looks he normally used on her.

He laughed and turned to his bride, "I believe you've met my sister Temari in the past."

Shiori smiled at her. "Pleased to see you back in Suna."

"This is her husband, Shikamaru, and their sons, Hajimeru and Tsuzuki."

"How cute." She smiled at them, "I can't wait to have a few of my own." She squeezed Kankurou's hand. "But I'll guess that will have to wait until a little later."

"Yeah, all these annoying formalities." The Kazekage grumbled, "If there were only some way to get to the good part faster."

"I could kill a few of them for you, my husband," she smiled and batted her eyelashes.

Kankurou threw his head back as he burst out laughing. Temari and Shikamaru joined in uneasily.

-End of flashback-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru looked up at Ino. "By the end of that evening, people were saying it was as if the 'Goddess of Sex' had descended to earth. I don't think there was a man at the dinner that could look at her without wanting some of that." He looked slightly uncomfortable, "Damn, Temari would kill me if she could see the reaction I'm having just thinking about Shiori. I am so glad we're sitting here instead of walking down the street right now." He whacked down the rest of his drink.

Ino had an expression on her face that was strangely thoughtful. Then she muttered, "If she's all that, then why did he come on to me and kiss me?"

"He did what, when?" Shika asked.

"Did I just say that, I meant…"

"That was definitely your outside voice, Ino."

"When he was here for the Chuunin exams. When we talked, he got all touchy-feely with me. Worse yet, I almost let myself give in…thankfully he was wearing his war paint."

"You could be reading too much into it. Maybe he was just horny and did it to see if he could get something out of you he wasn't getting at home lately. Remember, Shiori just gave birth to his second son mere days ago," Shikamaru told her. "Do you even think for a minute that he regrets what he did to you? Unless he comes out and tells you so, don't write some little fantasy in your head. You know that men aren't always pure of thought."

"Oh, like you a minute ago when you thought about the first time you saw Shiori."

"We're talking about your situation, Ino…" he looked up, "I really worry about you sometimes."

"I know." She said softly, "Lately it seems everybody does."

"I'm sure that's true." There was definite concern in his eyes, _But you're not the only one I'm worried about. What about Chouji? Have you even thought about him since that incident, Ino?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kazekage just arrived back to his residence in Sunagakure. It had taken him longer than he'd expected to make it back from the main gates since almost everyone was passing on good wishes to him due to the birth of his second son. They were also stopping Baki and his son, Hiroki, and offering congratulations on the young man's victory at the exam and his promotion to chuunin.

Kankurou looked at the man who had been his sensei for years and was still among his most trusted of advisors. Hiroki's mother had somehow managed to keep her son away from his true father for many years by marrying another man. The man who Hiroki had been raised to believe was his father had been killed in the massacre at the gates when the Akatsuki had taken Gaara. The boy had already been working hard toward becoming a shinobi when this happened.

However, about two years ago, when Hiroki's sensei, Yuusaku, started testing the boy for elemental affinity, his seemed to be totally unlike any his 'father' had. This bothered Yuusaku because it seemed highly unlikely for the child of a shinobi and a civilian to have none of the same abilities as their parent. Furthermore, when Yuusaku started to make arrangements with Baki to train the boy, his mother got word of it and immediately tried to get her son to request a different specialized trainer.

Over the following two weeks, Yuusaku got to the heart of the matter and Hiroki's true paternity was discovered. Baki acquired not only a new shared student, but a son as well. He was very noble about the whole situation as well; he fully accepted the fact that he would never be the father of his son's heart. The training bond was legacy enough for him…no matter how many people publicly referred to them as father and son now.

Kankurou looked them over with a guarded smile, _Who would have thought we'd have something like this in common? I have a child being raised by a past lover. _He looked at the doorway ahead of him, _At least Ino didn't marry someone else and lie to Ryokou about her parentage. _For a moment, he pictured Ino as he'd seen her in the stands, leaning very comfortably against Chouji._**That **__would have really pissed me off. _

He turned to Baki and Hiroki, regaining his now well-trained control. "I hope to see you for 'business as usual' tomorrow." He clasped his friend's hand and tried to smile, then turned to the young man at his side: "Have a very pleasant evening celebrating with your friends." He acknowledged the new chuunin one last time with a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama," the new chuunin bowed to him.

They took their leave and Kankurou went inside with his remaining entourage. A scowl crossed his face as he approached the main staircase. _So much has happened these past few days. _He let out a slow calming breath, then proceeded up the stairs.

When he finally made it to the floor where his residence suite was, he proceeded to the room where he knew they would have Shiori isolated. One of her cousins was already waiting at the door. _It's no surprise that word of my return would already have reached here._ He nodded polite acknowledgement of the woman's presence as he stepped through the doorway._ The Chidoku are so protective of my wife…and of me._ The woman hid a smile behind her hand as she stepped out into the hall pulling the door shut behind her to give them some privacy.

He'd barely entered when the dulcet tone of her voice greeted him: "Welcome home, my husband." Her soft brown eyes looked to him, a delicate smile on her perfect lips.

As he approached, he could just make out the slight shadowed rings beneath her eyes. _How can she be so beautiful, when she's obviously exhausted? _Her shoulder-length amber hair was not as neatly arrayed as usual. _They must have just woken her in anticipation of my visit, _he revised the thought as saw that she held a tiny, well-covered bundle in her arms, _or someone else woke her._ The slightest of smile flicked across his lips.He continued toward the chair that was stationed by her bed. He remembered the drill that the Chidoku women had driven into him when Yuugure was born. 'Caution, the risks of accidental contact with her blood are greater at times like this.'

It was almost amusing watching her tilt her body and the baby away from him like she wasn't going to show the child to him, all the while her smile getting broader.

"All right, I give up, what has the women of the Chidoku so amused?"

"I told Shoei not to smile. I suppose I should know better, the minute you ask someone **not **to do something like that…" She swatted Kankurou's nose playfully as he tried to lean closer to see the child. "No you can't, he's mine." She was fighting the urge to giggle, "My Mayonaka."

Kankurou placed his lips close to her ears, and whispered, "I'm the Kazekage; everything in this room belongs to me." Then he lightly kissed the ear.

"Very well," her voice teased, "but please take a step back. I don't want you to gasp in my ear."

_What?_ He thought as he honored her request. Then as she turned the tiny bundle to him and pulled the blanket back from the head: he gasped. The baby's head was crowned with reddish fuzz that contrasted with his pale skin. For the slightest moment the tiny eyes blinked open revealing a bit of turquoise. _It's almost like looking at one of Gaara's baby pictures…except for no dark ringed eyelids and he has a hint of what might be eyebrows._ He flopped down into the chair next to the bed.

"Surprised?" Shiori's giggle was like music.

"That's an understatement," was his reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Shikamaru put their boys to bed for the night and gone back to their own bedroom, he told Temari about Ino's inquiries about Kankurou's wife. "I hate to say it, but I think some part of her is still hung up on him."

Temari was over the worst of her anger at her husband about his concealing of Ryokou's paternity from her. Especially when she saw how much information they had withheld from Ino about Kankurou. "I had always worried that the reason Ino wouldn't talk about Ryokou's father was because she'd given in to Pokaru-sama," the flaxen haired kunoichi started to undo the ties that held her tresses, "and she was ashamed that she'd done it in spite of my repeated warnings. I'd have certainly been afraid of him coming after me under those circumstances."

Shikamaru reached to help her and gently worked his fingers through her hair. "At least your brother said he won't take Ryokou away from Ino. That was one of her worst fears." He continued to flex his digits, working gently to massage her scalp. Then he stopped and turned his wife to face him. "What really bothers me is that he said that he didn't approve of Chouji being the man who was closest to being Ryo's substitute father."

"I hate it, all of Ino's pent up feeling are suddenly brought to the surface and then my brother deliberately drives an additional wedge into things." Temari was seething inside, _If he weren't the Kazekage, I'd kick his ass for what he's done to them. _"I really wanted Ino to see what's right there in front of her. Chouji's been so good for her and Ryokou. She always seemed so comfortable with him, like they could talk about pretty much anything. Even before she hooked up with my brother, it seemed like they had fun together."

"Yeah, but there've always been issues."

"I know, you've told me." She gazed up at him looking into his eyes, then suddenly her mouth curled wickedly. "Do you think maybe she got together with Kankurou because she subconsciously likes Chouji, but couldn't get past certain things didn't fit her image for an ideal mate?"

"Why would she? I'm not following you."

"They have similarities: spiky, unruly hair; small, kind of squinty eyes. Kankurou just happens to have a nicer body."

"Sure, but Chouji's got a much better disposition," he replied.

"That's why I don't get this whole thing, logically thinking Chouji is a much better choice if she goes for that type." Temari muttered then she caught a slight snicker came from her husband. "What, are you trying not to laugh because I dared put logic together with affairs of the heart?"

"No, I just thought of another similarity: stupid headgear." He grinned, "Your brother and his cat ears. What was up with that? Did your brother like playing dress-up?"

Temari started to giggle, "And underwear-like thing that Chouji wore. Where did that fashion statement come from?"

"I guess we should be happy they outgrew it." Shikamaru put his arms around her as he tried to say it with a straight face, then snorted.

They both collapsed into each other's arms onto the bed, laughing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, Kankurou sat out on the balcony he used to frequent, even though it was not on the same floor as his residence suite. There were two things that he couldn't stop thinking about. One was the surprise of seeing his new son, Mayonaka, for the first time. It never occurred to him that one of his children could have those traits. He wondered if it would be a blessing or a curse. Either way he had made a point of sending a letter to Temari to let her hear of this…just in case she and Shikamaru changed their mind about not having any more children.

The second thing was, of course, Ino. That's why he was on their balcony. He even had the sandalwood comb in his pocket and was fidgeting with it. Prior to this trip to Konoha, the last time he thought about her this strongly was the night before his wedding. That night he had pulled out the comb and simply left it out on an extra pillow on his bed. He let the scent of it fill his dreams and put it away in the morning, whispering yet another farewell to her. _You were supposed to be out of my life forever. Why now, and why did I have to find out about my first born like that? _He looked to the heavens wondering if there was an answer to be found there. _I'll just have to wait for the right time. I can't risk word of this getting out before I feel comfortable telling Shiori… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yuugure means 'twilight or nightfall' and Mayonaka means 'midnight', hence Ino's comment.

Thank you to my reviewers: Awaii, shannny2k, shelvesinthecloset, Shubaltz Crazist, & Tomato-Vampire-Countess. I always have fun reading your messages, I hope I don't annoy you with my replies…


	20. Glamorous Mission

A/N: Sorry about the delay my Beta's laptop went crash & burn big time. And I got caught up in Holiday baking & office party madness. (No scandals occurred.)

Disclaimer: Kishimoto holds the rights to his Naruto characters and can do whatever he wants with them…I'm only waiting to see how deeply an 'Alternate Universe' story this will become…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glamorous Mission

The very next morning, Tsunade was waiting on the members of Team 10. She heard about the sudden change in what she had hoped would be a lasting relationship. _That's what I get for even thinking about betting on a happy ending for those two. I wonder what happened at the Chuunin Tournament. Ryokou's father must have been in the entourage._ She started running through the faces she remembered: _Baki's not Ino's style. The guy with the two swords looks like his features were attractive before he got those scars…they're only a couple of years old…but no, Ryokou's got brown hair. The only brown-haired man in the guard was closer to Baki's age and he too was scarred. Besides, his basic features aren't attractive enough to have caught her interest. _

With a sigh she turned back to the paperwork,_ At least Ino's going to love this mission. _She looked up as she heard the door open watching as Shizune ushered the requested Team into the office.

They ended up arranged Ino-Shika-Cho, in fact Tsunade noticed that Shikamaru had steered Chouji to his left hand side as Ino had preceded them in. _Playing it cautious, eh? _She smiled in spite of her earlier concerns, _At least their leader is looking out for the group_. Although they claimed to act as equals, all indicators pointed to their highest ranking member as the leader of their group. _I should probably bring the other two up for promotion again. Ino could make Tokebetsu Jounin for sure, and I'm sure we could get Chouji a Jounin position; he works well with youngsters, a genin team of his own would not be too far fetched. The two of them are solid but they really haven't gone out of their way to stand out…maybe they're still hung up on the Team 10 idea. I'll have to talk to Shikamaru after they get back._

"I guess you all want to know what kind of character assassination this is going to be."

"My gear's already packed, Godaime-sama," Ino replied, "even 'Junior'."

"That's all well and good, but you won't need it. I want all three of you to pack your best clothes. You're going off to a glamorous reception. In fact, Ino, if you have something with a lot of sex appeal, I would highly recommend you pack it." The Hokage opened the file with the mission information, "Your roles are pretty well defined in the request: Aspiring actress, manager and bodyguard." She pointed at each of them in turn from her left to right. "Your looks alone would have no trouble getting you in, but these two, well they have to fit in somehow." She closed the file and held it out to Shikamaru, "Your contact info is on top. I want you on the road within the hour."

"Yes, Godaime-sama," they all chorused.

She watched as they turned and filed out the door. With a sigh she thought, _Some people think my job is the glamorous life. I know the Kazekage agrees what kind of work it really is: Non-stop. Hey, come to think of it, Kankurou has dark brown hair…and he did disappear for a little while. Things might be a little more interesting that I thought._

"And just what are you smiling about?" Shizune's voice brought her back to the here and now.

"Just contemplating the life of being a Kage."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino held the purple dress with the turquoise and silver edging in her hands. On several occasions of her darker moods, she'd considered burning it and wishing it could be Kankurou she'd be destroying instead. Now she had a whole new list of grievances to air. _Kazekage…and married…two sons…I'm not good enough…bastard. The best revenge would be to have some fun, I suppose._ She gently folded the dress into a special packing to minimize wrinkles. _It's still a very sexy dress…and it did fit the last time I tried it on. _She had briefly considered the Junjiro dress but that was more elegant than this. _Besides, that was a fairly recent occasion and Chouji…I can't do that to him, he probably has a fond memory of that evening in spite of how it ended. Better to take a chance on creating some new memories with this dress. _She shuddered briefly as she remembered the old ones, _That was my fault as well, I was so confident my looks and charm…and what I thought I meant to him. _She sealed her pack and went back down to the shop where her mother was with Ryokou.

In the few days since the Chuunin Exams, the whole family had re-doubled its efforts to teach the little girl about the family business. She was picking up plant names rapidly and learning basic care. Ino smiled as she walked out of the back stairwell, and gave her daughter another big hug. "I know I said bye-bye earlier, but the Hokage surprised us with an extra special job. So Mama had to come home and re-pack her bag." She kissed her girl and started to get back up.

"Wait Mama," Ryokou said.

Ino crouched back down to her daughter's level, "What do you need, sweetie?"

Ryokou wrapped her arms about her mother and gave her one more hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. As she let go she said, "Give that to Uncle Chouji for me."

Ino blushed, "Sure baby, as soon as I meet up with him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji was repacking as well. _Suit, okay…bodyguards wear sunglasses…_ He dug through the top drawer of his dresser and found two pairs._ Which one hides more, I need to be non-descript…oh yeah. _He dug into his bag to be sure he had the two-step concealer he used to cover the swirls on his cheeks so he wouldn't have to use a disguise jutsu. _Yep, right where it should be. _He continued to load his pack.

Then his thoughts drifted to another matter, _I really hope I can get Ino to open up to me again. She's been avoiding me since the Kazekage was in town._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow Ino made it to the gates first. Her teammates arrived together about five minutes later. "Hey," she smiled, "Ryokou had good luck gifts for both of you." _This way I can play it safe. _In turn, she gave them both a hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Needless to say, the boys didn't think of you at all," Shika muttered.

"I wouldn't have wanted a kiss from them anyways," Chouji chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three and a half days later, they found themselves in the lands beyond Kuma no Kuni, easily bypassing Hoshigakure. The major city they sought was affectionately referred to as the Heart of Light, center of the film industry. Here they met up with Kaneyasu Baku and his wife Momoko, a distinguished looking couple in their fifties. These two had been the ones who request their services. The moment they saw Ino, they were delighted. "You'll do very well, my dear," said Momoko as she studied Ino's cheekbones, her height and figure.

"Yes, perfect," the husband nodded in agreement; he showed no disappointment in the other members of the team. A moment later he announced simply, "We're the parents of Kanda Tamaki."

Ino let out a slight gasp.

The woman smiled, "I guess then that you'll have no problem identifying him or his fiancée." The tone of her voice darkened as she said fiancée. "She's the reason we need your services. My husband and I are convinced that Hikida Sumiko is trying to advance her career as well as her bank account by latching onto our son."

Baku continued, "In two days, there will be a party celebrating the release of Tamaki's latest picture, 'Tengoku no Meiru',"

Ino noted that this was also a film that starred the fiancée in her first leading role. The trade mags had a lot of hype of how they'd met when Sumiko had been a secondary character in his previous film. All reports seemed to indicate they were a perfect couple. _If what his parents contend is the truth, she must be a really good actress._

Throughout the meeting Ino also notice that Shikamaru maintained his usual bored demeanor and Chouji appeared to be trying his best to imitate it. The thought of 'tried' was because she caught the occasional flicker of his eyes to their clients. _Maybe you should just practice wearing your sunglasses indoors, instead._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They settled into their room for a brainstorming session, but there really wasn't much to plan. It was almost too straightforward based on the scenario they were given. "She has to be humiliated, and it should be by his actions. If she is bettering herself through him, she won't take it lying down," Shikamaru muttered. "The way I see it is the biggest problems we'll face are: one, the photographers, and two, the fact that we can't use disguise jutsu. These functions tend to have specialists on detecting just such illusions."

"So we really have to go all out to change our looks in case the camera catches us, especially you, Ino." Chouji gazed at her, with maybe just a hint of wishful thinking in his mind. "I already have the concealer for my cheeks, as well as the sunglasses. Other than that, who's going to pay attention to me?"

"Leave it to me. I can do wonders on limited budget makeovers. Not that I'd normally consider one for myself." She shrugged at her teammates.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakamichi Eiko walked up to the VIP entrance, her long copper tresses and hips swaying in a sexy rhythm that said, 'Check me out, I'll own this town before you know it.' At her right walked her manager, Naratobi Shitaro, a man of ordinary looks with shoulder length black hair and amber colored eyes. Following them was a large, vigilant seeming bodyguard with dark brown hair pulled back in a black leather wrapped tail. He went by the name of Akiyama Koji. As they reached the man in charge of the guest list, Shitaro spoke their names and the man checked them off the list. Eiko gave a flirty wink as they moved past him to enter the premier.

"Don't you just love contacts?" Ino smiled at Shikamaru, "They give you that 'something extra'. I bet the missus would find your new eye color hot." She spoke the last word in a breath gasp.

"Just like I find your pupils creepy," Shikamaru muttered as a commentary on the lenses she wore. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen her with them in before; they'd been a part of her equipment for a number of missions in the past. Yamanaka eyes, like Hyuuga eyes, were too distinct for covert operations. "I don't know how you stand these things. I can't wait to get done so I can take them out again."

"Just keep using the eye drops, it helps," she replied, then turned her attention to Chouji, "Too bad you're stuck with sunglasses," she smiled sweetly, "I would have loved to play with your look a little more."

"Darkening my hair and binding it like this was more than enough, thank you," The burly man replied. Then briefly he tilted his head toward the archway that led to the main chamber, "We'd better move on…mingling and all."

"You just want to see if there are any hors d'oeuvres," Ino teased.

"If there are any perks on this mission, I am not one to pass them up." He smiled contentedly.

Ino thought, _Though endearing, his smile just isn't the same without the swirls on his cheeks._

"No, but will be nice if you show a little restraint," Shikamaru reminded him as he led them into the main room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening turned into an evening of introductions. Since Shitaro was supposed to be a talent agent, he spent the evening introducing Eiko around and handing out business cards. The information was falsified of course, and provided through their clients resources. They had also been given a dossier of names and faces that he had managed to memorize. Although he really didn't need to worry about the actors; Eiko seemed to know her celebrities, as well as at least two pleasant facts about each one. _The social butterfly is in her element tonight. _She went into conversations with breezy eloquence, and was easily accepted as a natural part of the gathering.

The worst part was knowing that they would have to wait until after the screening to make their move. They had come up with three possible ways to create the appropriate scene, all of which involved Ino possessing Tamaki. Bodyguards weren't an issue at this point; among the stars they hung off to one side of things, only keeping half an eye on their partying charges.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out the opportunity came far more easily than they expected. About an hour after the screening Ino had taken a little side trip to 'freshen-up' and was waylaid by Tamaki as she headed back to the reception.

"Heeey shexy," his voice slurred. Obviously he'd been indulging quite happily in the free flowing drinks.

Ino had allowed herself only one and had been faking ever since with other liquids. From other experiences she had a pretty good guess what the dark side of these soirees could be like. She put on a realistic enough hesitation in her movements that the casual observer would think she was tipsy. "Heeey Yersellf," she smiled leaning her face toward him._ I can't do this here. My body lying in this corridor might attract some unwelcome attention. I can just see Shika, but where would he move me to?_

"I know a place where we can be alone."

His words sent a chill through her spine…but her trained responses was to give him a smile that said, 'What a perfect idea.' And promised even more…

"Com'on." He grabbed her hand and lead her further down the corridor, away from the party. "There's a back office around here somewhere." He tried a door handle; it was unlocked, opening easily with his touch.

"Wadda 'bout yer fee- fiancée?" she asked as she leaned against him, stumbling into the room after him.

"What she doesn't know..." he chuckled as he took in the room. His blue eyes met her own, "ever do it on a desk with a big star?" He did one of those 'after you' gestures and she obliged him but hopping onto the desk, pushing a few things off of it as she leaned back…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To anyone watching, it appeared that Tamaki practically stumbled into Shitaro as he came out of the back corridor. What people didn't catch was that he whispered four words as he did so: "Left room - hall end."

Shitaro, however, politely (and audibly) said, "I beg you pardon." (That was code for 'I'm on it.' verses the rude 'Excuse me.' he would have used if he hadn't caught the message.) He promptly walked over to deliver the message to Eiko's bodyguard.

Ino was unhappy with the feeling of being within he target's inebriated body, but at least it would make her job easier. _The creep wanted a quickie in the back room. _She had deliberately left his shirt in its partially pulled out state, and left his jacket in the room where he'd removed it. _Anticipating the latest in a series of conquests no doubt. Although I did enjoy the curious expression on his face he saw me do my jutsu hand signs. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought it was something that was meant to 'enhance the experience'. Like my world would revolve around him…HAH._ Suddenly she felt a dull ache in her drunken feeling psyche, _Maybe that's how the rich and powerful really do think._

She gave a quick glance make to see that Shikamaru was in his back-up position, _Showtime…thank you for making my job easier by drinking all that champagne. _She moved in a stilted manner toward Hikida Sumiko. _She's so beautiful and talented, I really hate to put her through this._ "Heeey Honey," Tamaki's arm slid around his fiancée's shoulder, almost overbalancing her.

The reporters Sumiko had been talking to looked on inquisitively.

As the 'man of the hour' swayed awkwardly against the starlet, the sudden physical lurch resulted in the internal lurch Ino had been dreading. The kunoichi had warned the Kaneyasus that it wasn't going to be pretty and it certainly lived up to the warning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late the next morning the members of Team 10 met up with their clients. Ino's hair, though now lighter, was still in the reddish range. She sat at the back of the room, still mulling over the events of the previous night and wondering why they affected her so deeply. _Do all powerful people try to take what they want…and do they just assume that they can always find some one they can pull into their games?_

"At least the press blamed our son's unfortunate accident on bad clams," Kaneyasu Baku said. "It would have been unfortunate if the alcohol had been blamed. 'Drunken star' would have been a detestable headline."

His wife looked at Ino, "It was a good thing Nakamichi Eiko was found to be ill in the back corridor as well."

"When Ino does her work, the contact between herself and her link can be pretty intense," Shikamaru spoke matter-of-factly.

"I'm just amazed how gracefully Sumiko took it." Momoko spoke again, "She must really care for my Tamaki." The woman dabbed at the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief, tears of joy for a happy outcome. "To see her more worried about his well-being, rather than the designer original she was wearing, was truly the greatest gift a mother could ask for."

"I'm glad everything turned out so well for you." The black haired shinobi regarded them, "now on to the question of payment."

"Oh yes," the husband handed over a small packet, "I believe this is the amount contracted."

Shikamaru opened it, did a fast count and nodded.

"And this is a bonus for helping us make that pleasant discovery about my future daughter-in-law," the wife handed over a slightly smaller packet.

"You don't have to," Shikamaru started to protest.

"I insist, if for no other reason than the unflattering photo of your teammates that appear on page 12." The woman pushed a celebrity rag across the table at them. It featured a two-page photo spread of the premiere.

Shika muttered, "Damn they're fast," as he looked at a ¾ view of Ino's back as she bent over a trash receptacle in the hall as Chouji was trying to hold her hair out of harm's way. "May I keep this?" he said softly.

"Of course," Momoko said, "I've got five more copies."

The black haired man handed it to Chouji, who in turn held it out to Ino. Without touching it she took one glance, made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a hiss. The brown haired man pulled it back, refolded it properly and placed it in his pack. He gazed forlornly at his teammate on last time, then turn his attention to their clients.

The Kaneyasus got up and politely took their leave.

Team 10 rose as well, although Ino still seemed to be distracted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost two weeks since her brother's Chuunin exam visit, and Temari walked through the market in blissful solitude. Shikamaru was out with his teammates on a mission, they'd probably be back in a couple more days.

"Temari?" came a voice from her left. She looked up from the fruit she was inspecting to see Inoichi with Misao and Ryokou.

"Hello," she smiled, wondering why today of all days she'd caught his attention.

"Aunt Temari," Ryokou beamed. She had Kitty hanging out over the top of the green jumper she was wearing. "Where are Haji and Zuki?"

"With their grandma," she crouched to hug Ryo and looked at her smiling, the way her hair was pulled up into two tails made her think of her brother's cat-eared cap. It was funny how now that she knew who Ryokou's father was she kept finding things about Ryo that reminded her of him. She stood up again to talk to Inoichi, "So what did you want?"

"Do you have any idea what happened with Ino? She seemed so happy when she was going out with Chouji, then after the Chuunin Tournament day she was all out of sorts."

His wife put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to take Ryokou for a treat. You can catch up with us later."

He looked down at his granddaughter with a forced smile, and patted her on the head before letting her go off with her grandmother. It was very obvious that he did not feel like smiling at the moment. He waited until they were out of earshot before continuing, "Was Ryokou's father with the Suna entourage?"

"Yes," Temari immediately swore under her breath when she realized her mistake. "Ino asked me not to say anything, don't let her know I even said this much."

Inoichi glared, "Did he see Ryokou and realized she's his daughter? A lot of people mentioned how cute she was when she ran out into the street to give the Kazekage that damned day lily."

"Yes, he saw her." Temari bowed her head.

"Well, can't your brother do anything about it?"

"What?" Temari panicked, _Has he figured it out?_ She was about to open her mouth to say 'But he's married' when Inoichi continued.

"He's the Kazekage, can't he just tell the guy to leave my daughter alone or…I don't know." He threw his arms into the air in frustration. "She seemed so happy in the weeks before this. I mean, Chouji may not be my ideal for a son-in-law, but Ino could do a hell of a lot worse. He's so good with my granddaughter and Ryokou just adores him. Then that jerk of a father shows up and Ino builds so many walls around herself that I have no idea what's going on in her head."

"I know, I was kind of hoping Ino and Chouji would finally get together too." She looked at him, relieved he hadn't made the connection. "Well, since they're out on a mission together maybe that will help them work things out."

"I hope so," Inoichi replied with a sympathetic half smile. "I'm sorry about spouting off like this, I just figured you or Shikamaru might know what the situation is." He sighed.

"I understand, you care so much about Ino and want her to be happy." She hugged him. "It only seems natural for a father to worry."

"Thank you Temari." He nodded, "I guess I'll see you around." He headed off in the direction his wife had gone.

_I almost said too much,_ Temari berated herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second night of their return trip, Shikamaru finally took the opportunity to talk to Ino alone. "You've barely spoken to either of us since we completed the mission. What's wrong?"

"I need time to think." She folded her arms across her chest, her eyes flicked a glance toward Chouji's sleeping form, and her lips formed a tense line.

"About Chouji, Kankurou or the mission?" He studied her expression as he said each part. "I know something about this mission made your mood worse. Talk to me, he's in his deep sleep and you know it," His head tilted toward their husky teammate. After all, the years they'd traveled together they knew each other's sleeping patterns very well.

"Why do the famous and powerful always seem to get the best of both worlds?" She frowned, "Tamaki has a smart, attractive and talented fiancée, but he tried to hit on another woman at the party. Worse, he comes out as even more endeared in her eyes because she was seen taking care of him after he threw up all over her. Worse than that was how the spin-doctors blamed it on bad seafood instead him being so crocked he could barely stand. How can they get away with that!?" Her eyes looked slightly damp as she gazed at him, "Before you know it, he'll have a beautiful, perfect wife and a couple of kids…maybe all his past indiscretions will be long since swept under the rug or maybe he'll just be very good at hiding new ones."

"So you're paralleling him to Kankurou." Shikamaru sighed, _Of course she would. The wound is raw again and she's just got to keep picking at it. _"The Kazekage made a choice based on what was best for Sunagakure. Although I'm sure the council put a certain amount of pressure on him, the final decision was ultimately his. There may be circumstances we don't fully understand, but it can't be judged without all the information."

"I have all the information I need: She's the 'Goddess of Sex', but he still chose to hit on me. How can you possibly know what that feels like?" She closed her eyes, "To want someone you can't have so badly that any contact causes a powerful aching need." She wrapped her arms around herself, tears started to slide down her cheeks.

Shikamaru was judging whether or not to tell her straight out: 'I don't, but Chouji does.'

However, Ino continued: "Then the next moment, you hate them so much for throwing you away that you want to curse them with every horrible fate there is."

The black haired man bit back his thought and said, "No I can't say I've felt that way." _I just wish there was something I could do to help her._ He sat there, watching her for a moment longer. "Ino, do you remember what happened after your contact drunk at the party?"

She wiped at her eyes as she tried to focus her attention on him, "We left, got back to the room, I rinsed my mouth, then I guess I blacked out. The next thing I remember was waking up on the couch."

"So what do you think happened in between?"

"I assumed I got cleaned up without remembering any of it."

"No, he did everything. You completely passed out, Ino," Shikamaru replied. "Chouji washed your face and put your hairclips and jewelry away. He brushed and braided your hair, without hesitation, because he knew it would make you feel so much better come the next morning. Don't let him know I told you; He just felt it was important to take care of you when you were in no state to do it yourself."

"He's too good to me…I…" her eyes welled up with tears again, "I don't want to hurt him…I always hurt him…I want his friendship…I should never have allowed it to be anything more." Her hands moved to cover her face. "I'm so stupid, why do I keep making the same mistakes?"

"Are you sure it is the same one?"_ Or that it was a mistake? _Shika leaned in to put a hand on her shoulder. She took it as permission to continue crying as she leaned into his chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino maintained her reserved nature for the rest of the journey home, during which time both she and Chouji had managed to get the rest of the color wash out of their hair. So when they walked into the Hokage's office she looked upon pretty much the same three people who she'd sent out.

She sat behind the desk with a very bemused smile as she regarded them. "So you're recovered after the 'bad clams'."

Ino frowned, "Don't you just love the spin they put on things? It wasn't seafood; the jerk was drunk off his ass and the contact high knocked me off mine too."

"So anyways," Shikamaru interrupted before Ino got into a full blown tirade. "Here's the fee," he turned the packet over to the Hokage, who in turn handed it off to Shizune. "They also gave us a bonus." He pulled the addition packet out.

"No, that's yours," Tsunade put her hand up, "you earned it, especially with all the extras you had to do. You'll also get your regular pay as well." She handed them slips that were to be turned in and tracked through the payroll office. "Team 10 is hereby dismissed."

"Thank you Godaime-sama." They chorused. As Shikamaru and Chouji started for the door they heard Ino say: "If I may have a word in private please, Tsunade-sama?

The Hokage gestured for the men to leave as she said, "Very well Ino, Please take a seat." Then she looked at Shizune.

"No, she can stay," Ino replied softly.

"Well then, what seems to be the problem Ino?" The Hokage's brow furrowed.

Ino bit her lip for a moment; _I've been looking for an excuse to put a safe distance between Chouji and me for the whole trip home. Just for now, until I get my head on straight. I didn't think it would be this hard…seeing Kankurou again. I knew it had to happen sometime._ She sighed.

"Ino, I don't have all day."

_Here goes. _"I have been remiss in my training as a healer." Her voice lacked its usual confidence. "I was wondering if I could be removed from mission duty and be placed on medical duty instead."

"That should be fine." Tsunade studied her, "Any particular reason for your sudden request?"

"Nothing in particular." The blonde kunoichi looked toward her feet. She knew she wouldn't hold up under the Hokage's scrutiny.

_Something's wrong, but she doesn't seem to want to talk about it. _Amber eyes studied the younger woman's body language searching for additional clues. "Ino, I hope you aren't counting the character assassinations as part of the mission reassignment? Those are your specialty, and I don't think I could find another among the Yamanaka who could pull them off with your flair."

"I understand, Godaime-sama," Ino replied flatly.

"I'll have Shizune arrange a schedule for you." She raised her gaze to her assistant, "You should expect to receive it sometime tomorrow morning."

The dark haired woman's expression echoed the Hokage's concern about the woman who sat before them, but her head nodded an acknowledgement of the request.

"Thank you." The blonde's head remained bowed.

"However, I have something I need you to sign before I can honor your request."

"Of course," the blue eyed woman rose from her seat and approached the desk. Her hand reflexively pulled out her favorite purple pen.

The Hokage slid a folder across the desk to her.

Ino flipped it open and visibly flinched; she raised her eyes to meet Tsunade's, "You can't be serious."

There was a photograph from the premier party of Ino (as Nakamichi Eiko) from much earlier in the evening when she was still in all her glory. Standing next to her in the picture was Kanda Tamaki, and more surprising was that the picture was already autographed by him.

"Might be worth something someday," the Hokage grinned. Then she placed her finger to nudge it over revealing two more identical signed pictures beneath. "One for you and one for Shizune," Tsunade leaned closer to Ino. "She's a big fan, sees all his films."

"Tsunade-sama," her assistant squeaked in an uncharacteristic fashion, blushing as she did so.

Ino finally cracked a smile. "Fangirl," she said as she signed her alias on two of three of the pictures. She picked up the third. "So I'll expect a schedule tomorrow." She repeated the information she'd been give earlier.

"I'll probably put you with Sakura." Shizune said, "You've been a medic long enough, just because you'll be working in the center don't think either of us will go easy on you."

"Would never have expected it," Ino smiled, "I think a new challenge is just what I need. Although, how my father will survive without me at the shop…" Her smile took a wicked turn, "You don't suppose you could make it seem like this was all your idea?"

"Certainly." Tsunade smiled as well, _Welcome back, Ino._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the mission was successful as far as its assigned objective went, it was a failure as far as Chouji was concerned. He was hoping that Ino would open up to him again. It was frustrating that they'd gotten so close over the last few months and now it was back to square one. Some part of him wondered if things might have turned out differently if he'd given in to her desire for sex…or if he hadn't gotten sick on the night of the opera...or maybe… The list of his regrets could go on and on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kazekage was heading out of his office at the end of a busy day. His assistant was finishing off some papers at a frantic pace. _Great, more stuff to plod through tomorrow._

He glanced over to see Mio sitting in a chair next to Haijun's station reading a badly folded newspaper full of bright, almost garishly colored photographs.

She looked over the top of it at him. "Onii-chan," she smiled, "I have need of a favor." She stood as did Ni-Nyanko.

For some reason, his mind almost shut is 'kitty-sister' out. On the page before him, he saw a dress he remembered from his past. _There can't be another one of those out there. _He tried to get a better look without appearing to be too interested in the entertainment paper. _And certainly not a body that fills it out like that. _A slight tilt of his head, _What did she do to her hair?_

Suddenly, the paper turned. Mio looked from it to him then back again. "Onii-chan," she seemed puzzled, "I thought you didn't like such trivial things as celebrity news."

He embarrassedly clear his throat, and mumbled, "A pretty girl is …well, a pretty girl."

"Yeah, I like Hikida Sumiko, I think she'll go far." The Kageneko grinned, "I can't wait to see this movie…now where were we?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twelve days later, Ino dragged her weary body up the stairs to home. _I think Sakura's really enjoying being my boss. I swear she works me harder than anyone else on our shift._ _I'm going to take a nice long soak after dinner is over._

As soon as her hand hit the door, she heard a very cheerful voice. "Welcome home Mama!" Ryokou smiled as she walked in, "I helped grandma with dinner."

"That's wonderful, sweetie." She kissed her daughter on the forehead, then continued in and flopped down limply on the couch.

The girl stood there looking her mother.

Ino regarded her back and after a moment asked, "Is there something you want?"

"Can we have Uncle Chouji over for dinner soon, so I can show him what I learned?" A rare pout settled on the girl's lips, "I miss him."

The kunoichi shut her eyes for a moment; it had been a month since the Chuunin exams. _Of course she'd notice the change in our situation. I should have expected this. _She sighed, trying to decide what to do next.

Fortunately, Misao chose that minute to come out of the kitchen. "Ryokou, would you run downstairs and tell your grandfather that dinner is ready."

"Okay!" the child took off down the stairs.

"I'm guessing you're pretty beat." Ino's mother gazed down at her over the back of the couch. "You'll probably want to take a bath then go straight to bed. It seems a shame, you really should go out and have some fun with your friends."

"Maybe tomorrow," Ino muttered as she sat up.

_What happened to my fun-loving girl? _Misao turned back to get things from the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Kankurou got the lamest line evah! Maybe for some reason his kitty-sister messes with his head…

Thanks to my readers for being patient with me. Especially my reviewers: Awaii, shannny2k, shelvesinthecloset, Shubaltz Crazist & Tomato-Vampire-Countess. Join the fun, you too can become a reviewer... just click below...fill in the box...it doesn't hurt...97% of the time.


	21. How Life Moves On

A/N: Sorry to have been away for so long, life has been messing with me. Nothing exceptional, just distracting, especially when I have no energy. Damn you, cold from hell.

Part of this chapter is a passage of time in short events like in Chapter 15. Part of this is the beginning of a side trip from the main events, like Chapter 14 was featuring Kankurou. I thought I really should fill in some gaps because in Chapter 15 I did mention Temari had been give a team...this is that story. Some of the history of Touma Shinji can be found in my one of my other stories: Konoha Babylon: Sakura's Story (chapters 11-15.) Speaking of being off the air, I really have to get back to that story…you think I kept you waiting here…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How Life Moves On

Shikamaru (after Temari had _recommended _it) had talked Ino into following their tradition of celebrating their birthdays as a transition from one into the other's. The Naras had left the boys, after having dinner and cake, at his parents place for the night. Yoshino loved to spoil her grandsons in ways their father had never thought was possible. _It's already after dark; she'll probably let them stay up really late watching movies and eating popcorn. Then we'll have to carry them home in the morning and let them sleep it off…Troublesome woman._

The whole walk to the Yamanaka residence had been spent with his wife outlining strategies of how they could most discreetly try to leave Ino alone with Chouji for a while. Showing up late was not an option since Ino had requested that they pick her up…or she just might forget to go. "Nothing subtle about that request," the flaxen haired woman muttered. "It's like she's already on to us, and we haven't even tried anything yet."

"Ino can be amazingly stubborn when she sets her mind to it," her husband replied. "I have no idea why your brother's appearance bothered her so badly. He's married and even if there were some old feelings stirred up, they're both adults; they should be able to get past it."

"It still wouldn't hurt if she was back in a relationship herself." Temari looked to see that they were nearly at their destination, "I'll go up, I might just see my niece…if she's not asleep yet." She winked at her husband and headed up the stair that led to the apartment.

Shikamaru was left with his thoughts, _It actually amazes me that she's so determined to get those two back together. It makes me wonder what she doesn't like about Ino that she doesn't even want to think of her in a relationship with Kankurou. Not that it matters since he's gone on with his life. Come to think of it has she ever had that conversation with her about how that Suna mission ended…?_

In a matter of moments, the two blondes emerged into the early autumn night. Temari had a smile on her face.

_She must have gotten her wish._ He looked skywards as he thrust his hands into his pockets, "So off to Kuni's," he muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji met them just outside the bar. He seemed just a little cautious as he spoke, "Happy birthday, Shikamaru," then his eyes drifted to look at Ino, but they returned to his oldest friend with a smile, as if trying to hide the fact he'd rather be gazing at pretty medic than him.

Shikamaru tried hard not to smirk at the thought, _Sorry, buddy. I can't help you with this one._

They wandered inside and Temari deliberately selected a booth, immediately dragging her husband into her side, leaving the other two no time to react.

Ino's jaw started to drop, as if to protest, but Chouji just said politely, "If you want, I'll sit on the inside."

She hesitated for just a second then agreed to the suggested arrangement. Soon the four settled into the traditional rounds of sake and snacks.

By the time midnight (and the start of her birthday) had arrived, Ino was having a minor dilemma; though her drunkenness (helped along by Temari deftly refilling her cup when she wasn't paying attention) was tending toward being a happy giggly nature, it also was reminding her she had a itch she wanted scratched. She was desperately fighting the urge to come onto to her most convenient target.

Temari had been watching the way Ino would start to lean toward the man who shared the booth with her, then suddenly sit bolt upright or how her blue eyes would linger on him while she wistfully smiled whenever he and Shikamaru would actively dominate the conversation. She finally decided the time was right, "Excuse me, honey, I've got to visit the little girl's room."

As Shikamaru got up to let her, he recognized the little hand sign she gave him. _Oh great, here goes, _he thought, _hope you're right about this._ He glanced over to the bar to see who was there, _He'll do._ He waited for about a minute before saying, "Hey, Raido's over there, I've got to talk to him for a minute. Be right back." He stood up and headed over to the bar to the man with the scarred face.

Ino did a quick glance to see that things were on the up and up. It seemed to be, so she picked at the remnants of the veggie plate on the table. Since she and Temari were sharing it, Chouji had let it for them. Her eyes darted nervously at the man by her side, "My medical retraining is going well," she half-heartedly made an attempt at conversation with him while waiting for the Naras to return, "but you wouldn't believe what a slave driver Sakura can be."

"No," the burly man said softly, "I believe it completely. She knows that you won't give in under any pressure she puts on you. She knows that now that the two of you are working together your old rivalry will kick in again with a vengeance." He chuckled, the tone seemed comfortable.

It caused a slight ache in Ino's heart, some part of her realized how much she missed the easy-going tone of responses he gave. Another part shuddered, _I want to, but it isn't fair to you. _She suddenly saw her hand was almost next to his on the table, she suddenly moved it back to wrap around her cup.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment. Then almost nervously, she turned her head to glance back toward the bar. And Shikamaru was no longer there: _They skipped out on me. They were supposed to walk me home and __**they skipped out on me!**_

"What's wrong?" Chouji had read the agitation in her body.

"They skipped out on me…us."

"I'm paying, so it doesn't really matter," he replied.

"They were supposed to walk me back," she snapped, feeling slightly deceived. Especially now, since her body was having all sorts of urges that wanted to betray her. "I think it's my turn to visit the restroom."

"I can walk you back…" he started.

"We'll talk about it when I return," she half growled, the sense that she was starting to lose control on so many levels was irritating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she washed her hands, she considered seeing if she could slip out on her own, but she could tell her movement were dulled. _Dammit, I definitely need an escort, just to be safe. But my defenses are...questionable. Temptation, yes. Caution, yes. Which on is stronger right now? I'm not sure._

She walked slowly and deliberately back to the table and sat on the side of the booth recently vacated by Shikamaru and Temari.

"Whenever you're ready, we can go." He smiled at her with his usual sweet and gentle reassurance, "I already paid the bill.

She regarded the expression, _I can trust him completely. Why do I hesitate? Because I don't trust myself, of course._ She stared at her hands and again and awkward silence held between them.

Finally, she made a decision; she stood up without saying a word and headed toward the door.

"Ino," his voice followed her, "you can't go alone." Then his hand gently rested upon her shoulder.

The shudder that ran through her was not an unpleasant one. _Control, I can keep this under control._

"Hey, you two are calling it quits too?" They both looked over to see the shaggy head of Kotetsu. Of course, by his side was Izumo.

Ino's mind ran the possibilities through her blurry mind. _Alone with Chouji…temptation: I'll probably ask him to take me back to his place before we go a block. Walk with those two…double trouble: they probably still share their women after all these years. I'd regret that even more than being with some who I'm sure cares about me._ To her amazement she came up with a successful solution. "Heeey, why don't you guys walk with us? We can all catch up."

Kotetsu looked to Izumo who merely shrugged. "I guess…"

So they four of them wandered the blocks back toward Ino's home. In spite of the 'catch up' comment there was surprisingly little conversation. The three men saw Ino to the door and waited until she turned off the light above the door as a signal that she'd made it to the top okay.

"Well, well, well," Izumo muttered, "having a little bit of woman troubles?"

"Excuse me?" Chouji's eyes narrowed.

"It's just that everybody couldn't help but notice that things cooled down drastically between you and Ino since the beginning of August." Kotetsu said.

"So there's only one thing to do when a man has something off his chest." Izumo continued.

Standing to either side of him, they each put a hand on the large man's shoulders. "You drink some more."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, all they were able to get out of Chouji was that Ryokou's father had been in Konoha during the Chuunin Exams. Another hour after that Chouji carried a passed-out Izumo over his right shoulder while a staggering Kotetsu leaned against his left. He delivered both men safely to their apartment complex and headed uneventfully home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When spring finally came to Konoha again, Ino, Shikamaru and Temari proudly of enrolled Ryokou and Hajimeru into the Ninja Academy. They got to experience the opening ceremonies and speeches from the new perspective of parents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hajimeru was wondering which he hated more: School or his name. At least once a day, this first week, he'd been laughed at by his classmates when he'd assumed the teacher had said his name instead of giving an instruction. The worst had been when they'd been outside lined up, they were told that they would have to run their fastest once around the academy. The instructor gave the order, "Hajimeru", the other kids took off.

He, on the other hand, approached the sensei and asked, "Yes?"

He'd seen the man flinch, then gesture for him to follow the others, as he said "Just run." Unfortunately the damage was done, the kids at the end started laughing.

"What were my parents thinking when they named me?" He flopped down at recess next to Ryokou, the only person who hadn't laughed at him…_so far._

"That they loved you and wanted you to have as name as special as you are." Ryo smiled. She knew as well as he did the stories behind their names. Yet somehow the concept of symbolic names was not the easiest thing for five-year olds to understand.

It was after this awkward moment of silence that Iruka walked up to the two of them.

"Hello, Sensei!" Ryokou chirped it in her brightest tone.

The man couldn't help but smile. At first, most of the teachers had thought her behavior was something she strategically been taught by Ino, and were wary. Iruka had been the one who'd set them straight that this was the real Ryokou, all sunshine and smiles. After that, she quickly became everyone's favorite of the new class. The brown haired girl was sweet natured but very hard working. None of her skills were lacking: she'd smile as you gave her instructions, nail almost as many bulls-eyes as the best student in the class, then turn back to you and ask you if you had a pleasant morning. It certainly made Iruka wonder what her father was like. Then again, he wasn't here to talk to Ryokou.

"Hajimeru, are you okay?" He asked as he sat down next to the boy. The child was physically identical to what his father was at the same age, but his expression was very different. Shikamaru had been lackadaisical, while Hajimeru seemed perpetually annoyed since he'd begun school.

"The other kids are jerks."

"They just don't understand what a great name you have." Ryokou watched him, hoping he'd see that he'd smile back soon.

The light suddenly went on for Iruka, _Of course, I should have known, other kids are making fun of him. The pack mentality always looks for someone who could be perceived as weak…or in his case easy to make fun of. I should have realized that his name would be a problem. _The scar nosed man asked, "Do you have a nickname that you commonly use at home?"

"Yes," the boy looked up, "Haji."

"Okay then," Iruka said, "consider this an order: While you are on school grounds, you will only respond to 'Haji'. The only time you will respond to Hajimeru as a name is when it is prefaced by your family name of Nara." He smiled as reassuringly as he could, "I'll go and tell all your instructors exactly what I've told you. Do you think that will make your life easier?"

"Yes, Sensei," the black haired boy smiled.

"Then, I'm on my way." Iruka gave the boy a pat on the head, then got up to head back to share his information with the others. _I still can't believe that someone as smart as Shikamaru wouldn't have foreseen that his son's name would be a problem in school._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hajimeru also decided to further his 'new start' in school. He would drop the traditional Nara ponytail. Of course, he only did it during school hours. The first day when he'd worn it down Temari had freaked and was convinced he'd been in a fight. After that, he continued taking it down as soon as he got inside the academy, but enlisted Ryokou's help to tie it back up at the end of each school day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chouji's birthday came around she didn't have to worry about Shikamaru and Temari pulling a similar stunt as they'd done in September. First of all, it was a lunch gathering with no alcohol involved. The children were along as well for this occasion which made it much harder for the Naras to pack up and go at a moment's notice. With that pressure off, the only thing Ino had to worry about was how much Ryokou seemed to miss spending time around Chouji. That gave Ino excuse of putting her daughter between them while she sat next to Temari.

Her skill as a medic had shown all the improvement that her greater focus should. As it turned out there had only been two Character Assassinations since she'd made her decision to retrain her medical skills in August. If either of her long time teammates had asked her, she probably would have been honest and admitted that she missed going out on regular missions with them. Of course, she tried to lie to herself that the reason for missing the regular missions was the variety of them; working at the hospital day in and day out was a bit of a drag. There wasn't all that much excitement to be found in healing and all the heavy-duty research intensive case got snapped up by Shizune or Sakura, leaving her only a 'follow my orders' role. Although the grateful smiles from children of people she'd healed was certainly a better reward than she'd gotten escorting some spoiled brat from one village to another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late July in Sunagakure. As always, things were looking like it would be another busy day in the Kazekage's offices. He smirked at Baki as he prepped a stack of files that were labeled as urgent requests. "Are you sure you can handle the office alone for an hour or so? You **do** remember how insistent the drop-in visitors can be. Let alone these appointments." He wore no paint on his face this morning as he gestured at the desk calendar in the outer office.

"I remember," there was a grim seriousness on his lips, "but you know I can be very persuasive."

"Indeed," Kankurou replied, "that was why I asked you to do me this favor for the next few days. Haijun will be back on duty soon. Sometimes, I'm astonished how he thrives in this environment. I suspect you're the only one who could pull this off…with the possible exception of Kazue."

"But you'd be putting your life at risk if you dare try to interfere with her busy social calendar." Shiori chimed in as she shifted Mayonaka in her arms. "Now let's get going, so we can get in and back before too many visitors arrive." Balancing the child, she moved her fingers and her stunning features morphed into something more ordinary: her 'private look' as she called it. They had deliberately gotten their children used to it from their earliest days, as well as showing them their father's features painted and not. Shiori much preferred this to the clothing she wore when she visited Pokaru during his time as Kazekage, and she only had to do that because of his ability to see through any illusion. There were very few in Sunagakure who could sense disguise jutsu of the level the Kazekage and his wife preformed it at.

She had also extended her jutsu to Mayonaka, turning his distinct hair a dull brown and his eyes amber, like her own. The child's natural appearance was easily as distinct as her own…unlike his brother. Yuugure who could remain unrecognized as is, although Kankurou still pulled the hood of his almost two-year-old son's jacket up to cover his head before picking him up.

"Let's go," the puppet master said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Suna's medical center and were ushered in to a special family friendly room. Mio smiled broadly from the bed, "Kazekage-Onii-chan, you honor us."

In the chair next to the bed, Haijun softly shushed her as he adjusted the tiny bundle in his arms. On a futon on the floor beyond him Ni-Nyanko raised her head as if to express the same concern: her three-week old kittens were curled up along side her.

Kankurou had to smile at this strange scene. When Mio had finally expressed her interest in Haijun he'd been…surprised.

-Flashback-

Kankurou had barely been Kazekage for five weeks when Mio barged her way into the office after having been away from Sunagakure for all but three days of his tenure. "Onii-chaaaan…" she started.

Haijun stood at the doorframe practically stammering out apologies. "I-I tried to stop her- them." There was a quick glance to Ni-Nyanko, then back to his Kazekage. He held a clipboard in his left hand and a brush-pen in the other.

"I have business. First," she spoke confidently as she approached the desk then she threw herself across it to wrap her arms around the Kazekage's neck, "congratulations, I hear you'll be a daddy in another eight months." She grinned, her teeth though more or less normal, seemed less so in this extreme smile.

"Thank you," Kankurou replied as he gestured and chakra whips pulled her arms away from his body, picked her up and deposited her on the floor on the appropriate side of his desk. "Now, what's your second piece of business?"

Mio giggled for a moment, "Business is not with you," she grinned, "but wait one moment, please." She turned to face Haijun, slowly she and Ni-Nyanko walked toward him. When they were both within a foot of him she said, "You like Kageneko."

The man's eyes glanced down to the black feline.

The jounin's hand flashed out to take hold of his chin as she leaned so close their noses almost touched. "You like this Kageneko in particular." She gave him a far softer smile.

He blushed furiously and dropped his pen.

Kankurou started to chortle, for quite a while he thought that the pen was permanently attached to his assistant's hand.

"Since you get off work at six, I expect to see you at the Tea shop on the Street of Dreams by seven."

Haijun blinked then nodded energetically.

Mio turned to the Kazekage and asked dumbly, "He does get off at six, correct, Onii-chan?"

Kankurou coughed into his hand for a second as he recovered his decorum, "Oh yes, definitely."

"Then it's a date!" she thrust her arms into the air. Then she started to walk out the door, at the last second she stopped to look back at Haijun. "Would it be okay if Ni-Nyanko stays home? She's tired after our mission."

"Sure." The one word response from the clerk sounded even stranger than his voice usually did.

She flitted one last little wave and was on her way.

As Haijun bent to pick up his pen, the Kazekage fought to contain his amusement.

-End flashback-

After that a lot of things started making sense. With all the bandit missions, when they'd returned to make reports he noticed that Pokaru's assistant addressed Ni-Nyanko as an equal member of the team. As it turned out the paperwork-genius had always loved cats but his apartment didn't allow them…

Funnier still was that the Kazekage never realized that this man was only a few months older than himself. His unkempt look and obsequious manner had made him seem older than he really was. But somehow Mio had seen through all that and made him seem like he actually had a personality. It made Kankurou happy that he'd let this Haijun retain his position when he had become Kazekage.

"So what did you name him?" Shiori asked.

"Kitten-boy," Mio grinned. "I figure he's going to be raised by Ni-Nyanko, along side Kiri-nyan nyan and Tsuki-neko."

"Seriously…" Kankurou's eyes narrowed showing he wasn't buying this for an instant.

"Haizuki," Haijun rasped softly, "he's named after my grandfather."

"You know all about boys…" Mio started to say, then immediately cut herself short as she caught the sudden quiver of Shiori's lips as she glanced briefly at her younger son. The Kageneko changed topic abruptly. She twisted in the bed to look to her feline partner, "Ni-Nyanko, can you let the Kazekage bring Yuugure over to meet the twins?" It was obvious that the older boy was interested in the felines in the corner.

Ni-Nyanko's response was to nudge her offspring in turn, both heads moved sleepily, but both returned to their curled up positions. So instead the large, mostly black cat walked over and offered herself to the curious child.

Kankurou crouched alongside her and set the toddler down. The boy set one hand along the furry body, then promptly returned to his father's arms. It was almost like Yuugure was saying; 'Okay, I touched it, so what?' _More likely, _Kankurou thought, _he didn't realize how big she was until he was right next to her. He'll be a good ninja; he didn't let his fear show. _He stood again with his son in his arms while the Kageneko walked over to curl again around her daughters.

"Well then, I guess we'd best be going," the Kazekage said. "I can't leave Baki alone at the office for too long. As much as he thinks he can handle the job, I don't need violence breaking out."

"There are skills required for that job that even the most seasoned of shinobi do not have," Haijun regarded his boss with a hint of smugness.

"That's why you only have two more days off." Kankurou smirked back, "Any more than that and I'm sure the place will fall apart completely." _I'm amazed we managed during Gaara's time, maybe it was because Temari, Baki, and I all helped out._

Shiori gave each of them a final congratulatory kiss and then the Kazekage's family left the hospital. As they hit the streets, she spoke softly to her husband; "This is the most social interaction you've had with anyone in a long time. I think it was good for you, you've been so focused on business lately."

"Speaking of business, are you almost ready for your mission?"

"Next week. Shun will be back in a couple of days." She regarded her husband, "I'd like him to have a few days off. He's been running non-stop lately."

"I suppose…" the Kazekage glanced up at the entrance to the main complex. The guards were more than familiar with his chakra signature, so when he unconcealed it, they instantly stepped aside, heads bowed. Shiori dropped her disguises at the same moment.

She shifted Mayonaka to her left arm and held out her right for Yuugure. It turned out she needn't have bothered for one of her cousins appeared to take the older boy. Shiori gave Kankurou a kiss on the cheek, "See you later," she smiled, "you'd best get up there before the place explodes." Her musical giggle followed.

"That might be a welcome distraction."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a productive day at school," Temari ruffled the pulled back tuft of Hajimeru's hair as she dropped him off at the academy.

"See you later," he muttered as he headed off to the entrance.

_So like his father, _she smiled as she watched him go. She'd gotten here a little earlier than usual because she had some business to take of. It was the third of the month, a day that was dedicated regularly to one piece of business. _When a mission doesn't get in the way, of course, _she looked heavenward_._

_Time for tea._ Heading down the street she wandered over to the place that had become their new rendezvous. She ordered genmai-cha and kept an eye out for him. A few minutes later, just as she finished, fourteen year old Hyuuga Hiromu came into view. The chuunin wore his traditional tan colored work gear. His brown braid tied neatly down his back, its length just past his ribs.

"Greetings Nara-san," he bowed in polite deference.

"Morning, Hiromu," she stepped out into street to stand beside him. They started on their way. After a few minutes of silence she spoke again, "Meeting up with Genma and the team afterwards?"

"Yes." He looked at her, "I'm surprised Genma-sensei hasn't asked you to work with Megumi again. She's very determined to pass the Chuunin Exams next time they happen. She getting a little miffed that she's the only one of our team not to do it"

"I was surprised she didn't make the final exam last two times." The blonde jounin frowned, "Does she have some kind of bad luck with these things?"

Hiromu looked at the woman with an expression that showed surprise at her words. _You, of all people, talking about bad luck with the exams. _"None that she'd claim," he replied.

They went back to silence as they walked on their pilgrimage and soon reached their destination. Konohagakure's asylum was a less dismal appearing structure than the one in Sunagakure had been, but it never lessened the feeling of dread Temari felt every time they approached it. _I failed you, _she thought, _but I __**will not**__ let you be forgotten. _She glanced at her companion; certain he was lost in similar thoughts of his own. Though both of them were dedicated to this fallen comrade, both seemed to realize that neither was strong enough to face him on their own.

As they entered the woman at the main desk recognized them immediately. Of course she had been given a heads up by the fact that a package had arrived for morning inspections. The brunette handed a square paper box to Temari as she said "All okay," and gave them the passes they needed for sub-level 2. The next station matched their chakra signature to the tag, allowing only the living person who the tag was given to use it. No resident of the asylum could steal a tag and each person had to have their own tag to get out.

They descended the stairway that led to a series of access routes. Only one series was kept unsealed on a given day, and only one color of card corresponded to each sequence. The majority of the dangerous residents, those who had maimed or killed, were kept in underground 'cells' with special lighting that simulated the beneficial effects of sunlight.

As they waited for the bridge to align so they could enter the first corridor Hiromu finally spoke again, "So here we are." He looked at the white box, "What did you get him this time?"

"A personal sized cake from Wakana's Sweet Shop," she replied. "You know how he loves maple."

"Yeah, you usually bring him candy." He led as they went down the passage.

"We had one of the large versions of this for my husband's birthday last year," she smirked, thinking of Yoshino's shock that someone had gotten her son something other than the traditional white frosted cake decorated with strawberries. "It was just a whim to get it," she regarded the chuunin by her side, "one of the 'flavors of the season' line they've been experimenting with. Must have been successful, they brought it back as soon as September hit."

"Good thing my uncle, Ko, works inspections here."

"Yeah, having members of your clan doing those duties eases my mind. After an inspection in Suna, I don't think it would look very appetizing." She chuckled.

"If it even could pass for food," he smiled as well. "You desert dwellers are notoriously brutal."

"Yes, but remember because of that upbringing my youngest brother became Kazekage when he was not much older than you are now," she shot back. "Sometimes I think Konoha doesn't build the killer instinct into it's young the way it should." They arrived at the final corridor that would lead to the chamber they were seeking, "other times I just might be grateful they don't." _I wonder sometimes how this all might have turned out if he was more battle hardened at those exams._ She thought back to the events that had brought her here…

---Flashback--- (warning - long flashback)

Twelve days after Temari's return from watching Kankurou's elevation to Kazekage, she received a summons from the Hokage. She had to leave the boys with her mother-in-law since Shikamaru had already been called up to serve as a specialist for a short term study of strategy at the academy. She was wondering what kind of assignment she'd receive as she found herself at the doors to the office. _Here goes._

From behind her desk, Tsunade smiled up at the jounin. "Thank you for being so prompt." She held out a hand to Shizune who placed a folder in it. Flipping it open she glanced down to the pages within and back up to the woman before her. "In your time in Konohagakure's service you've been exemplary. I'd like to open up a new opportunity that could better prepare you for some of your upcoming parental duties."

The flaxen hair woman raised an eyebrow, "And that would be."

"I wish to add your name to the list of jounin being assigned genin teams this year." She met the younger woman's teal eyes with a steady gaze. "The lists will be finalized within the next week or so. Team assignments will come out shortly there after. I think you have a lot to offer, and not just from your experiences in Sunagakure."

"This is a bit of a surprise," Temari regarded the Hokage. "I had thought for sure you would offer this kind of position to Shikamaru before me."

"I find your husband to be more useful here. I prefer not to send him too far away at this point in time." A slow twist of her lip, "Besides, you know he'd find the ongoing demands of keeping up with a trio of genin for days on end…oh, what is the word?"

"Troublesome?" Shizune offered.

"Exactly," Tsunade gestured.

"What a convincing argument." Temari's amusement at the show she had just seen was clearly written on her face. "Fine, as long as you intend to keep my husband close to home, I have no real problem with the idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Temari told Shikamaru that evening, he'd been happy for her. It showed that the Hokage had fully accepted her as a Konoha shinobi. What he didn't say was that it was also a relief that for at least the next year or so most of the assignments they got shouldn't go above 'C' rank which was good as far as Temari's personal safety. He knew her, if she'd have gone much longer without a regular assignment, she'd have probably gone into Tsunade-sama's office demanding a high rank mission. Plus there was the added advantage of keeping her busy so it would minimize her chance of telling Ino about Kankurou's current situation.

Temari speculated wildly about who she'd get as a team. She'd heard about various students among this year's class from her husband from the occasions when he'd taught specialized classes. There was one boy who she was genuinely curious about: Touma Shinji, she'd heard about him not just from Shika, bit from various members of their circle of friends. Ino had told her how she'd helped Sakura tame the boy's 'genjutsu gone wild'. The only catch was that he tended to have been a little slower in his social growth and other shinobi skills, so he was already about a year older than his graduating classmates. There was also one of new genin who seem to have a wind affinity, maybe she'd get her. Or perhaps she'd get called in as a specialist if they needed help just as Sarutobi Asuma had when Naruto needed some pointers.

She looked over the basic genin class list and stared putting her own fantasy dream team together. _I want Shinji, Aburame Shigeo (one of Shino's cousins, of course), and Irino Megumi: Fake crawlies, real bugs, & a girl with wind potential. It couldn't get any better than that._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the finalized lists came out it turned out Temari did indeed get Shinji as part of the newly created Team 17. However, as she read the files given her the other two seemed to be a curious match: Hizuka Reito was an orphan who'd been found and adopted. He was considered to be a strange quiet boy, but he had a reputation like Tenten's for weapons and targeting accuracy. His personality was also what his instructors consistently called 'distant'. Banno Asuka was medically trained, in fact she was one of the best in the current class. Socially she was Reito's opposite, a non-stop talker, especially on her favorite topic: Banno Asuka. To say she was a braggart might be an understatement, but she had rights to it, she had been in the top three in pretty much every category of the standard genin training.

The day she actually met the members of Team 17, she knew she had her work cut out for her. Shinji wasn't so bad, that is, if he didn't act so much like a puppy who wanted to be your friend. He was a brown haired, brown eyed youth of fairly ordinary features. Asuka was every bit a self-centered as the reports had indicated. The strawberry blonde had intense blue eyes and a glare that could cut right through you. She wanted attention and praise like it was her life's blood, when she didn't get it, her tantrums were excessive. Reito had dark blue hair a little longer than shoulder length. His eyes were a reddish brown that reminded you of blood. When he took orders, he did only what he was told and promptly stopped once he completed it, but his sense of self preservation seemed strong. He seemed to react defensively to any attack thrown at him. Temari promptly labeled them: Puppy, Vanity and Machine.

Somehow, because of Reito's offbeat nature they managed to pass the pretest that Temari administered. She decided he was going to be the one to watch most closely. His movements seemed almost too perfected for a boy his age. Weirder still his chakra pattern and flow was almost unreadable at times. After all the things she'd heard about Shinji, she'd thought he'd be the one who'd surprise her.

After that, their first few missions were disasters. There was no teamwork to be found in any of them. Shinji's attempt at it was to do any duty Asuka found beneath a shinobi of her skills. Asuka's idea was to try to order the other two around, but Reito wouldn't take orders from anyone but Temari.

The traditional cat finder mission was only accomplished because Reito had fallen asleep against a tree in the middle of lunch after he had checked the locations he'd been assigned to check. Apparently, he had some of the cat's favorite food in the bento that had been packed and the beast had eaten it and decided the boy's lap was as good a place as any for a nap. Temari had come looking for him, seen the cat and told Reito not to let go of it. Then she had recalled Shinji and Asuka, so they could claim their assignment completion.

Because of these ongoing lapses, Temari requested a survival mission: a trip to the mountains. She deliberately chose a type of terrain that she herself had a more limited exposure to. She spent the evening convincing Shikamaru that this was the right thing to do. "If I add some element of personal risk, I too, will get something more out of it."

"You still don't like it here on the rare occasions it snows." He looked at her mildly concerned, "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"If it will give me a more cohesive team I have to try," her teal eyes narrowed. She didn't like it when he doubted her judgment, for a moment she considered sleeping with her sons as a show of her annoyance. _They, at least, listen to everything I say without questioning._ But she could tell by his body language that the whole situation had him tenser than his words revealed. So she decided, since there was no verbal reassurance she could offer to alleviate his fears, it was wiser to de-stress him that night with her touch.

The next morning she'd met up with the other members of Team 17 at the main gates. She double-checked their gear before heading out. They'd done well, planning for the colder elevations they were heading to.

Asuka exuded confidence as Temari let her take the lead. The girl had studied maps and carried the two she considered most useful with her. One featured population centers and landmarks, the other showed elevations and other topography. Temari felt a stirring of pride in the girl: s_he's not just talk, she's really taking this mission seriously_.

They traveled steadily along in the trees to the north east of Hi no Kuni. They took a midday break for lunch in a small town that Asuka had charted on her map and said goodbye to civilization for what could last as long as the next month.

By the next afternoon they had reached the mountains, by twilight they had climbed high enough that Temari decreed it was time to set up their camp. As expected they set it up so Asuka and Temari shared one tent and the boys shared the other. They did their best to prepare a hot meal that evening, for the air was already showing a chill edge indicating a change in the weather.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake it, Temari-sensei," the girl's voice cut through the morning air, "sun's up, time to train."

The blonde jounin poked her nose out of the cocoon of a sleeping bag she brought. The cold in the air stung worse than it had outside the night before. _Auuugh,_ she mentally screamed, _how I hate the cold!_ She knew it was her responsibility to whip these genin into a cohesive team. She had thought that it would work best if she put herself in a less familiar environment to do so. _Why did I think I could do this here? It's too late to turn back now, especially since my husband will say 'Told you so.'_ She started to crawl out from her covers and the morning chill struck her in a wave making her shiver. She tucked further back into the roll and inched closer to her clothes and gear looking like an oversized inch worm.

"Oooh, I think I see a weakness," Asuka teased. She was already dressed in a wool cloak layered over wool leggings and wore fitted leather jacket over a turtle neck. The leather gloves she wore were the only bright colored item, they stood out in brilliant scarlet.

"Banno-chan," Temari knew how much the girl hated the use of 'chan' with any part of her name, "this is just a demonstration of conservation of heat. If I maintain warmth in here and pull my clothing in here to warm up before I dress, I'll waste less energy than I would if I stepped out into the cold, pulled on cold clothing and had to bring my core temperature back up again."

"Yeah right," the strawberry blonde replied flippantly. As she slid out through the tent flap, she added, "You still haven't got your desert-ass used to our climate changes."

_One of these days that girl's mouth is going to get her killed. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first day's training was a series of spontaneous moments of Temari deciding to halt their mountain ascent to try different types of combat in terrain along their way. Narrow ledges proved to be Asuka's bane, her shorter stature left her more vulnerable to physical attacks than usual. The longer limbs of her teammates, especially when combined with Temari's ordering Reito in a carefully directed assault on Asuka's weaknesses forced the girl into a slowly building rage that ended when Shinji managed to clock her in the back of the head with a stick that he'd decided to throw. When that happened she let out a furious scream and promptly broke away from the restriction of fighting on the thin path. She ran up the rock wall deliberately using a concentrated chakra thrust to smash a chunk of the rock face showering her teammates with a small scale avalanche. Shinji shielded Reito with an earth based jutsu he'd recently learned. Temari used her fan to fly up to catch up with her perturbed student.

Stepping onto this higher ledge she folded her fan. "That would have been better if you'd had used that wall shatter as a projectile weapon against Reito."

The girl glared with a pout on her lips.

"The rules I gave were limited to your own physical strength and found items. A smaller carefully directed version of using concentrated chakra could have forced Reito back. Stone shards can cut as well as any other weapon you could have even created an additional weapon in the process." The blonde jounin watched to see if her advice was sinking in. "If it's any consolation tomorrow should offer some payback. There's supposedly a crater like structure higher up, maybe I'll let you team up with whichever of the boys you want…and we'll see what happens from there." Her gaze turned downward to see the boys looking back.

"Do you want us to come up yet?" Shinji asked.

_At least he was smart enough to recognize that we needed a little alone time._ "Sure," she replied waving them up by gesture as well.

A moment later they fell in along side her. "Com'on, back to path walking." She pointed east, "next place we find that's open enough to sit comfortably is where we'll eat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they continued their ascent, finding the crater Temari had informed Asuka about. When she'd offered the girl the opportunity for revenge, she knew exactly how the girl's vindictive nature would lead her. Even though he hadn't been as active a participant in yesterday's battle Asuka wanted a piece of Shinji because he's the one who'd made the final insult by nailing her with a well thrown stick. So the noisy strawberry blonde paired up with the silent blue haired automaton.

Temari smiled, "okay, Shinji and I vs. you two."

"I thought," Asuka gaped.

"No, you assumed." The jounin smiled, "Before we begin…Reito."

"Yes, Sensei?" He bowed his head to her.

"Until this battle is acknowledged as over by either Asuka or myself, you will only take orders from her."

Before Temari could step back, Asuka crowed, "Reito, formation two," as she sped after Shinji.

_No surprise here, _Temari thought as Reito ran a defensive pattern as he too, moved past her to go for the brown haired boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly two hours later Shinji caught Asuka above her ear with an elbow, knocking her cold. It hadn't been a deliberate move, he'd actually been trying to avoid Temari's wind slash that was deflected by Reito. The girl had somehow focused on the new potential threat and lost track of her opponent.

Temari promptly declared the battle as over so Reito could check his teammate. He had moderate medical skill, not as good as Asuka's, but it was kind of a relief to have two on the team who had these skills. _Especially looking at the nice lump she's got going there. _Temari preformed a quick ice jutsu to make a pack to help alleviate the swelling, and handed it off to the quite boy. Shinji came over with Asuka's bed roll. Reito helped his teammate pick her up and rest her on it before he tended to the girl, quickly bringing her around.

"So I guess that's it for the day," Temari smiled down, "I think you need a little break."

"Just a little one, Temari-sensei?" The girl responded, "that doesn't sound like you at all, are you going soft on us?"

"No, but your head is going to go soft if you don't rest for a while." She stood above the girl with her hands on her hips. Then she put a hand on the shoulders of the other two team members, "Boys, I think we're camping here tonight, got a problem with that?"

"No," Shinji said, while Reito wordlessly went to the packs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next three days was spent alternately training and climbing as they strived to reach an elevation that actually seemed a little less comfortable for them. When they got there she decided this was finally the time for her to give Shinji a special order she'd never given him before. In fact, she'd wanted to wait until she saw how their team fit together before she tried this, especially since the boy had well developed earth based jutsu that served the team well enough on missions.

So as they continued to look for as site to set up their camp for what Temari had decided would be their home for the next week, Shinji came through. She felt it hit her, she was half expecting it anyways. In spite of her knowledge of the genjutsu's nature she stared at her arm for the first moment anyways. _What a revolting sensation, _her hands rapidly flipped through the gestures to release her from the hold of his power, _I knew it was supposed to feel like something was moving under the skin, but I didn't realize that there would be that gnawing sensation as well. It only makes sense._

Now that she was free she watched for an additional few moments to see it Asuka and Reito had enough sense to figure it out. _It is a training mission after all and they have been briefed on the nature of Shinji's power._ The moment she saw Reito grab at his kunai she gestured for the brown haired boy to do the release. The victims startled when they suddenly realized that the pain and threat was gone.

"That was Shinji's genjutsu, wasn't it?" Asuka said after the first moment of relief had passed.

"Yes."

"I was just trying to get past my fear and wrap my mind around the concept so I could attempt to release from it," she actually sounded disappointed.

"Well, I would have let him go on a little longer, but someone else wasn't handling it as well as you." The blonde jounin looked at the blue haired member. "Reito, I expected better of you. I thought for sure those self-preservation reflexes of yours would find a more realistic solution than pulling out a kunai and digging it into your arm."

"The pain from that would have broken the genjutsu as well as anything else." His reddish brown eyes regarded his sensei.

Temari marveled at what he'd just said, not the concept, but the fact that it was the longest sentence she'd ever hear him say. _If I'm lucky that a sign of some sort of breakthrough._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was spent training genjutsu releases and establishing a chain of command for the team. Temari wasn't sure what she needed to do beyond that, _What would make this team really come together?_ She watched as they practiced some simple drills, _I hate this cold, I want to get out of here, but can't until they show me they can truly work together._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later as Temari was mentally cursing the cold as usual while they moved about seeking new locations to train without climbing higher up the mountain. Through these past few days she had been letting her team take turns being advance and rear guard to get a feel how the required skills differed by placement. At this time, Shinji had been scouting in advance of the rest of the team. They caught up to him at a juncture when he'd immediately pointed out a gap in the rocky face of the mountain.

"I didn't see any indication of it on the maps we'd brought so I thought I'd wait for the rest of you before investigating," he spoke softly, almost uncertainly.

"Did you see any evidence of movement around the entrance while you waited?" Temari asked him, as she scrutinized the area for any evidence of recent activity. _No high powered trackers in this group, we'll just have to do this by careful study._

"Nothing that I saw."

"Reito, you take the lead," Temari gave him the order, "and everyone remember our chain of command."

The blue haired boy slid silently to the front, _He has the fastest reactions…normally._

_Finally, something unexpected, let's see how this works for us._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first stretch of the cave seemed perfectly ordinary. However as they got deeper within there seemed to be evidence of something having been in it. They found sooty marks in rough hewn niches on the cave walls.

_Smart, not visible from the entranceway,_ Temari notice it had taken them about twenty minutes to work in to this point. That was the other reason she'd put Reito up front, he had far superior night vision to the rest of the team. Temari had put herself second for hers was fairly good, she'd placed a small red light off the back of her pack to give Asuka and now rear guard Shinji something to follow. Another half an hour and they felt the air change: cold, stale with just a hint of something unnatural. Another five minutes and the blonde jounin saw a change in the front, Reito had moved off to the side of what appeared to be a large opening. He waited there for her to catch up. As she moved along side him she made sure she gesture in the red glow for the others to advance to join them.

She turned off the light and got Asuka to wrap a hand loosely around her own. "What did you see?" Temari leaned close to Reito's ear and whispered as softly as she could. As he described his discovery she used a form of sign language to silently form a message in Asuka's hand and transfer the information along allowing the girl to share the information to Shinji in as minimal a whisper as she could use.

When they all knew what Reito had found Asuka reversed the sign language position and queried her as to what they should do next. Temari's silent response was she would put out as strong and as cautious a feel for any active live chakra trace in the area, hoping not to reveal herself to a trap in the process. She slipped across to the area to the other side of the opening.

Two minutes later she gave them a go ahead to try to illuminate the area. As they carefully brought the light level up they could see evidence that the place they had found was some sort of abandoned lab. _Could this be one of Orochimaru's leavings? _Temari examined the place carefully, _It might be fun to taunt Sasuke and tell him he might have missed one. _She had been told that part of the reason Konoha's most famous wayward son had taken so long with his homecoming was because he was trying to systematically reduce all of the Snake Sannin's lairs to useless dust. "Shinji, make sure all this gets mapped. We'll have to give directions to this place to the Hokage. Where we found it, what the cave looks like and so on."

"Yes, Sensei." The boy pulled out a kit he had and began to sketch, making detailed notes.

Asuka chose to stand guard by him, as Temari and Reito moved to look more closely at some of the items along the walls.

There were items on selves that appeared to be jars. Most seemed to be broken remnants but there appeared to be two that were mostly intact. Temari warily handled one, while the blue haired youth moved closer to a marking on the nearby wall. _There seems to be something still in here, _she tilted the cracked jar carefully, trying to get enough light so see what was within. Her mind just registered that it was the mummified remains of what could have been a child when she heard Reito gasp a word and stumble backward into her. The jar dropped from her hands and collided into her left leg shattering on impact.

"Asuka, I need you." The blonde jounin jumped backward about ten feet on her right leg to get away from the glass then sat down and tried to see what kind of damage had been done by the glass.

The genin kunoichi settled in and began to cut away her sensei's pants from the wound. She removed the glass shard carefully, "Nasty, but not deep." Her hands cleaned the area and she attempted a brief healing and paused, "It feels weird, like an infection is already setting in."

"Let's take the shard you removed with us, and could someone pack up what's left of the contents of the shattered jar…just be careful." Temari looked over to see Reito still staring at the wall. "Reito!"

"Sensei," he suddenly returned to alertness.

"Find a way to gather and store the contents of the jar I dropped so we can take it home to study it. Ow! Asuka that stings," she grimaced.

"I wasn't doing anything at the moment." The girl replied as she turned back to her sensei's injury, her hands touched again, "I don't like this, your skin is discoloring." She set to healing it again. Soon the area like a normal cut again.

"Let's get out of here and back to Konoha," Temari told the team. They worked their way out and returned to their camp. They gathered their gear and decided to take as short a route down as possible, instead of following the paths like they had to get where they'd been.

When it got dark they made camp, and Asuka checked on Temari's leg again. "It's discoloring again and I don't think it's just because we're kept you active. There's something wrong, that I can't quite zero in on. Getting home is really sounding good to me, hopefully tonight's rest will do it more good than the climbing we've been doing."

"I'll trust your judgment on this," the blonde replied. "Everyone, keep in mind the chain of command in case something happens to me."

That night Temari remembered shivering from the cold as she tried to fall asleep, and hearing Asuka tell the boys to move their sleeping bags into their tent, "So we can keep Sensei warm."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, I know stylistically this chapter is a little more anecdotal than usual, but I just wanted to fill in this gap in the story. And will conclude it next chapter, also resuming the regularly scheduled dilemma, I mean, drama.

Thank you to those who reviewed last time: Awaii, shannny2k, shelvesinthecloset, Shubaltz Crazist & wwefollower, hopefully I won't keep you all waiting so long next time.


	22. Wrongs of Passage

A/N: Part two of the side trip. Sorry about the delay…the last two months have been extra busy: My Beta's eighteenth Birthday, then Katsucon, then catch up in general on life. I am not the most organized of people…sorry. And of course to top it off my Beta is prominently featured in her High School musical so free time has been in short supply for her. Not to mention her post show physical crash and burn.

This flashback is set well before Mayonaka's (Kankurou's younger son) birth… the reference point is made as part of the story as well, but I didn't want you to get too confused over the issue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I can write his name over and over again: Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto…see, as long as I give proper credit to Kishimoto Masashi. This has been a public service announcement, thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wrongs of Passage

---Temari's long flashback continues---

She awoke in a hospital bed in Konohagakure. Sitting in the chair by her side was Shikamaru, in his left hand he held a book while he was jotting down notes with his right. She watched him for just a moment, somehow it didn't faze her that she'd come to in a place other than she expected. The fact that he was by her side…just being himself, made her so happy. "Hey there, handsome," she smirked in spite of her best effort not to, "what brings you to a place like this?"

"A troublesome woman," a slight smile, but the relief was clearly there. He set the book and papers aside to free his hands so he could take a hold of her right.

"How long have I been here?"

"About a day and a half," he replied. "Shizune said that the deep healing sleep they put you in afterward would be wearing off by this evening," he leaned closer, "so here I am," his lips brushed hers, but lingered only briefly. "Unfortunately, I promised Sakura I would get her as soon as you came around." He got up and left the room.

Temari tried to sit up a little more, her movements felt slow and awkward. She desperately wanted to look at her leg, but there was a definite weakness still in her body; she didn't like it at all. _Sakura, get in here and tell me this is only temporary. _She stared at the door as if it would make the arrival come more quickly.

Finally, the door opened with the return of her husband followed by the pink haired medic.

"Came around earlier than we expected," Sakura smiled as she moved closer, "seems like a good sign."

"Except now that I'm awake, my body responds like a limp noodle."

"You're almost sitting up, that's not the position I left you in," her husband commented. "Not exactly what I'd call limp."

"And speaking of that word, your legs should recover completely, so you won't walk with one." The medic's green eyes regarded the patient, "You were smart, telling your team to pack up the remains of the jar's contents. Tsunade felt it made a big difference in how quickly a cure was found."

"So what exactly happened?"

"Mission-wise, that's the Hokage's job to tell when you get your final debriefing," she was already taking Temari's wrist and checking vitals. "Medically, I can tell you pretty much anything you want to know. Well, first of all, Asuka's a pretty smart medic." Sakura smiled, "She noticed that the warmer she kept you, the slower it seemed to spread. There must have been something deliberate about the cold location contributing to whatever was being worked on up there. As it was, she felt she lucked out that first night by calling the boys in to nest around you, if she hadn't you might have started thrashing in the middle of the night, instead of first thing in the morning." She pulled back the sheet to reveal the leg. "You spent you trip home pretty much delirious, but strangely enough not feverish."

Temari could see hints of bruising around the jagged looking pink scar.

Sakura ran her finger along it, applying just a bit of pressure, watching Temari's expression. "You should have seen it when they got you here," then her finger traced an area at least six inches around the healing area on all sides. "I've never seen some of the colors on human skin outside of tattoos. At first, we were worried we'd have to amputate…I suspect Asuka thought the same. The girl was exhausted; she had Reito carrying her when they arrived. She must have used as much of her chakra as she could each day to heal you. I guess you should be grateful that the route you took to the mountains was through fairly safe territory. They made amazing time getting you back.

"While Shizune and some of the other medics worked at holding the infection at bay, the Hokage and I worked in the lab analyzing the items they brought for us." She covered Temari's leg again, "Once we got the chemicals figured out, the cure came together quickly. When it was formulated and given to Shizune's crew we got almost immediate results." The pride in this success was clearly written on the pink haired woman's face.

"Thank you," Temari said. "Now, how do I get the Hokage here for my debriefing? You wouldn't believe how many things I want to ask."

Sakura smiled, this was the Temari she knew. "All I can tell you is you'll have to wait until tomorrow." She added, "Why don't you give Shikamaru a little more time, before visiting hours end. Ta-taaa." She fluttered a wave as she headed out the door.

Shikamaru spoke softly, "I think your doctor just gave you some very good advice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru returned in the morning, getting there before Tsunade did. "Once the Hokage's done with your debriefing, I'll bring Haji and Zuki in to see you as soon as I can get them from my parents place." He bent down to give her a kiss, and was immediately interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Two sets of eyes turned to the door, expecting to see Tsunade or at least Shizune. Instead they met the bright blue eyes of Banno Asuka. The girl straightened her posture and said, "You didn't have to stop on my account."

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he just heard, he glanced briefly at his wife. The slight smile told him that not only was Temari happy to see the girl, but this kind of talk was not an unexpected occurrence.

"Well, good morning to you, Asuka-chan," the blonde got just a slight bit of revenge for the interruption.

The strawberry blonde just shrugged it off, coming closer to her sensei. "Glad to see you too," she claimed the chair next to her, "got a message that someone was finally getting her mission debriefing this morning."

"You, maybe?" Temari teased.

"I'm only here to see you, Temari-sensei," the girl looked at the woman in the bed, "and make sure the Hokage gets the details right when she tells you."

"Yeah, right," Shikamaru muttered.

The door opened again to the Hokage, followed by her assistant and the remaining members of Team 17. Shinji's eyes looked moist as if his relief at seeing her was bordering on tears of joy. Reito's expression as usual was hard to read, his reddish brown eyes studied his sensei as if looking for obvious changes.

Tsunade approached the blonde jounin and wordlessly she did a brief examination. She lingered over the line of the wound, poking with fingers and prodding with chakra until she was completely satisfied with the situation. She then took the chair to Temari's right and began, "Well, first the good news, it appears that we have completely cleared that foreign matter out of your body. There has been absolutely no reoccurrence overnight, of course we'll still hold you here for one more day just to be sure." Her expression as she looked at Naras seemed bemused. "Shikamaru, I'd actually like you to stay for this in case you come up with something I should tell the two men I'm planning on sending out to investigate Team 17's findings."

"Of course," he bowed his head respectfully.

Over the course of the next few minutes the Hokage had Shizune read back the report she'd written when Asuka, Reito and Shinji had been called to fill in gaps as to what happened to Temari.

It was the blonde jounin who offered the first correction to the report she hadn't just dropped the jar: Reito had been startled and bumped into her.

"Is this true?" the Hokage asked all three genin.

Asuka and Shinji admitted they had both been looking elsewhere at the time. Reito bowed his head slightly and said, "I don't remember what made me react that way."

Shizune and Tsunade looked at each other for a moment, then as if an unspoken message had been exchanged, they resumed the reading of the report.

By the end it was quite apparent that the team had taken Temari's chain of command instructions to heart. Whenever Asuka was indisposed, either by her need to work on her sensei's injury or the exhaustion she experienced as their return trip continued, Reito followed Shinji's orders as well. _Thank you, _she smiled gratefully at them, _this was the breakthrough I wanted…a real team._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru agreed with his wife and the Hokage that the mountain cave was very likely one of Orochimaru's labs. He also knew immediately that the two men Tsunade was going send out were Sasuke, who had made a point of destroying as many of the Snake Sannin's hideouts as he could find before returning to Konoha, and Naruto, who he assumed would go with Sasuke solely to prevent Sasuke from sinking back into his obsession of trying to wipe every piece of Orochimaru's works from the face of the earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Temari was released to go out on missions with her genin again, there was a genuine sense of camaraderie…well, at least for three of them…Reito was still a little peculiar, but at least he seemed less distant. Mission successes came one after the other, surpassing the record of two previously more successful teams that had formed out of the same graduating class as her own had been. To Temari's secret delight each held on of the genin she'd originally wanted for her own. Team 4 had Aburame Shigeo and Genma's Team 19 had Irino Megumi, as well as Hyuuga Hiromu, who was the current generation's most promising clan member.

So it came as no surprise that the next winter the chuunin exams were offered all three captains nominated their teams. In short order, Team 17 was heading off to Kaminari no Kuni for the exams in Kumogakure.

Temari had acted as an exam liaison numerous times between Suna and Konoha, so the waiting was nothing new to her. She passed the time talking with her fellow Konoha captains, Genma too, was comfortable with the exams from his own insider experiences, but his had been one step better, he'd experienced one of the stone mazes that were cut into the canyons outside of Kumogakure. As long as his team made it out of the written exams he had no doubt they'd get through the maze, Hiromu would see them through.

_Yeah thanks, just get your bragging rights in now, if your Hyuuga runs into Reito in combat I'll bet my boy kicks your boy's ass…soundly._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari settled into the lounge that had been set up for the jounin leaders of the Exam Candidates who had survived the 'written exam'. _The most carefully withheld information by any shinobi that's passed. Such a wonderful collection of trick questions as we study of how subtly our young shinobi can use their skills. I can't wait to see how my sons handle that when it's their turn. Then again, if my team survived it…now all that matters is them following the chain of command we set up. Reito is in trouble if he gets separated from the other two…unless Asuka was smart enough to tell him to keep going for the goal under those circumstances. She can't be so cocky that she'll forget she can't pass this without the rest of the Team 17. Just get to the domed central complex at the heart of the stone canyon maze… _She glanced around to see who was currently in this section of the complex that had been set up as the waiting areas. She saw Genma sitting with one of Kumogakure's jounin, for the briefest moment she considered joining him. _But no, I just don't feel like hearing him repeat what a breeze this maze will be for him since his team has a Hyuuga._

"Is this seat taken?" A woman's voice interrupted her thoughts.

The blonde woman's head swiveled to regard a Suna jounin. She remembered who she faced immediately: "Shiroko," she smiled, "I'm surprised I haven't run into you here sooner."

The amber haired woman was a cousin to her brother's wife. Unlike Shiori, there was nothing beautiful about this member of the Chidoku clan. The woman had a body like a gangly teenage boy, with just enough wiry muscle to show why she was a battle hardened jounin, her hawkish face held the warm brown eyes that also seems a nearly universal trait of her clan.

"Oh please," Temari gestured to the chair beside her, "make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," the woman claimed the chair next to her. She sat half a head taller than Temari, but as she settled in her harsh features were tempered by a soft, but narrow lipped smile. "I assume our Kazekage has shared his good news."

"That Shiori's expecting again," the blonde said matter-of-factly, "yes, but I was surprised how soon it happened after Yuugure."

"More importantly that she's made it through the first trimester." Shiroko took a deep swallow from her water bottle, "Didn't your brother tell you anything about the difficulties of Chidoku biology?"

"I know how your blood is toxic and you can use it to poison you weapons. I know that any anti-venom derived to use against you might not work against one of your cousins." _The direction this conversation is getting to be curious. _Her teal eyes studied the jounin she faced.

"Those same toxins kill about sixty percent of our children before they get past the second month of gestation. The odds get better after that, fifty percent by the end of the first trimester, then almost normal odds by the final months."

Temari was shocked, "No, he never told me." Her heart suddenly ached for both of them.

_It's a high risk for being a biological weapon._

"I don't think anyone even thought of telling Shiori until she had gotten engaged to your brother." The amber haired woman shrugged, the shifting of her Suna style vest gave her more of figure than her body would normally have, "Sometimes it's easy to forget her upbringing wasn't the same as the rest of ours after she lost her mother."

"I know all about those kind of details," Temari agreed, "luckily with two boys I don't think I'll need to give those kind of instructions." She looked at Shiroko again, _Hard to believe this boyish being is related to someone as beautiful as my sister-in-law. Even Shinta would make a better woman. _Suddenly, she found herself fighting against the blush that her bizarre thoughts were generating. "So how do Chidoku women manage?"

"We use a lot of caution, and enforce some very strict rules on our gravid women."

"Bed rest and all that," Temari muttered,"must make your kunoichi crazy." She reflected on how lucky she'd been with her pregnancies: nausea and swollen feet, but no major medical issues.

"I suppose it would, I've never had anyone worth settling down with, and I've always been exceptionally careful with lovers. No, our woman get much more drastic monitoring. Married women test early and often to see if they've conceived because the risk to mother as well as child can be great." Shiroko continued, "The woman is isolated from her husband to avoid any temptation that could endanger the child more than it already is."

Suddenly, it made sense that Shiori had conceived as soon as she was able to again. Temari thought about her brother's previous liking for the attentions of women, and that he seem so obviously 'in lust' with his wife, it certainly would have made him anxious to get back to it. She smiled wickedly, "Must frustrate the two of them horribly."

"Shiori certainly makes no secret of her feelings on the matter," the hawkish woman said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of that day the two of them conversed about the general state of affairs in Suna. The next morning, Temari sought out Shiroko's company as well. "I know we shouldn't talk about our team's actual abilities with each other, but how do you feel about their actual chances of getting their chuunin status out of this?"

Shiroko smiled, "I have a pretty solid group, all their skills are well rounded. One of the boys has the habit of talking the other two into mischief, but I think even he has enough sense to keep the objective in mind under these circumstances." She slouched comfortably in her chair, "I don't think I'll have to worry too much." Her eyes looked to Temari's, "How about your three?"

"The girl on my team can be an egotistical bitch," the blonde replied bluntly. "If the boys don't make it through this round, they'll suffer far worse by her hand."

The hawkish woman laughed, "How do you stand it? There's only room for one bitch on a team, you can't let her steal your position," she shook her head with her amusement.

"If she thinks she's running things after all this, I'll give her a healthy reminder," the blonde grinned back.

"You're certainly capable of it; I know I never wanted to get on your bad side."

For a few minutes they settled back into an easier going conversation again, anticipating passing the hours in this comfortable fashion.

Then with a clatter of door handle one of the primary monitors of the exam threw open the door deliberately drawing the attention of everyone within the lounge. "Will the captains of Iwagakure Team 5, Takigakure Team 2, Konohagakure Teams 17 and 19, and Sunagakure Team 9 please come with me?"

Temari and Shiroko regarded at each other as they started to rise, then the blonde's gaze went to where Genma was since his team's number part of the summons. The Iwagakure captain turned out to be a massive mountain of a man, almost a head above the next tallest man in the room and a strongly muscled body the width of two ordinary men. The Takigakure jounin on the other hand was a smaller man, with blue hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He wore goggles and his hitai-ate was built into a half dome structure that completely covered his forehead. As they walked down the hall he muttered, "This could be really good or really bad."

_Considering my brothers and I still hold the record for best time, _Temari thought, _and one of Konoha's teams didn't make it there much after, I think a day and a half wouldn't be bad…_

The monitor guided them to another chamber, as the door opened it was clearly seen as having a series of monitors covering one wall and on one or the other walls was one large monitor. Temari's heart dropped as she took in the scene before her.

"The long haired boy got the survivors to launch their surrender-retrieval flares," one of the other monitors spoke, "I guess we can congratulate Konohagure's Team 19 for surviving the worst massacre I've seen committed by one genin since I've been monitoring these things."

"One genin did all this," the Taki-nin seemed surprised, "which one?"

Temari looked at the bodies and saw only one of her team in any position resembling upright, she was focused on him, as the monitor used a pointer to indicate him. _Not Shinji. He's the one I would think of as least capable of something like this. Someone must have hurt Asuka or Reito and…_ "I have to go to him," the words slipped out and almost ashamedly her hand went to cover the lips that had betrayed her concern.

"You know the rules, special retrieval teams only. Those they bring back get put under so they can't see the best route to central in case they have to face the maze again."

"Besides," said the monitor who'd first brought them here, "it's probably more important for you to see how your teams accounted for themselves in this fight." He gestured at the open floor, "Sorry, we're short on chairs, if you can make yourselves comfortable, we'll try to get the replay ready for all of…well, maybe not you," he looked at Genma, "your group's still in this. When the retrieval squad gets there they'll chase them off, you don't need to stick around for the replay."

"Nah," the senbon that was held in the captain of Team 19's mouth bobbed up and down, "I think I'll be here for my fellow Konoha captain." He settled down to the floor to Temari's right hand side.

As they reviewed the video it became obvious why so many teams had been involved in the incident. There was a land bridge that Shiroko's team had decided would be a good spot for an ambush to get the other scroll that they needed to pass the exam.

A girl with blue-black hair tied back in a short braid, gave a sign to her teammates that seemed to indicate that the area was clear but she indicated the direction from which they'd come as the one to watch. She scooted across the land bridge and used a large rock for her place of concealment. Temari recognized a distinct detail in the girl's outfit, the left shoulder and arm were heavily layered in leather. "That's got to be Junnosuke's daughter, right?" She asked, Shiroko softly, remembering the smiling man who'd gone on to take care of Suna's messenger birds after the loss of a leg had removed him from active duty. Then in the back of her mind she tried to remember if she'd seen the girl alive at the end of all this.

"Yes," came the reply, "and that," a gesture at the screen indicated a teen with a dew-wrap style hitai-ate, 'is the trouble maker I told you about."

As he clambered down the near side of the cliff, Temari realized that she'd recognized his maroon jacket among the bodies she'd seen when they'd first seen the screen.

"He was such an amazing climber," Shiroko continued with a calm detachment, "moved like a fly on the wall."

After listening to the other women, the blonde suddenly realized that her own steely exterior was not as strong as it used to be. _Perhaps being a mother has opened more cracks in my armor than I previously thought._

So the replay continued on with the Sunagakure ninja having set themselves up optimally based on the terrain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Iwagakure team was the next to arrive on the scene. They took a moment to study the lay of the land as if they too need to set up an ambush to get what they need to make it past this round. A lanky girl who was part of their group stopped just before the bridge and stretched her arm out before her as if she was feeling for something in the air. Her fist suddenly closed and she jumped back pointing to where the Suna girl and the third of that team were hidden.

The tallest member of the Iwa team, a brown haired teen, shouted a challenge, "We know your hiding places, come out and gives us a real fight or I will make you regret it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And Masahiro was more than capable of carrying out that threat." His captain's voice carried as a deep rumble, "He was the strongest master of his hereditary genjutsu in over two generations." This man spoke with great pride of the genin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as the third member of the Suna team, a youth with a huge curved blade , made himself visible, appearing chameleon-like from the very spot the Iwa girl had pointed, Temari's team could just be seen creeping into view between the rocks. Asuka's hand could be seen gesturing in small tight movements conducting Reito and Shinji alternately through the cover, setting up to flank the third member of the Iwa team.

A hawk circled briefly through the frame as the Suna girl rose from concealment. "Things have just gotten interesting," she spoke freely, "one more team has arrived, and another will be here shortly. And none of us are from the same village."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice," Shiroko commented with a smile, "notice how Junko states it all so confidently without revealing her source of knowledge. A gambit played to put the team they face off balance as well as ruining the element of surprise of the new arrivals."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Iwagakure girl spread her hand out before her as she'd done before and with a slight tilt of her head confirmed the direction of the other team.

"Three teams, three scrolls, looks like one team will leave happy," Masahiro growled in the direction of the new threat.

In a brilliant combination of stealth and speed, Asuka practically materialized behind the third member if the Iwa team. "Let the games begin," in a flash she had rope garroted her target and was holding him as he struggled for air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn she's fast," Genma muttered with approval, seemingly forgetting that this was a playback.

Temari was anticipating something from the boy that would be the attack on Asuka that would trigger Shinji to take whatever actions that had left him so blood covered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji and Reito tensed in readiness for whatever would happen next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, Masahiro," the guttural voice of the Iwagakure captain said, again with approval. It was becoming obvious that the tallest member of his team had been his favorite.

Temari caught the end of the hand signs. '_He's one of __**them**__,' _her inner Temari danced with glee as she shouted, '_YES_,' and enthusiastically jerked her arm downward as her fist clenched shut. She couldn't resist voicing her sentiment in a different way: "They couldn't have run into a better situation."

"What?" the deep voice of the man-mountain queried.

"My team is all too familiar with this genjutsu," a grin spread across her features, "Shinji had the ability to do it too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuka smacked a metal knuckled glove into the back of her targets head immediately knocking him to the ground. Her hands then moved to do the release for the genjutsu before it could take full hold on her.

Reito had already taken the same action.

"Is that the best you've got?!" Asuka called out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a moment Temari was feeling proud of her team, then suddenly she saw how it all fell apart: Shinji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teen's normally gentle features were distorting in anguish as his body seemed to twist in a battle for control.

It was at that moment, unaware of her teammate's agony that Asuka did something unexpected but totally in character with her ego. She held one hand tilted before her face and broke into laughter, and not just any laughter: it was what some referred to as the dreaded 'princess laugh'.

Shinji's voice tore from his throat in a primal scream and he lunged for the strawberry blonde. Two blades ripped open her throat as she turned to see why her teammate had screamed. He left the blades buried in her neck as he dropped her face first into the ground. His hands went into his version of the genjutsu.

Masahiro, who'd been advancing on the partially subdued form of the young Sunagakure swordsman, went to his knees due to the back lash of the genjutsu. He stared in wide-eyed disbelief due to the sensation he felt. His gaze turned to regard his own left arm, then turned his face to the approaching Shinji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Temari and the Iwagakure captain gaped as they came to the same realization. The two looked enough alike to be brothers…except one kept gazing between the approaching genin and his own arm with fear while the other wore the expression of a demon.

"Shit," the deep voice rumbled, "he can't handle it."

Shiroko asked, "Masahiro?"

"No, the other one," he replied. "We can usually identify them while they're young and kill them off. It's better than having them go berserk and massacre everyone around them in a battle, enemy and friend alike."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy Asuka had knocked out had come around and decided to lunge at Shinji from behind, presumably to break the genjutsu's hold on Masahiro who was in the process of taking a senbon and stabbing it into his arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's the genjutsu that makes you feel like something is burrowing under your flesh." The Takigakure captain commented, "I had a friend who had a run in with one of those shinobi a couple of years back."

"What makes it nasty," Temari spoke, "is that since it's effect hinges on pain, the action of stabbing or cutting yourself doesn't snap you out of it like it would from a normal illusion."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji responded to the attack with unnatural speed, twisting to one side to grapple his assailant and pin him beneath him. A moment later the boy was permanently pinned to the ground by a kunai thrust so deeply into the eye that no evidence of it could be seen as the brown hair genin lurched to his feet again. The Konoha shinobi continued on his way to his previous destination, the still suffering Masahiro.

While this was going on the Sunagakure 'fly' had emerged and was tussling with the Iwagakure kunoichi. The swordsman had shaken off the last of Masahiro's genjutsu and was advancing to help his teammate.

Reito took another moment to study Asuka's body, then looked over to where Shinji was confronting his near twin. Although as he stood next to him it was apparent that Masahiro was just a little more broadly muscled than the other teen. In spite of the physical difference, with one powerful move Shinji leaped up to knock the other genin over with his knees to his target's chest. The larger teen hit the ground hard, Shinji adjusted his position, sitting on top of him. His hands wrapped around the throat and he repeatedly lifted and slammed Masahiro's head into the ground. The evil expression was still distorting his features, after five of these his victim was like a rag doll in his hands, two more and he practically threw aside his broke toy. A moment later he rose looking for new prey.

He turned toward the next closest person: Reito. As he advanced on his teammate, the all-male Takigakure team made its presence known, jumping from cover. As one went for Reito's back, the other two cleared either side of him in an attempt to take Shinji down.

One with blue-black hair called up a twisting stream of water that attempted to encircle the berserker in rope like loops. The other did a jutsu that started to cause the water to freeze around their target. Unfortunately as they completed the maneuver Shinji had barely managed to set off his genjutsu again and it subdued them. The water ninja fell to the ground with a look of absolute terror on his face. His teammate took a more violent course, pulling a kunai and in his panic had hamstrung himself and blacked out from the pain.

Shinji, even more enraged, threw himself to the ground violently shattering the ice the encircled his torso. As hard as the impact was it was only the madness that had taken him that seemingly gave him the ability to rise to his feet again.

Reito's assailant was making no ground with him. Although he'd lost the first in his line of command, and no new orders had been forthcoming from Shinji, his defensive skills had always been first rate. He'd spun at the last possible second to get out of the reach of the metal studded gloves of the olive clad teen who come at him from behind. He used the momentum of his maneuver to roll across the ground, rising again to his feet just out of the range of the genjutsu he'd seen Shinji reactivating. He ended up in the middle of the battle between the two male Suna shinobi and the Iwa kunoichi. Grabbing his pursuer by the wrists he flung the Taki ninja at the swordsman. He then sprung for the girl, grabbing at a tube-like structure she wore on her belt, while sweeping a leg out to knock her off balance. The holding onto his prize he whirled out of her reach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dammit, for a moment I though he was showing some real initiative, _Temari groaned inwardly. _But he's only running in defensive mode, probably the last order Asuka gave him was to acquire the other teams' scrolls. So much for that next big breakthrough._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reito confirmed her thoughts with his next action, he check the contents of the tube he'd snatched. "Shinji, we got it, the other type," he spoke as if making a report, not as if he was in the middle of a battlefield, and certainly not as if he was paying attention to the change that had come over his teammate.

The Iwagakure girl tried to reclaim the scroll case by raining shuriken down on him. He maneuvered skillfully in his dodges but then he looked again to Shinji, "I need to know what to do next."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he a moron?" The Takigakure captain gaped, "How did he ever make it this far?"

Temari felt a flush of embarrassment at the man's words, _Sometimes I asked myself if the Hokage gave him to me as the ultimate test of my loyalty to my new home. There's no other explanation for the team I was saddled with…yet somehow, we made it this far. It hurts to see it ending like this._ "I can't really explain him, he's really top notch as far as his shinobi skills go, but for some reason he seems to lack the ability for independent thought."

"Sounds like he was born just to take orders," Shiroko's voice had a definite hint of distain.

A shiver ran down Temari's spine as a memory struck. When they had been in the mountain cave, _Just before he stumbled back into me…Reito said "Mother?"…Omigod, he wasn't born, he was created. _Temari's eyes snapped back to the events unfolding on the screen. _I can tell the Hokage when I bring what's left of my team home._

She heard Shiroko gasp at her side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was still fighting like the incarnation of a monster. He'd impaled the Suna swordsman on an earth spike he'd summoned with alarming speed. His actions seemed to flow faster and faster, one after the other. He'd also taken the charge of the Taki-nin who'd previously been after Reito, his insane strength showing no end. The teen thrust a kunai deep into Shinj's shoulder. The Konoha lad seemed impervious to the pain and grabbed his assailant, twisted the body and flung it to the ground with so much force he was half buried by the impact.

The Sunagakure 'fly' became the next target, he tried to dodge his way back toward the land bridge but Shinji raised a rock wall in his path, as if his madness allowed him to anticipate his prey's every move. Then as the teen dodged to the left rock seemed to swirl out of the ground wrapping around his lower body and crushing him front the waist down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Would my Shinji have ever come up with that? _Temari realized that she was seeing this creature as if it were a different entity from the gentle 'puppy' of a boy who'd she worked with. _I always thought he was more likely to be the weakest link of the team than Reito, certainly the most likely to die because he'd misjudged an opponent._

Meanwhile, Reito continued his 'dance' with the last of the Iwagakure shinobi. The girl almost caught him, her fingers just sliding off the scroll case, when suddenly she was jerked backward by Shinji snatching her ponytail. She managed to turn the momentum in her favor, twisting to kick her new opponent in the jaw. However, almost as quickly as his head snapped back he managed to recover, grasping her other leg then trying to swing her by it. Her ready response was to release a handful of senbon at close range, apparently hoping for better luck than she'd had with Reito. Shinji's reaction was immediate, he raised a wall of rock between himself and the kunoichi, unfortunately it smashed violently into the leg he held snaping it at an unnatural angle before wrapping around it. The rock slab then fell over pinning the girl beneath it.

Reito looked at his teammate, then advanced toward him, "Shinji, what do we do now?"

On the outer edges of the screen the members of Team 19 approached warily.

The crazed shinobi advanced on his teammate, hand whipping claw-like around the blue haired teen's throat. "You die."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari felt a chill run up her spine, the cold voice that had come from him reminded her of when Gaara had been a blood thirsty monster. She remembered how much she'd feared her little brother and saw herself in that moment as Reito accepted his final order while Shinji snapped his neck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strangled cry escaped the mouth of Hyuuga Hiromu, "No."

Shinji turned to face the new arrivals throwing the limp body to the ground then began to run toward them with a snarl.

"Shinji, stop." Hiromu readied his body, taking a defensive posture. He stood, meeting the monster's gaze and a strange thing happened: The moment the brown eyes, seemed to make contact with the pale Hyuuga eyes, Shinji froze. Slowly the head tilted sideways, like an owl would while it studied something.

The brown haired boy's posture suddenly relaxed and a very scared voice asked, "Hiromu, what happened?" Legs suddenly gave out beneath him, and the tan clad Hyuuga caught him taking both of them to their knees.

"It's all right Shinji," the other genin said as he looked about him, while the other teen settled his head on a shoulder. A look of disbelief spread across the rescuer's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma commented, "Bet he saw a lot of it with his Byakugan before he got there, but it's not quite the same as seeing it up close and personal.

The Iwagakure captain was gawking in disbelief. "How did he stop him? It takes a lot of men to kill one of them once the madness hit. That's why we dispose of them young, as soon as we discover they're unable to control it. Are they lovers or something?" A hint of disgust filled his tone.

"No," Temari couldn't believe he expressed the thought so openly, "for some reason Shinji's always been enthralled by the Hyuuga eyes. When he first discovered his genjutsu, a Hyuuga was always part of the group that helped him get it under control."

"Should have killed him back then," the massive man muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they watched the Takigakure water ninja staggered to his feet only to be stopped by Ryuuichi of Team 19.

"You've got to take him down before he kills again," there was definite hatred on his face as he spoke.

"No, its over," the Konoha shinobi held fast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It doesn't surprise me that he wants him dead," the goggled jounin spoke, "the boy in olive drab was his best friend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiromu gestured toward the rocks at the far side of the land bridge.

The kunoichi of his team, Irino Megumi tossed a cloth into the air and gestured. A breeze seemed to carry it over to drop just behind the indicated location. She raised her voice, "I've just sent you a flag, White is surrender, red means you wish to fight me one on one. Come out and show me your intention."

Slowly the final member of the Sunagakure team emerged from her hiding place. The white side was clearly displayed as she did so, as she stepped onto the land bridge she held her left hand up. A hawk came down landing on the heavily wrapped part of her lower arm. "I must admit that I am grateful to you," she spoke with deliberation. "I recognized early on that this battle was impossible to win, but somehow I couldn't stop watching." Her eyes flooded with tears of shame, "I really tried to come up with a strategy, but none would come to me, then there's Jiyo…" she reached her other hand to smooth the feathers of her hawk, "I couldn't risk Jiyo, he'd have broken her for sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was apparent to the observers that this girl was the youngest shinobi involved in this conflict.

"I almost held my team back because of Junko," Shiroko spoke softly, "I wasn't completely convinced she was ready."

"Only one way to confirm that," Genma's tone was reassuring, "if she still wants to follow the path of the shinobi after this you'll know you made a right choice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi opened her arms broadly and offered an embrace to the girl. Her lips moved, as she whispered something to her.

Shinji was just coming enough to himself that he was taking in the scene around him in disbelief.

"Pull your emergency retrieval flare," Hiromu said, "if there's a way to save any of them, it has to be done."

In the background the Takigakure boy fumbled for his, while Shinji followed suit.

As Junko pulled hers out, she also handed her team's scroll to Megumi, "Your team is still intact, use this if you need it." She launched the flare above their heads, officially declaring her team's surrender.

The Taki boy made ready to give over his scroll as well, Ryuuichi said simply, "Give it to her," he gave a gesture toward his teammate, "I want to see who can still be saved." He moved quickly from one to the next, Asuka clearly beyond help, the next, he shook his head, to Reito this time he paused…but only long enough to take the scroll the blue haired corpse still clutched. Stashing it, he stopped at the Takigakure boy who'd hamstrung himself, he lingered there green aura appearing briefly around his hands as he did a basic healing, before gesturing to the genin's teammate to come over and keep tending him so he could move on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari heard an exhalation of relief from the Takigakure jounin, _one less tragedy for him to report._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji saw the collection of scrolls that Team 19 was acquiring, he reached into his jacket to pull out the on his team had been given still in the case that concealed its type. "Hiromu, take ours as well," he said still gazing at Reito's body. "Did you happen to see when Reito got the other one?"

"Shinji, don't worry yourself," He looked into his friend's eyes as if searching for something. "If you don't remember anything, then it's best forgotten."

Ryuuichi was now working on the Iwagakure girl, his expression intense, this healing was more intense than the last one.

Junko walked over to him, "I'm good at channeling chakra," she placed a hand over his, "you shouldn't exhaust your reserves at a time like this." She smiled at the teen, "You have to get through this with your team. Take my energy, I'll help you keep your strength up until the retrieval team gets here." Her hawk watched from the specially built perch on the shoulder of her jacket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I don't think you'll have to ask her after all," Genma chuckled, "that's a determined kunoichi if I ever saw one."

As Shiroko smiled, Temari added, "It might be interesting if we can make an arrangement for Konoha to send some more healer trainers as part of our exchange programs. The girl may just have the gift."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the retrieval team arrived, they immediately identified the one intact team and loudly declared, "You have twenty seconds to clear the area or you will be disqualified."

Hiromu, Megumi and Ryuuichi jumped up, leaving Junko to scramble backward to avoid a collision with the healer.

"Hey," the Takigakure genin called, "here's some supplies, as a thank you for helping Amaki." He tossed a pouch toward Megumi, who caught is and tucked it into her jacket. Team 19 bolted across the land bridge and out of sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The exam specialist turned off the large monitor. "Show's over," he said as he gestured for all of them to rise, "in about ten minutes the retrieval team should have the survivors and the bodies." He turned to Genma, "I guess you get to go back to the regular lounge." Then he led them back out into the corridor, "At the end of this hall you will find a desk, one of the attendants there will get you to our medical facility." He turned and went back into his viewing room.

"Well, good luck then," Temari said as she gave Genma a hug.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to let me know," he replied softly.

"I'll be fine," she answered, "I just have to make my report, think about what I'll say to the families, you know all the standard business." _And tell the Hokage what I remembered about Reito. What could he have meant by "Mother?"_

She turned down the hall to follow the rest of the captains.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to the medical center Temari found herself in a conversation with the Iwagakure captain about the nature of Shinji's having a hereditary genjutsu and no one to instruct him in using it. Through an amazing series of connections they made during they discussion based on the ages of their students and when Shinji had come from they came to a startling conclusion: When he'd killed Masahiro, he'd killed his own half brother.

_What were the odds that their paths would cross under such tragic circumstances?_

The giant man still insisted that it would be in their best interest to destroy the teen before it could happen again.

Temari defended her new home by explaining to him that one of Konohagakure's greatest strength was in its ability to heal. Of course she realized that Shinji's situation involved a different kind of healing than her village was best known for, but she had the utmost faith in her Hokage and those she'd trained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they arrived at the medical center the captains were taken one by one to confirm that the bodies were those of their genin. The sight of Asuka's slashed throat barely phased Temari; she'd seen far worse deaths in her years as a Sunagakure jounin. Strangely though, Reito's blank expression proved a little harder to take, she was almost tempted to speak to him in order to see if he react. _"Mother" you'd said. Were you born or created in that cave?_ She looked at his blood colored eyes, _You poor thing, now you'll never know your purpose… _She leaned closer, "I promise, I'll do my best to find out the truth." She gave him one last sad look and headed back out of the morgue.

Shiroko was waiting for her turn, she offered her hand to Temari and gave a reassuring squeeze before stepping inside.

The Takigakure captain was to be last in, he stopped the flaxen haired woman before she could head out to see Shinji. "When you see your fellow jounin and his team healer, please give them my gratitude."

Temari nodded, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that it was her student who'd been responsible for the slaughter. She then turned to head up the hall in the direction of the main desk. In short order, she'd found her way to Shinji's room. Unlike the other rooms she'd passed, she noticed that his room had two guards of at least chuunin level stationed outside. One of the actually had to unlock the heavily constructed door for her. Once inside she notice not only were the windows barred they had barrier sigils written around them as well. There asleep on the bed was her brown haired genin, IV's providing a steady dose of some drug meant to keep him subdued. _He looks like the quiet boy I'm used to seeing, how could he have become such a beast?_ She sat next to him and held his hand, his skin felt normal beneath her touch.

"I wish I knew how to make things right, so it never happened, but there are things even the most skilled shinobi can't do. I can't change the past, but since you are still here I will do what I can to ensure you have a future. You have to go on, I don't want to be the last of our team." She squeezed his hand, but felt no response. _Maybe I'm getting too sentimental, I was kind of hoping…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening she received two pieces of news, the first was that Team 19 had successfully completed the second part of the exams. The second was that she and the members of Konoha Team 4 would be traveling together, along with two specialists to bring the remains of Team 17 home.

_Be ready to leave at dawn, _she sighed,_ I just spent the day at Shinji's bedside, now I have to rush out to try to find Genma and his Team to thank them for their assistance before I go._

She already had her bag packed, she tended to keep it fairly contained anyway. She hurried down the hall seeking the room they'd been assigned, _They're probably already out celebrating, sounds like it was a small group that passed, so they'll all be in next month's tournament._

Just as she was about to tap on the door it opened to an unexpected sight: the Iwagakure man mountain was ducking his head to fit through the doorframe. His eyes narrowed at the blonde in front of him, the voice rumbled, "so, did you come to a decision about him yet?"

"Shinji's going home with me." She refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing that it was under medical sedation. She stepped aside to ease his passage, "the Hokage will decide on his treatment."

"Give her this," he handed her a small sealed packet. "I outlined our case, this way she can make her decision with the proper facts." His lips folded back in a half sneer, "Thanks, you saved me the trouble of finding you." He lumbered down the hall and around the corner.

"Are you going to come in or is the architecture of the place fascinating to you?"

She turned to see Genma's smiling face, Ryuuichi was standing by his side. Megumi sat at the desk cleaning her weapons, while Hiromu slouched in a chair looking uncharacteristically casual for a Hyuuga.

"Betcha want to know what he was here for," Genma grinned, senbon wiggling as he spoke.

_Do you sleep with that thing in your mouth?_ Temari suddenly realized she'd never seen him without it, "I suspect he was here to talk to Ryuuichi." _I sure as hell hope he didn't talk to you in front of your team about killing Shinji._

"I did my best," the medic replied, "he told me my efforts saved the girl's life, but it seems she'll never make a full recovery," there was a sadness beyond that one would normally find in the eyes of a fourteen year old.

"Still it seems better to go home with one of a team than a total loss." Megumi added, as she started to put her weapons away.

"That reminds me, the Takigakure captain sent his gratitude as well," Temari spoke to the Team 19 medic. "As for me, I am so sorry this happened. I really had no idea Shinji was capable of that."

"So it really was all his doing?" The young kunoichi looked at Temari, concern clear on her features, "what's going to happen to him?"

"They're shipping him home, drugged into unconsciousness. The Hokage will have to evaluate him, I'm sure she won't leave it to anyone else."

Hiromu started, "They've got to find a way. They can't just keep him doped up, can they?"

The flaxen haired jounin raised a hand to silence the pale eyed teen. "If you'd have heard what the Iwagakure jounin said to me while we watched Shinji's rage you might think it best." Her expression softened, "Hiromu, thank you, your mere presence saved his life and the lives of at least four others. Whatever magic he finds in those eyes of your clan, I hope it bought us the time we need to get him home so we can get him the help he needs."

A reflective silence fell over the group. Finally, after a few minutes, Genma broke it, "I know you've got an early start tomorrow, but would you like to join us for our celebratory dinner?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the meal Megumi admitted that she wished she could have had the opportunity to work with Temari for her intensive training before the finals. So she settled for advice on wind control during the meal.

The teal eyed jounin could still sense the underlying tension of the genin about what had happened to her team, but she herself had come to terms with it. _When they've been shinobi as long as Genma and I have they'll realize that nothing should be unexpected, and the sooner you accept the possibility the better._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later she was back in Konoha offering sympathies to Asuka's family and the man who had raised Reito. Shinji's family had been another matter; there were arrangements to be made for his ongoing care and well being. Plus there was the distinct impression she got that they were already afraid of him before this happened. Of course the missive she'd given the Hokage from the Iwagakure captain hadn't made the decision any easier…

---end of flashback---

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And so here we are waiting for the pass code to be entered to Shinji's cell._ She glanced over to Hiromu, _This guy is about as loyal to Shinji as my husband and Chouji are to each other. If something like this had happened to one of them…_ She shook her head to clear the thought away. The attendant guided them through the first door leading to the tunnel that ended with the actual door to her former student's 'apartment.'

That's exactly what the cell resembled, a comfortably furnished studio style apartment, small, neat and practical.

The uniformed woman tapped on the door before opening it, just to give him a slight notice of their arrival. The attendants always reminded them that his mind was still classified as fragmented so the more closely on could keep him to a routine the less likely it was that that he would be 'set off' again. "Touma-san you have visitors."

"Temari-sensei," he was already smiling as he closed his book and rose from his chair.

As always it was one of the ten books he kept reading over and over, his muddled mind seemed to have messed up his memory. Yet somehow, he always remembered her.

"Hello Shinji," Temari smiled back reassuringly, "I brought you a cake." She held up the box. She walked over to set the box down on his counter so her arms were free to give him a hug. _And now the moment of truth._ She watched as his gaze turned to Hiromu. On past occasions the brown haired teen had called the Hyuuga by the names of the others he knew: Neji or Hinata, the ones who Sakura had brought in when he first needed to gain his focus.

"Hey Hiromu," the voice sounded happy as he spoke over her shoulder and he released the hug, attention now fully on his former classmate.

_He said the right name, which means he's having a 'good day'._ It would be nice to have a lucid conversation; there had been time when he'd spent the whole visiting hours just gazing into the lavender eyes of his friend.

Shinji turned back to Temari, "So how's your family doing, sensei…?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have decided that after this my future chapters will be a little shorter. Hopefully this will achieve two things: 1) I will be able to update more often and 2) My Beta will be able to read things through in a shorter session…I guess I should _try _to keep her comfortable…happy maybe difficult.

The title was a play off the phrase 'Rites of Passage' since the Chuunin exam is, of course for young shinobi. The 'wrong' is for the potentially foreseeable problem with Shinji that cause this series of events.

Thanks, as always to those who take the time to review, comment etc. on my madness: Awaii, shelvesinthecloset, Shubaltz Crazist & wwefollower. I really didn't mean to keep you waiting so long.


	23. Returning the Favor

A/N: Welcome back to the main storyline. Time as always moves on…

* * *

Nara Tsuzuki had a much easier time of transitioning into the Academy than his brother, Hajimeru. First of all, his name didn't come up as a word nearly as often as his brother's did. Second, he started school with two solid acquaintances…

Uchiha Matataki, Sasuke's daughter by Hinata, was a girl with issues of her own. She had her mother's shyness, but only because most people had a hard time looking at her without the sunglasses she used to hide her flawed features. It wasn't that she had none of her parents' beauty; she did. In fact, it seemed to be the best of their traits: skin (pale but an underlying rosy blush) and hair (black with glossy blue highlights, and a lush silkiness). However, these were best appreciated from the side view; because straight on, the pale Hyuuga eye on the left side of her face stood in stark, unnatural contrast to the agate dark eye on the right. Some hoped that this eye still held the promise of the Sharingan being carried onto the next generation. A few worried that she would have a far greater handicap in mastering it than Kakashi because both eyes potentially held unique talents that could interfere with each other.

Fortunately for her, Tsuzuki's long time playground buddy, Tsunakaiten Yusuke had no problems with her eyes. His own father, Yuji, had lost an eye in a fight over a woman when he was twenty. (Neither Yusuke or Tsuzuki knew the woman in question just happened to be Zuki's aunt Ino.) The black haired, brown eyed boy caught one sight of Matataki's mismatched eyes and was immediately taken with her. In fact, when the two boys were hanging out by themselves during lunch, Yusuke flat out announced, "I'm going to marry her some day."

Tsuzuki burst out laughing: It was the funniest thing he'd heard in a long time, especially when he thought about the serious expression on his friend's face as the words were spoken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari continued her visitations with Shinji and with the Hokage to see if anything could be done for her former student to return him to a normal life.

In mid-summer, they received a message from Takigakure: it came from a jounin named Inaba Egawa, who happened to be the blue-haired goggled captain Temari had met during the chuunin exams that had been so tragic for her team. The message was in fact tied to those exams in a most unusual way. Apparently, he had recently worked with a young man who bore a strong resemblance to Reito and had a need to be given very exact directions.

Tsunade frowned, "We have already sent a team with a medic to see if we can procure blood and tissue samples from the shinobi in question."

"So maybe we'll finally get another step closer to the truth about Reito," Temari sat across from the desk. "Do suppose this means that other villages have fifteen year old boys with dark blue hair and eyes the color of blood?"

"You can send a message to your brother, I'm sure he'll be right on it," the Hokage's lip twisted in a way that implied she knew what the flaxen haired jounin's next words would be.

"Are you talking about the preoccupied man, who told me he was too busy to have me and my family come out and visit this fall? You know, the one I send three long letters to for every short business-like one I get back from him." The sarcasm was every bit as thick as Tsunade expected.

"That's my point, this is business, so how can he possibly put it off?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow they made it back to the fall before receiving a reply on the matter from Sunagakure. A young shinobi of the appropriate physical description had died the previous summer in a battle with some desert raiders. The Kazekage had it cleared with the family that had raised him and send what biological materials could be taken from the remains by his finest ninja forensic team.

These remains were a perfect match to all the previously gathered materials.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October found the 'Character Assassination Specialists' who still insisted on holding onto the designation of Team 10, on their way out of the Hokage's office.

"You're serious about taking him along on this mission?" Ino looked askance at Shikamaru, "He's only eleven years old."

"He's already been given his genin status," the black haired man replied. "Besides, he'll provide us the perfect cover. He could easily pass for my nephew."

Chouji said nothing, but smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"What is Kurenai going to say about this?" the blonde argued. "My specialty missions aren't exactly the most respectable of assignments. It's hardly the kind of thing for Asumaru to build a shining reputation on."

"But it exposes him to a new way of thinking about missions," Shikamaru studied her expression. "It's not like your going to prevent Ryokou from learning this from you; you've talked about taking her once she's a genin."

"Yes, but she'd actually be doing the work," Ino replied. "These are profitable for Konoha."

"And for the Team as well," Chouji added, "but your real concern is for Ryokou-chan; you want to keep her safe don't you?" He met her eyes; she turned away from his for a slight moment, and then returned to his gaze, so he continued, "Then why would you **not **want to offer a fairly harmless mission to Asuma's son? Are you ashamed of what you do during these?"

"Only on the occasions where I end up channeling Naruto." Her embarrassment as she thought about this was palpable.

"Are you kidding? That's the kind of stuff an eleven year old would love about a mission like this." He grinned, "It's so much better than picking up litter or chasing some damned cat around town.

"Besides it will have other lessons in it for him," Shikamaru said.

"And?" Ino waited.

"Since I can't take my own sons to this amusement park, I might as well take someone else I like to spend time with." He narrowed his eyes at her, "There, I said it, are you happy now?"

"Of course," the blonde giggled.

It had never been a secret how much time Shikamaru spent helping Asumaru train; in fact Ino was sure it made her teammate find the job of working with his own sons more natural. No matter how awkward they started off the fact that he'd been through it once before seemed to give him the focus he needed to try to work with two boys who were proving to be an interesting blend of him and Temari.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they hit the road with their fourth member: Yuuhi Asumaru, who bore his maternal family name, was black haired like both of his parents, with his father's brown eyes and complexion. He was already trying to imitate his 'uncle' for this mission by wearing his hair in a simulation of the Nara ponytail instead of loose around his shoulders like he normally did. The fact that his hair's texture was more like his mother's softened the look, as did the few short strands that escaped the pull back.

Shikamaru gave the mission briefing as they went along their way. The mission contact was named Miura Chumei. He was a man who was politically well connected. His uncle, Miura Hirokazu, was the governor of a territory near the ocean in the southern most parts of Hi no Kuni. The Miura clan had arranged for an elaborate 60th birthday celebration for his uncle during the final weekend at the popular amusement park Nanaboshi. The reason for the character assassination was that he had a reputation for being the practical joker of the family, but somehow he'd never been able to pull off something that would catch his uncle off guard. He wanted to finally achieve this goal in front of the whole family, if it wasn't done during this celebration, he had an agreement with the governor's son that he'd quit practical jokes from there on.

"Miura Hirokazu is a powerful man," Shikamaru concluded, "so we don't want to do anything too extreme, even if he is expecting the possibility."

"Could we try a different kind of secondary distraction this time?" Ino spoke up.

"Where did that come from?" Chouji muttered, "Don't you want to be Shika's pregnant wife?"

"It's an amusement park, I want to have fun," the blonde gestured. "I deliberately left 'Junior' home because pretending to be pregnant would have limited the types of attractions I could go on."

"That's true," Shikamaru continued, "and places like this tend to frown on public drunkenness as well, so that cover's out."

Ino smiled, "Thank you."

"So what should we try?" the burly member of the team put a hand to his face like he was trying just a little too hard to think.

After a moment an idea was offered, "Fake an accident or injury," Asumaru spoke up. "Lots of people are always losing things while on rides. Purses, sunglasses, you know…"

"And just how do you expect this to work?" Shikamaru studied his protégé.

"I know a wicked little trick with wind that uncle Konohamaru's been helping me with. I can pick up items and toss them around. All we need is the right location and I'm sure I can find something." He turned to look at Ino, "It'll smack you in the head somewhere, maybe hard enough to leave a lump, just enough to make it look good when a delicate flower like you faints."

"That's actually not bad," Ino smiled, even though she knew his description of her as 'a delicate flower' was based off the scenario and not anything to do with her personally, "I'm sure I can make it look like I was really nailed if I see it coming just before I go out of body."

"Since you're the catcher this time, what do I get to do?" Chouji spoke to Shikamaru.

"Fill in as best you can," the shadow ninja replied. "The backup man has always had the role of covering for unseen circumstances. I know it's been a while since you've had this part but I'm sure it'll all come back to you."

"Just look touristy," Ino giggled, "I'm sure you brought some gaudy tropical print shirts in your travel bag."

"The loudest I own," the swirl cheeked shinobi smiled, "you better have some high quality sunglasses with you to cut down on the glare."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a perfect final day of the season at Nanaboshi. The walkway bustled with families who wanted one last outing before the weather turned into the rainy part of the season. The autumn sun proved to be delightfully warm on 'Eiko's' skin as she teased her 'husband' with the last piece of cotton candy. She was careful not to get any of it in his loose, black, shoulder length hair. Her own honey-blonde tresses hung in three braids from where she usually wore one pony tail. Finally, 'Shitaro' grabbed her wrist and got both the pink fluff and her fingers between his lips. She giggled as he released her then leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder as they continued to move along the busy walkway. Her blue eyes held steady on something beyond them.

Asumaru took their current position as the signal he'd been waiting for. They'd sent him off when they'd first gotten governor Miura in their sights; he'd picked up a snack at one of the vendors and stood around casually nibbling on it while watching for this sign. He slowly counted to 10 as he scanned around, _There,_ he smiled, _the redhead on the swing ride._ He flicked out a subtle gesture, and tore a loose fitting sandal from the girl's foot with a controlled gust. It carried on its path catching Ino on the side of her forehead where her bangs covered it.

Ino had just completed her jutsu as the impact struck, her body slumped in a manner that followed the impact of the sandal, while Miura Hirokazu only flinched slightly as Ino's spirit possessed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The older man briefly touched the spot on his forehead, as if a sudden headache was bothering him. He tapped the shoulder of his nephew, Chumei, as the group of relatives attention was suddenly caught by an excited noise from the crowd about fifty feet ahead of them. Then he broke away from his family, stepped over a low fence and waded out into a decorative pond up to his waist. Chumei followed, stopping at the fence. A moment passed before the rest of the Miuras noticed the governor's position.

His personal aide spoke out, "Miura-sama, what are you doing?"

The response came in the form of the older man splashing the group. Chumei decided to step over the fence an join him. Hirokazu suddenly froze for a moment, then he focused on his nephew, "You've really done it…you really pulled it off."

Chumei started to open his mouth to reply to his uncle, and was caught off guard as the older man splashed him in the face, this time of his own free will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asumaru was about to join his 'uncle' when he noticed the crowd was rapidly growing around his teammates. He could just see Shikamaru holding Ino's body in his arms. The people started to excitedly comment about what had just happened to the blonde.

The youth tried to get closer, _Hadn't even considered this…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's eyes blinked open, she could still feel the sting of where the sandal had nailed her above her right eye. Her first thought was to summon her chakra heal it, when the reality of her situation struck. There was a near solid wall of people surrounding herself and Shikamaru.

"You should sue," a man's voice offered.

"She's so pretty. I hope she doesn't end up with a scar," said a woman's voice.

Ino's hand paused on her bangs, feeling them sticky with blood. Without being obvious she did a light probe of the injury, _Minor gash;_ _like most head wounds, the blood makes it seem worse than it really is._

The crowd noise continued: "I know a good lawyer." I'm surprised the park hasn't sent any medics yet." "Or staff representatives." "How shocking!" "Maaaa, who hurt th' lady?"

The crush was getting closer, and as desperately as Shikamaru want to find an inconspicuous way to leave he could find none. As it was Asumaru had barely been able to wedge his way through the press with his cries of "Uncle Shitaro! Let me through, he's my uncle." The shadow ninja could feel the way Ino was tensing, as if ready to panic. As she gave him a despairing look, a voice cut through the crowd.

"Out of my way, I'm Chiba Kotaro and I'd like to evaluate the situation."

The three heads in the center of the crush turned in the direction the voice came from. The crowd immediately began muttering among themselves, but obligingly started to clear a path. Ino thought to herself, _I can't believe he's come up with this, can he possibly pull it off?_

The Chiba were a family of renowned lawyers who were split between Konoha and the capitol of Hi no Kuni. At least Chouji had gotten one detail right when he'd decided to pass himself off as one: they were known to be fairly hefty men. As he came into view, Ino looked up at him, grateful that she'd slicked down his hair this morning as she darkened it. It seemed to enhance the 'in control' image he was trying to project.

"Everyone, please give these people some room," boomed the voice of the large man in saffron colored shirt with a leaf print in turquoise and jade. The crowd cowered back in awe of the 'supposedly' famous man before them.

Ino was trying hard not to smirk as she saw him trying to take charge of the situation.

It also happened that the parks first aid team chose that moment to arrive, forcing back the gathered onlookers by another twenty feet.

During the following minutes, Shikamaru tried to look every bit the concerned husband, watching as the medics cleaned and bandaged Ino's head wound, while appearing to be consulting with lawyer.

Finally, one of the medics rose to talk to Shikamaru, but nervously eyed the hefty man at his side before saying, "The gash seems so superficial, it worries me that your wife fainted because of it. We'd like to take her back to our infirmary for a few hours for observation."

Ino's voice cut in, "I told them I don't have any pre-existing conditions that could lead to complications." Then suddenly her expression softened, she gave 'her husband' one of those puppy-eyed expressions, "Honey, tell them I get regular check ups."

The black haired man sighed, tilting his head so he didn't have to look at her pleading eyes, "It probably because of her latest diet."

Chouji glanced briefly toward the blonde then back to the man at his side, he spoke with quiet confidence, "You have my card if anything happens." His eyes then regarded the medics to clearly send notice the Chiba would be watching. Then he strode off through the crowd projecting the very image of pride.

Ino started to stand and Shika hurried to take her arm. The park medics finished their paperwork and went on their way.

"I think fun time is over," the black haired man whispered in her ear. "The crowds are starting to get to me."

She took the cue, then said so the nearest of the crowd could hear while looking at Asumaru, "Sorry sweetie, your uncle thinks I should take it easy for the rest of the day. It looks like we're going back to the room."

Asumaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and wore a sulky expression all the way back. There was no way he was going to allow himself to be out acted at a time like this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they made it back to the room the sound of the shower running announced their fourth teammate's prior return. Ino promptly banged on the door yelling, "Hey, you better save me some hot water," then she turned grinning to the others, "Probably couldn't wait to get that gunk out of his hair."

"That and the concealer," Shikamaru muttered as he pulled his hair back into it's accustomed tail.

"So why do you use items like that?" the youngest member of the team queried, "Isn't it more convenient to use disguise jutsus?"

"There are some places that tend to deliberately look for chakra signatures. In fact, people like the governor have hirelings who have an exclusive duty of that nature." The Nara looked at his student, "When someone is as important as he is, assassination attempts of the real kind come with the territory. Only the most highly skilled of jounin can completely conceal their signatures while maintaining a disguise. Fortunately, very few individuals can afford top echelon ninja for such assignments."

He leaned close to Asumaru and added softly, "My brother-in-law, the Kazekage, is so good at it he can sneak a group out right under his guard's noses. Last time we visited, he snuck Temari and myself out to his favorite bar, while his wife disguised a shadow clone as him; she stayed back at the complex having her own dinner. The guards were none the wiser, she's every bit as good at it as he is." His eyes flicked to the blonde one last time; fortunately she was preoccupied with a mirror studying the gash on her forehead.

She rose up and walked to the bathroom door and rapped sharply, "You done yet? I want to get cleaned up before I finish healing this thing."

"Almost," came a muffled reply, followed briefly by, "sorry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ino finally emerged from her shower, Shikamaru gave her the piece of news that had arrived in her absence. "Our client has invited us to collect our fee tonight. His uncle would like to meet us and has requested us to dine with the family tonight."

"That's really nice," the blonde smiled as she toweled her long tresses. She set the cloth down on the dresser and ran her finger through the strands, "Is it casual or formal?"

"The message requested we show up as shinobi, so I guess it means we wear our regular travel clothes."

"As if they weren't going to get enough wear on the trip home." The kunoichi sounded disappointed.

"Feeling sad that you don't get to dress up for your pretend hubby?" Chouji teased from the chair by the window.

"No, sad that I can't flirt with some rich lawyer," she replied sarcastically, as she walked over to him. "Although," she stood above him, "I do like your normal hair better than that slicked back disaster we made it into this morning." She stuck her fingers into the still slightly damp crown of his mane and wiggled them, fluffing it out slightly. "At least it balances your face out better," she gave a quirky little smile to him.

"And I thought you were the fluff head of our group," Shikamaru said in a matter of fact tone.

Ino turned to face him, lips creasing on a bitten back retort. She retrieved her towel and headed back into the bathroom.

Chouji sighed, eyes looking still in the direction the blonde had disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was true that the governor was indeed pleased with the results his nephew's prank. "So, which one of you came up with the idea for a diversion big enough to distract the general populace from observing my stroll into the pond?" The old man's eyes showed that he was convinced that it was really part of the plan, "I wish to thank you for allowing me to keep my dignity intact."

After a quick glance to his companions, Shikamaru put a hand on the shoulder of the young genin. "The injury scenario was this one's idea," he allowed all the pride he felt in his student show in his voice.

"But, to have come up with it right down to the detail of him," Miura Chumei pointed at Chouji, "pass himself off as one of the Chiba. That was brilliant." The man applauded Asumaru.

Kurenai's son tried not to squirm under the weighted praise, especially considering how much of it was not due to planning but due to sheer luck. The smiles of his teammates were the only thing that kept him from bolting from the room._ I guess this is one of those moments where an illusion can be created outside of a genjutsu._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since both the client and his uncle were amused with the scenario's turnout Team 10 received a very pleasant bonus, both for themselves and for Konoha.

Shikamaru took responsibility for Asumaru's part of it, "Your mother is going to get a full mission report before I turn any of it over to you."

"You're a cruel master," Ino razzed him on the boy's behalf.

A little later she quietly added the thought, "You know it'll be years before he sees another payday like this one."

Just as silently the shadow ninja replied, "I thought you were the one who didn't want him on this mission," he narrowed his eyes at his long time teammate.

"Don't say it…"

He sighed and it became a thought instead, _troublesome woman._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankurou was working through the never dwindling stack of paper that sat on his desk. Each piece became part of the monotonous blur this day had become. He almost hesitated setting his seal on the piece before him, then he re-read the part that hadn't made sense the first time he'd read it. _It never ceases to amaze me what things the council finds urgent. Why did I ever decide to take this job? _ Putting a hand to the side of his head he let out an exasperated groan.

"Kazekage-sama?" It was Haijun's voice.

The puppet master looked up to see his assistant framed in the doorway.

"Shinobu has brought your sons back for their lunch with you."

The dark eyes shifted to the clock, _12:30 already, at least this boring day is moving fast. I thought time only flew when you have fun. _He rose from the desk and headed out the door, softly saying, "Have fun," with a hint of sarcasm as he passed Haijun.

He actually enjoyed the walk down the hall to where he had these twice a week mid-day breaks with his sons. _It gets me out of the office for something other than business._

As he entered the small room that was converted from a group waiting area to a dining room for these occasions, he was immediately greeted by a petite amber haired woman.

"Good afternoon, Kazekage-sama." Although her voice was nothing like Shiori's, Shinobu was still among the most pleasant of her cousins. He nodded an acknowledgement to her, then watched as she took up a vigilant position against the wall.

"Father," Yuugure spoke from the seat he'd already claimed as his for these lunches. Kankurou had noticed that the boy already understood the difference between these occasions and the ones where he had to publicly show proper deference to his father due to his title.

Mayonaka on the other hand showed the same happy smile even as the child hesitantly sounded out "Fa-a-fwer," trying to imitate his brother, but squirming just a bit in the booster chair.

Kankurou walked over to take his seat between the boys, taking a moment to touch each of them on the head before sitting. It was a conscious effort on his behalf; he really wasn't sure what was considered as showing affection to a child. His father had not been a caring man, so it did not seem to come naturally to him. Then he settled into the other thing he did for his sons' amusement; he used his puppet master jutsu to reach out and take the lids off the entrees that had been set before them. Sometimes, he would spin the lids in the air before setting them down, but today, since the platters were all the same size, he revealed each item briefly then after re-covering each, shuffled them gently in a shell game. He always observed the different way the two boys watched this game. Yuugure focused on the objects that moved, while Mayonaka seemed to pay as much attention to his father's hands and the space between the platters. _Maybe he has my gift. When he can express himself better, I can ask him what he sees._

As he stopped the shuffling, he turned to Yuugure, "So where should we start?" knowing full well that one platter had a collection of their favorite fruits.

"That one," the amber haired boy pointed to the one on the left.

Kankurou pull the lid to reveal the prized tidbits.

Mayonaka threw his hands up in a happy squeal at his brother's success.

Shinobu once again walked forward in case her little cousins needed any assistance, (which the two year old invariably did, no matter how nicely prepared the finger foods were.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Promptly at 1:20 the boys' nanny appeared at the door, signaling the end of lunchtime. The black haired woman entered wearing a simple taupe colored frock. She settled into cleaning Yuugure face and hands as well as his area of the table. Shinobu was doing pretty much the same for Mayonaka.

Kankurou turned briefly to the amber haired woman as she was starting to pick up his younger son. "If I can have a few moments of your time."

"Of course, Kazekage-sama," she stood with the red haired boy in her arms, his turquoise eyes gazing up at his father in awe.

He reached out, a brief touch to the side of his younger son's face filling him with a familiar ache, _I miss you, my brother. If you're out there, I want to see you again._ "Aya, if you will take your charges back to their rooms."

"Certainly, Kazekage-sama." She took Mayonaka from Shinobu and set him next to his brother, "Come with me," she said to the two of them as she offered each a hand. Both obediently took hold and accompanied her out the door.

Kankurou kept his voice low as he spoke to the Chidoku woman almost as if he feared the children could still hear. "How is Shiori doing?"

"She almost seems like her old self," Shinobu spoke hesitantly, "but occasionally I will come to see her and you can just catch the flicker of her transformation jutsu going into effect…sometimes she'll miss a telltale sign that she's been crying again; wetness on her hands or clothing. I've been very cautious not to confront her with the fact she's trying to hide this." The brown eyes met his with concern.

"That is wise," he replied, "she needs time, so that is what we must give her."

The petite woman touched his arm, "I thank you for your understanding."

He nodded, "Please keep me informed, if anything changes or if the Chidoku need anything…" his words failed him.

"Then I shall take my leave Kazekage-sama." The woman bowed her head and headed out to return to the Chidoku's part of Sunagakure.

He stood in the room with his lingering thoughts, _How long does it take a woman to recover from something like this? How responsible am I for this? _Melancholy reclaimed him.

He started to move toward the door but a scent seemed to fill his senses, a hint of roses and suddenly in the back of his mind he pictures a pair of eyes, vivid as the skies in his wildest dreams, which held a passionate fire one would never associate with the color blue. And for the briefest moment he remembered…what he tried so hard not to remember.

The clatter of platters being hastily picked up by one of the serving staff broke his reverie. He turned to see another had put a vase on the table, with a fresh floral arrangement which, of course included the roses that had set his mind wandering.

_No time to look back, I obviously have bad luck in my relationships. _Yet the thoughts of Shiori and Ino so close in his mind left him feeling confused. _Is it my own mistakes that leave me in this position?_

"Kazekage-sama," the voice of Jiro, one of his regular guards, brought him out of his thoughts once more. "Haijun sent me to fetch you. He states your **very important **1:30 meeting arrived early and **you** have been keeping **them** waiting."

_No time to think of 'could have beens,' _He hurried to join the shinobi in a rush back to his office, _I am the Kazekage, not some ordinary man who has time to worry about his feelings. _

* * *

A/N: In one of my other stories, I had previously assigned a holding name to Kurenai & Asuma's child…Yes, like most I decided that the child would be a boy. The name I assigned was Asumaru, kind of a cross between the child's father and the name of the man who avenged him…but with a pleasantly distinct meaning. I decided to use Kurenai's family name of Yuuhi, well just because…

Thank you to Awaii for being my only reviewer prior to the posting of this chapter…

Other reviewer are always welcome, comment on anything...where you think I'm going with this, why you like Ino fanfictions, or if you think Matataki's mismatched eyes are cute or not...

I applaud creativity.


	24. The Rain, Mud and Other Things

The Rain, Mud and Other Things

A/N: Sorry about the delay, life as usual…

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi created the manga Naruto, that does not make him a god, he shall not smite me for using his characters in Fanfiction as long as I play nice and give praise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nice autumn weather seemed to disappear in less than half a day after the members of Team 10 left the grounds of Nanaboshi. The skies turned gray and dismal before opening up in a heavy driving rain.

Ino hated the rain ponchos that were part of their standard gear because they were awkward compared to her normal clothing. However, as the day continued (as did the deluge), she was grateful that it kept the worst of the soaking away from the rest of her body: the only exception being, of course, her feet.

The four of them continued their trudge through the remainder of the day. It was almost hard to tell when the day had transitioned into night, for the skies had maintained their semi-darkness throughout. Finally, Shikamaru gestured for a halt, "I don't think we're going to get out of this rain tonight, so we might as well use the terrain around us to minimize the chance of getting completely waterlogged overnight."

In a flurry of activity, and a splendid demonstration of teamwork, the tent was set-up. Additional tarps were set up; one as a small dining area for a cold dinner and the other space to leave mud soaked footgear while making an effort to get the dirt out from between their toes before entering the tent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was no better, continuous precipitation, and they were left traveling on the ground for a second day. Mud may have made an occasionally slippery patch on the earth, but wet bark covered with wet leaves was an even more treacherous choice. Besides, they really had no need to attempt to conceal their presence and numbers.

"Soaked…soaked…soakedsoakedsoaked," Ino muttered during their lunch break.

"You know," Chouji commented to Shikamaru, "I bet if this rain is happening back in Konoha, the kids are probably jumping from puddle to puddle thinking this is the most fun they've had in a while."

The Tokubetsu Jonin glanced briefly at their blonde teammate then added, "It's lucky Ryokou isn't too worried about her looks over her skills yet. Sometimes I can't figure out why kunoichi get obsessed over things like their hair."

Asumaru grinned, he understood the attitude change that had cropped up in girls that he'd previously thought of as competent students after the moment they had their first crush.

"I'm more worried about the fact that this cold and damp can mess with our immunities." Ino snapped, "I am the medic on this team." Her arms crossed before her accentuating her huffy attitude. 

_Sure, that's what you say now, _Shikamaru thought, but decided maybe he'd be better off not to cross his teammate when she was so unhappy, "Sorry Ino," he offered the apology, keeping it simple.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

That night Chouji was awakened by the uncomfortable feeling of Ino trying burrow her way under his sleeping bag encased shoulder in one of her quests for warmth. Once again she seemed to be asleep as she attempted this. _I suppose I should be grateful she's doing this to me instead of Asumaru. He would have freaked. _"Ino," he whispered while propping himself up within the confines of his covers. No response. "Ino," he said again in a slightly firmer tone. _Sometimes, I wonder how she can sleep so heavily at times like this._ He slid his hands out to take hold of her shoulders as he spoke her name.

In the shadows, blue eyes blinked open at him, then after a brief hesitation, "I was heat-seeking again, wasn't I?"

"Yes," he replied, quickly adding, "but it's okay. If you're cold, you can curl up next to me."

"Just next to you?" her voice promised and teased so much with those few words.

"Sleeping bag, next to, not attached to," he said, "best offer you'll get tonight. Now settle down, I'm tired." He lowered his body onto his side, pulling his arms back into his 'cocoon' to reinforce what he'd said.

"Fine," her tone changed to a pout, she set down, rolling her back toward him. Suddenly, some part of her realized how lonely she'd been feeling lately. She drew a breath almost ready to say something more to him. Then in the dark of the tent, she caught the slight sheen of another set of eyes half open watching her. "Good night, Asumaru," she said in his direction and was rewarded by the eyes promptly shutting. She also felt Chouji, momentarily tense behind her. _You knew he was watching, didn't you?_ She let out a sigh,_ I suppose it's for the best, I'm probably teasing him 'cause I'm…lonely?…horny? Thinking about it is only gonna make it worse. _She curled deeper into her bag feeling strangely warmer already. 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

By the next morning the rain had stopped, and though the sun had made its reappearance it wasn't much warmer than it had been the day before. The route had returned to the faster way of leaping through trees.

"At least we won't have to waste our energy on jutsu to dry out our gear before we re-pack," Asumaru commented.

"We probably won't be outside at all tonight if the weather holds," Shikamaru replied. "There's a village that has a pleasant little inn with a hot spring that we should get to just before dark."

"Oooh yeah," Ino grinned, "this will be the fourth time through there."

"Your father took us there our first time," Shikamaru looked at the youngest member of the group.

"We were, like, fourteen at the time," Chouji added.

"Was it really so long ago?" Ino spoke softly, her tone and expression speaking volumes about the melancholy she was suddenly feeling. The faces of her long time teammates echoed the mood.

Asumaru knew better than to try to ask them about his father at times like this. They'd shared many stories about Sarutobi Asuma with him throughout the years. He knew very well how much these three respected and cared about him, he was also wise enough to recognize when they needed just a moment to reflect on those feelings for themselves.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was well past midday when Shikamaru gave the hand signal for them to freeze. Chouji gave a miniscule nod in acknowledgement to his teammate's gesture that he'd seen indications that they were being followed. After a wary moment, they signaled the other two that they needed to split into the pairs that they had agreed on earlier incase of an ambush. Asumaru went slightly east with Shikamaru, while Ino moved off in a different direction with Chouji.

Five minutes later the eastern team heard the soft hiss of kunai flying through the air. They were rewarded by the THUNK of the blades embedding into the tree that they had set Shikamaru's clone in front of.

"We're probably not up against jounin if they fell for that." He whispered to his young companion from their perch higher up in the trees. Suddenly Asumaru did some signs and a breeze whipped out from his hands, tearing back some of the branches beyond them to reveal one of their opponents. The Kusa no Kuni ninja was knocked from a branch not twenty feet away, even as he fell he released a handful of shuriken at them forcing them from their perch and into the open.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ino and Chouji had been moving wordlessly in the zig-zag pattern they had been assigned crossing what should have begun to pass over the straight line that their other teammates would have taken after their initial brief side-trip to the east. They alternated tree to ground as well as they proceeded, all the while maintaining their vigilance. The terrain had turned into hillsides with the occasional sharp drop-off. Without words, they made the decision that it was in their best interest to remain on the higher ground.

The sudden explosion of a smoke bomb in their path stopped them in their tracks. As they tried regaining their bearings, one of the Kusa shinobi was on Ino, preventing the opportunity to do any of her mind jutsu. As the man wrapped an arm about her throat from behind, she used a medical jutsu in a corrupted manner to weaken her opponent's grasp. She then twisted free of his grasp catching his left leg with a similar attack. Pulling two kunai from her pouch she turned to dispatch her now slowed opponent.

Chouji had not been caught as deeply in the smoke cloud and was having a much easier time with his attackers. The first had been slammed into a tree with a powerful backhand by an enlarged fist. The other was now having the breath crushed out of him by an equally oversized hand. The brawny shinobi had worked hard though the years to get his speed up on the Bubun Baika no Jutsu so it now was second nature as his primary form of attack.

As Ino made her move to finish her opponent, he launched a handful on senbon at her. _Easy enough to dodge, _she smiled to herself confidently. As she launched her kunai, she maneuvered out of the path of the needles. Even as she saw one of her blades make its mark, she found herself with a new opponent: the terrain. A patch of wet leaves changed her graceful sidestep into an off balance struggle for control at the edge of a steep hill.

Suddenly, she felt the extra-large hand of her teammate wrap gently about her body, ending her precarious situation. It pulled her back in his direction, and she got to see the crumpled remains of his handiwork. "Nice work," she grinned at him. As he let her loose she decided it might be fun to thank him for his save in a different way. She threw herself into his arms, catching the look of surprise on his face. And the earth moved…literally, as the clump of moist ground they stood upon gave way beneath them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru was pleased with his protégé's skill in their brief fight. Asumaru had subdued his opponent with minimal difficulty with a slashing wind technique. Shikamaru took out the other two with Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu, being sure that one of them would be left to come around in short order for questioning. They bound their opponents to a tree with a rope and set a seal on it so that they would be no escape until they were released and set about seeing how their companions had fared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without noticing it during the battle, Chouji had ended up on the edge of a fairly step slope. When the ground gave out beneath him, he instinctively tried to shield Ino with his body. However, as they half slid/ half plummeted, he worried that holding onto her might not have been the best idea. Though the trees weren't as dense, there were several close calls, as well as branches and twigs that poked.

Soon the steepness of the slope decreased and they rolled to stop in a deep valley. Ino was the fortunate one here: she landed on top of her burly teammate, knocking the wind out of him with her final impact. She took a moment to look down at him, in spite of the tangle of twigs and leaves she saw in his hair and the mud that was splattered, something inside her stirred. "You know," she said softly as he returned her gaze, "I just realized how much I missed being close to you."

Before he could reply she pressed her lips firmly against his. Chouji only hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her, this time without the slightest thought of protecting her from rocks and branches.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asumaru found the collapsed area of dirt near where the other Kusa ninja's bodies were. Since there was no sound of ongoing battle the came to the conclusion that one of them had taken the fall and the other had gone after them.

"Silent running, just to be sure," Shika informed the genin. They took to the trees about twenty feet apart.

In a few moments Asumaru caught a glimpse of their legs through the trees. He whistled the birdcall that would call the team leader over. However, the fact that there was no reaction from below had him worried that based on their positions relative to each other Ino might be healing Chouji. He moved around to the next branch to get a better view and recoiled violently at the sight before him. The misstep almost lost him his footing, but fortunately Shikamaru had arrived just in time to catch him. The young man looked embarrassedly at his long time teacher, who had turned his attentions to what was going on below.

"Here's an important lesson: how to pretend to be discrete at a moment like this." He pointed to a nearby branch on the backside of the next tree over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as he was enjoying kissing Ino there was a strange feeling creeping along his backside. _Dammit, we're in mire. How come she doesn't seemed bothered by it? _Her fingers had long since twined their way into his hair. He tensed,the muddiness along his back was turning into a comfortable oozing sensation in his undergarments. His hands moved in an attempt to lift her off him, "Ino, I'm sopping…"

"And tangled in leaves and twigs," she giggled sweetly, then tried to press her mouth back down against his.

"Oy, Ino, Chouji, where are you?" Shika's voice cut through the air.

The soaked man took advantage of the distraction to push the blonde off him. Unfortunately, she landed next to him on her butt with a squelching sound in the muck. He had barely made it to his feet when she pounced on him.

"You're such a brute," her hands leaving new grayish-brown imprints on his arms while she wrapped her legs around him. She pulled herself up, one hand burrowing into his muddy hair while a finger on the other left a trail of moistened earth along the spiral of his left cheek.

"Hey, enough of the foreplay, there's a kid present!" Shikamaru barked.

Ino immediately dropped to the ground to stand along side her teammate, bowing her head slightly, as much to hide her amusement at the phrase he'd used as the blush that took over her face.

"You're so lucky we're about an hour of the village with the inn. Someplace where you can really clean up after this." The tokubetsu jounin smirked, "but first I need a healer to bring around one of the men I've got tied up so we can find out what this was all about."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The answer they got from their revived captive was a curious one. Apparently they had been hired to intercept a group of Konoha shinobi who were escorting the son of a wealthy merchant back home from the school he'd been away to. They were supposed to capture him and hold him for a ransom that the merchant would have hopefully found cheaper than hiring additional shinobi to retrieve him.

Shikamaru smiled, "I guess you and your surviving companion," he gestured toward the remaining survivor who was bound to the next tree over, "are going to have to explain your costly failure." _How did they ever mistake Asumaru, who is clearly wearing his hitai-ate as a student?_ They had already stripped the vanquished shinobi of any weapons they could find, so they decided they'd let the two return to whoever had hired them. _Although I wouldn't be surprised if they want to do something about their fallen comrades as well._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it to the inn they wanted to stay at well before dark. Shikamaru and his protégé set off to get them checked in while their more bedraggled teammates waited nearer the doors.

Ino spoke as they lingered inside, "I need a serious soak in their hot spring."

"You can say that again," Chouji agreed grinning.

"Then set your eyes on that," she said in a sultry tone a she pointed. "The minute Shika has us checked in, that is where we're going." It was a smaller spring for couples, it even had a sign that could be turned to indicate whether it was occupied or not. "I still have mud in places I don't want to think about. And it sure would be nice to have a little help getting rid of it."

Chouji could feel the blaze of heat spread through him as his imagination got the best of him. When he'd finally recovered sufficiently enough to make a coherent reply he heard Ino curse under her breath. His first thought was to look at the sign by the private spring, but it still read vacancy. He turned his head slightly to see what she was looking at: Yes there were their teammates, but along side them was Sai and the rest of Team 20, Ohashi Seiki, Iida Naomi and Terakado Hironori as well as a young man of about seventeen year who neither of them had ever seen before.

"Well at least we know what mission our team was mistaken for." Ino muttered disappointment still etched on her face.

"That's almost an insult," her brawny companion quipped back. "When I'm not covered in mud, I think I'm better looking than Sai."

"Idiot," she replied cracking a smile.

The pale skinned jounin leader seemed to have a genuine smile as he regarded the two mud-caked shinobi before him. He took a moment to re-introduce his team to them as well as Oota Keiichi who was indeed a merchant's son. In fact, Ino knew of the Oota family from some of the items they imported. "I bet the two of you want to get the 'road dust' off," Sai said, his narrow hint of smile made it seem like he might have been amused by their situation.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Ino tried to fight the urge to scowl again.

"Asumaru and I can take your packs up," Shikamaru offered. "I doubt you want to track all that through the inn."

"I'll help scrub you off, and get the worst of it out of your hair," Naomi smiled at Ino. She was a sixteen-year-old genin, auburn haired and green eyed with natural long lashes that would make any woman jealous.

"By the way they only had one large 'family style' room left, so both our teams are sharing." It was obvious by his gaze that Sai was studying all their reactions.

Ino sighed as she flicked a quick glance to Chouji, _now it will be nearly impossible to get what I want._ She looked to the entrance to the woman's bath. "Oh well, we might as well get started." She tried to smile at the young kunoichi.

"You might as well go with Akimichi-san," the pale skinned jounin told the remainder of his charges, "I'll take the rest of the gear to the room and be down before you know it." He picked up their packs and followed after Shikamaru and Asumaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino's bath was an absolute torture, not because she didn't get the opportunity to get cleaned up then enjoy a good long soak. She did. It was the company: Naomi kept talking about Keiichi. "He's so handsome. He's so polite. He's so…" on and on. It was obvious the girl had developed a serious crush on the young man her current mission centered around. There was a warm glow in the young kunoichi's jade colored eyes as well as across her cheeks.

"And if he's anything like other merchants son's I've met," Ino tried to look calm, masking her annoyance at the girl's ceaseless chatter, "his father already has a potential list of future brides all lined up for him from all his business connections. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if half the reason he's been called home is to meet the number one choice formally." She was rewarded with momentary pleasure in watching Naomi's smile fade, then thought to herself,_ I've been there, hopeless crush, then the big dose of reality.__Hell, I've done it a couple of times._ She leaned back against the wall as she sighed, _It's time to move on…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teams shared a pleasant dinner and evening together, but when it came time to settle in for the night Ino realized that she was restless. She didn't like the idea of being set off in one corner of the room with Naomi just because they we the only two females of the group. "Hey," she turned to Shikamaru, "would it be all right if I stepped out to that lovely little bar near the baths and had a little…" she gestured the tipping of a cup to her lips. "After these last few days something warm before going to bed might be nice."

He rolled his eyes back and muttered, "Just don't get carried away."

"Me. Never." She smiled, then turned to Chouji, "Wanna to come with me? You can have a snack, my treat."

_What is she up to?_ The swirl cheek man started to ponder, but his own nature betrayed him. As soon as that thought entered his head the words, "Sure, I could go for a bite about now," slipped from his lips. Without hesitation she grabbed his hand and headed out. As the door slid shut behind them, she heard Ohashi Seiki's voice mutter "Aww, I wanted a snack too."

She hurried him down the corridor. Yes, there was the aforementioned bar, but she checked what was in plain sight of it, "occupied," she muttered as she flopped down into a seat. She handed one of the little menu's to Chouji, "Three items only." She turned to the man behind the bar, "We'd like a bottle of 'Summer memories', please."

Chouji took the offered item, "You were checking on the private bath, weren't you?"

"And if I was?" She leaned closer to him, and added in a voice that left nothing to his imagination, "We are, after all, consenting adults."

There was a light thwump as the menu fell from his hand to the floor. "Can we take it a little slower than that?" His voice sounded unnaturally tight in his throat.

"Chooouuuuji," she almost pouted, but his expression caught her, he seemed just a little more upset then he should have.

"I know I'm a guy and this offer should have had me from the start." He nervously looked at the surface of the bar, his hands, anything but her eyes. "I like to think that there's more to you than those urges of yours, the ones that have gotten you into more than a bit of trouble in the past…"

"Here's your bottle," the bartender came up placing the warmed container between them followed by two small cups. "Anything else?"

The burly man seized on the distraction, he bent to the floor to pick up the dropped item, "I'd like an order of specials five and one." Then he smiled trying to look like his usual contented self at the man as he handed the menu over.

As the man walked off, Ino poured drinks into their cups. "You were saying?" The blonde raised an eyebrow at him.

He swallowed, fearing he'd set off her temper, then got his thoughts back on track. He leaned closer and spoke as quietly as he could. "I'm not interested in sex, well at least not yet. I want to spend some quality time with you first, or with you and Ryokou. She's almost as important to me as you are." He tried to read her eyes, those amazing blue eyes, _I want them to keep looking at me._ "I want to take this at a more leisurely pace." He tipped his cup to his lips draining it completely (not that it was hard with a small sake cup).

"You're blushing," Ino giggled. "I guess that means you're being sincere. I can't think of another man I've met who could have said that and kept a straight face, although something else might have been straight by now."

"Ino," he almost sounded shocked, "cut that out, you should know by now…"

"Your snack is here," Ino interrupted him. "Wow, they're fast."

He turned to see the barman carrying two platters of with an array of small food items their way. A moment later they were set before the eager Akimichi.

"Go on, indulge," the blonde leaned close to whisper, "I know my rival when I see it."

"It's not like that," he'd already opened his disposable chopsticks and was reaching for a tempura piece.

"I know, it's a biological imperative," she kissed the spiral on his left cheek then picked up her own set of utensils, "Hey, save me one of the shrimp, I'm paying." She practically stuck her elbow in his face as she clambered for the one thing on the whole platter she'd wanted.

"No fighting in a restaurant," he replied wrapping his free arm about her waist.

"This coming from the man who sees barbeque as a battlefield," Ino laughed before she snagged the shrimp and popped it into her mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later both the snacks and sake were gone and both shinobi were a little more comfortable with their current situation. Ino had just paid their bill and turned to her teammate.

"I guess it's time to go back," Chouji sighed.

"How about one more thing before we do?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a slow deliberate kiss that tasted of the sake she'd drunk two cups of for his every one. As she pulled back Chouji noticed she glanced over his shoulder and started to smile. "Guess what?" She said without waiting for his response, "The private bath's available."

"No" he started to reply, but Ino had begun to swear under her breath even before he could finish. He turned his head to see Naomi and Keiichi heading hand in hand for the very place they had been discussing.

Ino did a swift step to re-appear in front of the doorway before the impetuous youths could get there. Chouji hurried to her side as she began her tirade at Naomi. Strangely enough her voice though firm was kept low and clearly directed at the kunoichi, "You think this is a game? To sneak out of your room like this endangers your mission. What if the Kusa no Kuni shinobi my team faced weren't the only ones hired by someone with the idea of taking Keiichi-san for ransom? What would you do?" She stood with hands on her hips, her eyes blazing as the glared at the teens.

"Let's go back to the room, right now." Chouji tried to sound as firm as she did, a part of him strangely relieved by the distraction.

They had barely gotten twenty feet when they felt the presence of another ninja. He stepped out from behind the last pillar in the lobby before the corridor that lead back to their room, his pale face smiling the more familiar smile you were never sure was genuine. "Thank you for your timely handling of this situation, Ino-san," Sai said calmly.

Where Naomi had looked neutral after Ino's lecture, she suddenly looked deeply ashamed with the appearance of her sensei. The five of them continued back to the room. When they finally got there, Ino turned to Sai, "May I have just a moment alone with you team member?" Her gaze turned to the auburn haired teen, the girl still hung her head.

"I imagine you wish to share the wisdom of an experienced kunoichi." Sai gestured for Keiichi and Chouji to go back into the room.

The blonde nodded grateful he'd used the word 'experienced' versus the less tactful one he'd have used years ago: 'older'. So as he disappeared she began her talk. "I just wanted to tell you about two things. First, be careful about your first time. I know how your urges can get the better of you. Take your time and be genuinely sure that the one you choose is really the right one for that experience; even if he doesn't turn out to be the love of your lifetime, be sure he's someone who cares about you for the real you and not just a pretty face." _And yes, she is a very pretty girl and I'm sure she's heard it a lot._

The girl looked slightly annoyed, almost as if she gotten this lecture from her mother.

"The second thing you need to know is that it is not easy being a single mother and a kunoichi at the same time."

The teen's expression turned to the blonde curiously. "I had my daughter when I was twenty-one and every single day I realize how lucky I am to have the great family and friends to see me through. Each mission I take I think of her while I'm away and do everything in my power to make it back in one piece. Being a shinobi is too much a part of me to give up, but I worry…" She realized her eyes were starting to water, "I'm grateful that I have parents who will take care of her if something ever does happen to me." Her voice cracked as she added, "Not everyone is so lucky."

Naomi realized that remark was aimed at her. Though there was no way Ino could have known for sure what the girl's upbringing was about one out of three young shinobi had lost one or more parents in the course of duty. The teen gave the older kunoichi a hug, "At least now I understand your concern and alarm when you saw us." She released the embrace to turn to put her hand on the door handle, "For a moment, I thought you were pissed because you were waiting on that private bath." She opened the door and slipped back inside.

Ino sighed, _Thanks for reminding me how frustrated I am._ Then she too re-entered their room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Oh no, did I forget about Kankurou this chapter… No. Just waiting for the right moment for the next part of what's going on in his life.

Thank you to my reviewers: Awaii, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, shannny2k & shelvesinthecloset I hope I don't keep you waiting so long for the next chapter.


	25. Lessons Learned

A/N: Yea, my Beta's got her new laptop!!! It was a graduation present. We'll see if I can get back on track because she is….

Let's just call this a nice calm chapter…maybe just a little short too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lessons Learned

Early the next morning the two teams parted ways.

The day was promising to be warm and dry. Shikamaru was leading his teammates through the trees, setting a pace that could have them home before midday on the morrow.

"Any bets Sai is keeping someone on the team between Naomi and Keiichi," Ino commented to Chouji, using their proximity as an excuse to brush her hand lightly against his.

The broad face turned its gaze to her. There was hint of amusement in his eyes, then he reached out as she had, gliding the index finger of his right hand down her lower left arm. She twisted her arm and snatched his hand as its reach came nearer her own; the smile she gave him showed that she was enjoying this little game of contact. Fingers entwined as they continued to follow their teammates.

When they took a break for a brief lunch, it was hard for Asumaru not to see the way they interacted was just a little different today. If it made the young genin uncomfortable, he hid it well.

Shikamaru actually was excited by the prospect of reporting this change at the end of the mission…to Temari. _She'll smile and say, 'It's about time.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When evening came Ino just set up her gear next to Chouji's and played by the rules he had given her previously: close enough for warmth and nothing more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late morning, the next day, when they arrived back in Konohagakure. As the team gave their report Tsunade asked them to wait for just a moment when they informed her of the part where Chouji had pretended to be one of the Chiba. She grabbed a pad of stationery from her desk and proceeded to write something down, she tore the paper from the pad, placed her seal on it, and placed in an envelope which she placed a different seal upon. "Have this sent immediately," she said as she gave it to Shizune.

The dark haired woman walked to the door and handed the envelope off to someone stationed at the door.

The Hokage asked Shikamaru to resume his report.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they got to the door to head out of the Hokage's office, Ino's fingers slipped into Chouji's hand. Her head tilted ever so slightly to him, "So, do you want to do lunch?"

No sooner had the smile appeared on the broad spiral marked face, than Kotetsu appeared in the doorway before them he held up his fingers over their heads as if to signal to the Hokage.

"Akimichi Chouji," Tsunade's voice called out the command with ease, "I need you to stay here."

As he turned to look at her, the disappointment was written clearly across his features.

Although she hadn't caught sight of their hands because Shikamaru and Asumaru walked out behind them, she saw the sudden change in Ino's face as well. _I had a feeling there was something more than the mission behind those little glances they exchanged during the debriefing. Sorry Chouji, they were able to get someone here sooner than I expected._

The large shinobi came back toward her desk as the rest of the team went on their way.

"Have a seat; it'll still be a few minutes."

Begrudgingly, he took the offered chair.

"I would have thought you'd rather get this over and done with and find out what the penalty for impersonating a Chiba is." The Hokage said as she folded her hands in front of her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little over an hour later, he stopped by the Yamanaka residence to see if Ino was still up for the lunch idea. He tried the flower shop first, and sure enough she was stationed behind the counter.

"Sorry, I got tagged for duty as soon as I got into the door," she looked at him with a slight pout. "At least I got in a quick shower before I was chained to the desk."

"Fine, I'll come back after I become a little more civilized." He started to turn to go.

"No, that's not what I meant." She left the vases she'd been re-shelving to place a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "What happened? What's your punishment?"

He let out a deep sigh, "For the next four months, I'm the first shinobi on call for escort duty when any of the Chiba require assistance. I suppose it could be worse; at least they plan on paying me."

"I'll bet that's only because Tsunade-sama want Konoha's part of the fee." Her bright blue eyes remained locked on his with underlying concern. He returned her gaze, and they remained that way for a wordless moment. Then finally she broke the silence, "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, since lunch is out of the question," he replied, "how about I take you and Ryokou out to dinner tonight? Is 6:30 all right with you?"

"You know, I think we'd both like that very much." She gave him a quick kiss, "Until later."

"Later," he gave her a hand a final squeeze before heading back out into the bustling streets of the market district.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she picked up Ryokou at school that day, Ino was greeted with a very contented hug. Whenever she was away, she knew her brown-haired girl missed her, _And I miss her just as much, but this is my job._

After they stopped embracing, she smiled at her daughter and said, "I have a surprise for you sweetie, we're going out for dinner…" she watched her daughter waiting for a reaction to the final words, "with Uncle Chouji."

The child's blue eyes went wide, "Really?" She grabbed on to her mother and hugged her again.

_One step at a time,_ Ino reminded herself, _one step at a time._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When getting ready for dinner Ino had kept her clothing choice pretty, yet casual: a soft lilac sweater paired with her best indigo jeans. Ryokou on the other hand wanted to wear her best dress (in her favorite color, of course).

When they finally got together, the three of then ended up going to Hiroyuki's, because the sushi restaurant was a place they'd never gone together. Ryokou had gone with her family on several occasions since it was one of her grandfather's favorite places, so she was quite comfortable with that kind of food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was enjoying watching the way Chouji was talking with Ryokou.

He was pointing at the various pieces of sushi and sashimi on his deluxe platter (technically it was a party platter for four), and explaining the qualities to look for in each kind of fish, shellfish and cephalopod. Color, texture, the direction of the slicing, no detail was left out. "Of course, quality is never an issue here," Chouji smiled. "This is for future reference in case you ever order sushi somewhere else.'

The six year old was hanging on his every word, occasionally interjecting, "Oh, so the striped pattern is a good thing," or "This should always be a bright white, then?"

_They're so sweet interacting like this,_ the blonde couldn't help but smile as this went on. _Of course, there's the bonus that he eats a lot slower when he's like this, it's so…_ she was suddenly shocked by the word that came to mind, …_fatherly. _She glanced away feeling the heat of the blush that came over her cheeks. Across the room she caught sight of Bunpei, the owner's son, watching from his station by the entrance. The wistful expression on his face caused Ino to recall a conversation she had with him recently. _He wants_ _to adopt a little girl of his own. I wonder if he's put their names on the list to adopt yet or if he's even talked to his partner?_ She turned her attention back to her table and took in the soft smiles that the other two exchanged. Then almost against her will her thoughts drifted in another direction, _I wonder what kind of father Kankurou is? He has two sons… I don't remember Temari saying anything about more… just that he's very busy as Kazekage… how much does that interfere with a family life? I remember how she'd worried about her own parenting skills because of her father's choices with Gaara._

"Ino?"

The blonde blinked to find both Chouji and Ryokou looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" her swirl cheeked date asked with a hint of concern.

"No," she felt the embarrassment creeping in.

"You had a very serious expression on your face," he bit back adding the thought, _you know, the one you get just before you realize you're angry about something. _He'd seen that one far too many times over the years.

"I'm sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts."

"I hope it wasn't because I've been spending so much time talking to Ryokou."

"No, that's fine," she smiled at her daughter, "I was enjoying that. Although, I suppose it is getting a little late for a school night."

"Then it's just as well that I've finished," he turned to the girl, "good thing we ordered your dessert so you had it earlier."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening gave them clear skies with a sliver of a crescent moon to walk home beneath.

"Hard to believe we had those rainy days," Ino said softly as they rounded the corner that led to the Yamanaka residence. Ryokou was happily walking between them holding onto their hands.

"I'm grateful for the mud it gave us," Chouji replied with a slight chuckle.

"You like mud, Uncle Chouji?" The six year old tilted her head curiously toward him.

"Only under special circumstances," he told her, exchanging a quick glance with Ino.

"Don't even ask, sweetie," the blonde added before her daughter could decide to press him further.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just before eight o'clock when Kankurou slowly opened the door to his sons' room, gradually letting some of the light from the hallway in. _If I didn't have Haijun schedule those three lunches a week, I swear I'd never see them with their eyes open. _Of course, the fact that Mayonaka was sleeping so soundly seemed strange considering his resemblance to Gaara. _My little brother was an insomniac out of self-defense._ His attention turned to his older son, the amber haired boy was sleeping on his stomach with an arm tucked against the back of his head. The Kazekage smiled, _he gets that from me. That's my favorite position, when I don't have someone sharing my bed, of course._

He stood there watching them for a length of time, then finally; he slowly shut the door again. With a sigh he resolved to himself,_ I've got to get Haijun to help me schedule a day off._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they got to the top of the stairs, the door flew open to revealing Inoichi wearing his jacket from the interrogation squad. (He was in semi-retirement at this point, only being called in for special situations.) "What have we here?" With a superior expression on his face, he said, "What kind of person would keep my granddaughter out this late on a school night?"

Ino looked him straight in the eyes and laughed, "Don't you even think of playing the inquisition." She then turned to her daughter with a slightly more serious expression, "Ryokou, why don't you tell your grandfather why this dinner was almost as educational as school?"

"Sushi," the little girl chirped, "I learned a whole lot about sushi tonight." She flashed a winning smile to him.

A dumbfounded expression crossed Inoichi's face, "What do you mean?"

Ino interrupted quickly, "Now go inside and tell him all about it." She nudged her daughter through the doorway toward him. "I'll stay out here to say goodnight to Uncle Chouji."

"Goodnight, Uncle Chouji," Ryokou's head turned slightly and she gave a slight wave as the blonde continued to push her inside.

Inoichi took the hint, picked up his granddaughter, and even closed the door behind them.

This left two people alone on the landing.

Chouji raised an eyebrow, "I'm almost as educational as school?"

Ino grinned, "Yet somehow as entertaining as recess." She tilted her head to him.

He took the invitation, bringing his lips to meet hers. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently caressed her back.

Her arms went around his neck, keeping him close while she teased just so slightly with her tongue.

When they broke off, Chouji muttered, "I have no recollection of doing anything like that during recess."

"Oh," Ino teased, "then it must have been someone else."

"Don't even go there," he pulled her back into his arms, "I don't want to talk about the past." _I want to think about a future…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Naras had finally gotten their sons off to bed and were settling in for the first private time they'd had since Shikamaru's return earlier in the day.

Temari decided to sprawl across the bed with her loosely tied robe ever so slightly askew while she waited for her husband to finish with his toothbrush. A moment later she watched as he reappeared in the doorframe, one of those lazy looking smiles curled across his lips, but there was a definite hint of fire behind his eyes, it was one he seemed to reserve solely for her. _Missed you too, _her heart echoed.

He came to settle beside her, one arm reaching behind her while he leaned it to kiss the base of her throat. Almost instantly, a hand settled against either side of his face, exerting just enough pressure to stop him.

"You looked like you wanted to tell me something earlier," her voice said softly. "You know, just as I met you at the door and your mother came around the corner unexpectedly for a visit."

"Is this really the time?" the shadow master groaned.

"Was it something to do with working Asumaru?" she queried further. "I know how proud you are of all his achievements."

_Troublesome woman. Fine, I wanted to tell you all this, just not after seeing you on the bed like that._ He sighed, "If you call nearly falling out of a tree in shock an achievement."

"Tell me more," she reclined further, tenderly guiding his head to be pillowed against her chest…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you as always to those who took the time to review: Awaii & pattie mayonnaise.

This doesn't mean I love the people who read my story and don't review any less, I means I don't know if you want to see your name listed at the end of my story…

I just figure the reviewers don't mind because they list themselves on the review page. :)


	26. New Year's Snow

A/N: Short chapter last time- Longer one this time to make up for it.

You may have noticed I tend to do New Years chapters but leave Christmas completely out of the picture. Here are my reasons: In all the anime Christmas stories, it seems like in Japan they've commercialized above and beyond anything we do… don't want to go there. New Year's on the other hand still has that 'New beginnings' feel to it. I also find it is a nice place to mark the passage of time with.

Disclaimer: Naruto is a creation of Masashi Kishimoto. Please forgive me if I reject your reality and substitute my own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Year's Eve Snow

The Chiba seemed to require the services of a shinobi far more often than one would have expected of a family of lawyers. So, for Chouji and Ino, the months passed in a series of planned, cancelled and rescheduled dates. It seemed that the majority of the time they got to spend together ended up being outings they planned with Ryokou.

The few dates they had when it had been just the two of them, though enjoyable, had an underlying tension. For Chouji it was whether or not he should introduce the 'L' word into their relationship; it wasn't that he didn't want to use it, it was just that he hoped to hear it from Ino first. Her problem on the other hand was the fact that she wanted their physical relationship to progress, she occasionally re-tested his boundaries, but he didn't seem willing to budge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although Chouji had just returned from his latest mission first thing this morning you would never have known it. After escorting one of the Chiba to the capital to spend the holiday with his grandmother, the swirl cheeked shinobi had pushed extra hard to make it back to his home in time. He'd managed to leave a note to let Ino know he was back, and what time he'd be around to pick her up, after he got some sleep, of course.

_Another New Year's Eve party at the Lee residence, but this one is different; _there was contentment in his expression as he walked down the streets of Konoha, _and not just because it's snowing._ He glanced at Ino, _You're by my side._

His attention turned to Ryokou as she practically danced in the street ahead of them. She wore a quilted coat in a saffron color, but her knit scarf was in her favorite rust orange. The hat she had matched but it was very definitely made with her in mind; it had two peaks that resembled cat ears, but had little side slots to pull her two ponytails through. _Sometimes I think she has the must indulgent grandparents in Konoha, I wonder what they'd think about the 'kitty' ears if they knew about her father._

Ino, meanwhile, was hugging onto his arm as if to steal every bit of heat she could from him.

"If you're cold I can warm you," he said softly.

"And what did you have in mind?" Her voice teased ever so slightly.

"Obviously not what you're thinking," a slight chuckle left his throat, "not with Ryo-chan there." He stopped for a moment and pulled one of his arms out of his leather duster, leaving the coat to rest on his shoulder. He put his free arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her against his side then adjusted the side of coat around her.

Ino started giggling then wrapped her arms around him leaning her head into his chest.

"Yea! Me too please!" Ryokou came running back toward them.

They paused again while Chouji readjusted the coat to free his other arm, then he picked Ryokou up. When both his ladies were snuggled beneath, they started to walk along again.

The brown haired girl pressed her head against his chest in an imitation of her mother. "You know what, Uncle Chouji?" she smiled up at him.

"Hmm."

"Your heart sounds really happy."

"I'm sure it does, Ryo-chan," he smiled back.

"Well, what have we got here?" a woman's voice interrupted. They looked to see Tenten just up ahead, coming down the wooden steps of a porch that was attached to a fairly ordinary looking house. She still occupied the upstairs apartment of this house that her mother still resided in. The brunette looked like she was trying not to laugh as she said, "Don't we look cozy."

"I'd invite you in but I don't seem to have a third arm," Chouji kidded her.

"No, that's okay; I'm fine out here, after a three month mission in the mountains, today is toasty by comparison." She looked them over one more time before falling in along side, "I'm kind of glad I got back in time for this. It's a great time to catch up. For example: when did you two get back together?"

"Last fall," Ino giggled, "in the mud."

"Sounds like a good story…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since more of their circle of friends had started families, the Lee's New Year's Party had evolved into a different event. It started earlier, so that the children could have some fun together (and hopefully tired out by ten so the adults could have a little fun too before the magic hour.)

Sakura happened to see the strange dark blob coming down the street and immediately went to the window in the front door to check it out. The twins, Himawari and Hinagiku, came up to the door to see if this was finally Ryokou coming to their family's party. Most of the other guests had already arrived, but Sakura had told the children they couldn't go out into the backyard to play in the snow until they were all here.

"Yes, it's Ryokou!" Hinagiku squealed, her hand going for the door handle.

"Patience, they'll be here soon enough," her mother stopped her.

"Aaaaww, Mom," the younger twin whined back.

"Go check on your little sister," the med-nin suggested.

"She's right where she's been for the past fifteen minutes," Himawari, spoke this time, gesturing toward the far corner of the room, "playing tea ceremony with Matataki and Nadeshiko."

Sure enough there was a gathering of three black haired girls kneeling serenely on the floor.

"Daddy, you have to see this," Hinagiku called.

Rock Lee left his conversation with Neji and Naruto to head to the door. He took a quick glance to see his former teammate walking alongside the bundled up trio.

Himawari, looked up at him, "Can we all get under a coat with you daddy?"

Lee laughed, "With all of you, I would need a coat as big as Akimichi-san's."

"Oh sure, just ask him then," Sakura replied sarcastically.

She opened the door to see Chouji had just put down Ryokou and readjusted his coat as Ino stepped away from his side. The guests stepped onto the porch.

Hinagiku immediately blurted out, "Akimichi-san, Daddy wants to borrow your coat."

Himawari stood by her side nodding enthusiastically.

Tenten burst out laughing, "I guess you saw them."

Ryokou ran up to the twins, "Your daddy can't do that any better than Uncle Chouji!"

"Is that a challenge?" Lee spoke up, "Then I shall accept it." His voice was surprisingly loud.

Tenten and Sakura rolled their eyes in near prefect synchronization. The pink haired woman was felt just a twinge of guilt for having to have dared voice the idea.

A moment later there was a thundering of feet as the boys who'd been playing upstairs came to see what the excitement was about. Wide-eyed Ishi led Naruto's sons Takehiro and Shigeki down the stairs, scrambling through the middle of the pretend tea party toward the door. The girls, as well as the adults present now had their attention firmly locked on the entrance to the house.

Naruto worked his way to the front, "A contest, that's great, count me in, dattebayo!" He loved frivolous competitions almost as much as their host did.

Hinata looked at Sasuke who just shook his head.

"Can we let our guests in the house first!?" Sakura shooed everyone toward the living room. "Back up please," she looked at her husband, "especially you, unless you plan on taking our guests' coats… all of them."

"Thank you," Ino smiled as she stepped in, "I only like to be the center of attention on my own terms," she unzipped her lavender jacket revealing a very clingy magenta colored top with sequined designs in the same color.

Chouji looked on appreciatively at his date. She'd met him at the door with her jacket already on when he came to pick her and Ryokou up. Since his duster was on his shoulders, he handed it off to their hostess, then turned, "Ryo-chan, let me help you with your coat." He crouched down and helped the child out of her extra layers.

"And just think, you didn't even have to train him to do things like this," Sakura said softly to Ino, "not like someone else in this room did."

Ino's eyes flicked ever so briefly toward Hinata. It was hard for anyone to forget how panicked and awkward Naruto was about everything to do with Takehiro when he was born. Then just as he was finally getting the hang of it, Shigeki's birth threw him back into a panic. She couldn't help but smile, _Maybe I am lucky. After his first little visit with Ryokou, Chouji's been almost a natural at this. He's always been volunteering his time to help with her as well as with Shikamaru's sons…_

There was a loud rap at the door behind them; needless to say it had to be the Nara family.

Sakura hastily handed the bundle of outerwear off to her husband. She had barely gotten the door to open it again when it began.

"Coat-coat-coat-coat!" the twins chanted.

Not even realizing what it was really about, Ishi and Naruto's boys joined in, "Coat-coat-coat-coat!"

Before Sakura could even think of stopping it, Rock Lee asked, "May I borrow your coat for just a few minutes, Chouji-san?"

And stranger still, the big man agreed to it, "Sure, as long as you don't do anything to damage it."

_I don't believe it._ The pink haired woman groaned inside.

As soon as Shikamaru and his family were safely inside the house they cleared a space in the living room.

Lee put the oversized duster on and picked up all four of his children after tucking them under it.

Not to be outdone, Naruto got his sons, as well as talking Hinata into getting herself and Matataki, (her daughter by Sasuke) beneath the coat. Then he managed to wrap his arms around all of them. "I win-ttebayo," he smiled, "four besides me, but one of mine was an adult." He took off the duster and held it out proudly, while Takehiro and Shigeki cheered.

"Not so fast," Sakura surprised herself reclaiming the coat, and handing it back to her husband. "Well, don't just stand there, put it back on."

Without hesitation he did as he was told and Sakura joined the rest of her family under the coat.

"I guess my family wins," the medic taunted her old teammate smugly.

Naruto pouted for a moment, then he turned to Sasuke.

"Don't even think about it," the Uchiha replied in a voice the cut as deeply as a well thrown kunai.

"And shadow clones don't count," Shino added in his calm flat tone.

"Ahem," Chouji cleared his throat, "how's my coat?"

Sakura held it out to him, "Fine, see for yourself."

He took it, put it on pulling it up so it was partially over his head, and did his Bubun Baika no Jutsu. His arms expanded and extended to surround everyone in the room. "I've always thought of you all as my family. So I win!!!"

Naruto began laughing, "I can't argue with that-Dattebayo!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prior to dinner they let the children play in the snow in the back yard. Temari and Lee both got out cameras and took pictures of the children as they enjoyed the unusual weather.

Once the children started to nod off they were put to bed (until their parents were ready to leave) on futon strewn rooms upstairs. The old tradition of evening Karaoke had been dropped, for now, because it was deemed too noisy, in other words likely to wake the sleepers up. Ino was a little disappointed in its absence because the two loudest singers, Kiba and Akamaru, weren't there.

Finally, it was suggested that the adults go outside to play in the snow. Shino decided he would stay inside and keep track of the time since his insects tended to be slowed by the weather and would therefore cause him to feel lethargic. Neji's wife, Chisa, decided to keep him company since she was no ninja; she couldn't keep up with everyone else's energy level. However, she did get everyone's attention by coming outside and snapping a flash photo on Temari's camera while Chouji, Ino, the Lees and Naras ended up in a laughing tangled heap after Naruto and Sasuke had destroyed their feeble attempt at a snow fort. When they looked at her, she smiled and announced "Twenty minutes to midnight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In short order, they had all stripped off their jackets, doing their best to dry off any wet spots in their clothing, since none of them packed extra clothing like they had for the children.

Immediately, Lee incited the traditional round of resolutions…and some like his and Naruto's were incredibly similar to what they always resolved.

"I think I resolve that this is the year I finally settle down." Chouji said softly so only the few people closest could hear.

Ino ever so briefly smiled, then considered what she would say.

But someone else beat her to the next one, Neji had stood with Chisa, his eyes glued to the clock, at four minutes to midnight, he gave his wife a sweet kiss, said "Happy birthday," then gave her a gentle nudge, "go on, tell then your resolution."

She pulled on one of her black curls, then the violet eyed librarian said, "I-we," she smiled at him, "our resolution is that this year we want to give Nadeshiko a little brother or sister."

"Exactly," Neji teased her, using the word she had been known to overuse.

There was a polite round of applause, even Tenten was happy for them. In the years since they had married, she had gotten to know Chisa and was now a closer friend to her than Ino had been. Nadeshiko even referred to her as Auntie Tenten.

Naruto's voice cut it off, "You seem to be the only two who actually try to plan these events."

Temari had been one of the people who'd heard Chouji's resolution; she also knew that the resolutions cut off just before the final count down to midnight. Since she had no desire to be asked hers, she raised her voice ever s slightly. "So Ino," looking around to see that yes, she'd gotten the room's attention, "What's your resolution?"

The long haired blonde blushed, she'd been dwelling on Chisa's words and the electric thrill she'd felt when she'd heard them. _That's what I wanted that I couldn't quite put my finger on…I want another baby._ Suddenly Temari's question sunk in and she glanced about the room nervously for just a second. "I- I really shouldn't say, someone already said mine and I don't want to jinx it. You know, by saying the same thing, because I think…"

"You're babbling Ino," Shikamaru said, "it's okay, we understand." From so many years of being around her he was familiar with her ramblings when she was put on the spot at an awkward moment, _I just hope it's a good sign._

"And it is time for our count down," Lee threw his arms up, and acted like he was conducting, "Ten-nine-eight…"

The rest joined in the countdown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home at last," Ino said softly as she opened the door then gently set about pulling off Ryokou's boots while Chouji still held the girl. He adjusted his grip so the blonde could remove hat, scarf and coat from the child and setting them on the bench on the landing. "Here give her to me," she still spoke in soft tones trying not to wake the sleeping six year old.

He passed the child to her mother, then turned back toward the stairs.

"Wait," her voice came out a little louder, the dropped back to a hushed tone, "give me a few minutes to tuck her in then maybe we can…" she winked at him. Once again she shifted the child in her arms.

Ryokou blinked with bleary eyes, muttered, "Happy New Year, Uncle Chouji," drowsily into her mother's shoulder.

"Happy New Year, Ryo-chan," he whispered back. What he could see of the sleepy face smiled as Ino carried her back toward the bedroom.

As the blonde disappeared into the room, Chouji mused, _I'm waiting on the woman I love and she still shares a bedroom with her daughter. I want to change things for you, that was at the heart of my resolution. I'd like the three of us to live somewhere together as a family. I really had a great time with you, I want more days like this._ As his thoughts went on he absently pick up Ryokou's coat and tucked her hat into a pocket. He put it on a hanger, wrapped the scarf around it and opened the entryway closet to hang it up.

"You are just too sweet," Ino's voice drifted softly from behind, "I would have gotten that."

"Eventually," he chuckled as he turned to face her. "What's with the comforter?"

"I figure your coat has had enough of a workout," She smiled, gliding past him toward the door. She pulled it open then took his hand and led him toward the stairway that went to the greenhouse on the roof. "I have the strangest urge to snuggle up with someone while we wait for the sunrise."

"That's quite a few hours off," he commented as they emerged on top of the Yamanaka's residence.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to pass the time," the subtle curl to the left side of her lips as well as the way she tilted her head coquettishly left him with little doubt of what she had in mind. She let go of his hand to open the first of the double door entrance to the greenhouse.

"Ino…" he almost started a protest but she continued on closing it behind her she advanced to the second, opened it and went the rest of the way inside. She crooked her finger in the 'come here' gesture.

He put his hand on the handle of the outer door and began to follow.

She turned to set up the blanket where they'd have the best view of the east.

When he opened the inner door she came back to him and took his hand.

"Ino…" he started his protest again.

"Fine, have it your way," she half sighed, "we'll just talk. My mother would kill me if I did anything that might endanger her precious roses and lilies." She gave him an amused smile, then took charge again with the command, "Now sit."

He did as she ordered, settling into the limited space. A moment later Ino sat beside him, reaching to cautiously slide his coat from his shoulders before removing her own. Then she leaned into his chest, contented by the sensation of his arm wrapping about her with natural ease. She leaned into him just a bit and whispered, "Lie back." She cuddled into his side.

After a very comfortable moment, she dared to speak, "So, um, what should we talk about?"

"When you said you wouldn't voice your resolution…" he spoke with a strange sense of anticipation.

She pulled herself up, lightly resting her elbows on his chest so she could look down at his face, "I meant that, I don't want to say it for fear of jinxing it."

"Was it the same as mine?" His voice seemed to be begging her to echo his sentiment.

"You won't get it out of me that easily. So stop asking," she bent to kiss him, sliding one arm around his side, while the other still rested upon his chest. She broke of the kiss just as he was moving to wrap her in his embrace. She saw that for once he was the one pouting. "What's that for, because I won't tell you or I pulled my lips away from yours?" Her voice teased as she continued to contemplate his mouth. Then her index finger started to trace the lips before her.

After a few moments of the strange attention Chouji ventured, "Um, what are you thinking?" He briefly considered wrapping his lips around the slender digit but worried that it might lead to some of the things he was hoping to avoid for now.

"I think your mouth is your best feature," she sounded so dreamy as she spoke. "Your smile can be so sweet, I think…" she abruptly hesitated, even the finger stopped its delicate tracings. _I almost said, 'if we had a baby I'd want him to have that smile.' If he's nervous about giving me the kind of attention I want, that would send him running._

He chuckled softly, not sure of the reason for her sudden stop, then he tilted his head up to kiss the end of her still extended finger. "And here I'd have thought you'd have said it was the spirals."

She reached to touch his left cheek and began to trace the tattooed pattern. "I enjoy them too," a soft curl of her lips, "I just thought it would be better to expressing my liking for something you were born with."

"For me I think it's a tie between your eyes and hair." He reached his hand to take the one that had been tracing his swirl and gentle caressed it. Guiding it toward his lips he brushed it against his lips before kissing it. "However, there is no part of you I don't like."

She turned the hand slightly to interweave their finger, then guided them to rest on his chest while settling her head back against his chest. She spoke softly, "You know, Ryokou was right about your heart, it really does sound happy."

To Chouji this was suddenly in a word, _'Perfect'._ Ino was snuggled against his as he stared out through the ceiling of the greenhouse. It would be hard to seen stars for while longer because all the light from the partying in the village, but that was all right they just needed to know when the sunrise was imminent.

It was not unusual for him to spend a quiet time (unless you counted the crunching of potato chips which he did not have at the moment) on his back staring at the skies, he'd done it far to often with Shikamaru. After spending several serene peaceful minutes like that, he finally felt the need to speak again, "You know I really want to make my resolution a reality. I want to see next year and every year thereafter in with you by my side. I love you Ino, I always have."

No reaction. It was then that he realized he could hear her steady regular breathing. _Asleep, oh well. Still it's nice just being here like this, I can always hope I'll have the nerve to say that again later._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was much closer to dawn, they sat on the blanket facing in the direction facing the anticipated sunrise. _Maybe now,_ he thought as he brushed the top of her head with a light kiss. He started to tilt his head as he planned to whisper in her ear.

"Yes," she gasped softly before he started, "oh yes, there, there," her breath suddenly became ragged. ---

Chouji sat bolt upright and realized that he'd been asleep.

His movement had jarred the blonde who'd also been asleep against his side. Ino sat blinking like she was trying to focus, "Ryokou, why'd you jump on the bed? I was having the best dream." Her eyes suddenly seemed to focus, on him, and her hand clutched at the comforter like she wanted to cover herself with it. There was a vivid blush that could be seen even in the dark. "You're here." The words slipped out ever so quietly.

"Of course, you invited me to watch the sunrise. You don't think I'd sneak off just because you fell asleep." He tried to offer the comfort of one of those smiles she'd praised earlier, but he found his amusement at the situation twisting it into a smirk.

Puzzlement filled her expression until a sudden realization hit, "Omigod, don't tell me I was talking in my sleep."

"Maybe a little," he chuckled, "sooo, what do you consider to be a good dream?"

She swatted his shoulder and said huffily, "None of your business 'Mr. Wants-to-keep- things-innocent'."

"Sorry you feel that way," he replied, "I just don't think I'm ready to share a hot spring with you," there was a slight hesitation before he added, "yet."

"But I thought that was every man's fantasy," she leaned toward him.

"Regardless," he put his arms around her, drawing her the rest of the way in, "this is as far as I go," he tilted his head so he could kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, trying to pull him along as she tried to lie back on the blanket. When he denied his attempt by staying upright it broke off the kiss. Ino whispered, "What if I told you that my dream was about you?"

"I'd say 'If the dream was that good, I'll keep you in anticipation of the real deal'." He emphasized the last part trying to get her back for all the times she teased him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Ino behaved herself, settling in against his shoulder while they talked about trivial things like: "Who's prettier of the 'Hyuuga heirs': Neji's Nedishiko whose eyes were lilac eyes were a few shades darker than normal Byakugan eyes or Hinata's Matataki with the mismatched eyes," or "Which of Shikamaru's boy is smarter?"

Of course Chouji was certain that Ino was coming up with this stuff solely for the purpose of keeping herself distracted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour after sunrise Chouji snuck into his parent's home as quietly as possible. He was supposed to be using his old room (now a guest bedroom) to sleep in after the party.

As soon as his foot hit the bottom step…

"Chouji, is that you?" his mother's voice called out.

He froze, _I forgot she'd be up before dawn to start on the traditional New Year's feast._ "Yes," he turned to reply, then headed toward the kitchen. He peered in to see Akimichi Chikane standing at the counter chopping vegetables. The woman wore her favorite yellow apron that bore the Akimichi crest across her full figured bosom.

"Must have been a nice party to keep you out past dawn," she continued her preparations. -Chop-chop-chop-, the handful of leeks was sliced with expert skill and speed. "After all the resolutions, I assume you took Ino and her adorable little girl home." The round face with its short black hair rose up to look at him.

At the word 'resolution' he blushed, "Of course, Mom."

"Your father raised you to be such a gentleman," she smiled, in a manner which some would think of as 'knowingly', at him even as her hand reached for the next bunch of leeks. "You better get some sleep, because your cousins will be here at one."

"See you in a few hours," he replied, then turned to leave the kitchen.

"I'll tell your father not to wake you." –Chop-chop-chop- as her blade went back to its business.

He went up the stairs to claim his room and some much needed sleep. _Funny how she can make an interrogation seem so painless. _He'd observed the way her gaze studied his every expression during their brief conversation. He knew he was lucky that his mother's temperament was a gentle one; Shikamaru called her the most indulgent mother he'd ever met when they were kids. When Chouji told him that his mother was on special call with the interrogation squad, he'd laughed. Until he'd seen her in action when they were eleven, she'd caught them in a lie…well, Shikamaru at any rate. He'd remained quiet torn between his loyalty to his friend and his love for his mother. Shikamaru determined that she was an expert on reading the most subtle of body language.

_I wouldn't be surprised if she pulls me aside and tells me exactly what my resolution was after dinner._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The time was after eleven at night when the Kazekage had finally managed to settle into his room. It had been another busy day, but it was the first chance he'd had to look at the letter his sister had sent him via the latest medics Konoha had sent as part of their alliance's ongoing exchange/training program. It was a thick packet and that was probably the reason she'd chosen to do it this way instead of sending a scroll by hawk courier. He carelessly flopped into his favorite chair and then performed the hand seals that would allow him to open the envelope. He slid the letter out and saw that it was wrapped around several photographs. With a slight smirk he set them aside without even looking at them,_ Let's see what Temari has to say before I see how my daughter and nephews look._ He eyes slid along the page, until he hit a phrase that stuck in his mind like a bitter taste did to the tongue. _'Be happy for her'…How, when my world is in such disarray? _

His fingers picked up the pictures, after two photos of Ryokou there was a group picture that caused a surge of jealousy…_Be happy…feh._

-TAP-TAP-

He turned toward the noise at his door with a snarl. He rose, stalking toward the door as he tried to control his mood.

-TAP-TAP- "Kazekage-sama?"

He opened to face the bald headed shinobi, Osaru, who was one of his evening guard, Behind him he could see the amber hair of a Chidoku woman, Shoei, her body language showed her as anxiously needing to speak. He acknowledged her by meeting her brown eyes as he asked, "What is this about?"

The woman spoke up, "Shiori is missing. We tried to find her before troubling you with this." She bowed her head to him, "The Chidoku take care of our own."

He gritted his teeth to hold back the harsh rebuke that first came to his mind while he wondered briefly if there was a hint of judgment against him in her words. "Where have you searched?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went on his own, _She'll be there, I have no doubt. _He chose to take the same kind of route she would have. _The Chidoku are too trusting, they probably asked the gate guard if she went by them. The woman was one of the top shinobi at both stealth and her ability to climb; if she went there, she'll have wanted no one to know._ Even as he went by the most direct route to his destination, he noticed even for a January night in Sunagakure it was unusually cold. In a matter of minutes, he clambered down into the canyon-like cemetery. In another moment, he sighted the objective of his search: she was leaning against the very marker stone he'd expected to see her at.

"Shiori," he started by saying her name softly. As he watched, her hand moved, drawing back slightly, _What have you done? _"Shiori," this time his voice got a reaction. A surprisingly pale looking face turned to him, _When did you start to look so fragile? _

"I needed…to…" her brown eyes looked at his.

_They seem to be lost in a shadow, _he felt an uncomfortable sadness fill his being. "I understand," he said softly crouching down beside her. Only now did he realize she wore only a night shirt. His arm slid gently around her, offering her warmth from his body, "Everyone was worried," he whispered to her as he pulled her with concern, toward his chest, the other hand deftly taking the kunai away. As her weight shifted flaccidly against him, he took opportunity to look at what she been doing with the blade; across the stone there was an additional message scratched unevenly across the surface. The ache in his heart deepened, "Shiori…I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"…so lonely…" she buried her face against his shoulder, and then nothing more.

He adjusted the way his arm was around her, lifting her as he stood again. He moved at a smooth, yet swift pace back to the gates. The gate guard showed an obvious shock as he came to them carrying the sleeping form of the woman that the Chidoku had earlier asked them if they'd seen.

One at least had enough wit about him to grab a blanket for the lightly clad woman.

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed at the rest of them, "Do you really think a jounin who wants to get away will only walk out through the gate? I want the watch captain in my office first thing tomorrow." He started to turn away, then paused, "I also want one of you to find the cemetery groundskeeper and tell him to do nothing with his crew until he has spoken with me tomorrow."

Heads bowed in both acknowledgement and shame.

And Kankurou headed home, still carrying Shiori.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he entered the Kazekage's residence, he was immediately approached by Shoei and Shinobu, one of the other women who had regularly attended his wife in the past and currently helped with his sons. "Did anyone of your household even consider the cemetery?"

Shinobu's hands flew to her mouth with a gasp, while Shoei started to offer apologies.

He silenced her with a glare, "She stays here tonight, we'll talk in the morning." He headed toward the stairs without another word, moving with silent dignity toward the floor that held his residence suite.

Osaru acknowledged his return with a slight nod and followed solely for the purpose of opening whatever door the Kazekage carried Shiori to. When Kankurou made it all the way to his own chamber, an eyebrow arched for the slightest second, but promptly withdrew the question...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He set her down, throwing the gate blanket onto his chair, leaving her feet still hanging off the bed. He went quickly to fill a pitcher with warm water, bringing a cloth and towel so he could wash and dry her bare feet. _My first thought would be 'What was she thinking?…' but obviously she wasn't…couldn't,_ he corrected._ I wish… _he shook his head; _I cannot change what is in the past, no matter how much I might desire it._

He covered her and cleaned up, the mess he'd made. Upon his return he gave a glance to the woman on his bed. He considered his own exhaustion and almost mused with the idea of curling up beside her. _No, my carelessness caused the pain she's already in. Why give her another lie to believe in?_ He adjusted the bedding around her one last time.

Then suddenly he realized he'd left the box where he stored his letters and photographs out. He took a moment delay in the re-packing as he looked at Ryokou's latest picture one last time. _The cat ears are cute, but where did she get her liking for that color from? It's almost the only thing she wears. _Gently replacing it on the top of the stack, he sealed the box and returned it to its hiding place. Finally, he took one last melancholy gaze at Shiori, before settling into his chair to go to sleep, pulling the gate blanket around him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, this is Chisa, the librarian who appeared in Konoha Babylon: The Hokage's Request. I'd actually like to write a little more of the Neji/Chisa back story as well as when Tenten got over her jealousy of her.

I decided to give Chouji's mother the name Chikane, because she will pop up again. If you haven't seen it there is an episode in Naruto Shippuden where Shikamaru stops at the Akimichi residence and she talks briefly to him before Chouza appears. I kept her basic description. I even checked the voice actor listings to see how she was listed and they only listed her as 'Chouji's mother'.

Thank you to my reviewers, Awaii & pattie mayonnaise I really enjoy hearing from you. Thank you to my other readers as well, hope you enjoyed the latest set of twists in the story.


	27. Signs of the Times

A/N: My Beta has recently started college. Depending on circumstance I might just try my luck at posting without proof reading- I can't do any worse than 'Aturday' as a day of a week in a program book I recently got at a concert.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Signs of the Times

After having accepted the fact that his sons seemed to be happier with both their parents living under the same roof, Kankurou had given Shiori a new room of her own within the floor that was set aside exclusively for the Kazekage's use. _A least she agreed to not being in __**my **__room. Hopefully being next to Yuugure and Mayonaka's will help her get past the worst of this, and if she needs someone to talk to in the night, hopefully she'll pick Nanny Aya because she's closer._ In spite of himself he couldn't just settle in for sleep, he had to pull out the packet and re-read his sister's letter.

==='I know you've been busy with business in Suna as I have with things here in Konoha. I just wanted to catch you up with recent events here.'

'Your nephews are doing well at the academy, as always I suspect Hajimeru got more of his father's lazy genes than Tsuzuki did, but neither of them are getting bad reports for being a delinquent. I still can't believe that Shikamaru was labeled as such for the company he kept early on, but Yoshino has shown me the proof and has warned me what to watch for.'

'Hopefully if circumstances allow it I would like to bring them out visit in the next few months. Two years is far too long to have gone without seeing you or my nephews.'

'More importantly I thought you should know how life is going for Ryokou. She is doing exceptionally well at the Academy. The finest kunoichi and fourth over all in the entire class, yet on top of it all she's still an amazingly cheerful child. I really think it's time you told Shiori about her, it's time for all of you to include her as part of your family.'===

Kankurou shook his head sadly at these words, _No, Temari, I think that would be the worst possible thing I could do at this time. _ His breath came out in a heavy sigh as he looked back to the letter to read on.

==='I mention this because it is possible that Ryokou may not be as open to the concept of you as her father as she might be now as this year goes on. Ino has resumed her dating relationship with Akimichi Chouji. I want you to be happy for her; I genuinely like seeing the three of them together. Your daughter has always been quite fond of him and he treats her well. And, during the New Year's party, he said something that seemed to imply he was thinking about asking Ino to marry him before the year is done…'===

In a momentary lapse of control the Kazekage crushed the paper in his hand. Then he stuffed the crumpled sheet back in the box, reactivating the seals and stashing it safely a way. _I have no right to feel this way, _he tried to remind himself, _I pushed her away for her own… no, my own good…my survival. _He pushed open the doors that lead to a small balcony to look out on Suna. _They need me here; every lit window represents a life that depends on me being here. _He clenched a fist over his heart, _Then why the __**Hell**__ am I so jealous of her finding some happiness? I got what I wanted…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening Kankurou found himself to be as restless as the previous one. He hesitated at pulling the box from its hiding place again and instead chose to step out on the balcony again. The view was the important thing here: it gave a wonderful panoramic of Sunagakure. _**This,**_he reminded himself, _is why I'm here. This village. My people. _He stood there silently taking it all in.

"I miss this view," a voice like a siren's call.

He felt his lip quiver, as he turned to see Shiori sitting on the railing to his left. His throat tightened as he spoke, "I thought I'd made it clear…" he wanted to continue, but there she was, the fragility he'd seen in her the other night was still there, but in this light it made her otherworldly. _Such a dangerous beauty…_

"That you need your space, and that you thought I needed mine." She looked up at him with those shadowed eyes, "I didn't want to argue that in front of the children. Just want to know if there will come a time when our space will overlap again."

Her voice filled his head, but he knew that he could not let himself be drawn into dream that she wanted him to recall. "Shiori, I can't promise you anything. Every time I do…" he looked at his hands, reminding himself that they were supposed to guide the tools he used to protect people, _when I touch you it seems to lead us both to pain._ He looked back at her, "Please go, I can't deal with this right now. We'll talk over breakfast."

She sighed, "Then it's back to the business side of things."

"For now," he didn't attempt to disguise the unhappiness he felt, "just take this one step at a time."

She rose to stand on the railing, and gazed up toward the place where one of the night watch stood, turning back to face him she light touched two fingers of her right hand to her lips. After a moment she pulled them away think better of completing the gesture, softly she echoed, "For now," and in an instant was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Konoha, the weeks passed in a familiar pattern – dates postponed and rescheduled by the near constant demands of the Chibas. Ino tried to console herself by having as much fun as possible going off on a Character Assassination with Shikamaru, but that was ruined by their substitute member, Kiba, who spent time talking about the latest addition to his family (the very reason he missed the annual New Year party). This only added to the blonde kunoichi's frustrated state.

When she was with Chouji, she realized he wasn't going to give her the opportunity to even try to get what she **really wanted**. All their dates were in public places and he was suddenly very cautious about side trips when walking her home. _That's okay, _Ino thought, _I know his greatest weakness._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankurou's restlessness continued over the ensuing weeks. Strangely enough he found the one thing that served to soothe these feelings was sandalwood. Whether it was incense or simply resting the comb out on the nightstand, it seemed he could handle dreams tinged in jealousy better than the guilt over all he blamed himself for. He was the Kazekage, therefore failure was not supposed to be in his vocabulary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino had just spent the night working on chocolate for Valentines Day. She felt a strange exhilaration as she completed her final preparations. _I haven't done this since Sakura and I were stalking Sasuke in those years before we became Genin. _In the back of her mind she remembered her smug confidence as she packaged her perfect chocolate heart; she was at the top of the culinary list among the kunoichi of her class, so the flavor and texture were sublime. Then the glares she'd exchanged with Sakura as they both knew who their labors of love were meant for. Finally the shock both of them had felt when they'd discovered all their hard work in a school waste basket, labeled with symbols for poison on top of them. _You were such a bastard, Sasuke; I wasted too much of my time pursuing you._

She gently placed her masterpieces into a Bento box. She'd used four colors of chocolate to created 'sushi', featuring white chocolate with toasted coconut mixed in to be her 'rice'. _I can't wait to see his face when he opens this, _her hands settled the lid gently into place. Then as the final touch she tied a red and green striped cloth around the box tying it shut. _All decked out in your favorite colors, _she smiled at her handiwork.

_And before I forget,_ she grabbed a red glass plate she set on the counter and set it in the middle of the kitchen table. A moment later three more pieces of chocolate were settled on it. A heart for each of her parents and a piece shaped like a kitty for Ryokou. _I just hope it's not so cute she won't eat it._

She glanced at the clock, _Time to get someone up for school…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino headed off for Chouji's apartment as soon as she'd dropped her daughter off. She had been amused when Ryokou had asked her which lunch was supposed to be hers when the girl had seen the two wrapped bento boxes on the table. _Though why she would have thought I'd wrap hers in anything but a floral print is beyond me. _

She rounded the corner and sighted his aunt, Chikako, leaning out of the windows cleaning and checking the condition of the framework beneath them.

"About to put your window boxes out again?" the blonde called out cheerfully to get the woman's attention. From the previous years she had ascertained that Chouji's aunt seemed to have almost as much of a flare for raising plants as her family did.

"Good morning Ino," the black haired woman responded to her.

The blonde kunoichi had always found it amusing that Chikako and her older sister Chikane were so different and alike at the same time. They sported short black hair, had the same complexion and eye color and seemed to have similar taste in clothing. Chouji's mother had taken after their grandmother, who had been an Akimichi who'd married outside of the clan, so the older sister ended up being a hefty version of the woman who stood before Ino.

The woman at the window spoke again, "I'm guessing that you've come to see my nephew, and not talk gardening." She shook her head, "Unfortunately, you're out of luck sweetie. One of Hokage's messengers arrived earlier and dropped off another of those escort missions."

"Oh," Ino looked crestfallen, her arms hung to either side, the right still holding the bento by its striped cloth. _All that work, I wanted to see his face as he opened it. _She almost turned around and headed home, but her curiosity made her ask, "Did he give you any indication how long he was going to be gone this time?"

"Maybe a week," Chikako pushed a black strand of hair away from her eyes, looked at the box held by Ino's hand then returned her gaze to the blonde's face. "Did you make him something special? That seems a little small for his lunch."

"It's something that'll keep until he gets back," Ino suddenly felt self-conscious that someone her age would make Valentine's chocolates. Half to hide the blush she was sure was starting, she began to turn around.

"Do you want me to let you into his apartment?" The older woman said gently with a smile that seemed to imply she'd figured out what was in the bundle. "Would you like something to write a note on as well?"

After a moment of still feeling embarrassed, a wave of relief finally fell over her. Ino replied, "Thank you, yes please."

The woman ducked inside and in short order, emerged with a pad of paper. As they walked over to the side entrance where the stairs that led to Chouji's apartment, Chikako spoke cheerfully, "It will probably thrill him to no end to come home from his latest mission and find that little surprise from you." She opened the door and let Ino inside, "I think it would be best left on the dining table," she rested a hand gently on the blonde's arm. "Just be sure to make sure the door is closed on your way out." She hurried down the stairs leaving Ino alone in the apartment.

_Bet she can't wait to tell her sister about this,_ Ino chuckled to herself. Her gaze turned to the main room; she'd been here many times in the past. It had served as their team's meeting place until Shikamaru's acquisition of a house. Using the apartment had been better than intruding on their families' homes or restaurants.

She pulled out a chair and before she set pen to paper she reflected on the fact that many people were under the mistaken impression that just because the Akimichi tended to devour their meals as if they thought the food would get away that they were slovenly. Although it wasn't perfect Chouji kept his apartment fairly tidy, just as his parents did their home. _Better than mine is right now,_ she sighed and went about her business. Her final words were: 'When you get back I'd like to make you dinner, just the two of us. Here.'

As she closed the door behind her, Ino was feeling strangely satisfied with how things had turned out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out Chouji didn't make it back to Konohagakure until the evening of the 22nd. The burly shinobi dragged his weary carcass up the stairs to his apartment well after dark. His intention had been to head straight off to bed, because the feast he'd had at Ichiraku's had barely given him the energy to make it to his door. Yet somehow when he'd opened the door he smelled something pleasantly familiar. Hitting the light switch by the door he immediately zeroed in on the source, (a bundle wrapped on his table) and what the scent was: chocolate.

A moment later the packet had been unwrapped and was being happily savored along with the words of the note that had been left for him. _I knew it,_ he smiled suddenly feeling so alive that he could have outrun Rock Lee in a race across the village. _I'm so glad I contacted Ikenoya-san. Now all need to do is pick it up. _His broad hand gently re-sealed the bento box to save the last two pieces for the morning. He then re-read the letter, smiling, _I wonder what she'll make for dinner?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning he caught Ino as she was heading out the door to drop Ryokou off at the academy. "Good morning," his voice carried warmly as he greeted his two favorite (non-family) females of the village.

"Uncle Chouji!" the brown haired child exclaimed happily as she practically flew toward him, taking the way he opened his arms as permission to leap up for a hug, which of course it was. "I scored another perfect set in our latest round of kunai target training."

"That's wonderful!" his tone echoed her excitement then grinned almost as broadly as the girl in his arms was. He turned his attention to Ino, "You must be very proud."

"Of course," the blonde smiled up at him, "but she left off the best part. She also tested at the top of her class for medical training potential. She'll be starting the preliminaries next week."

"No surprise considering who her mother is," there was a sweetness in his tone as well as his gaze as he regarded Ino.

However it was lost on her, "Even Sakura's twins didn't score as well when they tested two years ago."

Watching the fire of that old rivalry rising up bothered Chouji, although it had paid off in the past making Ino a better rounded kunoichi he felt compelled to comment. "Now you're just being smug." He saw her look like she was considering a retort so he continued, "Besides, Sakura still has one more chance to outshine you with Sumire. She should be starting school soon, right?"

Ino looked just a bit perturbed that he would mention the youngest member of the Lee family. Ryokou could hold her own in the talent and looks department with the twins, but everyone in Konoha seemed to think the quiet black haired girl was something special.

Chouji suddenly felt a worried that he'd put his foot in it when he'd seen the blonde's expression changed. _Please don't be angry at me…_

The mood immediately change as Ryokou's voice broke the sudden silence that has arisen, "Thank you for carrying me to school," the girl's arms gave a brief hug around his neck, which pressed her cheek against his swirl patterned one.

"You're very welcome," large hands gently set her down, "Have a great day at the academy."

"Bye Mama!" the brown tails of her hair swung as she waved, then turned to run off into the schoolyard to join her friends.

Ino took Chouji's arm, "Sooo," her voice purred softly, "I guess you got home sometime after dark yesterday." She guided him back in the direction they had come from.

"Just a bit," he replied, "but when I got home I found someone had left me a treat," he looked into her eyes, "and a promise for another one."

"And I bet you're wondering when you're going to get this treat," her lips curled in a way that seemed to imply that she was think about something other than cooking.

"The dinner will be just fine with me. How about tonight?"

"Well unfortunately, as much as I'd like to do that. You'll have to wait until tomorrow because," she paused biting her lip for just a second before adding, "tonight, I have a date."

His mouth fell open and he gaped at her for just a moment trying to find something to say.

Then Ino giggled, "You should see your face, it's precious. I'm going out with Ryokou and the Naras, there's a movie starting tonight that we'd promised we'd take the kids to see." She smiled, "So if you want to join us I don't think anyone will complain." She took his hand and squeezed it, then continued holding on to it as they walked along. "Unfortunately I'm working at the Medical Center today instead of the Flower shop so we can't hang out."

"I understand," he said softly, wishing it were other wise.

In short order the reached their destination, "Well then," the crystalline blue eyes looked up at him, "until later, say about six-thirty." Her head tilted ever so slightly.

Chouji accepted her invitation by bending to meet her lips with his own. When the moment passed and they parted, he gazed into her eyes a just a little longer. Then finally he said, "Six-thirty it is."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie was one of those kids flicks that featured cute creatures and 'the power of friendship' saving the day. Temari fell asleep against Shikamaru's shoulder and at one point awoke with an embarrassing snort when the action got loud. Her son's seemed to find that funnier that anything that happened during the film.

Ryokou had insisted on taking the seat between her mother and Chouji. So it really didn't have the feel of being a date, except for the occasion that his hand and Ino's had met in the popcorn bucket that Ryokou held on her lap. (Actually Chouji had had one all his own, but that had been completed before the movie was a half an hour in.)

When the show was over, no one was surprised when Chouji suggested going out for an after movie snack. The Naras decided against it since Temari had obviously had a long day and needed to catch up on her sleep, as well as the boys of course since there was still school the next day.

To ease his obvious disappointment Ino suggested, "Why don't you pick a quick to go order on the way back to my place?" She rested a hand gently on her daughter's head, "Then I can get Ryokou all settled in for the night. Afterwards, we can talk for a bit."

"I'm not tired, Mama," the girl protested.

"Doesn't matter," she picked up her daughter and brushed the bangs out of her eyes, "you have school tomorrow, sweetie."

A slight pout, but the girl knew better than to argue.

After a brief stop, they climbed the back stairs to the Yamanaka residence. Though Inoichi had spent a few minutes talking with his daughter's teammate while Chouji ate his post movie meal, he and Misao had promptly taken their leave claiming a busy day tomorrow the minute Ino had emerged from her bedroom.

Ino chuckled softly, "Sure tomorrow is shipment day, but it's never **that** busy." She led her swirled cheeked companion away from the kitchen table and toward the living room couch. She curled against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, "Any idea what you want for dinner tomorrow?" The soft sheen of her lips as they teasingly curled up at their edges called out, 'What are you waiting for?'

He pulled her into his arms, feeling her wrap hers around the back of his neck. There was a sweetness to her lips; he savored to the taste of this kiss, _Never thought of lip gloss as such a pleasant dessert._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryokou couldn't fall asleep and had intended to come out of the bedroom to get a glass of water as an excuse to stay up a little longer. Somehow the plan had changed when she'd seen the two of them kissing on the couch. She watched how tenderly Uncle Chouji held her mother, and felt a strange flutter of excitement. She remembered where she'd seen other's kiss like this before, Haji and Zuki's parents did and so, come to think of it, did her grandparents. _Is this the way…_ her mind wrapped around the concept as she continued to peek though her slightly opened door, _…a mommy and daddy kiss?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When lunch time finally came around the next day Ryokou couldn't contain her excitement. She grabbed Hajimeru as soon as they let the students out for the break, "We have to find Tsuzuki," she spoke with all the excitement that had been building in her all day, "I have to tell you what happened after the movie."

"Fine," the black hair Nara boy droned, "I was looking for him anyways."

The brunette followed him out into the schoolyard with a dopey smile across her face, _I can barely wait._

They spotted Tsuzuki sitting with his usual lunch companions Matataki and Yusuke. The trio looked up since this was an unusual intrusion. Ryo normally fell in with some of the girls in her own class, just has Haji has his circle of friends.

"Wuzzup?" the sandy blond boy asked his brother, to which the older sibling's reply was to mere tilt his head to indicate the blue eyed girl at his side.

Ryokou sat down beside her cousin, coming to the level of the rest of the group. Hajimeru followed suit. The aqua eyes glowed as she began, "I have to tell you what happened after the movie last night."

"Aw geez," Yusuke exclaimed, "I thought you guys weren't going to see it 'til this weekend!" He started to raise his hands to cover his ears, fearing spoilers.

"They aren't talking about the movie," Matataki's mismatched eyes peered at him over the top of her sunglasses as she reached to stop his hands. She continued in a sweet tone, "Ryokou wants to share something else with us."

"Go on," Zuki encouraged as his brother joined them on the ground.

The brunette spoke excitedly, "I think Uncle Chouji wants to be my daddy."

Four faces looked at her blankly, after a moment Haji asked, "What makes you think that?"

"I was peeking out of my bedroom door last night and I saw him kissing Mama," she blushed, but still smiled happily. "You know," she looked at her cousins, "the way your dad kisses your mom."

Tsuzuki looked at Ryokou with a curious expression, "Did they also play that game where one of them says the other's name really loud?"

Hajimeru glared at his brother, "Mom told you not tot talk about that. She said that's a game only adults can play." He remembered that night when his brother had gotten in trouble for knocking on their parents' door because he'd heard a lot of noise coming from in there and he was worried something was wrong. He shuddered as he recalled the scary expression on his mom face when she'd come to the door.

"Anyways," Matataki tried to return to the previous topic, "I don't know about kissing being a mommy/daddy thing. My parents never kiss each other. Mom kisses Naru-pop all the time, and Dad kisses Naru-pop too." She paused tapping a finger to her chin, "But since Mom and Naru-pop have Hiro and Geki it could be…" Suddenly she noticed the boys expressions, not realizing that they'd all frozen in disgust when she'd mentioned her father kissing another man. "What?" she asked, puzzled by the faces before her.

"I guess boys don't like to hear about kissing," Ryokou shrugged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope everyone remembered the strange family environment Uchiha Matataki lives in.

Thank you to all the regular reader and especially Awaii & pattie mayonnaise for taking time to review the previous chapter.

I also have a new reviewer on Chapter 1 I'll wait and see if you visit for a later chapter before I add your name to the listings...I don't if you know about the listing and I don't want to embarrass you just. Those who review at later chapters, well you've just been give fair notice. :)


	28. Dinner with a Side of Distraction

Dinner with a Side of Distraction

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I guess that's what happens when your Beta becomes a busy college student…

Disclaimer: Because I haven't done one in a while. Naruto is a creation of Masashi Kishimoto who retains all rights from his creation.

I only get to offer up my story as entertainment without monetary gain, however I am looking into retaining all the lefts from these strange ramblings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 11:00 in the morning, and Chouji found himself in the most ordinary of jobs. He'd been stationed at the main gates as a last minute substitute, because Aoba had been called away by the Hokage to serve on a mission at the last minute. As far as he was concerned the most tiring part of this duty was the brief effort of sensing the chakra signature of those coming in. Fortunately the man at his side was a specialist at such arts; however, that man was Tsunakaiten Yuji. He always felt a little uncomfortable around this shinobi whose primary skills involved ropes and today was no exception…but for a different reason.

"Good morning!" Ino cheerfully wandered up. Her gaze was fixed firmly on her teammate.

"Good morning to you too," he replied casting a glance at Yuji to see his reaction to what Chouji had feared was an unavoidable incident. He shouldn't have worried.

"Hi Ino, how's it going?" The one- eyed shinobi smiled at the blonde, his loquacious nature taking over with ease.

She almost seemed to have forgotten that there was anyone else there. "Oh," her attention turned, "hey Yuji, long time, no see. I'm fine." Her body language showed that she still felt awkward talking with this particular ex-boyfriend, so she offered up small talk, "How are Mika and the kids?"

"Good," he replied, "Yusuke is really enjoying the academy."

"It helps when you have a friend when you start," Chouji nodded, he knew that Tsuzuki was best friends with the boy because they lived near the Nara family. It made him reflect what a saving grace having a Nara by his side had made to the shy chubby boy he had been so many years before.

"Or a good rival," Ino laughed.

"You maybe," Yuji replied, "I'm glad my boy's got friends." He leaned forward, adding in a lower tone, "And possibly even a crush. You should hear how he talks about the Uchiha girl."

"Now there's a child who needs every friend she can get," Ino said with a sly smile. "People were quick to label her a tragedy when she was born with those eyes. In spite of everything they're taught, young kunoichi can be pretty vicious about judging people on looks."

"Then I better have a long talk with Yukoto when she's old enough to go to school," the one-eyed shinobi grinned. "I don't know if her mother's set a good enough example."

Both Chouji and Ino chuckled.

"Well anyways," Ino said after a moment, "I came out here to give **you**," she looked pointedly at Chouji, "one last chance to declare what you want me to make you for dinner."

"Ooooooh," Yuji sounded off in a joking manner.

Chouji actually felt a slight flush of embarrassment before stammering out, "I-it's okay, just surprise me."

A broad grin took over the blonde's face, "You're certain."

The swirl cheeked head nodded.

"Perfect," she clapped her hands together. "See you later," she blew him a kiss and set off toward the heart of Konoha.

It was Yuji's turn to laugh, "Oh man, I think you just made her day."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, when he opened the door that led to the stairs up to his apartment, Chouji instantly savored the aromas that filled the passageway. _You evil temptress, you deliberately left the door open. _This alone added fuel the fantasies of wishing to spend the rest of his days by her side. Then he got to the landing and he took his first look at her.

Ino stood with her head bowed before him, in a short sleeved lilac colored dress with mid-thigh length swingy, full skirt. Over it she wore a ruffled full apron. The only thing that kept her form looking like she was wearing a maid outfit was the lack of a crinoline to pouf the skirt out even further. Well that, and no little ruffled cap. Instead her hair was loose, except on the left she wore two little decorated bobby pins crossing in an 'X'. To his surprise these too were perfect, (even though he suspected they were borrowed from Ryokou due to their cute style) one was had a red butterfly and the other a pink pig.

He gazed at her for a moment totally lost for words.

She raised her head slightly to look at him and with a slight curl on the right side of her lips she spoke in a velvety tone, one perfect word: "Hungry?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino looked at Chouji across the table. "I didn't work this hard on dinner so you could inhale it in five minutes. Slow down."

He stopped and regarded her. "Sorry," he apologized, a sheepish expression spreading across his broad face, "but it really is excellent."

She glided around the table, wrapping her slender fingers to take the chopsticks out of his much larger hand. Then she gestured for him to slide his chair back and settled herself on his lap. "Just think how good it's gonna taste if you take your time." Her voice implied something more as she turned and used the utensils to pick up a strip of beef and began to feed him.

He opened his mouth to willingly accept her offering. A contented smile took over his face while he played by her rules; he completely masticated the piece before swallowing.

"That's a good boy," she whispered, stroking his hair with her free hand, she then reached for another piece to offer him.

They continued at this leisurely pace until the plate was empty, it was Chouji's idea of heaven: _Ino's undivided attention and a positively delicious meal._

The blonde had been planning her next move carefully; she could tell that her partner accepted her position and attentions up to now._ But I want some attention as well._ Ino stopped and settled the utensils down. Then she shifted her position to straddle him and then gently brushed her lips against his. "So," she said in a sultry tone, "do you want to think about dessert?"

"Are you talking about what I'm getting now?"

"Oh no, something much better," she pressed herself against him enticingly and traced his lips gently with the tip of her tongue before kissing him.

There was a surge of delight at the taste and sensation of her tongue as she gently nudged her way between his lips. Suddenly, Chouji started running all the lines he could use to finally propose to her through his mind, but somehow they all came out really lame like: _You're a terrific cook, what a splendid wife you'd make…wanna be mine?_ or _While on the subject of desserts, do you want to sweeten the deal by marrying me?_ So he kept trying to come up with something better. When he resigned himself to the fact he couldn't, he thought, _Besides, I don't have the ring yet._

"I think you want something special." She slid back off his lap, still pressing her lips against his, so he couldn't quite see what she was up to. He felt her brush against the side of his leg briefly, then after a moment later another slight pressure against him. Finally, she once again slid her legs to either side of his and she did something he didn't expect. He felt her hands fumble with the fastenings of his pants.

_No…yes…no…Yes,_ his inner voice was already arguing as he pulled his mouth from the warmth of hers to attempt to voice a protest.

"Hush, it's all right," she almost purred, "it's been such a long time." She aggressively replaced her mouth over his, but inside she was pleading, _Oh please give me this…_

"Mmmnn." The sound was lost in her mouth. He closed his eyes, a part of him wanted to panic, another was willing to let her continue. It would be easy for him to grab her by the waist and lift her off, but after a moment of the unexpected attentions of her touch, he decided to give in to her. The shiver that took him was half excitement/half fear; his eyes pinched even tighter shut as his mind screamed for caution. Another moment and her hands settled softly on his shoulders, and he experienced a very different kind of caress. Her mouth held to his as they shuddered near gasps into each other.

Her lips pulled away from his again and she spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Don't - Move."

_How could you even think of suggesting something like that? Now that we're in this position, that's all I want to do. _He tried his best to maintain their current situation. "I…Ino…how can…"

"I want to see how long I can stand it," the smile she gave him was positively wicked. "Just try to synchronize your breathing…and just your breathing, with mine."

They somehow managed to make it through a few moments in their situation, then Ino leaned forward slightly and the change made Chouji gasp. She whispered again, "Patience, now, let's see how long we can take being this close while just kissing." She continued her approach pressing her lips against to his once again.

_I didn't plan on us ending up like this tonight, but I want you so very much. _He tried to express it in the way her returned her kiss. He realized that maybe this was the craziest thing she'd ever suggested in her whole life. _I'm trying to enjoy the feel of her mouth, but I'm concentrating on trying not to move anything else…no matter how badly I want to. But this searing need…my heart is racing, I've never heard my blood pounding in my ears like this…I want…I… dammit Ino. _He made ready to slide his hands to a position where he could take control of the situation. _Maybe that's what she's waiting for: My move. _He shifted ever so slightly, adjusting his grasp; _should I try to take this into the bedroom?_

"Don't be afraid…" she pressed forward against him, "it's our night."

His breath came out raggedly as he echoed the sentiment, "Our night."

"Just follow my lead," her voice couldn't help but express the overwhelming need she was experiencing, _I haven't felt this alive since…_ She pressed her lips to the base of his throat and was delighted by the sound he made in reaction. This only made her more excited to continue. The feathery glide of his hand trailing down her back seemed to confirm that he'd accepted the situation.

Perched almost precariously on their chair they ardently continued to maneuver against each other.

Chouji knew he had completely relinquished control of the situation to her, _There's no turning back now… _He felt strangely giddy as she kissed him fiercely, and then the thundering in his ears seemed to grow louder…

Ino's head snapped away from his to face the door. "Do you hear that?" she half-gasped as the twisting made her weight shift ever so slightly. Then she groaned in near anguish, "Not noooowwww."

There was a definite sound of footsteps running up the stairs.

She pushed herself up and away from him. The sensation of it left Chouji painfully enraptured for the briefest moment.

A loud bang on the door, "Ino, Chouji are you in there?!" It was Shikamaru's voice.

Ino whispered "Quick, go to either your bedroom or the bathroom. I'll pretend I'm cleaning up here."

Chouji watched as her fingers deftly pulled something out of the apron's pocket.

"Sorry to interrupt but this is an emergency!" Their friend thumped heavily on the door again.

Ino jumped up, pulling very scanty, lace edged, violet colored panties back on while she was in the air. She landed almost soundlessly.

He couldn't help but gasp with appreciation of the show, _Oh-My-God that was glorious. _However, it almost made his current situation even a bit more awkward than it already was.

She glanced back over her shoulder and hissed softly, "Chouji, you're in no position to be seen…go." She waved a hand behind her to flag him to move.

With a groan, he lurched uncomfortably to his feet, trying not to trip as he held up his pants with one hand and ducked out of sight.

Ino opened the door and made a show of taking off the apron and throwing it on a chair.

Shikamaru stood there. "Ino, there's been an accident. Your father's been injured and Ryokou's hysterical because she was out with him at the time. They're on their way to the hospital."

"Chouji, did you hear us?" she called out. The tension she felt changing to a different kind.

"You go. I'll be along as soon as I can." His strained sounding voice seemed to be just muffled enough that he must have put himself to the other side of a door.

"Take me to them." She held out a hand to Shikamaru and they rushed off to the medical center.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived, Sakura was waiting at the main lobby with Ryokou. The girl saw Ino and ran to her mother's arms "I was so scared. It all fell toward us and grandfather got hurt and blood ran down." As she spoke she started to cry and her voice pitched louder and higher.

"And I just got her to settle down," Sakura sighed.

Ino gently pushed her daughter's chocolate colored bangs out of her red-rimmed eyes. She looked at her with mild concern, "Ryokou, you are going to be a kunoichi some day. I know it's hard after what happened, but please calm down." She bent to give her daughter a kiss on her forehead. "You know this isn't proper behavior at the hospital."

Ryokou blinked back her tears and nodded to her mama. She rubbed briefly at her eyes, but made a noticeable effort to regain her self-control.

The blonde picked up her daughter, "I think we're ready to see him now." Ino looked at Sakura.

A moment later they followed Sakura down the intuitional cream painted hall. "Inoichi will be kept overnight for observation because he had been knocked unconscious by the head injury." The pink haired medic informed her long time friend, "Since your family's specialties involve the mind…"

"…it's standard procedure." Ino finished the thought.

As they opened the door they could see that Misao was already there sitting with him. Overall, it looked nowhere near as bad as the child's panic made it out to be. Ino was reassured by the fact that there were few monitors in the room.

"I'm just glad Ryokou didn't get hurt when that sign collapsed." Inoichi smiled as he looked at his granddaughter safe in Ino's arms. His head was bandaged primarily on the left hand side; his golden hair was forced around awkwardly by the wrappings. "She was right under it when it gave out. I was worried I wouldn't get her out of the way in time." He paused before adding, "I guess I'm not as fast as I used to be."

"Is this you admitting you're getting old?" Ino chided, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Ino, that's not nice." Her mother said, but she put her hand up in front of her face like she was hiding a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji was waiting for them when they left the hospital room a good hour later. Under the clear moonlit skies, he escorted three generations of Yamanaka women home. Ino stayed with him while the other two went inside.

"I guess tonight didn't turn out the way I wanted it to." Ino touched his hand almost shyly.

"Well, thank you for dinner," Chouji smiled sweetly at her, "it was wonderful." The change in her behavior this evening was not lost on him.

"Too bad about dessert," She looked at him with a blush coloring her cheeks, "I'm sorry that I left you in that state, maybe next time?"

"I'll settle for a little of what I can get here." He drew her in for a kiss, but somehow what had nearly happened between had them had both a bit more excited than usual, Chouji hadn't realized how much, until he experienced her touch again. He pressed her back against the wall, feeling her force herself against him just as aggressively. He backed off slightly, scared by this rush of desire. They entwined in each other's embrace restlessly, knowing that there was no way that the sudden need they felt was going to get answered here and now.

A moment later they came up for air. "I guess this is goodnight then." Ino pulled her fingers back from his hair; a heavy sigh escaped her as she looked up at him.

"I guess," he gazed into her eyes a moment longer, then, before he got completely lost in them, he turned his head slightly, "Goodnight Ino." He began to walk away then after three steps he turned back to see she was still watching him. "Ino I…" he paused, taking in her bright eyes as they waited on his next words. _I can't do this right now…at least tell her you love her…you don't have to ask her for anything more…. _"I…I…never mind." He felt nervous, not sure if this was the right thing to have said, but he was at a total loss. So he waved and went on his way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji looked back at the Yamanaka residence. He'd only walked about two blocks since his last hesitation. _Go back and ask her. But I swore I wouldn't say that I loved her until I was absolutely sure she felt the same way. _He saw a light go off in the apartment. _No, I want it to be perfect, a special evening, a ring and the right words. _Another light went out, with a sigh he continued on his way home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino got Ryokou settled down for the night then lay down to sleep herself. Her head was full of thoughts that wouldn't go away. Somehow she got thinking about how they'd finally started dating again after two and a half years. _Am I just settling for him because he's always there for me? No, I care about him, enjoy his company and know that he always seemed to have as much fun as I do when we go out._ _Furthermore, there is no doubt in my mind that Ryokou adores him and that he cares for her just as much._

She smiled when she thought about when she'd kissed Chouji during dinner_. It was nice; I never have any complaints about the way he kisses, but at times he's so remarkably gentle it's almost unreal. It was so funny how I got to taste my own cooking off his lips. I did an excellent job tonight,_ she smiled_._ She stared upward and thought about how things had gone this evening up until the point where Shikamaru had come to get her. _Maybe I shouldn't have teased for so long, it was feeling pretty good. I like how he responds to my touch, although it might have been nice to see some the responses he'd have to me touching him different ways. _

Her mind drifted to their farewell tonight, _I do enjoy twisting my fingers into that mane he calls his hair. And I certainly have no doubt that he wouldn't have minded something more. But is this that deep love they talk about, the kind that make one feel complete? I'd like to think so, but why am I so unsure?_ She hugged her pillow to her chest, taking in the lavender scent she used to help her sleep.

That was the worst part, from the time she was sixteen, until she'd met Kankurou and gotten pregnant with Ryokou when she was twenty, she'd had a fairly active and mostly safe sex life. Sometimes she missed those adventures, but she also knew she had a responsibility to her daughter. _Dammit, I've gone without it longer than I had it. Why does something always happen to stop me from taking that step again?_

Another little thought nagged at the back of her mind… then she looked at her calendar, February 24th. A moment later, she'd gotten out of bed, dug to the bottom of a chest in the back of her closet and pulled out a nearly forgotten diary…February 24th. _I did it to him again…on the same day too…I'm soooo sorry. I'm so impatient, why do I always have to force things…?_ She closed her eyes, feeling like she wanted to cry. _Why does this happen to us? _She climbed back into her bed and tried to do some relaxation exercises to clear her head of her guilt so she could sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chouji knew it was silly when he did it, but somehow he couldn't resist it when he found the apron. He picked it up and hugged it to himself. He continued to hold it with one hand while he held out one of the ties in his other hand. Then he danced a waltz around his apartment. _I've always wanted to dance with you, Ino. That's what I really would have like to do with you after dinner. Something sweet, you know, kind of romantic. _He put the apron back down on the chair feeling slightly disappointed. _Maybe you shouldn't have awakened that desire for something more…selfish…in me._

It turned out to be a very restless night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, maybe I bent my rating a little around the edges this time, but I don't think anything got broken. Thank you to Awaii for taking the time to review.


	29. My Thoughts Are With You

A/N: In which choices made come back to haunt…

* * *

My Thoughts Are With You

Ino's dreams had been like a replay of all her past conquests: starting with Yuji when she'd convinced herself the way to win Sasuke was to be irresistibly skilled in the arts of love. It moved almost like she was being passed on from one to the next, she tried to make it hesitate early on, but failed: the brief re-visitation of her seduction of Chouji when they were teens made her want to scream apologies for what she'd done, but in the blink of an eye she'd moved on to her next liaison and even though she could look back over her shoulder, there was no one there. Kiba-Shino-Neji-Izumo and others, had there really been so many?

Eventually she found herself in Kankurou's arms, and she lingered here far longer than before. Edges of pain tempered the pleasure she felt as his dark eyes seemed to reach into the depths of her soul. Then his hands relinquished their hold on her and she found herself momentarily in limbo. She felt a wave of panic ripple through her, _This isn't what's supposed to happen, I don't want to be alone. _

Her eyes shut as if to fight back tears, when sudden warmth surrounded her hand. At the same time something trailed around her waist. She opened her eyes to see Chouji before her, a smile so sweet she could almost taste it. His large hand encompassed hers with a gentle grip, but somehow she once again felt compelled to look back, and there, about ten feet away, stood Kankurou in the robes of Kazekage. The sensation on being caressed around her midsection continued just a little longer, then she saw a hint of what could only be his chakra strings fading as they went back to his hands. His lips moved; she was sure the words he mouthed were 'You're mine'.

Her head snapped back around the other way. There remained her swirl cheeked teammate, looking at her. He seemed completely oblivious to what she'd just done, let alone how she felt at this moment because of what she'd just seen, it was a thrilling mix of fear and desire. Then Chouji pulled her into his arms and everything seemed warm and safe. His lips brushed the exposed left side of her forehead, just as a hoarse whisper impossibly filled her right ear…'Mine.'

The alarm woke her before she found out what was to happen next. Her head filled abruptly with the realities of her world: A daughter to get ready for school, and then there was her father. _I've been such a disappointment to him. That has to change._

* * *

Chouji woke to the sound of tapping at his door. As he snatched up a sage colored robe that sort of matched the green pajama pants he'd slept in, he fumbled with the belt as his mind created a little fantasy scenario as to what awaited him. _It's Ino, she's come to get her apron…and finish what we started last night._

Twisting the door handle open, he felt his robe slip slightly more open than he wanted it to be. He was confronted with a familiar face that had bangs hanging over an eye, unfortunately it was Izumo.

The Hokage's messenger took in the sight before him. "Expecting someone else, were you?" He could clearly read the expression of the man who'd just opened the door.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the Chiba clan sent word that they need you at their residence by 11:00." He put a hand on a broad shoulder of the Akimichi and gave a reassuring pat. His other hand held out the orders packet, "Be happy, this should be the last of these missions, February's almost over."

Chouji took the orders and nodded resignedly.

Izumo turned back to the stairs and gestured a goodbye wave, his voice carried back jovially as he descended, "Oh, by the way, nice hickey."

The swirl cheeked shinobi closed the door with a groan. He leaned back against the wall next to it and swore under his breath as he looked at the packet in his hand. _What kind of glorified shopping trip am I escorting some of them on this time?_ Anxious fingers undid the ties on the mission instructions, hurriedly pulling them out for him to peruse. _No way! _He re-read them twice before he could believe they were true. A look of pure bliss claimed his face, _Takarako Town. _He slid the packet together and did the seals that would destroy his copy of the mission instruction.

His eyes looked at the clock, _I have just enough time to get in a shower and get there before anyone else can see him._

* * *

As Sakura stopped by the office at the medical center to pick up some materials for her class at the academy, she caught sight of large figure slipping out of Inoichi's room. A moment later she saw him duck stealthily behind a curtained divider that had been left in the corridor as Yamanaka Misao rounded the corner. Sakura watched the situation unfold, _Wants to keep his visit a secret…this could be good. _

As soon the short haired blonde entered her husband's room, Chouji emerged from concealment with a giddy expression on his face and hurried toward the exit. He barely noticed the pink-haired medic until she grinned. He froze, head swiveling to look at her.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word," she said softly. "But I'll let Tsunade know that security might just be getting lax around here again…tomorrow."

Chouji blinked, swallowed, then replied, "Thank you."

* * *

Ino started down the stairs with Ryokou in tow. _I get her to the Academy a little early so I can do all the preparation to open the shop. Mom will want to make Dad take it easy for a day or two no matter how much he'll protest. _She opened the door to step out onto the back street with her daughter.

"Ino."

The blonde turned her head but her daughter offered the first greeting. "Good morning Uncle Chouji!" She was all sunshine and enthusiasm.

"Good morning to you too, Ryokou-chan," he smiled at the girl. Then he crouched down to her level to ask, "Would it be all right if I talk to your mother for a few minutes?"

The brown haired girl looked back and forth, wide eyed, at the two of them.

"Go inside for a bit, honey. I'll get you as soon as we're done," Ino pulled open the door, shooing her inside.

* * *

Ino had opened the shop at its normal hour; it was 11:30 when her parents finally made it home. In had been dead quiet all morning almost as if everyone had heard about Inoichi's injury and hadn't expected the store to be open. To keep busy, she'd begun doing an impromptu inventory of all the fussy little niceties like ribbon and message cards when she heard the back door open.

She greeted them in the back hall.

Her father's expression flicker briefly to surprise, then to a more normal one, "Good morning," he said softly.

"Why do I get the impression you didn't expect to see me?" she asked. "I told Mother I'd cover things here so she could take care of you."

"Ino," he frowned, "you didn't have to do this." His brow furrowed, the movement further emphasized by the flexing of his bandaged injury. If it caused him pain, he didn't acknowledge it as he continued, "You know we've always managed."

_Was that disappointment in his eyes? _It was the very thing Ino had been trying to avoid by being a dutiful daughter. _Did I do something wrong by not coming to the hospital instead? _The sudden doubt over her actions made her want to ask what she'd done wrong.

"Hush," Misao spoke in a comforting tone, "just let her work." She took her husband by the arm and led him toward the stairs that went to the apartment above.

* * *

As four o'clock at the shop rolled around, the day had proved to be the quietest one ever. Ino had run out of miscellaneous puttering to do and was staring out the window watching people wander by. She was beginning to regret the decision she'd made that morning, especially after seeing her father's comment and reaction to her presence…

---flashback---

Chouji stood there behind the Yamanaka residence, as Ino closed the door leaving Ryokou inside.

"What was so important that you had to stop by at this hour?" the blonde met his eyes.

"The Chiba have called me for the final assignment of my punishment."

"Oh…" her expression showed both regret that he was going away and relief that it wasn't something worse.

"This mission's different," he reached out to take her hands, "we're going to Takarako Town." He seemed strangely excited as he squeezed her hands.

"That's a nice place, good sake, fine dining," she was puzzled about his excitement, since this was a mission after all, "but you're going to be busy, aren't you."

His eyes seemed alight as he spoke, "They said I could bring other people with me as long as at least one was a shinobi. I'm asking you to come with me, you **and **Ryokou."

"Chouji, I…" Ino seemed genuinely surprised by the request.

"Please say yes," his eyes pleaded as well, "After last night I don't want to be apart from you a minute longer then I have to."

It only took a moment before the blonde shook her head sadly, "I can't. After last night, I need to help my parents out at the shop." She looked up with unhappiness, "It doesn't mean I don't want to go," she shook her head, "but with my father recovering…" She tried to offer him a smile, "Any other time I would have said 'Yes' in a heartbeat." She reached to put her arms around his neck so she could pull up to brush his lips with a kiss.

"You're positive," he asked in a whisper.

"I told you, I can't."

He wrapped her in his embrace, claiming her lips once more.

After almost a minute Ino broke it off, grinning slightly as she said, "I get the impression you're going to miss me."

He pulled her tight to his chest.

Another moment passed and she pushed her hands against him. "Chouji, this isn't going to make me change my mind."

He released her with a sigh.

She looked up to find his eyes still pleading with her. But she couldn't wait any longer. Softly she said, "I have to get Ryo off to school."

"I'll come to see you as soon as I return."

"Of course," she smiled, then gave one last quick kiss. "Good luck with your final punishment. Takarako Town sounds like absolute torture."

---end flashback---

_Just think, if I'd have gone, Ryokou and I'd have been about an hour and a half away from an evening at an Inn. I wonder if they have a private spring for couples?_ She let out a sad sigh, then remembered the promise she made earlier to herself. _I promised not to be a disappointment, but from his reaction it seemed like my being a dutiful daughter went against my father's expectations. What is going on?_

* * *

Two days later, Inoichi told Misao that he was sick of being cooped up in his own home, but actually he had another reason for wanting to get out of the house. Better still it worked out that he didn't have to go across town like he normally would to find the man he sought. Akimichi Chouza had been on his way to the Yamanaka residence to visit his friend when they ran into each other at the far end of the marketplace. Serendipity stepped in once more by having this meeting take place in front of a favorite 'watering hole' of the original Ino-Shika-Cho team. In no time at all, their orders were placed and they brought up the topic that was on both of their minds.

"Just before he went off on this latest mission, Chouji snuck into my hospital room to ask me if he had my blessing to ask Ino to marry him." The blond jounin smiled, "I must say you raised a very polite man."

Chouza said nothing he just smiled his contented smile. It was not just because the waitress had brought their sake and the first of three items he'd ordered.

"I almost said to him, 'What took you so long?' before giving him the answer he wanted."

The large man chuckled. "Well, he certainly has been in love with her for a long time."

"Too long," Inoichi filled their glasses, "well, here's to him coming home ready to go from one successful mission to another."

They raised the cups and drank them down.

"You'll be impressed with the ring he commissioned." Chouza started to refill the cups with one hand while popping a few shrimp into his mouth.

"That's right, I forgot your family trades off some of the 'rocks' you dig up from the mountains behind your properties."

"And the best were always saved for dealings with the Ikenoya family of Takarako Town." He red haired man smiled, "Fine jewelry requires even finer materials."

"That sounds a lot like what you say about cooking: 'Fine food must be made from the best ingredients'." His hand wrapped around his cup.

"Here's to us having many more occasions like this to celebrate." Chouza raised his own.

Inoichi brought his to meet it, "Maybe soon you'll finally get to be a gran …"

"Dad!" the voice cut through the air like a well thrown kunai.

_Where did she get that voice from?_ Inoichi's head pivoted to see Ino about halfway across the room rapidly closing on the table. _She screams more like Shikaku's wife than mine._

When she was within five feet she started talking again, "The shipment is here and there are some discrepancies. Mom sent me to find you, since you were the once who placed this particular order."

"Right," Inoichi fidgeted for just a second. Then he downed the drink he still held in his hand. He turned briefly to face his friend, "Thank you, I guess until next time then."

The large man nodded and gave the other a friendly slap on the back to send him on his way.

* * *

Ino had seen the two men across the room, it was unusual for it to be just two of them, _Maybe Shikaku was called away for business. _But she also caught the gesture, _A toast…to what?_ She considered asking her father what he and Chouza had been so happy about, but decided maybe she'd better not.

* * *

_Ironic, here I am spending the last evening of my last mission for the Chiba soaking in a hot spring at a resort. _Chouji leaned back against the edge and shut his eyes,_ I wish you were here. _He pictured what he would have liked these past two days to have been with Ino by his side. Then he realized he was getting light-headed from the heat of the spring and the blood suddenly concentrating in another region of his body. _I guess it's time to call it a night._

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have gone there, but Kankurou sat out on a bench on the balcony of the guest floor. He pulled an object from the pocket of his robe; the flood of memories came over him, _Why do I do this to myself? _His thumb slid lazily along the surface of it. He tried to regain his emotional equilibrium by repeating his near mantra of resolve, _I am the Kazekage, I didn't need anyone, I am the one they need. The one they all depend upon_.

"My husband?" a voice drifted like exotic music from behind him.

"Shiori," he turned to regard her, his right eye momentarily narrowed, "I want to be alone."

He gazed upon the woman who stood there in the moonlight, her robe loosely tied; how it displayed her curvy body in a way that seemed to leave no doubt what she came here for. Any other man who saw her would have been aflame with desire. Somehow he was now immune to her beauty and charms. _I will not deepen the pain I've already caused her. _

She flipped her amber hair out of her brown eyes with a practiced gesture and took a step toward him, "So, you can think about your daughter in Konoha?" She smiled a malevolent smile.

* * *

A/N: I know I don't normally do them but, how was that for a cliffhanger?

Thank you to my reviewers for Chapter 28: Awaii, and landing my 100th review overlordofnobodies. If I can get 200 reviews I'll write something for them.


	30. Attack in the Market

A/N: FYI- I will be switching the listing of this story for now back and forth between Ino/Chouji and Ino/Kankuro (using FanFiction spellings here versus the ones I prefer)

My Beta told me she's hit a point in her college career where it's too difficult to count on her doing this anymore. I gave her this immediately after posting the previous chapter. So since she didn't review it over the holiday break, here I am posting this with out her correction. My Beta also reminded me that part of this would have been my seventh chapter in my underdeveloped version of this. She read parts of this way back, when I was first feeling my way through this. Wow, how the story as a whole has evolved...

* * *

Attack in the Market

It was almost afternoon on what was turning out to be a pleasantly warm day for late February. Ino was walking along holding hands with Ryokou as they maneuvered through the market. She was supposed to be meeting up with Shikamaru and Temari, but she wanted to pick up a snack for Ryo on the way. In a way it was good that her daughter was now happily munching on taiyaki because all the girl wanted to know was; 'Is Uncle Chouji going to be back today?' It almost gave her a little chance to escape her own distracted thoughts about him as they hurried along to their destination. _Why didn't I go with you?_

She hadn't planned on bringing Ryokou along, but she felt couldn't leave her back at the shop. She worried that her child would only tire out Inoichi. To try to make up for her slower travel she took what she believed would be a less crowded side street. _Hope they won't be mad at me for being a little late, s_he thought. Then suddenly out of the corner of her eye she caught the glint of light off something metallic.

Several yards ahead, about twenty feet up on the brick wall was a mysterious shinobi. She caught the soft hiss of his voice as he said, "Goodbye girlie," and let the senbon in his hands fly. Ino snatched Ryokou, wrapping her body protectively around her daughter as she did her best to dodge the attack. In spite of her actions she got brushed by one of the needles across her own left arm.

In an instant, he came down in front of Ino, she could see his honey-gold hair visible around his hitai-ate, _Is that Suna's sign on it?_ Suddenly, more senbon flashed into his hands. Ino tried to use her possession jutsu but her body didn't respond right. _Poisoned,_ her head swam.

"Look at those eyes, you must be the whelp's mother," he sneered, "well, that's a bonus." Suddenly, the man froze in mid-movement. Ino could just make out the shadow that held him.

"Uncle Shika!" Ryokou called out, happy to see another familiar face in this moment of crisis.

"What have we here?" Temari appeared next to the stranger, she examined his face, taking in the brown eyes and amber hair, "Chidoku Shun," she almost gasped, but regained control to turn her gaze to an icy one, "when did Suna's shinobi start attacking those of Konoha? Is this something personal?"

"He seems familiar, who is he?" Shikamaru asked from where he was holding down the shadow possession.

"He's the younger brother of Kankurou's wife," Temari turned back to Shun. "So, why are you here?"

"To kill her," he hissed, "for Shiori."

Temari looked at him, lip curling back with disgust. Then Ino collapsed behind her. Temari immediately turned her attention and went down to the ground beside her. _Her breathing seems even,_ Temari had never gone much beyond basic first aid in any medical training. She looked up, "Easy, Ryokou." she added to the child, as she double checked her friend. _Two injuries in one family in four days…_

Shun started to spout off again, "Does she even know who she is, the little fool? Living here…"

"Shika, bow!" Temari called as she lunged toward the man.

"…when her father is the…"

Immediately Shikamaru and therefore Shun bowed, Temari sent a devastating upper cut into his jaw to shut him up. She shook her hand out after the impact and went to check on Ino again.

"I'm glad I released as soon as I began the bow. That would have put me down too." Her husband came up to her side, his expression showing appreciation of his desert beauty's right handed prowess, "How's Ino doing?"

"The poison seems to be a mid-level one," Temari replied "Good thing it only clipped her arm."

"I'll take her." Shikamaru gently picked Ino up just as a few of the watch appeared. He headed swiftly off to the medical center.

Temari took charge of the rest of the situation with ease while holding Ryokou's hand with her left. "Your Mama will be all right, Uncle Shika's got her. Ryokou, you're coming along with me, we've got a report to make, like good kunoichi."

The brown haired girl's lip quivered for the briefest second, but when her Aunt Temari's eyes locked on hers…and then added the reminder of what a good kunoichi does Ryokou felt a sudden resolve to try to make her mama proud of her. Her gaze flicked to follow the path Uncle Shika was taking her mother on.

"That's a brave girl, Ryokou," Temari said softly knowing how much excitement the child had been through in recent days. She then turned her attention to the guards, explaining what had happened without revealing the reasons for the attack to them. They walked along as the men carried Shun's unconscious body to the Hokage.

* * *

Sakura was on duty when Shikamaru brought Ino in. So in short order the nature of the poison was identified and cleared out.

"I'm amazed by this venom" Sakura said "It only brushed her skin, not even drawing blood and she's almost out of it. I'd hate to see what this would have been like if it actually made contact with her bloodstream."

"Well according to Temari the assassin's family specializes in poisons." Shikamaru told her "Supposedly they can even use their blood as a toxin. I wouldn't be surprised if the 'cleanup crew' gather all the senbon for you to analyze later."

Ino looked up at him with slightly glazed eyes, "So I got real lucky, huh." She was still groggy but not too bad for the experience.

"Ino, we're going to have to do something since Ryo's secret is apparently out in Suna." Shika regarded her, his eyes intense as they held hers. Ino shook her head at him a hint of desperation in her eyes. "No, it's time, Ino."

"Okay, I assume you're talking about Ryokou's father." Sakura was definitely curious.

"Well, let me put it this way," he turned to look at the pink haired woman, "when Ryokou calls me uncle, it's true, by marriage."

"Kankurou," Sakura looked at Ino, this was a piece of information her friend had held from her for many years, "impressive secret." It was in a way a relief to finally learn it. _It certainly explains a lot about Ino's caution on the subject._

"More important is the fact that he's the Kazekage." Shikamaru continued, "It appears that his wife discovered about Ryokou, and she sent her own brother to kill her."

"I think he was after me," Ino said weakly.

"No, he specifically said you were a bonus in his attack. He almost laughed at Ryokou when he realized she didn't know who her father is." He looked at Ino "Don't worry, Temari knocked him out before he could finish the reveal in front of her."

"Since it didn't take us too long here, I'll bet they've barely started with the interrogation." Sakura frowned "I know Tsunade-sama had a pretty busy agenda today, but an attack from another village would be considered an emergency, and be acted on as soon as it could be set up discretely. Let me see if I can accompany you…Ino's going to be shaky for a while."

"I just hope there weren't too many people that saw the Suna emblem when they brought him in." Shika said, then turned once more to his teammate. "Well Ino, you ready to get moving again, they'll certainly want to talk to you. Besides, you can bet Temari didn't get a chance to drop off Ryokou, so she's probably up there, anxious to see you."

* * *

Chouji was on the last leg of the journey home after his mission. He turned his attention to Chiba Hikaichi, his wife Mayomi, and eight year old son, Hajime. They rode in a wagon while the hefty shinobi walked along side, of course Hikaichi was no small man himself, _The Chiba really aren't bad people when you think about it,_ he smiled. _They even treated me for dinner that final night in Takarako town, anything I wanted, knowing full well the way we Akimichi eat. It was a pleasant way to end my servitude, and probably a sign that they thought I did a good job. _The gates of Konohagakure were just up ahead; _I wouldn't be surprised if they have a couple of the family retainers waiting to get them and the wagon home as soon as they get through the gates._

Now that the assignment was nearly complete the main thought in his head was reporting in to the Hokage so he could get back to what he really wanted to do: spend time with Ino. _I want to pick up where we left off the night Inoichi was injured, and see where things go from there. Especially after she sees what I've got for her. _His hand drifted to the pocket which held the item that made his trip truly worthwhile. His heart feeling even lighter as the gates came into view.

Sure enough, there were several of the Chiba family's servants awaiting Hikaichi's return. With polite formality, he bade farewell to his charges and turned his attention to the attendants on gate duty: it turned out to be Kotetsu and Izumo. He realized that Izumo whispered something to his partner with a concerned expression. The bandaged face shinobi then whispered something back to the other; all the while both were keeping an eye on Chouji.

"What's going on?" He approached the two of them, suspecting that there might be something going on that they didn't want the Chiba to hear.

Izumo met his gaze, keeping his voice low as he spoke, "We were discussing a recent incident we'd just been informed of before you got here. Someone from Suna managed to get in without passing a check point. He was just captured for attacking one of our own in the streets. I think you should know; it appears the intended target was Ino."

His head snapped to face in the direction of her home, but controlled his first impulse of running it to see what had happened, he needed more information. "Do you know if she's all right? Where is she?"

"I can only assume she was taken to the medical center." Kotetsu barely got the words out when the burly ninja went barreling on his way.

Izumo watched for a moment, then snorted to his partner, "Whoa, he's so out of it that he didn't take to the rooftops."

_Ino, I'm sorry, I should have been there for you. Or you should have come with me._ The fear that something bad could have happened to her while he was away made his thoughts race, causing him to fly through the streets at a frantic pace. He was not known for being the most maneuverable of body types, so several near collisions ensued.

* * *

Shun had just been brought back to consciousness when Sakura got them up stairs to the chamber. Temari had a multi-colored bruise across her right hand's knuckles from when she had knocked the prisoner out. Ryokou was probably the only happy person in the room; as soon as they entered she flew into her mother's arms, a broad smile on her face, almost knocking Ino over. Shikamaru barely managed to keep the kunoichi upright in her newly recovered state.

"Thank you for saving us the trouble of finding you later." Tsunade nodded to Ino as they found her a place to sit. Ryokou promptly climbed onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her mother. Ino returned the embrace and rested her head lightly on her daughter's.

Everyone's attention turned to Shun. It was obvious from his defiant expression that knew he was in deep, however, he chose to wait for them to question him.

"On whose orders were you acting?" The Hokage looked at him, "Why did you attack Ino?"

"I have no orders regarding the woman," Shun spat, "I came here to kill the Kazekage's bastard daughter."

_That explains a hell of a lot._ Tsunade thought _No wonder Ino kept it a secret for so long, her with Kankurou, that's one of the most unlikely pairs I've ever run across. Although I did have my suspicions after that Chuunin exam a couple of years back._ She looked over to regard Ino; the long haired blonde looked like someone had just crushed the wind out of her. _I wonder if it's because he announced the reason for the attack or because Ryokou just heard something Ino thinks she shouldn't know about._ She looked at Shikamaru and Temari; they looked unfazed.

"On whose orders were you acting?" she asked the first question again.

"My sister Shiori's." he replied, he looked over at Temari with a venomous glare, "I hope she succeeded where I failed, and the Kazekage and his male line are dead."

"Are you saying that she would kill my brother and her own sons?" Temari asked, shock crossing her face.

"Not would, probably already did." Shun laughed in a dark tone. "She was a top level assassin before she married your brother."

"That's crazy!" Temari tried to jump up, but Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her back. It was clear that she wanted to rip this man's throat out right now.

Ino had started sobbing uncontrollably with her arms around Ryokou.

"Send a message," Tsunade called to Shizune, "maybe it's not too late." Her dark haired assistant hurried from the chamber. The Hokage returned her regard to Shun, who was still laughing, "Take him to a holding cell."

Once the guard had removed the prisoner, the Hokage once again regarded those left in the room with her. Sakura was now trying her best to console Ino and the confused child in her arms. Temari's impotent rage was causing her to shake. Shikamaru seemed at a loss what to do for either his wife or his teammate. She mused on how best to give this assembly a new focus.

"Yamanaka Ryokou, come here!" Tsunade called the child before her. All heads snapped to attention, Ino blankly released her grip on her daughter. The child came approached and respectfully bowed her head to the Hokage. "Do you understand what has happened here?"

"The man who hurt Mama said something about the Kazekage." The child replied. "Is he dead? I seem to remember him, he had a painted face and he's Auntie Temari's brother."

"But do you understand why the man attacked?"

"Not really, but I think Mama's too old to be the Kazekage's daughter."

Ino gasped, hand to her chest with a sudden sense of relief.

"Well then," the Hokage patted the child on the head, "it must have been a case of mistaken identity." She gave a knowing smile to Ino, who looked like she understood the unspoken message: _You can tell her on you own terms, but it had better be soon._

* * *

Temari had to accept that there was nothing they could do except wait for word from Suna. She kept looking at Ino, who had once again slipped into a vacant expression: it troubled her; _Did she really care for my brother so much?_ _Couldn't she have talked to me about it just once in all these years? _

* * *

Chouji waited anxiously outside of the Hokage's complex. After checking the medical center he'd been informed that Ino had been accompanied by Sakura and Shikamaru here. Not even the knowledge that his best friend had been there for Ino, did nothing to alleviate the fears he had since receiving word of the attack. An overactive imagination ran a variety of scenarios which he only made him clutch to the box he had brought back with him as if it wear a talisman to ward off something evil.

After a half an hour of pacing, the woman he'd been waiting on finally emerged. His eyes looked to her waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. When that didn't happen he advanced on the small group consisting of Ino, Ryokou, Shikamaru and Temari. "What did they do to you?" The words seemed thick and unnatural on his tongue as he moved forward to reach out for her.

Ino was trapped in her own world of pain and did not respond.

Ryokou walked along side, looking up at her mother. She'd never seen her in a state like this before. Even 'Uncle Chouji's' presence couldn't shake her concern.

Shikamaru put hand on his friend's shoulder to stop him from coming any closer to the long haired blonde. "It's not the injury, Sakura healed that pretty well." As they walked Ino home he quietly recounted the attack carefully phrasing the details so that Chouji could follow, but Ryokou wouldn't be able to if she overheard. When he got to the part where Shun mentioned that Kankurou might be dead, he saw Chouji glance at Ino and swear under his breath. Shika seemed to understand why Chouji felt that way, every time it seemed he was getting really close to Ino… he could almost read the thoughts his friend was having. _'If I suffered in comparison to the man, I'll never be able to win her against his ghost.'_

They got her back home and told her parents about the poisoning, and that the situation was still under investigation. They said nothing about Ryokou and the Kazekage: that was strictly Ino's to explain, when she was ready. Quietly before leaving Temari did promise that she would let Ino know anything the moment she heard from the Hokage's office. Ino understood and nodded half heartedly.

* * *

After accompanying Ino home, Chouji had gone back to make his report to the Hokage. Tsunade was not surprised by his indifferent demeanor as he'd talked. She knew that he must have found out about Ino upon his arrival. Later, she checked the arrival times from the gate to when he'd checked in at the offices seeking admission to make his report. It was evident that part of it must have been spent trying to track Ino down and see if she was all right.

Her heart went out to him. It was pretty obvious to anyone who saw them together that there had never been another girl he cared about the way he did Ino. Now everything was stuck in limbo again, for Ino's reaction to the news about the Kazekage indicated a lot of unresolved feelings as well.

At least she finally confirmed who the roadblock in Ino's heart was. She just still couldn't understand why Ino couldn't get around it to accept what was waiting for her here.

* * *

Early the next morning Shikamaru came over to see Ino, "They received a message from Suna, the Kazekage is alive and on his way to Konoha to make amends for the inter-village incident."

"Thank you," she looked like she had suddenly remembered how to breathe.

"I would get around to talking to Ryokou if I were you," he hugged her, trying to be supportive. "I think her father is going to tell her if you don't."

"I suppose you're right." She sighed listlessly.

"Less than two days, be ready." Shikamaru took his leave.

* * *

Shikamaru's next stop was to see Chouji. He gave him the bad news: the Kazekage was coming to Konoha and since Ryokou's life had been threatened he was surely going to visit with Ino.

"You better decide what you want to do. Remember what happened the last time he came here."

It was like a bad flashback for Chouji. Once again he'd been in the middle of a very special evening with Ino. Then something interrupted it at the last moment. As with the previous time he ended up with a mission that took him away for a few days before he could resolve things with Ino. Once again something came up that shook Ino to her core…

_Is there some higher force conspiring against us getting together? Or is it just waiting for the absolute right moment, a perfect moment and it won't settle for anything less? _Maybe this was just his way of consoling himself: _When it finally happens its going to be spectacular. _With a sigh, he looked at their old team picture, then at a picture that had been taken at the latest New Year's Party at Lee and Sakura's house. There was Ryokou sitting between himself and Ino. They looked every bit the perfect family, and until yesterday he'd really been convinced that was where they were heading. He looked at the third item that was on the dresser, and wondered if Shikamaru had noticed; it was a small box that contained a ring. _Why now?_

* * *

The Kazekage's group stopped for a meal and rest just inside Konoha territory. For the first in a long while he wore black, his hand reached down and from a small pouch he pulled out a broken item. Kankurou remembered the events of the previous night that put him on this forced charge ….

---Flashback---

"So you can think about your daughter in Konoha?" His wife stood across from him on the balcony. She had a smile on her face that was, for lack of a better word: dangerous.

"What do you mean, Shiori?" he was shocked. Her words were completely unexpected.

"I found your picture of her, along with some of your sister's letters."

"Broke into my desk is more like it." He stood and glared at her.

"It would have been so much easier if you could have just loved me and me alone, and forgotten about the past." A flick of her hands and the senbon flew. It was an amazing number; he'd never seen a swarm like it.

His body responded from years of practice, he twisted to dodge, flicked whips of chakra at them and used the item in his hand to help block. It broke, but none of the senbon found their mark. He considered it to be as much luck as skill, because it was at short range. A moment later three of his guards descended from their stations around the balcony and surrounded her. She swirled into action catching one of them in the eye with a needle, but the other two managed to restrain her. She stopped struggling immediately. A fourth guard joined the rest and promptly took action on the fallen guard, his blade flicked out removing the damaged eye. The action was probably the fastest way to save from the man from the poison.

"Shinta," Shiori hissed, "you would side against your family."

"I side against you." The medically trained ninja replied, "you are not the head of the Chidoku: My father is." He continued to treat the injured guard in a frantic flurry. Kankurou always knew that he was one of Shiori's cousins. He'd been a loyal member of his guard for years, like most members of the Chidoku clan he shared the amber hair coloring.

"Why did you do this, Shiori?" Kankurou looked at her with a touch of fear; if he'd been in his bedchamber and she'd tried this, the result might have been different, even if her presence there would have put him on his guard. They'd been quietly estranged for months now; she was only still there for her sons. At least that was the agreement.

"You deserve to die: you have a darkness within you which will devour us all. It took Yoake away from me." She looked at him with absolute disgust. "It runs deep in the veins of your line, it is a crueler poison than the one I gave our sons."

"What did you just say?!" Kankurou's face turned to fury.

"I'll attend to your sons, my Kazekage." Shinta leapt to his feet as he'd finished the initial medical treatment on the guard, and was gone in a flash.

Shiori hissed again, her beautiful face distorted by her clenched jaw as she glared briefly at her cousin. Then with a colder regard her head turned to the Kazekage. The guards held her steady as Kankurou strode forward with an equally vicious snarl on his face. Just as he was within arms reach of her, she made a movement that resembled a shrug; it released two blades from her sleeves that cut into the men who restrained her. Their grip was broken, Shiori lunged for Kankurou, "You'll all die: all of your line."

Realizing the sudden change in the situation he readied to move away to keep her uncertain in case she had any more hidden weapons, _Hell even a deliberate scratch from her nails might poison me._ He knew there was no way he could grab her with his chakra, she was all too aware of those skills of his. In fact he'd trained her how to work against them. _I got careless, I don't have anything with me to use against her._ Then suddenly he spouted of something that sounded like pure bravado, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Shiori. I've foreseen how I die, you weren't part of it…but _she_ was by my side." He realized as he said it he was referring to the dream he'd had so long ago.

She let out a furious shriek, "Don't mock me!" Her hands tensed like she was making ready of her next move. Unfortunately for her, Osaru, one of the injured guards had just enough strength left in him to do one last lunge to wrap around legs and threw her off balance. Her anger was so focused on Kankurou that it caught her completely off guard. Her head caught the edge of the balcony and her neck made a sickening snap. Another batch of senbon fell from her fingers to the floor. A second wave of guards arrived just seconds later.

"See if anyone here can be saved, she poisoned everything." Kankurou told them, "I have to go to my sons."

* * *

Shinta was grateful that Yuugure and Mayonaka shared a room: it made it easier to monitor them. He had already determined that Shiori had used her own blood as the poison. This actually gave him a better chance of saving them, but it would also make their ties to his clan, Chidoku, deeper. In fact it was the act that their name came from. There was a ritual they performed on their children, usually when they were a little older but there was no choice in the matter now. He had sent for a pitcher of water and was already administering them doses of his own blood orally, mixed in water, when the Kazekage came in.

"How are they?" Kankurou looked pale. Shinta had never seen him show such obvious weakness before

"They are still in danger, but I believe I can still save them." Shinta was dosing Mayonaka, the younger of the two; this was the one he was more worried about. "I will need you to send for my father and my brother, Shingo, in all haste. I will need their assistance within an hour's time." He finished the dose then went back to Yuugure. He checked the boy's eyes, then his breathing. The older boy shared at least one Chidoku trait in his hair color, to Shinta that alone was a sign in his favor. "We've known each other a long time, how much do you trust me?" He looked up at Kankurou.

"I've never had any reason to doubt your loyalties" Kankurou replied.

"Then here is what I must do to save them. In my clan, around the time a child turns five, we do a ritual poisoning using the poison that runs in our own veins. Although they are younger, I have to do that for your sons now, for as far as I can tell Shiori used her own blood to try to kill them. I think she didn't take into account my possible presence in your guard tonight, so she thought it would be too late when her poison was discovered. However, since I am here, I was able to administer the second dosing from my own blood within the proper time frames. Now, they still need two more doses, again from different members of the clan, and that is why my father and brother must be sent for." He looked back to the listless children. "I trust them as much as I believe you trust me."

Shinta listened as Kankurou stepped out into the hall for just a moment to give a few orders. He returned to the room and asked "How soon will you know?"

"Yuugure seems to be responding already, I'm not as certain about Mayonaka, I'll have to see how he responds to the third dosing."

Kankurou looked over his younger son, it hurt it to see him in this fevered condition. The boy's coloring so closely resembled that of his brother Gaara that sometimes it made his heart ache to look at him because of all the memories it brought up. To this day they still had not found out what had happened to Gaara. _Maybe that was the start of it: Is Shiori right, is there a darkness that followed my family? Didn't I say something about that to Ino…? Ino, Ryokou, that's right._ _Shiori had discovered about Ryokou._ Then Shiori's last words came back to him: 'You'll all die: all of your line.' _Does that include Ryokou? _

He rushed back into the hall and called for a few of his specialists: intelligence gatherers. "I need to know who Shiori was spending time with over the last two weeks, and where their currents whereabouts are."

When the Kazekage had concluded the order, Baki came forward. "I have the latest report about the balcony incident. Lady Shiori is dead from a broken neck. Jiro is dead; Osaru's in critical condition, but Koru, who lost an eye actually looks promising for recovery."

"Depending on the word I get from my intelligence staff I may have to make an emergency trip to Konoha." He looked to his former sensei, "Please select six from my guard to be on standby."

"You think Shiori didn't act alone?" Baki regarded him "Do you think they're after Temari?"

"Although that could be a possibility, Shiori made a more specific threat." Kankurou put his hand on the man's shoulder, "I kept a secret, which she discovered: I have a daughter in Konoha. Do you remember Ino..?"

* * *

An hour and a half later Kankurou had his answers. First of all, Mayonaka was showing positive results after the third dosing had been administered; it appeared that both boys would recover and additionally would be considered as full members of their late mother's clan. Fortunately, the head of that clan was Shinta's father, Shuichi, a person whose opinions Kankurou had a moderate respect for. Secondly, the person who Shiori had spent the most time with lately was her brother Shun, who has not been seen in a few days.

Kankurou requested that a message be sent to Konoha: "Have received word that a rogue ninja from Sunagakure may be coming to Konohagakure. I will be coming personally, to retrieve him, alive or dead, and make restitutions to your village."

Then he and the six went on their way.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

A/N: Can you say Reunion?

Thanks to Awaii, overlordofnobodies, pattie mayonnaise & shannny2k for their reviews! :) Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in 2 weeks.


	31. Feelings, Formalities & Face Paint

A/N: Here's the next installment I hope people didn't have trouble finding it because I switched the listing to Kankurou instead of Chouji for this one. (Can't call that a spoiler since I warned you last time.)

* * *

Feelings, Formalities & Face Paint

"Ino honey, look who's here to see you." Misao tried to sound happy as she let Chouji in, but her expression betrayed her real feelings; her daughter's unusually quiet behavior had her worried. When no audible response came, she leaned toward his ear to say said, "She's on the couch," then added in an even more hushed tone, "I think she's still hurting from whatever that man hit her with. I keep catching her using her healing skills on herself." The petite woman gestured for him to go into the living room.

When he did she went back to the kitchen to make lunch for Inoichi, who had insisted he would be fine working down in the flower shop by himself.

The brawny shinobi looked at his beloved teammate. The blonde sat with her hair hanging loose, her body curled against one side of the couch. "Hey," he said softly, "how are you feeling today?"

She moved her feet to the floor, sitting up a little, but said nothing.

Chouji took that as an invitation and settled himself onto the far side of the couch. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments; the only sounds came from the kitchen where Misao continued her preparations.

"Ino…I…" he paused, "you are feeling better, right? I thought there was no lingering effect from the poison." He berated himself; _It took you a whole day to get the nerve up to see her after this. Now you're being cautious in what you want to say because you don't know what she's told her parents._

"I'm still run down and in spite of Sakura's healing, I still hurt here, but it goes a way for a longer time each time I use my healing chakra on it." Her hand rested lightly on her midriff. She was wearing an open dark red hoodie over a short rose colored tank that exposed a lot of flesh, although less than what her preferred mission style of dress did. Her leg wear was a pair of gray low slung sweats.

His thoughts drifted to what they'd started the other night, _If only we'd had maybe another fifteen to twenty minutes alone…although the whole night would have been better. _He felt the heat of his distracted thoughts flush his cheeks.

Suddenly, as if reading those thoughts, she leaned against him. Then suddenly the familiar green glow enveloped her hand as it still rested against her midsection.

At that same moment he heard the sound of Ino's mother going downstairs.

"Isn't it strange though, Shikamaru told me you were struck in the arm," he commented as he put an arm around her, deliberately putting pressure on her left upper arm where he was pretty sure the senbon had struck her.

"Sakura told me if I had any lingering effects I should be able to contain them on my own." The blonde sounded almost drowsy as she curled against him, "If it starts to get worse instead of better I promise I'll go see her right away."

"As long as you're certain," he tried to sound reassuring as he lightly stroked her arm, _You should have come with me…you and Ryokou, then none of this would have happened._

He began an internalized debate, _Do I talk to her about my feelings and take the risk of making her say something that she knows might hurt me? Or do I ask her straight out where her feelings stand as far as Kankurou is concerned in hope that she may actually say something that will come as a pleasant surprise?_ _Whether he's married or not, thoughts of the Kazekage have flooded her emotions again. I wouldn't be surprised if she's thinking about him right now, in spite of all we've done together. _

He looked at her, still leaning against his chest. One hand reached into his jacket pocket, running along the edge of the small box he'd brought with him. _I wanted my forever to be with you. Your father probably thinks I'm asking you right now…maybe your mother too, if he told her about my plan. Do they even know what really happened? That's what I'll ask…_ He bent close to her ear, "Have you told Ryokou about her father yet?"

Ino's half shut lids snapped open, she tilted her face to look up at him with an expression that showed her alarm clearly. "No," she replied quietly as her eyes darted nervously about to see if there was anyone else to overhear them.

"Ino.

"I know I have to, but I don't know…" Her hands tensed uneasily on his chest, "I'm scared…"

His hands settled just as uncertainly around her upper arms, "scared to tell her," he swallowed uncomfortably, dreading the words he spoke next, "or afraid of what you feel about him."

"Chouji," her voice was startled, but still quiet. Her hands flew off his body as if she'd been burned and her head turned away ashamedly, "I can't."

"Then I'll talk," he continued, one hand still holding onto her while the other gently reached for her chin to turn her face toward him again. "What kind of power does he have over you? Without even being here he steals my dream away from me."

"What?" It came out like a soft gasp. There was surprise in her eyes and her mouth hung ever so slightly open, lips almost quivering.

Her expression was too hard for him to resist. "Oh Ino," he leaned forward while at the same time pulling her into his embrace. His mouth found hers and he kissed her. He had no idea what to say next, but he almost feared he'd said too much with her fragile state of mind. _Let my heart reach her…please._

After the first moment she seemed to be responding, her hand reached up to brush softly against his cheek, but then it slid, lightly trailing down his face to rest limply against his arm. Her lips however, remained warm and receptive against his. Another moment passed and he felt it; a wetness on his cheek. He opened his eyes to find tears streaming down her face from beneath closed lids. Startled, he pulled back and watched as her aquamarine eyes blinked open, but her expression seemed strange and distant.

He cautiously reached a hand to her cheek to try to wipe the tears away.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Maybe you should go."

"I'll see you soon," he replied softly, as he obediently got up and headed to the door.

* * *

Inoichi and Misao caught the sound of the feet coming down the stairs toward the back door. In fact, Misao had just gotten up with the intention of asking Chouji if he wanted to stay and have lunch with Ino.

"I was so sure he'd stay for a while," she muttered, puzzled first by her daughter's behavior and now by the Akimichi's sudden departure.

"Maybe he has business to attend to," Inoichi was well aware what her wife was thinking about by her expression. It had always been one of her biggest weakness as a shinobi…and a poker player. _That was the main reason I didn't tell her about my conversation with Chouji the other morning at the hospital. She won't know until it's official._

"I should check on Ino," she gave a gentle squeeze to her husband's hand. There was the unspoken thought of '_I'm so worried about his leaving like this._'

Inoichi pretended to feign ignorance to her real concerns. "At least I got over my injury fast," he lightly tapped the flesh below his bandage, "or you'd have two of us to worry about."

"And we both know who the bigger baby is," she smiled sweetly at her husband before taking to the stairs to return to the apartment above.

Even as she opened the door she could hear her daughter sobbing. Her first instinct was to go to her and wrap her arms around her, but that might not allow her to get to the heart of the manner. _No, I think it's mother/daughter tea time._ She slipped quietly into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ino, I think we need to talk," Misao said as she set a cup of her daughter's favorite tea on the table in front of the couch.

A noise between a sniffle and a sob came from the shuddering body of the younger blonde whose face was buried in the couch cushions.

"Don't think for a minute that I'm going to let this go." She sat in a chair next to the couch, "I can wait, but you can't. In two hours you have to get Ryokou from school, she'll know something's wrong if you look like you've been crying."

Ino sniffled one last time, almost as if it was an act of defiance. Then slowly she turned and moved her body into a sitting position. With a drawn out motion she stretched her arms to take up the tea cup from the table. The red-rimmed sapphires of her eyes stared into the depths of the liquid. After a few minutes of this strange meditation the cup finally moved to touch her lips. As she lowered the cup her first savored taste was followed by a sad sigh.

"Ready to tell me what's wrong yet?"

"All I ever do is hurt him," her eyes returned to the tea, "I don't mean to but…" she let out another shuddering sob.

"Honey, do you love him?"

"I really think so, yes…but," she moved back further on the couch eyes shut, head back. For a moment, one of her hands absently stroked the side of the cup. Then with a sigh she opened her eyes again and continued, "He makes me feel so safe and warm, like I'm the most precious thing in his life. I know he'd never let anything hurt me…or Ryokou. This attack must have him so out of sorts, what a horrible thing for him to have come back to."

"Yet it sounds like you're talking about your feelings like they're a bad thing?" Misao pressed her daughter slightly with her inquiry, she was slightly puzzled.

"I want my love to be fireworks and passion." Ino moved to the front of the couch, looking to her mother, "We're shinobi, our lives are an adventure, so why not our romance?"

"Is there someone out there who makes you feel that way?" It was one of those 'I want to know, but I don't want to know' questions.

Ino's eyes suddenly flashed back toward the depths of her cup, her voice came out, barely a whisper, "Ryokou's father did."

"But he's back in Suna," Misao studied her daughter, "and at one point you said it might be best if he never found out about Ryokou." _Here it is: the big mystery that circles around our family. _

"Actually, I have no idea how he currently feels about her."

Her mother's eyes went wide, "So he _was_ here with the Kazekage's entourage during those Chuunin Exams." She watched her daughter's expression carefully, "He saw her when she gave the Kazekage the flower and put two and two together. No wonder you were so out of sorts after that. Do you think he'll accompany the Kazekage this time?"

"I…" then Ino shook her head, then finished the tea. She started to get up; scared by the strange excitement that filled her every time her mother had said 'Kazekage'. _I can't say it yet. I have to clear my head…before I get Ryokou._

"You can't live your life haunted by 'what ifs'." Misao said sadly, realizing that the conversation was essentially over, "Build your life around what you know." Her final words spoken to her daughter's back.

* * *

That night Chouji's sleep was restless, but if he had any dreams he didn't remember them.

* * *

Kankurou had thought he wouldn't sleep that night; he'd wanted to push on to Konoha. One of the guards had reminded him that he represented them all and further more had a responsibility to take of himself for the sake of his sons. He managed only four hours…a scream echoed in his mind but if anyone had asked he wouldn't have been able to recall if it was a child's or a woman's.

* * *

Ino's dreams were a crazy mix of passion and fear. Sometime she made love to a shadowed man with no face, awakening with to sensations of pleasure shivering through her body. Other times she'd awake in pain as if she lost something very precious to her. More than once her hand had reached out glowing with healing chakra as if to dispel the dark dreams with its touch.

* * *

It was about mid-afternoon the next day when Kazekage arrived in Konoha, he knew regardless of what he wanted his first objective was to see the Hokage. In fact he had deliberately switched to the white over-robe of his office shortly before approaching the gates. Fortunately, Shikamaru was waiting there to give him the information he sought after most: Ryokou was all right, as was her mother.

Soon they were at the main building to see Tsunade. He met privately with her in her office.

"We realize that this was an affront to the alliance that our villages currently share." Kankurou said in voice that fully expressed the gravity of the situation. "Chidoku Shun is one of our own, but acted for a cause unworthy of a shinobi of Suna," the lid of his left eye fluttered ever so slightly. "The person who sent him out on this mission has been dealt with, but we would like to bring him back to Suna for his punishment."

Tsunade regarded him "We are also aware of the personal nature of this attack" she said calmly "Is it true that your wife was the originator of this assault?"

"I have no wife, Shiori died as a result of her attempt on my life." His expression was guarded.

_Is it appropriate to offer sympathy under these circumstances? Probably not, _"So how do your sons fare?" Tsunade asked, "The prisoner spoke that they were in danger too."

"I would not be here if they were still in danger." He replied keeping his words to the point.

"I assume you will not be leaving immediately with the prisoner." Tsunade gave him a knowing look, "If you wish to see your daughter, I have no qualms about holding the prisoner for you until tomorrow." She watched his expression; he seemed to have expected her to know. "In fact, I would like it if you could bring Ryokou and her mother with you and have dinner with me this evening. You can also tell Shikamaru the invitation is extended to his family as well." _I am curious about where you stand with Ino…especially considering the additional news you just gave me._

"I have no problem with that." Kankurou understood this was a formality. He knew since he was here he should spent time with the Hokage as an honored guest, but he also should take the opportunity to see his daughter, sister and nephews. Tsunade was just trying to give him the chance to do it all at once.

* * *

Ino knew today had to be the day. If she didn't tell Ryokou first, he would. _Would that be so bad, maybe that's how I should approach it. No, get it together Ino._

It was midday when she finally talked to her daughter "Today may be a very special day for you." Ino looked into her daughter's eyes.

"It's not my birthday." Ryokou looked puzzled, "and it's not yours."

"It's not that kind of occasion." Ino smiled and took her daughter's hands, "Today may be the day you finally meet your father, well, not exactly for the first time, but this time you can actually talk with him as father and daughter, instead of just talking to him as a stranger. Not that you normally talk to strangers, at least I hope you don't talk to strangers." She paused, _I'm turning into an idiot, babbling on like this._ She was grateful she'd gotten her daughter dressed in her favorite jumper and tied those matching burnt orange scarves around her ponytails.

Ryo looked at her "My father." She smiled, "my father, really, my father….is he nice like Uncle Chouji or smart like Uncle Shika?"

"I hope so, sweetie," Ino suddenly felt doubt. "I haven't seen him in years." _Although suddenly, I've been thinking about him far more than he deserves..._

Ryokou was strangely excited about this prospect. She got away from her mother and promptly went down to the shop to tell her grandparents. Ino followed afterwards and made an attempt to explain her daughter's enthusiasm.

"And just how do you know her father is coming here from Suna?" Inoichi asked. The wound on his forehead was now only a pale pink line.

The bell by the shop entrance rang turning their attention. Shikamaru stood in the open doorway, "Oh good, you're here," He said in his typical matter-of-fact drawl, "The Kazekage is waiting outside to see you."

Inoichi's jaw dropped as he gaped at his daughter with total surprise.

"Shall we then?" she gestured for her father to follow as she took Ryokou's hand.

As soon as they got outside Shika said, "I'm going to get Temari, see you a little later," and promptly took off.

Kankurou stood there with an entourage of six shinobi. "Hello Ino," he actually sounded nervous, "I'm here to see Ryokou." The entourage behind him was trying to look casual but somehow by the way their eyes flickered from child to mother it was obvious that curiosity was getting the best of all these ranked shinobi.

Ryokou looked up at her mother. "He's my father?"

"Yes." Ino braced herself mentally.

"I remember your painted face," she walked up to him, bright blue eyes taking it in. "It's weird but at least it's a nice color."

"Thank you, I guess." He replied, "So, do you think you and your mother could accompany me back to the Hokage's for dinner?"

Ryokou turned to look at her mother. A strange excitement lit her eyes from within.

"I guess we can go," Ino shrugged. She looked over the simple lilac colored dress she'd put on, satisfied that it was all right for this occasion she then turned to Inoichi. "See you later," she gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek then said softly to him. "Have fun with the questions from the neighbors while I'm gone."

Ryokou ran back to give her grandfather a kiss too. Then they left with the Suna guard.

* * *

At the Hokage's dinner, while Ryokou was excitedly telling her cousins that they really were her cousins, Kankurou found a moment to talk to Ino quietly. He pulled out the largest remaining piece of the sandalwood comb.

She regarded it with a puzzled expression. "Why are you showing me this?"

"When Shiori attacked me, I was out on _our_ balcony. It was the first time in a while I had pulled this out. While I evaded her attack I used it reflexively to block." He looked into her eyes, "In a way, you saved my life."

She felt a thrill race though her. _In spite of everything going on in his life, he was thinking about me._ She suddenly had an inspired idea, "Where are you staying tonight?"

* * *

It was after dark when the Suna entourage returned to the Yamanaka residence with Ino and Ryokou. Ino stopped at the doorway and turned to Kankurou, "You are not crossing into this house with that paint on your face."

He looked at her with a momentary sneer, and then his right eye did that twitchy thing.

_Gotcha,_ Ino thought, _this is almost like old times._

A moment later a member of his guard handed him a cloth and he attempted to get as much of the Bunraku make-up off of his face as possible. Ryokou watched with surprise at the transformation.

"Am I presentable now?" he asked.

Ryokou regarded him curiously, "Your eyes look smaller."

"Come on," Ino opened the door and led them all in.

Soon they were working on getting everyone situated. Four of the guard would stay downstairs in the flower shop for the night. The other two would stay in the family room. None of them wished to leave the Kazekage unattended, regardless of the fact that they could have used the accommodations Konoha normally offered to visiting delegations.

"Dad, I was wondering if Ryokou could stay with you and mom in your room tonight." Ino looked him straight in the eye as said this.

"You can't be serious." Inoichi recognized the nature of her request immediately. It went against all of his expectations for his daughter. He looked over at the Kazekage and started speaking to Ino in code. "Astpay ewfay onthsmay oujiChay atingday I oughtthay ehay asway ouryay oyfriendbay?"

Ino did not reply in kind. "Dad, I'm 28 years old and dammit, for this one night, I want this more than ever I've wanted anything.

Inoichi argued back "I don't care, you're still living under my roof. This is my house, I make the rules here."

"When was the last time I **ever** made a request like this…?"

They argued for a several minutes more. Kankurou smirked; _At least I see where her stubborn streak came from. _Eventually Ino won, partially because she pulled out a very large bottle of one of her father's favorite sakes. Sometimes knowing your opponents weakness...

* * *

Shikamaru watched Temari as sat on the edge of the bed, the way she moved as she brushed her hair clearly showed she was agitated about something. _She's just waiting for me to ask._ He sighed, resigned to his fate, "Did something happen tonight that I missed?"

"Of course," she placed the brush down and slid under the covers, "because she deliberately left the room for a moment."

"This is about Ino, isn't it?"

"I don't know whether to be worried about her or by her. She did a brief healing gesture again, when she realized I'd seen her, she insisted she was getting better. Then she turned to me with pleading eyes begged me not to say anything in front of the Hokage." The flaxen haired woman bit her lip for a moment, "It could just be she didn't want to worry my brother more than she already had…or…I don't know, what do you think?"

"I can't venture a guess," her husband replied. He put an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Then I guess you're just going to have to distract me so I don't think about it too much," she whispered, before bending to kiss him beneath his ear. It always got the desired reaction…

* * *

Kankurou looked at Ino in the semi-dark that she had left her room in. The soft image of her long silken hair across her shoulder only fueled his desire. "As beautiful as I remember," his voice came out in a sensual yet feral whisper.

Two sets of arms reached out to each other and in the moment they achieved contact, a frantic exploration began.

* * *

Inoichi's mind was too much a whirling, cluttered mess to let him sleep. It had nothing to do with the sake he'd so generously shared with the Suna guard that had accompanied the Kazekage. Inside he was stewing because, as she had once before, his daughter had been seeing the son of one of his oldest friends. Once again this strange man had intruded on Ino's life and her memory the time she'd spent with Chouji seemed to have been erased. _Not to mention what he'd asked me about before he left town a few days back. I was so happy when he asked me respectfully if he had my permission to ask Ino if she'd marry him. Yes, he wanted her to accompany him on a mission to an Inn with a hot springs. Sure, he told me he was going off to pick up a ring he'd already commissioned with her in mind, but he asked. _His lip then curled in loathing,_ The one she's with right now won't ask me…he'll just take her away from me._

Suddenly, he felt something move, it was Ryokou tugging on his arm. Her bright eyes seemed to glow in the semi-dark, "Grandpa, I'm scared, there's a funny noise coming from Mama's room."

Now that his distraction had been broken, he too heard the violent banging noise coming through the wall. He shook his head. _My daughter doesn't do things by halves._ "Ryokou, that's the sound of your parents…getting… reacquainted." He was so grateful he had gotten the two guards who were in the family room drunk. They would have probably mistaken it for another attempt on the Kazekage's life.

He looked over at his wife; Misao was looking up with bleary eyes. "Kind of takes you back, doesn't it, dear?" He chuckled softly. _Better to fake her out with humor, if she knew what I do about Chouji's plans she'd be crying her eyes out right now._

A moment passed and she nervously joined him in the laughter.

"So, what does it mean?" Ryokou asked.

"Honey, come over here and try to get back to sleep." Her grandmother said to her. She settled the girl next to her, then gave a glance back to Inoichi that showed, as he thought, she was deeply saddened this situation. She lightly kissed the back of the girl's head.

_Misao's unhappy, I'm unhappy, since misery loves company I guess I'll have to share this news with Chouza tomorrow…_

* * *

Ino awoke in the early hours, not that she had gotten very much sleep to begin with.

Kankurou was laying there looking at her. He had a strange smile on his face as he said, "You do realize that this is the first time I've gotten to wake up with you still next to me…and better still, no secret to keep."

He slid a hand along her hip, teasing her with the feathery way his fingers enhanced the sensation.

"As much as I'd like to take full advantage of this situation," Ino smiled back at him, "our daughter is a morning person and I'll bet my mother is having a hard time keeping her out of here…it is her room as well, you know." She kissed him, feeling his arms wrap around her as he pressed her bare flesh gently to his chest. She pushed back lightly, "So, no matter how much I want stay here a little longer, there are more than a few people waiting for us out there." She sat up on far side of the bed, "Now put some clothes on, our daughter has to get ready for school." She playfully smiled as she tossed a robe at him, while she grabbed another for herself.

* * *

Early that morning Ino and Ryokou said their farewells to Kankurou in front of the shop. "You know, I can't go with you now." She explained "In spite of everything that just happened, Shiori was your wife. I don't think it would sit well with your people if you showed up with me right afterward. It just might generate pity for her, they'll assume there's been something going on between us all along, which could result in sympathizers coming out for the woodwork." She bowed her head, "You don't need that kind of trouble."

"Then I will send for you when things have settled down." He looked from her to Ryokou. "I'll see you soon, and then you can meet your brothers." He'd gotten an opportunity to talk to her during dinner, she already knew a little about Yuugure and Mayonaka from the fact that she spent so much time her cousins. "I will send messages to you and your mother regularly."

Ryokou reached up to him. He picked her up and allowed her to give him a long hug. Ino came up and took her from him. "It's time for you to go." She turned and walked back toward the shop with Ryokou still in her arms.

"Wait," he said. When she didn't stop he added, "My Ino." He moved up to her just before she opened the door. He took Ryokou out of her arms and set the child down. He drew Ino into his arms kissed her farewell.

* * *

Ryokou watched the way her mother kissed the man who was her father. It made the girl uncomfortable. This was not the sweet and gentle way that she kissed Uncle Chouji, watching that kiss had made her feel all warm and happy inside. There was something animal about this kiss, like there was a fight for dominance within it. They pushed and pulled at each other like…well she didn't know how to describe it in her mind. So she decided it was best not to try, she wanted to like him after all, he was her father.

When they finally broke apart the kiss she saw a smudge of the Kazekage's makeup on her mother's cheek. It made her smile because it was kind of silly.

* * *

"I know you got that damn paint on me." Ino laughed, "I'm not keeping it! The moment you're out of here, I'm washing my face."

He smirked, "But it's so you'll have something to remember me by."

* * *

A/N: Omigod, the Yamanaka secret code language is 'Pig Latin'. Sorry, I couldn't resist doing that: even though manga chapters reveal that Yanamaka family members seem to be able to communicate by more direct means I just liked that part too much to remove it. I'd written that part quite some time ago. Pieces of this chapter were also part of that 'under-developed' Chapter 7 I mentioned last time.

Thanks to my faithful reviewers: A W A I I, pattie mayonnaise & shannny2k. I would have posted sooner but it's been a busy few weeks…and I wanted to make sure there aren't too many mistakes.


	32. The Chidoku Legacy

A/N: I'll warn you now, this chapter has a lot of exposition… Oh Yeah, and un-Beta-ed again as well.

* * *

The Chidoku Legacy

Immediately after seeing the Kazekage and his entourage off to the Hokage's residence Inoichi headed off to another part of the village. He tried to figure out the right words as he approached the large house that was the home of one of his oldest friends. None came to mind, so when he arrived his hand hesitated before finally knocking on the massive doors of the Akimichi residence.

A moment later the door slid open to reveal the heftily curved frame of Akimichi Chikane. "Inoichi," even as she expressed slight surprise, the black haired woman added, "please come in."

_Good,_ he thought. _It appears word of the Kazekage's visit hasn't spread beyond the marketplace. I knew if I got here early enough I'd arrive before she could go shopping. _

Before she could even think to call her husband, Chouza came out of the side room that served as his study and meditation room. As the massive redhead began to gesture for his friend to join him within, Inoichi chose to speak.

"What I have to say should be told to you both, this isn't the kind of news you should hear second hand." His eyes held steady with those of his old teammate. "The things we talked about, your son's plans, what we'd hoped for…" his throat seemed tight causing him to swallow with great discomfort. "There's no easy way to say this; I met Ryokou's father yesterday, he's the Kazekage."

Chikane gasped, Chouza gently put an arm around her shoulder.

"It gets worse. Ino is fully infatuated with him; I think she believes he has every intention of making her his second wife."

After a tense silence, Chouza asked, "What happened to his first wife?"

"She died a few days ago in an attempt to assassinate him." There was no other way Inoichi could express it other than cold hard fact.

As both Akimichis looked at each other, the wife appeared to be trembling in her husband's embrace.

"Your son's going to need every bit of support you can offer him." He looked to them again, "I like to think I could help him, but it won't be easy. How can one compete with someone of that level of power and prestige?"

"Oh, my poor baby." Wife curled against husband seeking comfort of her own as she fretted over her son. The red haired giant complied by tenderly stroking her arm.

"I'd best be going so you…" Inoichi didn't get to finish the sentence. The door slid open to reveal the man they were all concerned for.

Chikane practically leapt from her husband's arms to grab onto her son in case he felt a panic from seeing the group assembled before him.

Inoichi turned toward the open door, taking the briefest moment to pat Chouji on the shoulder and mutter the reassurance of, "I believe in you."

"Wait," the youngest Akimichi said firmly.

The golden haired man paused.

"Is it true?" The tension in Chouji's voice was evident.

"Who Ryokou's father is? Yes."

"That, I knew." Chouji replied. His eyes narrowed as he regarded Inoichi, "Is it true that the Kazekage stayed at your home last night?"

Both of Chouji's parents gasped.

"I'm sorry, yes." It came out in half strangled sadness.

"Why?" The brown haired man firmly demanded an answer.

"I think you understand all to well how hard it is to deny Ino something when she sets her mind to it." Inoichi bowed his head and slunk off almost ashamedly.

Chouji stared after the man, then with a sigh he assented, "I do," and the tears began to flow.

* * *

Before long it was the big news around Konoha: Ryokou's mysterious father from Suna was none other than the Kazekage. As she walked her daughter to school that morning, Ino was constantly being asked questions by curious neighbors. The most frequent question was whether she was going to Suna soon. She realized most of it was just idle curiosity, but one thing was certain: she and Kankurou were going to be in contact from now on.

Some people seemed to be happy for her. Others gave her looks like they didn't know her at all; one of them was Wakana at the cake shop. Ino had decided to pick up something for the family to have for dessert that day. The woman looked right at her when she walked in then promptly went into the back room and let her less experienced assistant deal with Ino.

* * *

Chouji wasn't too keen on all the gossip whenever he heard it. He didn't like the possibility that Ino would be going to Suna in the future to be with the Kazekage. _It is all speculation isn't it? She wouldn't really consider going to Suna after that painted faced freak….sure that man was Ryokou's father…but seriously…would she?_

_It's just like she was with Sasuke; she convinced herself he was the one. Then she clung to that false dream no matter what the happened. For years afterwards at parties she'd still dedicate karaoke numbers to Sasuke. It took his return in the arms of someone he loved to convince her otherwise._ All he could do was console himself with the belief that Kankurou's momentary concern for Ryokou had reunited them. _When he gets back to Suna he'll forget about Ino…just like the last time._

* * *

The Kazekage's journey home had been uneventful: Shun had been a model prisoner. After the guards had departed, having completed their short de-briefing with the Kazekage at the central residence, Baki had resumed his duties as his former student's right-hand man. He filled his liege in on the events during his absence. Though there were many rumors being bandied about in the Sunagakure streets, only those regarding Shiori's attempt on the Kazekage's life had been confirmed to the populace. The reasons were still officially 'under investigation'.

His voice remained quiet and very controlled as he spoke to Kankurou. "You're telling me that Temari wanted to accompany you back and you refused her?"

"It could have become complicated." The Kazekage replied, his gaze focused sharply on his right hand man in a way that held forth a challenge.

The half-veiled jounin decided to risk it. "Let's see, Shikamaru would have accompanied his wife, bringing your nephews as well. This would have, in turn, made you daughter wish to come along too." He paused for a moment with a sly twist to his lips. "I hardly believe a child would think in those terms, so it must be her mother who is the problem."

Eyes narrowed on a painted expression that showed his former sensei knew him too well. "I wanted Ino to come back with me." His voice escaped in a hiss.

"Then I should be grateful that she refused," Baki replied flatly. "That means you didn't want Temari with you because she, as I am, would remind you what an insult it would have been to the Chidoku. Whether Shiori forced your hand or not, this is not the time to bring up your past, there is still a lot to settle before you can move on. Act like a Kage, you are not a normal man, your duty lies with Suna." He studied the puppet master's now petulant expression then added, "If, in a few months, it seems like it is advantageous to strengthen Sunagakure's alliance with Konohagakure through a marriage then you can consider bringing up your bond to one of Tsunade's own students."

Kankurou's mouth opened slightly, but he couldn't speak the gratitude he felt for this understanding.

Baki continued in his obligation to inform the Kazekage of events while he was away. "While you were away Shuichi and the rest of the Chidoku realized how badly we all failed to notice what was happening with Shiori. However, we decided to be thankful that her mind was still clouded by her grief. Had she been functioning on her previous level of skill and cunning, we'd probably be having the largest funeral since the aftermath of night the Akatsuki took Gaara." He frowned, "Shinta and I estimated half your guard could have been brought down."

Kankurou felt a strange emptiness fill him as he listened to his friend's words. Although he'd been estranged from Shiori, he still had an emotional bond with her. It hurt that she betrayed him so deeply. Looking up to meet Baki's eye, he offered up one stray thought that had wandered through his mind on more than one occasion: "If Suna was a different place she could have been Kazekage instead of me."

The jounin's expression flashed disbelief at the puppet master's words, then he considered the whole of the discussion they'd been having. "I knew she was good, but…"

"For a brief while she was truly my equal in all things." He was tired and strangely frustrated by the way this whole situation had played out. _Most would have considered this kind of match to be kindred souls._ "Suna will never fully appreciate what it lost with her."

"Then just hope her legacy can live on in your sons."

Sad eyes turned to the veiled shinobi, "Do you think there's any way they could understand what happened to them these past few days?"

"You and your siblings survived what you father did to you." Baki patted him reassuringly on the back, "Do you think this can possibly be worse than Shukaku?" He turned and left the Kazekage's side at the base of the stairs to his residence suite.

_No, _Kankurou thought as he ascended the stairs to his home.

* * *

He arrived back at his suite knowing tomorrow would be a long day with Shiori's funeral. However, he knew he had to make one brief stop before he could turn in. Silently he slid into the room that belonged to Yuugure and Mayonaka. As he looked in the semi-darkness he noticed a figure sitting in the chair between the two beds; it was none other than the head of the Chidoku clan, Shuichi. The man was distinguished looking; his amber hair was streaked with silver around the temples, there were also parallel streaks on either side of his chin in the neatly trimmed goatee he wore.

The man looked up from the book he was reading and rose turning off his book-light, "Kazekage-sama," his voice was filled with reverence as he bowed his head.

"Is there something wrong?" Kankurou's gaze went from one boy to the other. "I would have thought your priorities would be with the final funeral preparations."

"The rest of the Chidoku are handling the arrangements just fine. As head of the clan I have a more important duty." Brown eyes met the Kazekage's with confidence, "Your son's have come through their ordeal in a most remarkable fashion. Their mother gave them a blessing even as she tried to destroy them."

Kankurou's expression showed plainly the curiosity he felt at the comment. "Although Shiori tried to explain some of your customs, she did not share everything with me." He glanced briefly back to his sleeping sons and then gestured for Shuichi to follow him from the room.

They walked down to the end of the corridor where there was an open area need the guard station and the stairs. It was set up for emergency briefings, with a small rectangular table with six reasonably comfortable chairs set around it. Normally the puppet master would claim one of the ends to assert his power. But since he'd always felt at ease with this particular resident of his village, he claimed a chair along one side and was pleased when the Chidoku leader took the one directly across from him.

"So what did you mean by a blessing?" The Kazekage wasted no time getting to the point.

"As Shinta told you during the crisis, the Chidoku ritually poison our children. It has been used as both an initiation and a way of culling the weak." The gravity of the situation was matched in the Amber haired man's tone.

Finally in this room the violet edges that shadowed the elder's eyes became evident to Kankurou, _He's obviously had many a restless night because of Shiori's final act as well._

The elder continued, "We lose very few children to the initiation. In more recent generations we test the for an initial toxicity level. If the child has one, they are initiated, if not, they are not for there is nothing to gain from it," he bowed his head, "and far too much to lose."

"If I would have judged your sons beforehand, I would have figured the odds were against Mayonaka having the trait. I can't think of a single child in my lifetime not having either the eyes or hair color being initiated. He must have a guardian spirit watching over him."

"And this is what you mean by a blessing?" The still painted face studied the man who sat before him. _I know so little about the people I'm supposed to protect._

"No," Shuichi said, "what happened afterward is even more unprecedented. After you left both boys fell into a state we call 'Fever Dreaming'; they each spent two days talking in an otherwise unresponsive sleep. We assigned several family members to each of them, because the things they speak of indicate the paths their lives will take. A 'Child of the Night' masters physical traits, and are blessed with great stealth and stamina. When they master jutsu, but do it on a level far superior to others of their generation." He looked calmly into Kankurou's eyes, "Shiori was the only 'Child of the Night' in her generation."

"A 'Child of the Day' on the other hand is gifted in at least three elements and can learn many skills easily but take few to mastery. They make up for their limitations by being creative in the way they combine their skills to get an unexpected edge in combat. The only 'Child of the Day' in Shiori's generation is my son, Shinta."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." The Kazekage remembered the occasions he and his sister had worked with the younger Chidoku. _He is indeed, full of surprises in combat._

The Chidoku elder went back to his explanations, "That's how these 'Fever Dreamers' run, two-three per generation, but we've not had two born of the same parents since the clan was founded." He smiled with the pride one would expect of the head of such a household, "Do you care to guess which type your sons are?"

"Your expression leads me to believe they are one of each type." Kankurou was starting to feel a smile cross his own features.

"Indeed," the man let out a contented chuckle, "Kazekage-sama, you are wise in your judgment, please continue."

The puppet master considered for only a moment: "Yuugure is a 'Night Child' while Mayonaka, contrary to his name, is a 'Child of the Day'."

"Correct," the elder said, "although I suspect you based your choices on their personalities."

"Surprisingly, no," Kankurou replied, "I considered something I've notice in recent months; I think Mayonaka sees my chakra strings when I do puppet manipulations. I've also seen how differently he watches others use their jutsu around him, more like he's studying what **makes** it happen."

"It is a wonderful thing for a parent to be able to share their specialty with one of their children." Brown eyes looked again at the Kazekage's, "Does your daughter also share your skill?"

"Who else did Shiori tell?" Kankurou felt a surge of anger, but since the Chidoku had not been accusing in his tone, he managed to contain it. The curl of his lips still showed his displeasure with the situation.

"No one other than Shun as far as I can tell," the man understood the Kazekage's discomfort; the people were looking at the Chidoku with accusations in their eyes these days. "Shun left what is best described as a suicide note for Shoei. When she found it among his things, she came running directly to me. She started begging my forgiveness for her own inability to have foreseen these events by his change in behavior toward her."

"I knew they were sharing an apartment, but one cannot be expected to know everything that is in another's heart simply by our mere proximity to them," Kankurou muttered.

"As we all learned with Shiori," Shuichi consoled the man across from him. Then after a brief pause, "Back to my previous question…Your daughter?"

"Her name is Ryokou and she's a brunette version of her mother." He hesitated, "That's right, you weren't on the council during those treaty sessions, your brother was filling in because your wife was…" He looked at the man with sympathy.

"Life goes on," was the soft reply. "Please, I wish to hear about your eldest."

"She's a week older than Temari's Hajimeru, by all their ranking she's the most skilled kunoichi of the class. None of her skills are mine; she's very much her mother's child."

"How does she rank compared to her cousin?"

"Temari says her eldest is cursed to carry his father's last genes." Kankurou chuckled, "It makes her crazy to know my daughter can run circles around him in the Academy's regular training curriculum."

The older man smiled and nodded, "Have you made plans for when she'll come to Suna and meet her half-brothers?"

"Her mother and I are working out the details. I'll inform the council before her arrival." His face drifted to a smile as he thought about the woman who'd accompany his daughter to Suna.

A brief time passed and the sound of the Chidoku elder clearing his throat brought him back to his current surroundings.

The man was still holding a hand before his face, as if to guard his own expression from the puppet master. "Too bad that the next Chuunin exams are in Iwagakure," his voice was gentle, "I suspect you'd be happier if it was "Konohagakure's turn."

The eyes of the Kazekage narrowed dangerously, "Say nothing about Ryokou to anyone and if you hear anyone else say something, let me know. But, if they happen to be a member of your household, talk to them and gage how they view the situation."

"Of course Kazekage-sama," a head bowed in acknowledgement.

They sat there silently taking measure of each other.

Finally Shuichi spoke again: "When the council forced you to marry, I was uncomfortable with the idea. When you chose Shiori sight unseen, I was surprised. The others in the household offered her because of her looks, figuring that was a fast way to earn us prestige. When you chose her based solely on her record as a shinobi, that earned you my esteem. It showed me how ready you were for the position we were putting you in." He offered a weary smile that somehow showed his respect for the man before him. "You used wisdom to choose her, and did what seemed right for Suna. You have two remarkable sons to show for it. I'm sure they'll grow to be the pride of their village."

"If only wisdom would have helped me understand Shiori's heart." There was a sorrow in Kankurou voice that went beyond his words. "Then maybe she wouldn't have come to this after Yoake's death."

"That is the curse of being a Chidoku. Who would have thought that one of Suna's top assassins would be undone by such a flaw in her heart?" Shuichi shared a final sad glance with the Kazekage. "I've kept you long enough; we'll both have a busy day tomorrow with her funeral." The amber haired man rose.

Kankurou did as well. A moment later they were stepping out into the corridor toward the stairs and the guard station. "Thank you for your understanding." He rested a hand briefly on the man's shoulder before send him off with an escort out of the complex.

He stopped to take one last look at his sleeping sons before heading to his own rooms. As he removed his facial paint, thoughts of two women swirled in the back of his mind. One made him ache with grief for he knew he was easily responsible as she was for her demise. The other made him ache in a way that reminded him her was very much alive.

As he made his final preparations to sleep he found a piece of the comb. He breathed in its scent hoping it would help settle the duel of the women in his mind. After placing it on his night stand, he settled down upon his bed. An arm stretched out to the other side of the mattress, _Soon, My Ino, soon._

* * *

A dreamless sleep later, the Kazekage awoke to deal with a day full of duties.

* * *

If you asked any of the Suna residents what they saw that day they could tell you the their leader appeared to have all the dignity and solemnity a man should show at the funeral of someone who had been both wife and would be assassin.

They would tell you that it was only right that Shun of the Chidoku had been allowed to come to his sister's funeral and that neither the level of shackles he wore, nor the number of guards that accompanied him was excessive.

They would express their belief that the grief of the rest of Chidoku was genuine and the clan was clearly ashamed that they had not foreseen the situation and prevented it.

They would have told you how their hearts broke for the two little boys who had lost their mother to circumstances children could never fully understand. And how the boys were walked up to their mother's grave marker by a nanny who guided them through the ceremony with a firm hand, yet sympathetic caring on her otherwise bland face.

* * *

It was two in the morning and a light tapping began on the door. A bleary eyed woman pushed the long strands of auburn hair from her face, grabbed a robe and headed to respond. She opened the door just a crack, "Yes?" she said softly.

"Madame Yumeori says you have a special visitor, prepare yourself. She wants you in the Silken Shadow Room in fifteen minutes."

"As she commands," the reply came, "I will make ready." The door and the woman spun immediately intent on her closet. _Important visitor, only they get the Silken Shadow._ _I knew my work couldn't be over yet, not after that boring boy earlier. _She pulled on deep green lace ensemble that she felt brought out her eyes. Her attention went to her tresses and in a few moments she finished a simple twist held in place with a jeweled comb that was the kind of thing her clients loved to undo. _Light makeup…but keep it sophisticated. _Her hands moved deftly and in a few minutes she was content with the face in her mirror. She glanced at her clock, _just in time._ She slipped out of her door and down to the special passage to the room where her presence was required.

She went through the entrance that was reserved of the use of the women of Akachouchin no Kyuuden. As soon as she'd slipped in she realized the room was being kept like its name: shadowed. It was probably the darkest it had been in a long time.

"Hello Bara," the voice slid out of the semi-dark.

"Hello, T- Kazekage-Sama." She promptly corrected herself, falling into a deep bow on the cushioned floor before him. _What are you doing here? You wife just tried to kill you a few days ago and you just attended her funeral… _

"I need you Bara."

Her head snapped upward to look at the silhouetted form before her, "My liege," she whispered, strangely afraid.

"Silly girl, I need your ears," he chuckled, "but first, another glass of wine before I confess my sins." He topped off the mostly drained glass he held…

* * *

Two days later something arrived in Konoha that confirmed the Kazekage's ongoing interest. He sent a pair of messenger birds to be exclusively used for Ino and himself to send messages back and forth. A third bird would be added to the rotation when she sent the first letter to him. When Ino found out, she crushed the wind out of Sakura in an excited hug and practically deafened her friend with a shout of glee.

* * *

A/N: Only hints of romance this time…

Thank you to my reviewers: pattie mayonnaise, shannny2k & silentE .

Wow, you have a lot to say and aren't afraid to express it.


	33. Unexpected Events

A/N: My first Songfic segment appears as part of this chapter. There will be three during the course of this story - one for each of the members of the triangle.

* * *

Of Things to Be Expected

About two weeks later Team 10 was sent off on another character assassination by the Hokage. Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino left early to head out to a location between Tsuchi no Kuni and Taki no Kuni. When they were a day or so from their objective they set about finalizing their plans.

"I think our best bet is to make this guy sound paranoid." Shikamaru suggested "The reports make it sound like he's touchy about some topics."

"It's possible," Ino frowned "but we need something solid we can zero in on. How many days do we have to research?"

"Up to a week, he's trying to push his project. He'll be around the area for a while."

"Can we get this done in two days," Ino sighed "I don't want Kankurou worrying about me and feeling the urge to send another message because I don't get to reply to right away."

Shikamaru caught the movement as Chouji looked at the ground. It only lasted for the most fleeting of moments so he was pretty sure Ino would have even noticed. He had realized that his friend was not his usual self. Sure Chouji was reliable as ever, he just did not seem as enthusiastic about things. Needless to say the change started when word got out about Ino and Kankurou's past…and possible future. He was starting to worry that if something even more official came out of their relationship Chouji was going to be completely out of sorts.

"So what routine are you using this time," Chouji decided to ask, his expression was guarded, "acting drunk or pregnant?"

"I brought 'Junior' with me." She said "I just figured it would be easier. You wanna play daddy?" She smiled at him, "I always feel better with you as my catcher on these missions."

"Oh, so I'm not safe." Shikamaru quipped. "I've never dropped you." _Are you that dense Ino, this is not the time to do this to him…_

"You're not as much fun on the runaway part." Ino replied "I like watching Chouji's face as he tries not to laugh until we're far enough from the 'scene of the crime'."

_So it's all about the entertainment,_ thought as he Shikamaru shook his head, _I don't know if that's even worse._ He glanced at his long-time friend, there seemed to a light in the big man's eyes that could only be called hope. _We are heading into a major crash and burn…_

* * *

Two days later, just as Ino had wished, they had their information together and struck. Their target, Toshiaki, was trying to sell his project to the people of this small village. He was promising to put their town on the map. All they had to do was give him the ability to purchase five sites within their boundaries. On the surface it sounded like a good deal, but Team 10 had found out a little something that made them doubt it. They also had made contact with some of the people who had contracted them and asked them if they would do a shout out or two during Toshiaki's presentation.

The first shout out made Toshiaki flinch, it appeared the supposition Shikamaru made about the requested sites was accurate. It was all about access to a river that ran on that edge of the village. Now to find out if Shika's secondary supposition was correct. Their target had a lot of money, but no one seemed to know for sure where his money came from. The theory as Shikamaru came up with it was from smuggling, no idea what, but the water access could make movement between locations expedient. The other curiosity that led to his theory was that Toshiaki had only outlined plans for two of the five properties: those that were most viable as tourist sites. The other three seemed to have no value in that way but were requested just the same.

The second shout out made the target hesitate as well. He started to glance in the direction of where the last outburst came from while maintaining his composure. That was when Ino made her move. She took Toshiaki over and turned to growl at the disruption, "You think you know so much, then you tell me what you think I'm doing here." She fed him mental laughter while she did this so he'd believe he was only thinking this. Then she paced him back and forth while feeding him angry thoughts trying to get him to betray himself. She was very hopeful that she could read his thoughts while possessing him. _Two for you and three for me._ She fed him the mental gloat._ That is if I even decide to bother to do anything for you._

Suddenly, Ino felt a wave of fatigue hit her; she tried to fight it for a moment longer. Then weakness turned to nausea so abruptly she was forced to do her jutsu release.

The body that the burly shinobi had been supporting ever so carefully to make it look like she was drowsing against him suddenly started to move. A shaggy brown head turned to face the woman below as Ino found herself back in her body. "Get me out of here Chouji," she said softly, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Chouji fretted as he lifted her up and carried her beyond the crowds. Behind them they could hear that some sort of uproar.

Ino gestured with one hand for him to put her down while she held the other across her mouth. As soon as her feet touched the ground she ran to the side of the path and threw-up in between the bushes. "I am soooo sorry about this." she groaned as she grabbed her water bottle and proceeded to rinse her mouth out.

"It's okay Ino, that's what I'm here for." Chouji replied, her sudden illness taking him by surprise, "are you feeling any better now?"

"A little," She frowned, "that really caught me off guard. I just wish I knew what went on after we got out of there." She looked at the bulge beneath her clothing that was caused by her false tummy. "At least this thing always gets us out of crowds easily. I would have hated to have done that in the middle of everybody."

Ino leaned against Chouji as they walked around a little while she regained her equilibrium. Eventually Shikamaru caught up with them. "What happened, Ino?" he asked "You were there one minute, then you were gone."

"I got sick." She looked slightly embarrassed. "So, what happened back there?"

"You must have screwed with Toshiaki's mind just enough." Shikamaru replied, "The third shout out got him, he lost track of his internal voice versus his outside one and slipped up. He told them enough, the crowd got angry and he had to make a run for it. He didn't make it, thanks to yours truly." Shika smiled, content with a mission accomplished.

"Great, then we can collect the fee and get on home." Chouji nodded his approval.

"Uh, fee yes, home, maybe not yet." Ino lurched out of Chouji's arms and toward the bushes to throw-up again.

* * *

So they stayed in the village one extra night while Ino rested. Ino attributed to food poisoning or a bug she must have caught along the way. Luckily, neither Shikamaru nor Chouji seemed to have a bout of it. As they started for home the next day, Ino requested that no report about her illness be included in the report.

When they got back the Hokage was pleased with their results as usual.

However, Ino's only concern was seeing if she had any messages from Kankurou. When she found out that she had one, she hurriedly read it and sent a response. Her excitement at every contact grew, even if it was only by correspondence.

* * *

Another week later: Ino and Kankurou maintained their cycle of communication back and forth. Tentatively they had been planning for her to move out to Suna in late August. Today, however, Ino was just a little more excited about getting home to prepare her message than usual. She had just visited the medical center to confirm what the little test kit had shown her: she was pregnant. Okay, so it wasn't planned, but somehow she thought he wouldn't mind. As she came out onto her street she noticed that her father was standing out in front of the flower shop talking to two men.

Inoichi looked away from them and caught a glance of her. He waved his arm in a gesture for her to hurry.

She ran the remaining distance to see what was going on.

They were two Suna shinobi: "You're Yamanaka Ino?" The taller of the two asked. He was battle scarred and powerfully built. He wore the traditional Suna headgear but the rest of his clothes were shades of gray.

"I am." She looked from one to the other, "May I ask who you are and what this is all about?"

The other spoke, "My name is Satoshi, Kazekage-sama sent Norihiro-sensei and myself here on an escort mission of sorts." Though was fairly tall he was most likely still a genin under the other's tutelage. His brown hair was tied back into a tuft at the base of this neck, hitai-ate half covered by shaggy bangs. His clothes were an earthy colored combination in sage and sand. He had a smile on his face like this was all some sort of joke but his brown eyes seemed serious enough.

_This kid couldn't be more than thirteen, could he? _The blonde studied him then the older man, "I hope this doesn't mean you expect to escort me back with you." Ino expressed surprise. "The Kazekage and I had an agreement that it would be at least four more months before I should bring Ryokou to Suna." She stuck with the official response they'd agreed on that their daughter should always be mentioned as the reason she would go to Suna.

"Oh no," Norihiro spoke again, "we aren't here to escort you, we're escorting this." his left hand held out a box to Ino. His smile was crooked due to the scar that puckered the edge of his mouth.

She untied it and found a card within and a smaller box. She knew she should read the card first because she had a good guess what the smaller box was. Her heart fluttered with anticipation at seeing what lie within. "Would you be so kind as to escort a reply back to your Kazekage, as well?" She studied the man before her more thoroughly; _This is obviously one of his most trusted shinobi. Kankurou hasn't let word of our current relationship out to the public yet. But the fact that he would send a guarded package would certainly lead one to ponder the nature of the item they were entrusted with…_

"He had hoped you would send one." There was a serene light that filled Norihiro's dark blue eyes.

_Oh yeah, he knows what he brought._ "Thank you." She smiled, fighting to contain her excitement, "please come into our home." She and Inoichi led them to the residence upstairs.

She went into her room while her father entertained the guests. The card read: 'My Ino, I wish that I could have made the trip to give this to you personally. I saw this and all I could think of are your remarkable eyes. Please accept this ring as a promise that I want you to come to Suna to be my wife. When I hear back from you, I would like your permission to declare our engagement in front of my village elders.'

_Now we're officially out in the open, by his choosing. It will make what I'm telling him so much easier._ Her hand slid to rest across her lower abdominals. _Your daddy wants to make us a family, _all the while fighting back happy tears as the missive had filled her with a sense of complete bliss.

After taking a moment to regain control over the sudden wave of emotion, she turned her attention to the small box and flipped the lid open. It held a ring with a large, spectacular oval cut Aquamarine stone in a platinum setting. What was even more amazing was when she tried it on, it fit perfectly. She sat there staring at it for a few moments grinning as she twisted her hand from angle to angle admiring it. When she recovered her senses she wrote her reply telling him her news, but requesting he not share that with the elders just yet. When done, she sealed and packaged her missive along with a recent photo of Ryokou and herself that had been taking during one their daughter's school functions.

She came back out to the main room of the house and was pleased to find her father had behaved himself and served tea and snacks to their guests. She held out her hand to her father, "I guess its official; you're finally going to get me out of this place."

He embraced his daughter and said: "As soon as we see these gentlemen off, we'll show your mother." _As I thought…he's taking her away, with nary a word to me._

So, Ino gave them the small package she'd prepared and they all proceeded downstairs. "I can't wait until Ryokou gets home from school and mom from her shopping, of course." She smiled at her father, then back at her hand.

Inoichi offered to escort the Suna ninja back to the gate, mostly because he'd need a little time away from his daughter to clear his head.

* * *

Ryokou seemed happy for her about the engagement. The secondary news excited her as well; she ran up to her mama and gave her a very big hug. Inoichi, on the other hand, was looked like he wanted to strangle Ino. Fortunately, Ino was far too lost in her moment to notice.

Her mother's reaction was very distinct as well: Misao's lip quivered for a second then pulled into a smile, but it seemed blatantly insincere. A moment later she simply said, "Oh look at the time, I'd better get the laundry put away." Yamanaka Misao's greatest failing as a shinobi had always been her ability to hide what she was feeling. She had however mastered the art of knowing when to retreat…except when playing cards, but that is another story.

* * *

Ino had already planned on meeting Shikamaru, Temari and Chouji for dinner that evening. She was so excited about sharing her news with her friends that she decided to dress up in a way that her ring wouldn't look out of place, in case they noticed it before she told them. She put on a cobalt blue dress with a square cut neckline. She accented it with platinum colored jewelry to match the setting of her ring.

She headed off to meet them at the restaurant Temari had chosen. Everyone was waiting for her. Hiding her hands behind her back she smiled at them all then said to Temari, "I got a message from Kankurou today."

"Oh? More of the same I assume." Temari looked at her. "Busy, busy, busy, I'll arrange for you to come to Suna in a few months." She said this in a weird imitation of her brother's voice.

Chouji snickered in spite of himself.

"Oh yeah," Ino grabbed his arm, "laugh if you will, but look at this." She brought her hand forward and held it out in front of him. "Isn't it amazing, Kankurou said that he picked it out because it reminds him of my eyes. As of today I am officially engaged to the Kazekage." She looked positively radiant.

The expression on Chouji's face was something quite the opposite. For a moment Shikamaru thought his friend was going to be violently ill, then a moment later he recovered his composure enough to say, "I guess it is in the same color range," in a flat monotone. Ino hardly noticed as she moved to show Temari. Immediately after, Temari looked to Shikamaru while Ino adoringly stared at her ring again.

They went in for dinner as if this announcement hadn't been made. Chouji just did his best to ignore the situation and buried his attention in his food selections.

Then partway through the meal Ino told them her other piece of news. Temari ended up frantically patting on her husband's back as his sip of sake went down his windpipe.

"If you will excuse me for a few minutes…" Chouji used the same flat monotone as he stepped away from the table. A moment later he stepped out through the front door. _Just walk home now, she probably won't even notice I'm gone. _In spite of his need for flight he flopped himself against the outside wall and stared at the skies.

Sometimes I feel like

I'm chasing the shadows in your eyes

Loosing my footing and looking for something

I recognize

He thought about the past few months and how what they'd shared had evaporated the minute her life had been threatened. _I should have been there; I should never have left your side after your father was injured._

You tell me you're here forever

But act like you're passing through

Which one's the real you

Which one's the real you

_All the signs had been there_, '_Our night,' she had said. That's why I was so sure, that's why I slipped in to see Inoichi at the hospital that morning to let him know what I was going to do when I got back. I was so happy when he'd taken my hand and given me his blessing. I wonder what he thinks about this whole situation. _He shook his head; _I have no right to ask him…none at all._

Are you only

Practicing until you find the real thing

Taking up space

Until you find yourself

That perfect face

Are you looking

Over my shoulder

Am I enough or just

Your sacrificial love

_Was I just a second choice? How could she have been so passionate and __**not**__ have meant it. _He fought against the urge to cry. _Too many people around, get it under control._

I know when we started

That I kind of talked you into this

I was good for the moment

but now something's missing

From your kiss

_Yes, I started this by asking you out the first time around, but you restarted it in October. When you started kissing me in that mud pit I thought; 'This is it. We're really meant to be together.' _

I see you lying beside me

But feel like you're moving on

Which one's the real you

Which one's the real you

_For weeks, I couldn't help myself, I started to make plans. Every time I saw a house with a 'For Sale' sign I started to ask, 'Would you like this place?' Every time I passed a window display at a boutique I wondered if that was the kind of thing you'd wear it if I bought it for you? And now I don't know what any of that was all about. It turned around so fast, it doesn't seem real._

Are you only

Practicing until you find the real thing

Taking up space

Until you find yourself

That perfect face

Are you looking

Over my shoulder

Am I enough or just

Your sacrificial love

_It's all gone. You're choosing him…is that what you wanted, another child? I could have…no, should have. Was that the real reason you came on to me so aggressively that night, your biological clock? _His head hit the wall behind him again, eyes held shut against his pain. Not from the impact, but in his heart.

Do I have to spill my tears

Teach you how to say goodbye

If that's not what I am to you

Then what am I

What am I

_Why him, what makes him so special that he deserves your love. I thought… I hoped…we were so close. I've been the one looking out for you all these years. Can he possibly love you as much as I do? And Ryokou…can this stranger make her happy?_

Are you only

Practicing until you find the real thing

Taking up space

Until you find yourself

That perfect face

Are you looking

Over my shoulder

Am I enough or just

Your sacrificial love

_My perfect family…was never mine._ He looked heavenward one last time. _Com'on, give me a shooting star so I can make a wish. This isn't over yet._

* * *

Less than two minutes later Shikamaru stepped away from the table as well.

So Temari had to play nice and kill time while they were gone. "I guess this has got you pretty excited." She tried to look like she genuinely meant it, but worried that she was failing miserably because she certainly didn't feel it. There were some dark thoughts in the back of her mind that she didn't want to bring up just yet, because she didn't want to start a fight in this restaurant, she liked the place far too much.

Somehow, after a few moments one of the thoughts slipped out anyways, "I bet you're hoping my brother will send for you sooner because of all this?"

"Not really, I still think at five to six months was the right amount of time for him to wait to bring me out there after Shiori…" Ino looked at Temari. "Neither of us thought about this possibility the night he was in Konoha. It was all kind of crazy. I don't think either of us considered anything except what we wanted at that moment."

"Yeah, well that's how it happens sometimes." Temari shook her head, some part of her doubting Ino's sincerity. _You stupid, stupid woman, you did this on purpose didn't you. That's what the green healing chakra was all about when my brother was here. I knew it seemed out of place considering your injury was an arm injury. _She bit her tongue, hoping her husband would get back before the seething she felt inside surged out and she lost her self control.

* * *

Shikamaru found Chouji out front. He was clenching and unclenching his fists and pacing. "That hit you a little hard didn't it?" Shikamaru looked at him, "One of those announcements would have been enough to bother you, but both in one evening…"

"I'm all right now." Chouji replied huffily, somehow he'd managed not to cry.

"No, you're not, I know you too well. You have this cycle with Ino of getting close to her then suddenly Kankurou comes out of the woodwork like a cockroach or something." He was pleased as he saw that this description made the corner of Chouji's mouth curl upward ever so slightly, "I know that this is rough for you, if you need anything just let me know. Now let's go back in there before they wonder what happened to us." He patted Chouji on the back. "If you start to get depressed again just remember one word."

"And that is?"

"Cockroach."

Chouji chuckled, "Are you going to tell Temari what you just called her brother?"

"Hell no," Shika shook his head "or else it would be my turn to be treated like one. And you know how troublesome **that** would be."

* * *

So they returned to the table and managed to keep up a pleasant conversation, carefully steering it away from anything involving Suna…or cockroaches.

* * *

As Ino settled into sleep that night her head was filled with thoughts of her night with Kankurou.

---How they lay tangled in each others embrace, breathing in each others breath.

"Don't think you're done yet," his voice drifted from between the contented smile that graced his lips.

"With you, never." Ino shifted her leg to pull him tighter against her.

"You realize I was holding back all those years ago…"

Ino felt a sensation as if fingers were touching her in what could only be described as an impossible number of places at once. It was overwhelming in its delights, and she succumbed readily to it. In a blink she was twisted in the sheets gasping for breath.

The puppet master's smile had become an evil grin, "Of course since we last played my control of my chakra strings has become something far beyond that of an ordinary shinobi."

Bright blue eyes looked into his as the still panting blonde said, "Then I shall consider what you did as not playing by the rules." She raised a finger and wagged it at him.---

* * *

The next morning found Shikamaru and Temari requesting a private audience with the Hokage.

"Have you heard the latest news about Ino and my brother the Kazekage?" Temari spoke first.

"I know some shinobi from Suna came through our gates yesterday, and since they showed the Kazekage's personal seal at the gates, didn't come to the main offices and were escorted back to the gates by Inoichi, I'm left to assume they were here to see Ino. I take it you know the nature of their visit." Tsunade regarded the two of them with a guarded expression.

"Kankurou has decided to make their relationship official; he sent her an engagement ring and plans on making an official announcement in Suna." Temari looked at the Hokage. "Furthermore, Ino shared some additional news with us: she is expecting his child."

"There is obviously more that you want to say regarding this situation." Tsunade looked at Shikamaru this time. "Because this is news I would probably have acquired from other sources within the next day or so."

"We have a request to make of you." Shikamaru looked at the Hokage. The concern in his expression was apparent. "The real reason we're here is in regard to Chouji…"

* * *

Ino's message was met with mixed emotions by Kankurou. He had been anxiously awaiting her response, reliving their last night together over and over in his rare quiet moments. His mood became ecstatic when he read that she had accepted his ring and how she'd expressed her delight with his comparison of it to her eyes. The second part had him troubled, even if he left today for a 'spontaneous visit', which he couldn't, he knew no one would believe that the child would have been the result of that second visit. _This is ill timed; they all know how to count to nine._ _After all her concerns about appearances when I'd originally asked her to accompany me, this happens._ Furthermore, it bothered him how this was all happening so fast, _Please don't let me hurt her the way I hurt Shiori…_

* * *

A/N: Sorry to have kept you all waiting.

Thanks to Awaii who was the only review of my last chapter prior to this posting. I would love to hear thoughts, opinions etc. from more of you.

Credits: The song is Sacrificial Love, From the Clay Aiken album: On My Way Here. Written by: Carl Falk, Sharon Vaughn and Didrik Thott.


	34. Three Birthdays

A/N: Sorry about the delay I wanted a bridge before sending Ino off to Suna…I'm still feeling a little off about this chapter but it's been so long since my last one. T-T

Here we find our story heading into the month of May (Featuring the 1st, 15th & 17th if you hadn't figured that out from the title.)

* * *

So the Hokage agreed to the Nara's request: Send Chouji on missions without Ino. As far as she was concerned they had explained their case very well. For the next few weeks Chouji was as busy as he had been while working off his 'debt' to the Chiba clan. Not once did he go out on a mission with the same people, either. He figured out something had to be going on, but he wasn't quite sure if he should say something to the Hokage or not….

In spite of any doubts they'd had the Naras joined Ino and Ryokou in taking Chouji out for the traditional birthday gathering at Yakiniku Q. It was almost starting to feel like it usually did with everyone laughing and jokingly challenging Chouji for some prime pieces of the meal.

Ryokou who first noticed it, "Mama, are you crying?"

All the heads at the table turned to look at Ino; there were wet trails were visible on her face. The blonde who, only a few moments before had been sharing in the good natured fun, sniffled and blinked as she took in her friends' gazes. Her voice was soft and had a strained edge as she said simply, "I'm all right." Getting up slowly she headed off toward the ladies restroom.

Temari moved to follow, but paused as she was getting up to whisper a word to her husband before continuing her pursuit of Ino.

Shikamaru 'tsked' and muttered "Troublesome," as Chouji took the cue and chuckled to distract Ryokou and the other children from what had just occurred.

Temari found Ino weeping in front of the sinks. "Are you really all right?"

"This is probably the last one," was the half sobbed reply.

"Last what?" the older kunoichi asked.

"Last time for one of these Team birthday gatherings," Ino turned red rimmed eyes to the other woman. "We've had these traditions for so many years now and I just realized it's all going to change."

"And just who do you think you have to blame for that?" Temari said calmly, "Other than my brother, of course." Her expression softened and she put an arm around Ino's shoulder. "Let's get you cleaned up so Ryokou won't worry about you," she still spoke in her usual business-like manner; "your daughter is a surprisingly perceptive and sensitive child." _I won't even bring up Chouji, he's got to be fretting something fierce. _"She's just a little too young to understand what hormones can do to a woman in your condition."

Ino nodded in agreement to the words and turned her attention to the mirror above the sinks.

* * *

It had been the longest mission so far, ten days pretending to be a bodyguard to a noble lady. Chouji had played this kind of role before; it came naturally for a man of his brawny stature. Just as playing a noble seemed to fall readily in Hinata's line. The mission team had been rounded out by Kiba, Akamaru and three genin who had been assigned to the dog-nin only two months before. Kiba was also acting as a bodyguard, while the genin had the roles of retainers to the lady.

The girl of the group, Hoshino Kayoko, was perfect in her role. Her manner was almost as gracious as 'her mistress' and her knack for being able to turn almost anything into a weapon made her a force to be reckoned with.

Kudo Aberu was a merchant's son who had a clue when it came to acting humble in front of others. He knew enough to speak only when addressed, and served as last line of defense. His ability was from his mother's lineage: he could call up waves of rippling lightning in a wall arc before him. They had been fortunate that this was not needed for the mission, for his control was only at eighty-five percent.

Akune Manabu was the problem child of three; his temperament was fiery, as was the language that could slip from his mouth at a moment's notice. As a safely precaution, Shizune had given them a drug that gave him a form of laryngitis, sparing the mission dangerous outbursts. It also had the fortunate side effect of reminding him of his role as a servant when he'd start to open his mouth in protest, leaving him to revert to sullen obedience when no sound came out.

The mission had been a success for the team in spite of one close call. They were finally returning to Konoha, and had set up camp for the evening. Kiba and Akamaru had taken Manabu out on patrol so he could revel in having his voice back. The other two genin were already fast asleep as Hinata sat with Chouji at one edge of their camp. In the distance the sound of the patrol howling like a wolf pack gave the wakeful two an idea how very far away their teammates had wandered.

"I've been watching you all this mission." The dark haired woman spoke softly. "You don't seem to be your usual easy-going self."

He looked at her, obviously if Hinata got right to the point of something she'd been thinking about it for a while. "And why do you suppose that is?" He posed the question to her, trying not to sound sarcastic. He had heard that she could appraise situations well and had a talent for offering good guidance when she was ready.

"It obviously ties to the situation with Ino and your old team. You must be uncomfortable with the fact that after all the obstacles you faced to keep them together, it looks like it will finally be over: Ino's going to Suna to be with the Kazekage."

He nodded his agreement to that. _At least she didn't go into this on a more personal…_

"And you're worried about Ino in general because you care so much about her. She's been an important part of your life for many years." Hinata looked at him, studying with those pale eyes of hers. "I know how you feel about her, we all do. It's been obvious to anyone who's seen you with her through the years. It's no wonder you're angry and scared."

He couldn't speak, _She hit the nail on the head_.

"Keep in mind that things change over time." She looked into the woods to see if there was any sign of Kiba yet. Then she folded her hands and waited.

After a drawn out silence he finally responded, "By 'things change' do you mean Kankurou, Ino or me?"

"You tell me." She smiled with kind encouragement. He could tell she really wanted him to open up.

Chouji thought about it for a minute. "As far as Kankurou is concerned I feel I don't know enough about him. What I do know is when Ino and I dated around the time Ryokou turned four we'd gotten really close. I was thinking about asking her to marry me, close. Then the Kazekage marched into town and she was all back to square one again." He didn't even want to mention the more recent cycle of dating, except for the Lees' New Year's Party, it was quieter than the first. "I don't know what happened, but if he dares to trample on her heart again it won't be pretty."

"You're saying you would take on the Kazekage for Ino's sake?"

His posture straightened, chest pushing out slightly, "If he hurts her, damn right, I would."

"And if he makes her happy?"

"I guess I'd have no choice but to walk away." He deflated to his previous guarded posture.

Hinata looked at him with a strange smile, "What if things aren't so clear, how much time would you give it?"

Chouji reflected on this thought. "Maybe until she actually married him…I guess."

"Then you know what you have to do."

"I do?" He was puzzled by this response of hers.

"Go back to being as supportive as you usually are. Find a way to go to Suna with her and Temari and Shikamaru. Be there for her… just because. If it goes bad, she'll need you. If it goes well for her, you'll need to see it for yourself, so you can get on with your life." Hinata's pale eyes seemed to glow. "In the meantime, be the Chouji we all know again."

_No wonder Naruto loves this woman so much: She's a total surprise when she actually decides to talk._ "Thank you Hinata." He started to smile once again; it was great to have someone get right to the heart of the matter. Then he started to laugh with some sort of strange relief. _The strange thing is she told me everything I was already thinking in the back of my mind, but I was hesitant about. I __**do**__ need to see it with my own eyes, to know in my heart that she's doing the right thing. I doubt Shikamaru would ever have come up with a strategy like this._

_

* * *

_

Ino was actually sulking after her latest successful character assassination. "This isn't fun anymore. You two just suck the amusement right out of things." She looked from Temari to Shino. "You're too damn serious. I really miss having Chouji along; he appreciates my sense of humor." Not once did she mention that fact that her chakra had almost conked out on her and that was the real reason she was so miserable. They'd only managed to complete the assignment because Shino's bugs had managed to forcibly inject her with a small dose of his chakra to get her through it. She'd never realized that they could do that. And fortunately there had been no lasting effects from what they'd done…except for the vomiting afterwards, but that was just from her body being overstressed.

"The Hokage obviously believes he's better suited to the kind of missions she's been sending him out on for the last few months." Temari placed her hand on Ino's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "You just have to accept her opinion on these matters." She didn't want Ino's moodiness to get the better of her.

"You're the one who's wrong Temari." Surprisingly it was Shino who spoke.

The two women looked at him. He tended to be a man of few words, this made Temari wary.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"I don't believe it was Hokage's choice." His expression was impossible to read behind his hood, collar and sunglasses. "It's possible that it could have been Chouji's decision. After all how would you feel if you were part of someone's life for that many years? You were dating them and suddenly someone else came between you? Worse yet, in short order they were engaged. Don't you think you would you distance yourself from the situation?"

_Dammit he got straight to it._ Temari tried not to glare at him. _So much for all of Shika and my carefully avoiding the subject: we were hoping to get her used to the idea of new groupings before we shipped off to Suna._

"I …" Ino was staring at him, "It isn't like that, Chouji has always been my friend, probably the best friend I've ever had. When I tried to avoid him after the Chuunin Exams that Kankurou came out for, I found I couldn't. He wouldn't do that…he wouldn't without saying something, maybe not well…but something. He'd have found a way to tell me, I'm sure." She paused with an uncomfortable expression on her face as she gaped at Shino, _I'm babbling again, I hate it when I do this. _She took a deep breath to get it under control."Besides he still stops by to visit when he's not on missions."

"If you truly believe that, then maybe someone has arranged these missions for him without his knowledge." Shino's head turned to look directly at Temari.

Temari visibly flinched. _He's too scary; his intensity resembles Gaara's. _She felt a hint of the all too familiar ache as she thought of her vanished brother.

Ino looked at her too. "What does he mean by that?"

The older blonde bowed her head, "Shikamaru and I had a talk with the Hokage to see if she could give Chouji assignments that didn't involve you. Since you'll be gone in a few months we thought maybe it would be best for both of you if it started now. We could try him with other teams to see how he'd fit in." She sighed, "Since the character assassinations are considered light duty we figured anyone can substitute in as long as you're here."

"I don't get any say in the matter?" Ino was pouting again.

"I'm sure the Hokage would allow it if you asked," Temari frowned, "but don't you think that's kind of selfish considering."

Ino huffed, "Why do you think that?"

"You're engaged to my brother. Do you really think it's a good idea to string along someone you call your best friend who's also your ex-boyfriend?"

"We would hang out together," Ino protested, "Yes, we have fun when we're together," she leaned toward Temari and tried to change her tone, "I've shared some laughs with your husband too over the years…"

"Stop trying to bait me into changing the subject! You dated Chouji, you damn well know it. We all know it." Temari stared her down. "I know that's how he saw it. What is it about your brain that makes you shut him out when my brother shows up? Dammit Ino, he's out of sorts, that's why we've been trying so hard to keep him busy and away from you." She began to gesture. "The day you got engaged you were clinging onto him waving your ring in his face mewling out: 'Isn't it amazing? Kankurou picked it because it matches my eyes.' Chouji looked like he wanted to die." The woman's lip curled back in disgust, "You're cruel and you don't even realize it!"

Shino just sat there and nodded.

Ino opened her mouth as if to protest then shut it again and went back to sulking.

Temari looked at her feeling slightly guilty, but knowing that sooner or later this matter would have needed to have been addressed.

* * *

Kazekage had decided the night before that he'd have a more leisurely morning than he usually did with Yuugure and Mayonaka. He'd even dismissed Nanny Aya from his presence for the two hour time slot he'd gotten Haijun to wedge into his schedule. This breakfast was, in a way, a gift he was giving to himself.

He'd had the staff bring each of his sons' favorite dishes as well as some of his own. Mayonaka's mouth and fingers were already stained reddish from the strawberries; _Those were one of his mother's favorite fruits as well. _Kankurou felt a pang of remorse, _I should have found a way to help her. It shouldn't have turned out like it did._

He gaze turned to Yuugure, who wore his features framed with a bristling mop of hair in the honeyed color of Shiori's. _Even if we couldn't have stayed together there should have been a way… She should still be a part of their lives. _The older boy dolloped whipped cream on a waffle with a happy smile. Again Kankurou was struck by the moment, _It's good to see him smile, he seems so serious when I watch him lately. He's far too young for that, he needs to enjoy his childhood. So much of mine was taken away because my younger brother contained a monster._ He watched as the boy picked up the waffle, licked off the topping and loaded it a second time before eating it.

_Now all I have to do is prepare them for Ino's arrival._

As if on cue, one of the guards on duty appeared at the doorframe. In his hand was a message case of a very distinctive style. Kankurou gestured for the man to bring it to him, controlling his own urge to use his chakra whips to snatch it. "Thank you, Takeshi."

The man bowed his head then backed out of the room.

He released the seals and slid the message from the special case. He unrolled the tiny scroll and read the brief note within.

'Happy Birthday, my Beloved. Today in honor of your special day, I am going to dinner with Temari, Shikamaru and your nephews, so Ryokou can finally learn how close she came to sharing your birthday. I would say more about what I'd like to give you on this occasion, but I think your imagination is more than capable of making up for my lack of writing space. Anxiously waiting for the day when I can see you again.

Your Ino.'

Without realizing he'd done it he'd brought the paper to his lips to kiss it. Then he heard Mayonaka's giggle, which brought him abruptly back to reality. Even as he looked toward his younger son, the other turned to stare at him with curiosity.

* * *

Two days later in Konoha the Yamanaka family was holding a small evening gathering for Ryokou's seventh Birthday. The girl had been treated to a lunchtime party at her grandfather's favorite diner for with her friends from the Academy, so Ino took care of all the preparations for the small dinner gathering. She knew Ryokou and her cousins wouldn't eat very much of it so it featured a collection of items that were favorites of the rest of the guests, this included a lovely sushi tray that had been delivered by Hiroyuki's (one of her father's other favorite places, that was rapidly becoming one of Ryokou's as well).

Chouji had been a little nervous about coming to this gathering, but Ryokou had specifically reminded him of it a few days earlier. When he saw her smile he decided that he was going to give her the gift he'd bought for her back in February while he was away on the last of the 'Chiba' missions. _The same mission that resulted in my absence just when Ino needed me most, _he sighed inwardly. But before he could feel sorry for himself Ryokou's voice brought him back to the current situation.

"Uncle Chouji, I'm going to open your present now." The young brunette was holding the small sky blue gift bag that was covered with butterflies. She reached in to pull out the yellow tissue paper to reveal a small box.

"Oooh," Ino cooed, "it looks like a big girl present." She shot him a quick glance, to see if the swirled face would show her if her comment was on the mark.

Chouji suddenly felt he might have made a mistake by presenting this gift. It had been bought when his hopes for her being part of his family had run high. After a moment he knew his decision had been the right one: _A birthday is a better occasion to give it, than as a going away present._

It was reaffirmed as both Ryokou and her grandmother both gave a gasp of surprise as the lid was flipped up. Within was a pair of earrings, small cabochons of carnelian set in silver, but the stones were both of fine quality with a radiant glow that seemed to beacon from within their depths.

Ino came closer to her daughter to inspect the gift. Her eyes flashed astonishment as well, then she recovered to say calmly, "Let me guess. You were going for her favorite color." It was obvious she was trying to make it sound lighthearted.

Chouji in turn forced out a chuckle, "You got me there." _Maybe it is a little much for a seven-year-old. No matter how good she is about taking care of her things._

"Lovely," Yamanaka Misao regarded the box her granddaughter held, "I suppose it might… might…" she paused mid-thought, "I better get the tea." She abruptly hurried toward the kitchen. One hand rubbed at her eyes as she went.

"Mom," Ino suddenly called out after her, "you haven't seen what Ryokou's father sent for her."

Misao flinched ever so slightly yet she continued into the kitchen.

But Ryokou was suddenly very excited. "My Father sent something for my birthday?"

Ino beamed, "He did indeed." She went and pulled out a book-sized box wrapped in a metallic red paper tied with a golden colored ribbon. "I guess you might as well open it now. I think your Grandmother," she increased the volume of her voice, "will just have to see it after she gets done fussing with the tea."

They paused for just a moment as if to wait for a response, the Ino set the package in her daughter's hands.

Ryokou fussed with the wrappings in a delicate fashion. Carefully removing the paper and folding it on the table in front of her. She lifted the lid off the box within to find a piece of silk dyed in the burnt orange color she favored. "It's so soft," she spoke as she started to pick it up.

"Kanku-your Father," Ino corrected herself, "wants you to have a dress made with it that you can wear for special occasions when you get to Suna." There's also a pair of matching scarves you can wear in your hair." She tousled her daughter's ponytails as she said this.

"The earrings should go perfectly with it," Temari added, giving Chouji a smile.

The Akimichi suddenly felt a little better after the strange reaction his gift had received from Ino and Misao. _But I think Temari very deliberately said that. She must have sensed my unease with this whole gathering. _He returned her smile with a slight nod.

But the Fan Kunoichi's next words caused an abrupt change to his mood, "I suspect it would be an ideal look for Ryokou's presentation to the Suna council."

"Presentation?" He said it slowly, the word feeling gritty in his mouth like the sands of that allied village.

"Of course," Ino beamed, "you don't think Ryokou is going to just come into Suna and **not** be formally introduced to people. She **is** his first-born after all."

"Ino stop being a braggart." Inoichi's tone was surprisingly cold.

Two pairs of crystalline eyes sized up each other for a moment, before daughter's head dipped slightly silently surrendering this fight to the father.

"Who's ready for cake and tea?" Misao reappeared from the kitchen carrying a very large tray.

The three youngest members of the gathering let out an enthusiastic whoop.

* * *

Although he'd had plenty to eat at the party, Chouji felt strangely empty as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. His thoughts swirled around the realities he'd been reminded of today_. Ryokou's life is going to change, and there's not much I can do about it._ His hands opened the door pushing it aside. _And Ino seems so proud of what she's done._ He twisted toward the wall resting his head against it.

His mind remembered his final moments at the Yamanaka residence as he said his farewells:

-Ryokou had thanked him once last time for his gift, "They're perfect, like you."

He had crouched to her level to give her a hug, and she'd given him a quick peck on his cheek before saying goodnight.

-Misao too had hugged him goodbye, but while she did so it almost sounded like whispered something like, "It should have been you."

-Ino's thank you had been ordinary. He saw neither the warmth she usually gave to her friends nor the false charm she put out for other circumstances. It was so unlike her it left him more confused than either of the other farewells.

_I can't figure you out. _His fist clenched from his sudden frustration, _What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?_ He felt the layer of wall buckle under the pressure of a punch. Shocked he straightened to regard the hole he left in his wall. _My aunt's going to kill me…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews on Chapter 33 to Awaii, Kakashibabe05 & pattie mayonnaise. I hope you forgive me my absence. I plan to be seriously back on track next chapter.


End file.
